Little Kids Big Moments
by myboygeorge
Summary: A collection of snapshots of the Crumbsian kids as they start to really grow up.  Begins shortly after 'After All', rated M for the grown-ups language
1. Beautiful Weirdo

There little in the world that could drive Esposito batty the way his family did. He loved Meredeth with all his heart but sometimes he seriously had to wonder if his adorable babies had been swapped out for aliens.

Today was one of those days.

He didn't begrudge the fact that Meredeth had to be in meetings all day and he was using his only day off in the last eleven to spend some quality time with his children. On the contrary, he quite liked having them to himself. But man oh man there were days when he was certain they were from another planet. Tessi being Tessi and the oldest was used to weird things going and adapted easily. Max was the same since he was simply born into it.

The twins were a different story.

While Tessi and Max played with his trucks downstairs in the living room, Esposito was upstairs with the twins in their room watching Trini prance around in her best sundress with a pair of clean underpants on her head, holding her toothbrush in her hand and singing some unknown song while Leo appeared to be her back-up dancer wearing only his Huggies training pants and bright red socks on his hands.

'Da-do, da-do, da-do,' Trini crooned away. 'La-loo, la-loo, la-loo.'

'Trini my treasure,' Esposito said, dragging his hands over his face as his patience strained like never before with his baby girl, 'I'm sure this is great fun, but we have plans today to go and visit the Bricks, remember? We're going to see Nessa and Heddie?'

'Nessa is fun-fun-fun. She sure is, fun-fun-fun,' Trini sang away.

'Fun-fun-fun,' Leo echoed, planting his hands on the ground and swinging his little tushy in the air. 'Si, si, si!'

Esposito would have been pissing himself laughing if it weren't for the fact that in about ten minutes, all of them had to leave if they were going to make the subway to be in Grammercy Park on time.

'Alright, my little Eurovision wannabes, time to-'

'Wait Daddy, big finish!' Trini twirled in a circle and howled at the top of her lungs, 'Yoo-hoo, yoo-hoo, yoo-_hooooooo!_'

'Wow-wee, Tah-rini!' Leo plunked himself on the floor and clapped wildly. 'You so ah-some!'

'Guh-racias, guh-racias.' She turned and bowed deeply to her brother and her stuffed animals, then looked Esposito like she'd just noticed his arrival. 'Okay, now time-a get ready.'

'That's right, starting with your headdress, milady.'

Esposito tapped the top of his head and Trini clamped her little hands on the top of her head.

'No, Daddy it's my cuh-rown!'

'Katrina, you're not going out in public with your undies on your head.'

'Then I'm not going.' Trini squatted down where she stood, folded her little arms over her chest with her lower lip in a pout.

'Me too.' Ever one to back-up his twin on principle, Leo mimicked her movement, then forgot to pout, and grinned at his father. 'See? We go-a 'gedder.'

'Okay, first off, you're not staying home alone, you're too little. Secondly, Tessi and Max really want to see Nessa and Heddia and they want to be on time.' Esposito held up a third finger. 'Thirdly, you both need regular clothes so let's get cracking.'

'I get my crown,' Trini said regally.

'Nope, not happening kiddo. Underpants are off your head now.'

'No!'

'Fine, then I call RJ and tell him you didn't obey your parents which means no ice-cream at his house on Friday night.'

It was a firy battle of wills but finally Trini pulled the underpants off of her head and went to Leo's bureau to find him shorts and a t-shirt. 'Here Miser Naked Man, put some cuh-loss on.'

'Thank you.' Esposito sighed in relief, and when he was ushering his children down the stairs, he was more than a little happy to hear from his bride. 'Your twins are insane, Mere,' he told her without preamble.

'What'd they do now?' she laughed, and when he told her, he actually heard her pounding the desk she was laughing so hard. 'Oh, please, Javi, no more! Are you at least on your way to the subway?'

'In seven minutes.'

'Perfect. See you tonight. Love you, and love my babies.'

'Love you too, Mere.'

Esposito hung up, and when he saw Tessi helping Max tidy up his toys into his big red plastic tub, he gave her a big smile. 'Thank you for being so helpful with Max, Tessi.' You ready to go?'

'Uh-huh, we have our toys ready, right Max?'

'Toys comin', Daddy!' Max smiled and patted the big bin. 'All toys!'

'Oh, good God,' Esposito moaned softly. 'Here we go again.'


	2. Grade 5 Dating Advice

'Dad? Where's my tie?'

His face rinsed from the morning routine of shaving, Ryan furrowed his brow as he patted his cheeks with a towel. Normally the 'where's my tie' came from Mallory, for no matter how many times she laid it out with her kilt and sweater vest it was forever running away.

This morning however, it was Dell asking where his blue-and-white striped tie had been misplaced which was very unusual indeed. Ryan came out of the bathroom and went to his son's room to see Dell frantically rifling through drawers to try and find it.

'Dell, relax, this isn't like you,' he commented.

'Yeah, but we're getting our school pictures done today, remember? And Tessi gave me that super-cool dino-egg pin for my birthday, and my teacher said I could wear it in my picture? I have my pin but not my tie, and I promised Tessi.'

Ryan went to Dell's closet and found his spare school sweater-vest, then lifted out Dell's tie with a single finger. 'This what you're looking for?'

'Oh, thanks Dad.' Dell pulled his tie over his head, fixed his collar. 'Disaster avoided.'

Ryan watched Dell go to his mirror and carefully put on his dino pin, and he realized something - his son was nervous about disappointing a girl, and not just any girl, his Tessi. He was growing up so fast. 'So, you excited for the back-to-school carnival to night?'

'Uh-huh, what time are we picking up Tessi and the twins and Max?'

'They're meeting us there.'

'Cool. Will I have time to come back here and change so I don't lose my dino pin?'

'Of course,' Ryan laughed, then sat down on his son's bed. 'Dell, can I ask you something, buddy?'

'Sure, Dad.'

'You know that your friends at school might be a little bit upset at your if Tessi is the only person getting your attention tonight at the carnival, right?'

'But she won't be, Daddy.' Dell picked up his backpack, checked that he had all his homework sheets and his math textbook. 'I signed us up to play the four-on-four soccer game, and she said she wants to play with one of my friends against me in the ring-toss.'

'That's good.'

'They've been teasing me that I spent all my summer-time vacation with my girlfriend,' Dell went on as the Ryan men left his room. 'And now they get to see what the fuss is about. My Tessi is the bestest ever sweetheart. You think she'd like me to win her a stuffed animal?'

'I'm sure she would, Dell.'

He frowned, thought it over. 'She loves stuffed turtles but frog pond is really hard to win. You think she would be okay if it was a bag of sour gummis from Sugar Shack Attack?'

'Son, I'll let you in on a little secret.' Ryan went into the kitchen where he poured Dell a bowl of cereal, got out the milk pitcher. He loved how naturally the man-to-man talks with his son came. 'Women love a gift whether it is a special piece of jewelery like a diamond ring or a chocolate bar you bought to make her smile.'

'So no matter what I get my Tessi, she will smile and be happy because I thought of her?'

'Exactly.'

'Well, now I _really_ want to win a stuffed turtle for her.'

'Eat your cereal,' Ryan told him as his phone rang. 'Ryan.'

'It's Espo. We caught one on West Seventy-Fifth at Ninth Avenue, I'll meet you in fifteen.'

'Got it.' He hung up the call, and went into his bedroom to his gun safe to put his badge and weapon along with his communicator and his cuffs onto his belt. When his tools were assembled and he was ready to go, Ryan went across the hall to Mallory's room where he smiled at Honey-Milk putting the finishing touches on Mallory's French braid.

'There we are, snowflake, all ready for picture day today.'

'Woo-hoo, and then party time to-night!' Mallory jumped up, did a little wiggling dance. 'I am so excited for RJ and Violet and the twins and everyone to come to the carnival, it's going to be so much fun!'

'Dell's got cereal in the kitchen, ask him to pour you a bowl,' Ryan instructed his daughter and watched with a little sigh as she too grabbed her back-pack and headed out in her school uniform.

'Aw, don't cry Daddy,' Honey-Milk teased her husband. She saw the look in his eyes and nodded. 'Espo's on his way?'

'Yep, we caught one not too far from here'

'Did you mention the carnival to Dell?'

'Yep, and not to worry, Mama, Dell has his date night with Tessi all organized.'


	3. Big Bro Hissy Fit

'That was such a fun night! When we gonna do it again, Mumum?'

'Gin! Gin!'

Beckett chuckled as Castle unlocked the loft door and pushed Jojo's stroller through, flicked on the lights. The sugary treats from the Saint Bart's back-to-school carnival had not put RJ into the sugar coma she was hoping for. Instead, he was bouncing off the walls like a little wind-up toy gone amok. That of course only provoked his sister into staying awake to get in on the action.

She unfastened Jojo's safety-harness and pulled off her little sneakers, which prompted Jojo to pull off her socks and scamper over to the big plastic bin of toys in the living room. 'No, no, sweetie, it's not play-time, it's bed-time.'

'No 'noozy,' Jojo protested and looked to her big brother to back her up. 'Ah-Shay 'noozy?'

'Not a bit,' he grinned and letting out a war-whoop, joined his little sister while Castle and Beckett both groaned.

'Who was it again that said we could have more than one?' Beckett groaned playfully as they took the goody bags and prizes won over to the kitchen table.'

'I think we're both guilty. Drink?' Castle asked her and Beckett nodded hugely.

'Oh yes please.'

He poured them each a short glass of tomato juice, knowing they'd add some vodka and Worcestershire sauce after the kids were in bed to make it a Bloody Mary. It had indeed been a fun night - Beckett had been late getting off work so she met them at the carnival instead of going home first, but RJ had been very excited to try the water-gun target-shoot with his mumum, whom he proclaimed the 'bestest water-gun fighter ever' when she won the top prize of a floppy stuffed butterfly. Though she'd been playing with him, RJ insisted the prize go to Jojo since she had a bugs-theme in her room.

There was also the moment when RJ had seen Trini across the midway and he'd nearly had a mass coronary when he'd had to wait for his father to finish taking pictures for Violet and Finn with the Saint Bart's Crusader mascot and Trini was about to get on one of the rides without him, but crisis had been adverted as the attendant had seen him and waited for him.

The entire night they'd been indulging in mid-way food - French fries, churros, and enough cotton candy to wrap the Chrysler Building. Jojo had particularly liked the cotton candy because it was so nice and fluffy, and had eaten an entire baby-cone of the pink and the yellow to herself. Castle had to wonder how the little thing wasn't sick to her stomach.

'Rick.' Beckett poked her husband in the ribs. 'I'm going to take little miss upstairs.'

She pointed to where Jojo was yawning while RJ tried to keep her sitting up straight. 'Time for bed, bumblebee,' she murmured to her little girl, scooping her her up. 'You've got another busy day tomorrow, don't you?'

'De-bin day,' Jojo yawned.

'Devon date?' RJ's ears pricked up and he stared at his mother and sister as they headed upstairs. The moment they were out of range, he stood up and marched over to where Castle had his feet up on the coffee table. 'Daddy, why is Jojo going on a date?'

'What?'

'Daddy, Jojo just said she has a date tomorrow with Devon.'

'Yeah, so?'

'So?' RJ's eyes bugged out. 'So? She is too little for a boyfriend!'

'RJ, cool your jets, it's not that big a deal,' Castle told him and RJ nearly had a stroke.

'My little sister is way too little to go out with a boy on her own.'

'Mumum will be with her,' he reminded his son, 'and it's just Jojo and Devon playing together at Devon's house since they are almost the same age.'

'But...but...no! Jojo need me to protect her! Mumum!' RJ bellowed at his mother when she came downstairs. 'Jojo is too little for a date!'

'Date?'

'Jojo's plans for tomorrow with Devon,' Castle clarified and Beckett nodded.

'RJ when you have plans with trini, does Jojo insist on tagging along?'

'No, because she knows that it's my special time with her and...oh.'

'Yes. Oh.'

'Okay.' RJ kissed his father's cheek. 'It's fine with me, then Daddy. Jojo can have a play date with Devon. But he better behave himself.'

'Are you going to make him buy Jojo flowers?' Castle teased his son, and RJ gave him a beady-eyed stare.

'Daddy, that means that Devon would be mooshing my Jojo and Jojo will never ever ever do something like that with a boy.'

Beckett lifted her glass to her lips and mumbled, 'Keep telling yourself that, RJ.'


	4. Little Ladies' Night

Lanie wasn't quite sure how she ended up being hosting Violet's non-school friends for a sleepover, but she knew it was probably to do with her little girl batting big brown eyes at her and using her 'I'm the only girl' voice. And really, it was a good idea since her Violet was in kindergarten already - god, where had that time gone? - and wanting to see her friends that she only got to see on weekends now.

Of course, the way Violet talked, you'd think they were all going to the same school like one big happy family, which was in part true - since they lived in the same school district, Carey, Rosie and Violet were all going to The Village Public Academy, one of the top public schools in the city. It had surprised Lanie a little that Lili and Cameron hadn't sent Rosie to Santa Maria, the school run as an extension of Lili's church, but then Lanie figured since Rosie and Duncan went to church nearly every week, they got their religious education that way.

But that was neither here nor there as Lanie poured butter over a bowl of popcorn and lightly salted it, then divided it into six portions for her daughter's sleepover friends. True they were quite a disparate group - Rosie was the oldest at eight and Nessa was merely three - but they loved each other like sisters, as was evident from the way they chattered like little monkeys.'

'Rosie, you are so lucky, you get to go to the op-er-a house and see a play!' Tessi sighed in envy,and Kelley joined her.

'I wish my school got to do that.'

'I'm sure they do, and it's just for bigger kids,' Rosie told her cousin sweetly; this of course set Nessa in a bit of a huff.

'I am a big sis-uh-ter for a'mos' a year!'

'But we are still little kids in the world, and at school,' Violet pointed out, hugging her stuffed giraffe close. 'They don't want us getting lost or hurt.'

Nessa tried to compute this, and pouted a little less this time. 'But I am big now! Suh-loanie, I big now, right?'

Sloan, whom Lanie had invited over to help her out while Jeremy took Devon for a boys' night at the arcade, shifted off the couch to help Lanie pass around the little bowls of popcorn. 'Yes, Nessa, you are getting very big.'

'I haffa new sis-uh-ter,' she said proudly, 'her name Heddie.'

'Devon want a sis-uh-ter?' Trini asked innocently.

'Oh-oh.' Lanie giggled as she brought over the remaining bowls of popcorn. 'Nessa, I don't know if Sloan wants to talk about that right now.'

'No it's okay,' Sloan replied. She leaned forward, picked Nessa up so she was sitting in her lap, while the other little girls looked on in curiosity. She could tell from their expressions they were just as interested in the answer as Nessa. 'Jeremy and I know we are going to eventually have a family and that Devon will get a little brother or sister, but not yet.'

'Babies are fun,' Tessi said with a little grin. 'I have two younger brothers and a younger sister, and I got to help my mami with both of them.'

'Me too, right Mama?' Violet looked at Lanie, who was putting the disc of _Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella_ in the player.

'Absolutely, you were a huge help to me when Finn came along.'

'Because you had an operation to get Finn out of your tummy and had to be extra careful, right?'

'Exactly, my little flower. Okay, everyone have their snacks?'

There was a chorus of yesses, with Trini adding, 'You have a suh-nack too, Lanie and Suh-loanie?'

'Yeah, we've got a big bowl of popcorn right here.' Sloan held up the bowl for the little Esposito's inspection and smiled. 'I've been craving it a lot lately, but it always was my go-to stress snack.'

The word 'craving' had Lanie's radar going off. 'Craving?'

'Oh, Lanie, no,' Sloan laughed nervously, in such a way that told Lanie the thought had indeed crossed her mind. 'Jeremy and I are no-where near that yet. Hell, we just moved in together at the end of August.'

'Suh-loanie!' Nessa's eyes went wide. 'No bad words!'

'Sorry, here.' Sloan picked up the remote and pressed play much to the little girls' delight. 'There, it's movie time.'

The group of girls cheered and snuggled down on their sleeping bags, and because Sloan was just as fixated on the film as the young ones were, she missed Lanie's looks her way. The doctor watched her new friend shift her position, how she absently scratched her fingers on her belly below her abdomen.

_Looks like the future isn't so far away_, Lanie thought with a happy little giggle.


	5. Family Man

_Hello everyone! So based off the wonderful response I got from 'Not For Tots' about Sloan and Jeremy, I decided to include this two-part snap-shot in this story for them! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>'You up for boys night tonight?'<p>

Jeremy laughed as he heard the slight edge in Shane's voice on the phone. 'Sorry, family plans tonight with Sloan and the little man. Kinda nice to have them at my place in a more permanent way now.'

'It's been almost three months since you moved in together, you ever going to get tired over that?' Shane teased his friend.

'Nah, don't think so.'

'Alright, well, maybe tomorrow we'll grab brunch or something.'

'Sounds good I'll let see you tomorrow.'

Jeremy hung up, let himself into his apartment, loving the scents he came home to - the perfume of Sloan's soap, the talc-and-crayons odors of Devon. God, he loved that kid, he was such a sweet boy. He dropped his keys into the bowl and looked around.

'Sloan?'

When he received no response, assumed Sloan was having a nap to shake the stomach flu she'd been fighting, he went to check on Devon - little guy was down for the count in his crib. He brushed a hand over the boy's dark hair and smiled when Devon sighed in his sleep, fingers clutching at his stuffed Woodstock. 'Sleep easy, big man,' Jeremy murmured.

He quietly closed the door, and froze. He could hear crying, but it wasn't coming from the bedroom. Trying to determine its source, he shoved open the bathroom door and felt his heart sink.

Sloan was lying on the bathroom floor, crying her eyes out, as though her entire world had fallen apart.

'Sloan? Sweetheart, what's wrong?' he asked her passionately.

'Sink,' was all Sloan could get out, pointing to the vanity and dissolving into sobs once more as Jeremy stood up. He looked in the sink and found three Clear Blue tests all with the same message on the window - pregnant.

Sloan was pregnant.

Jeremy looked at her, the way her body was curled up on the floor and understood instantly. Saying nothing, he sat back down with her, lifting her head so her temple rested agsinst his thigh, wrapped his arm around her trembling shoulders while he used his free hand to stroke her dark hair.

'Sloan,' he murmured, 'just breathe.'

'I can't. I'm pregnant, again, by a man not my husband, again, and it wasn't planned, again.'

'Sloan-'

'I was with Garrett for six years and when I found out I was pregnant with Devon, he told me it was just great and he was so happy but I could see he didn't mean it. And...and..'

'Hey.' Jeremy turned her face to look at him. 'I love you with all my heart. You want to see how much?'

'How much?'

He bumped up his hips to get his phone out of his back pocket and scanned through the photos until he found the one he wanted. 'I just ordered this for you this afternoon.'

Sloan swiped at the tears clouding her vision and looked at the picture. 'Oh, Jeremy.'

It was a ring. A diamond ring, to be more specific with two dainty emeralds bracketing a princess cut stone in a traditional platinum Tiffany setting.

'There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Sloan, you or Devon. There are times when I occasionally forget he didn't come from me because I love him so much.'

'Jeremy.' Sloan rocked forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and shuddered. 'Whenever you say it, my answer will be yes.'

'Just like that?'

Sloan nodded. 'I love you so much Jeremy.'

'I love you even more, Sloan. It's all that loving each other that made a little one for us.'

He stroked his palm over her belly and in that moment, Sloan knew there was no way this man would ever treat her the way Devon's father had.

'Hey in there, beanie,' Jeremy murmured, 'it's your papa, and the noisy one is mumsie. She's going to take such good care of you for the next little while inside her body. I'm a little jealous she gets to spend all that time with you first. Not nice playing favourites so soon.'

Sloan's tears started up once more, this time out of love, that this man who'd come into her life because of Alexis and Shane had somehow ended up being the love of her life. She turned her body towards him, pulled him close against her. Her hand was on the side of his neck and she could feel his pulse skipping like a stone over a pond.

'Your heart's racing,' she murmured.

'Yes it is. I'm so excited and so terrified right there with you. But we love each other and we love Devon.'

'Oh, god, Devon.' Sloan pressed her hand to her eyes. 'How are we going to tell him?'


	6. Family Love

When Devon woke from his nap, Jeremy watched Sloan picked their boy up and carry him into the living room, all Jeremy could think of was getting to do that with another new one next summer. It was going to be an adventure, no question. He parked himself on the floor opposite Sloan, who was seated on her leather bean-bag chair with Devon in her lap with his big brown eyes watching his mother. She was doing her best not to sniffle and sob, but Devon was sharp.

'Why tears, Mama?' Devon poked his fingers at Sloan's cheeks. 'Mile.'

Sloan gave him a grin. 'How's that?'

'Yea mile!'

'I've got tears in my eyes because I found out some big news today, Devon. It's exciting and scary.'

'Wha' noos?' Devon looked to Jeremy for insight. 'Sher'my, wha' noos?'

'Devon, you know Jeremy and I love each other right?' Sloan began. 'All that love made a baby inside my body.'

'Baby?' Devon blinked. 'New baby?'

'That's right, sweetie, there's a new baby coming. You get to be a big brother.'

Jeremy and Sloan waited with baited breath, to see what the boy's reaction would be and neither were surprised when he started to sniffle a little. 'What's wrong, Devon?' Jeremy ventured carefully.

Devon's little lower lip thrust out in a magnificent pout. 'No fo-git me?'

'We won't forget about you,' Sloan reassured him, kissing his forehead. 'You are more important than ever, big guy.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm going to need lots of help with the new baby, and he or she will need his or her big brother to teach him or her everything there is to know.'

'Like 'tories?'

'Absolutely. The baby will need a story every day and you are going to help me read him or her bed-time stories. And you'll help me give it a bath, and put its clothes on, all those things babies need help for.'

'Oh. I pishal?'

'Of course you're special, you're the big brother, you are the king of the manor,' Jeremy told him, and Devon smiled.

'Din Devon.'

'That's right, King Devon.'

'Shermy?'

'Yes Devon.'

Devon frowned. 'Baby say Daddy?'

'The baby will call me Daddy.'

'Me say Daddy?'

Jeremy's heart gave an extra thick thud against his ribs. 'Yeah. Yeah, you can call me Daddy.'

'I bo, I es-ampah.'

'Man, you are going to be just like RJ Castle,' Sloan chuckled, then felt tears well up once more when Devon put his hand to his mother's tummy. 'What are you doing?'

'Where baby?'

'It's inside.'

'No, no feel.'

'We can't feel it yet, sweetie. It's only this big.' Sloan held her fingers on her right hand two inches apart, then brought up her left hand to hold them about eight inches apart. 'We have to wait until it's this big to feel it movign around.'

'Soon?'

'After Christmas, near Max's birthday.'

'Oh.' Devon studied his mother's body, then rubbed her belly. 'Hi baby.'

Jeremy felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched the baby he'd fallen in love with fall in love himself with the baby he'd man with the woman he'd fallen in love with. What a picture they made. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around them all, kissing the top of Devon's head and Sloan's cheek. ight now, I think your mama could use a nice hot shower and a cup of tea, so why don't you and I work on a little surprise for her, Devon?'

'Pises! Ssss, pises.' Devon reached up to put his little hands on his mother's ears. 'Pises nice.'

'They are nice,' Sloan agreed.

'Right now, you are going to go have a nice hot bath, but not too hot. We're not going to harboil our little miracle.'

'Okay.'

'Mama, me hep.' Devon slid to his feet, closed his hand over Sloan's fingers. 'Me hep.'

'Don't you want to help Jeremy with the surprise?'

'Mama firs'. Hep baby.'

Sloan pressed her fingertips under her eyes; she could - would - hold onto her tears until she had the privacy of the bathroom. When Devon walked her in, he patted her tummy.

'Pay nice, baby. Mush.'

'Mush?'

'Mush.' Devon kissed his mother's stomach. 'Ah-Shay mush Sho-sho.'

'Oh, moosh.' Sloan laughed. 'Oh, Devon, you are going to be a great big brother.'

'Bat' time, Mama. Hep Shermy. Pises.'

'Of course baby.'

'No' baby! Big bo!'


	7. Holding Onto a Hero

_Hello everyone! Hope you're having a great Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa/whatever break! I do not own any part of the lyrics from the song used in this chapter, so as always, read, review, share and love!_

* * *

><p>'TJ, Kelley! We're heading out!'<p>

Kelley Mazzara paused the game and raced over to give Robina and Gil a hug good-bye, kissing their cheeks. 'You won't be out too late, right?'

'Of course we will, baby, but what if the game goes into overtime?'

'Then call!' TJ hollered from over on the couch. 'You both have cellphones!'

'TJ, get over here,' Gil told him; when the young man complied, he pulled him in for a manly hug and murmured, 'There's thunderstorm warnings out.'

'Got it.'

TJ gave his mother a quick squeeze and while Robina was reassuring Kelley that yes, they would have their cellphones on them the entire time, he went into the kitchen and double-checked the emergency shelf. He called out, 'Bye Mom! Bye, Dad!' when his parents hollered at him, and he went back into the living room, picked up his video game remote.

'You ready to raid the cave of Birkwald?' he asked his sister, and watched her sit down heavily beside him. 'Hey, what's up, little sister?'

'I heard Daddy tell you there's thunderstorms coming,' she said in a little voice.

'If there are, I got you covered.'

'You sure?'

'Hey.' TJ put down the remote, turned to face his sister. 'Look at this face. Would I ever leave you hanging?'

'No.'

'There you go.'

Kelley tried to breathe easy but it was no good - thunderstorms really scared her, and she always felt so bad when they came around and she got so scared all she could do was cry at the loud noises that frightened her so much. She was almost seven and her daddy hunted bad guys every day, she had to be braver than this!

TJ could sense his sister's discomfort, so he paused and saved their game, then picked up her hand. 'Your fingernails look boring,' he told her. 'Want me to paint them for you?'

Before she could respond, the lights flickered then flat-lined, and the house was plunged into darkness. TJ felt Kelley's nails bite into his palm as a rumble of thunder sounded nearby. 'It's okay, baby girl.'

'I'm not a baby!'

He could hear the wobble in her voice, and knew he had to be the man of the house for his little sister. 'Come on.'

With a kick at the coffee table to that Kelley wouldn't bump her knees and really have reason to cry TJ got them off the sofa and into the kitchen where he had to transfer his sister's iron grip to his shoulder while he crouched down to get their emergency lights. He turned on one of the flashlights, set it on the counter before reaching for the LED headlamps. He found Kelley's with its Hello-Kitty theme and popped it on her head, turning it on to the halo-white light, instructing her where to stand so he could find his. When TJ had his as well, he got out the jarred candles and set them at the appropriate spots so that the kitchen was filled with soft glowing light.

'There, like seven inches from the noon-day sun,' he told her, using a line from one of his favourite songs. 'No need to be afraid.'

'It's not the dark that scared me, it-'

Her words were cut off when another snap of thunder seemed to come from right above their heads and Kelley launched herself at TJ, letting out an involuntary squeal of panic.

'It's okay, Kell-Bell, I've got,' he murmured to her and crouched down so her arms could wrap around his shoulders, heard her sniffle. He shushed her, soothingly telling her it was just a lot of noise and nothing was going to hurt her while he was there.

'Hey.' He leaned back, swiped the tears off her cheeks even as her white lips trembled in fear. 'I have an idea.'

'Wha'?'

'You feel like having Rice Krispie squares and tea?'

'How do we make those? There's no power for the microwave.'

TJ winked at her. 'Trust me. Think you can find the cereal and marshmallows for me?'

'Uh-huh.' Kelley nodded and squared her little shoulders. It helped to have a task, so she looked high and low, found the cereal and marshmallows like he asked, and brought them over, saw her brother turning on the kettle on the gas stove. 'How will we make the Rice Krispies, TJ?'

'Hey, look at this face.' TJ turned to his sister. 'Would I ever leave you hanging?'

'No.'

'Exactly.'

Half an hour later, when the squares had been made in the pot on the stove and settled into the pan, just perfect for snacking, Kelley and TJ sat reading one of her stories by candlelight, as they waited for their parents to come home.


	8. Tiny Teacher

It was October twenty-fifth and Nessa could not be more excited - it was almost time for Hallowe'en, one of her favourite holidays, but more importantly, she was having a day with her daddy and her little sister and her new friend Devon. He was a lot of fun, and smaller than her but bigger than Heddie.

'Mama,' she said to Andrea who was putting on her shoes to go for a mama's-day-out, 'Devon have 'ler-shies?'

'No, I don't think so, sweet-pea, why do you ask?'

'Maybe we make cookies? Wit' pea-nut buddah?'

'That would be a lovely idea.' Andrea had to laugh, and curse RJ Castle a little. The kid loved to bake and the last time Nessa and Heddie had been visiting him, they'd made peanut butter cookies since RJ found out those were Nessa's favourites. 'With Daddy's help, right?'

'Ah-course, Mama, I 'till little. Nee' lossa help.' Nessa glanced over when she heard the chirp of her little sister's babbling and broke into a grin when she saw her father come out of the nursery with Heddie bouncing in his arms. 'Heddie! You sayin' bye-bye Mama?'

'Mama.' Heddie stretched and leaned towards Andrea. 'Moosh.'

'Man, I just might have to pound Dell Ryan for that one,' Andrea giggled, then pecked her little girl's lips. 'You be good for Daddy and Nessa, right?'

'Niss. Yea Niss.'

'That righ', Heddie!' Nessa patted her sister's foot. 'I Nessa, tha' Daddy, an' tha' Mama.'

There was a knock on the door and Andrea opened it to see Sloan Machado there with Devon, holding his hand while she fiddled nervously with the strap of her bag. 'Hey guys, come on in!'

'Hi An'ea.' Devon blushed a little as he waved, looked up at his mother. 'Mem-mer An'ea.'

'You do?'

'Uh-huh. See pisher.' He patted Sloan's belly. 'Bumpy pisher.'

'Bumpy pisher?' Nessa's eyes went wide and bright. 'You havin' a bumpy, Suh-loanie?'

'Yes, we are,' Sloan replied with a grin, 'and your mama is taking me shopping and out for lunch to celebrate since she just found out yesterday at work.'

'Mama good fuh-rien'. She look af'er bumpy.'

'Mama bye-bye?' Heddie looked fearful, and Nessa held out her hand which Heddie gripped like a vise.

'It okay, Heddie. We gonna have fun wit' Daddy an' Devon.'

'Mama fun-time,' Devon decided and turned to Sloan, gave her a little hug and kiss. 'See soon?'

'Actually Daddy will be picking you.'

'Bo nigh'?'

'No, it's a family night.'

' 'Kay.' Devon gave her one more kiss. 'See soon. Love Mama.'

Sloan could feel her hormones in overdrive as tears threatened in her eyes. Her little man was getting so big already. 'I love you too, King Devon.'

Andrea gave her own children a kiss and hug good-bye and when the women were off, Devon looked around at the apartment with Nessa. 'We p'ayin'?'

'You bet, just let me put Heddie down for naptime first, okay?' Daniel told them, picking up Heddie who was already yawning; not to his surprise, his little take-charge Nessa - so much like her mother in that respect - held out her hand to Devon.

' 'Mon, Devon, gotta paddis bein' a buh-ro.'

'O-kay.'

The toddlers followed Daniel into the nursery, where Nessa shoved over a chair for Devon to stand on. 'You wash Daddy, you learn,' she told him, then busied herself at the bookshelf. She loved story time with Heddie , it was so much fun to listen to Mama or Daddy read a book. She needed to learn to read soon, Nessa decided, so if they had a baby-sitter she would know how to do all the proper voices that made Heddie laugh like she did when Mama and Daddy read to her.

As he heard his daughter puttering around, Daniel looked down at Devon who was watching Heddie intently while she had her diaper changed.

'Wha' tha'?' he asked, pointing to the tube of zinc-cream.

''That's Heddie's cream from the doctor. He said she has a little rash so that makes her skin feel better,' Daniel explained and Devon nodded.

'Oushie?'

'A little bit.'

'Heddie, no goin' oushie,' Nessa said from her spot by the bookshelf.

'Right now she's sleepy,' Daniel told his daughter, and when he had Heddie freshly changed and sat in the chair, he watched Nessa help Devon down off the chair, then park him on the floor by the 'story-chair', the armchair where Daniel and Andrea always read to Heddie. 'What book did you pick out, Nessa?'

'Pee-pill House!'

'Doctor Seuss, of course.'

Nessa looked at Devon. 'This a goo' one.'


	9. Party Time

'Hold still, Jojo.'

'No, Daddy! Too 'cited!'

Castle watched his little girl wiggle around on her chair as he finished painting the tip of her nose black with liquid eyeliner. 'Hold, still,' he repeated, trying to trace on the delicate pattern of the wing to her little cheek.

'I know you're excited.'

'De-bin comin'!'

'Yes, Devon's coming with his mama and daddy isn't he?' Castle had to fight the groan, that his newest baby girl was already getting excited about seeing boys, even when the boy in question was even smaller than her and Jojo was simply thrilled for someone else her size. 'I know you're happy to see him, but you want your costume to look its best, right?'

'Uh-huh. No wiggin'.'

'Good girl.'

He had to appreciate how still Jojo tried to keep herself as Castle finished the lace-wing pattern on her cheeks and dusted her forehead and skin with pale gold dust so every move she made she shimmered. Her face split into a grin when Castle held up a mirror for her inspection.

'Wow, Daddy! It ah-some!' Jojo clapped in appreciation, then saw her mother, dressed as a Greek goddess in a creamy toga with a sash of sparkling green leaves and gold sandals. 'Look, Mumum! Bum-ba-bee!'

'I see that!' Beckett replied with a mile-wide grin, coming over to scoop her girl up.

'De-bin soon?'

She looked at Castle, who only shook his head. 'I think so, but there's other people coming tonight, too, sweetie.'

'Tee-nee an' Tissy an' Wee-oh an' Mass too?'

'Trini, Tessi, Leo and Max too.'

'Yea! No, Mumum.' Jojo wriggled in her mother's arms. 'Wan' walk.'

'No what?'

'No tinks.'

'That's my girl.'

On her feet, Jojo held her mother's hand and they stopped at RJ's room, where he was putting the finishing touches on his costume - he and Trini had decided to be a famous pair this year, so he was the salt shaker and Trini the pepper. He was just adjusting the shaker top - a bike helmet with a cardboard embellishment - when he saw his sister in his mirror. 'Wow, Jojo you look so cool!'

'Tinks, Ah-Shay! It pah-tee time!'

* * *

><p>Much to Jojo's consternation, Devon was one of the last little guests to arrive, and when she saw his mama and daddy come through the door, she was standing with Ryan and Esposito to be close to Max and Mallory. But when she saw only Sloan approach in her pretty fairy-princess costume, Jojo had reached the end of her patience.<p>

'Hi-hi, Suh-loanie,' she said cheerfully with a wave. 'Where De-bin?'

'He's over getting a drink for me with his daddy,' Sloan replied, not missing for a moment the look exchanged between the Ry-Sposito monster even as she kept her eyes Jojo.

'O-kay!'

'Jojo!' Mallory put her hand on her little friend's shoulder before she could zip off. 'You are too little 'Mon Mally!'

Jojo grabbed Mallory's hand and dragged her over to the drinks stationwhen she saw Devon standing beside Jeremy, she grinned and gave him a big hug.

'Hi-hi, De-bin! Wow, so ah-some!'

'Tink.' Devon patted the front of his ninja costume, did a little karate chop move. 'Ni-sha! Yah! Yah!'

'You are a very scary ninja,' Mallory laughed, then adjusted the vest of her genie costume. 'You gonna keep away all the scary monsters?'

'Ni-sha! Yah-yah! Hi-yah!

'Easy, killer,' Jeremy laughed, and passed Devon a cup with a lid and a straw. 'Can you take this to your mama?'

'Bumpy sif?'

Jeremy nodded, and Jojo furrowed her brow. 'Bumpy sif? Wha' bumpy sif?'

'Here, I will help you, Devon.' Mallory, being almost five, took the cup from Devon while Jojo held his hand. 'There, we will do it as a team.'

'Yea dim!'

The trio walked back to Sloan, who was still chatting away with Ryan and Esposito, and Devon tugged lightly on his mother's skirt. 'Mama? 'Coos, Mama?'

'Yes baby,' Sloan replied, and looked down to see Mallory with a drink in her hands. 'Oh, thanks Mally.'

'Suh-loanie, De-bin say 'bumpy sif',' Jojo asked her politely. 'Wha' 'bumpy sif'?'

'That means it's okay for me to drink.'

'Bumpy,' Devon explained, patting her tummy. 'Bumpy sif.'

'You haffa bumpy?' Jojo's eyes went wide.

'Yes,' Sloan admitted, 'but it's a surprise, not everyone knows yet.'

'O-kay.' With the innocence of a child, Jojo turned to Ryan and Esposito who had already made the correct leap to conclusions. 'Wyn, Hoppy, no say 'Suh-loanie bumpy'. It a 'pise.'


	10. To Market, To Market

News of Sloan's pregnancy spread like wildfire through the Hallowe'en party, and no one was more excited than Tessi Esposito. She knew what it meant when new babies were on the way; it was more than just getting to feel the funny little bumps and kicks in the ever-getting-bigger belly, it meant going shopping for presents and lots of fun times with the other kids she didn't see so much now that she was in school.

But more than anything, it meant her mami, the best cook in the history of everything, would be inviting Sloan and Devon over for a baking party. Tessi loved those days, and wondered if everyone was as lucky as her and got a great chef for a mami.

Before the big baking party could happen, there was an important step that came first - picking out stuff from the grocery store they would make into other stuff. And even more exciting, it was just her and her mami; the prospect of one-on-one grown-up girl-time with her mami made Tessi just as happy as the prospect of being in the kitchen with her mami.

'You're awfully hyper today, Tessi-boo,' Meredeth commented laughingly as Tessi practically skipped into Martindale's with her. 'You have some chocolate-covered espresso beans from your daddy's stash or what?'

'I'm just so happy it's just you and me, Mami,' Tessi replied with a grin.

Meredeth nodded, understanding her daughter's excitement better now. 'You like just you and me?'

'Uh-huh. I love Max and Trini and Leo but they are so loud sometimes! Especially, Trini, she just sings and sings and Leo joins in with her and oh man, it's so noisy!'

'I know what you mean, princess.'

'And besides, I want to be your big helper monkey,' Tessi continued as they picked out a cart, started in the vegetable section.

'You've always been my big helper monkey, Tessi,' Meredeth told her, checking her flyers and making a game plan. 'You've been like that since your daddy and I told you we were having two babies at once.'

'Really?'

'Really, really. You even decided to help with the 'lonny' when Daddy and I were still sleeping one morning.'

'The 'lonny', Mami? What does that mean?'

'You were trying to say laundry.' Meredeth told her daughter the story, and it sent Tessi into a hysterical fit of giggles.

'I was such a silly girl, but a big help, right?'

'Absolutely. Can you be an even bigger help to me? Can you go by the oranges and get me five clear bags?'

Tessi nodded, and though it was less than a foot from the end of the shopping cart, it made her feel very grown-up and independent to perform a task like that in public away from her mother. She pulled the roll of produce bags counted six of them - you could always use a extra - tore them off delicately and returned triumphantly to her mother.

'There we go, Mami! What are we getting first?'

'We are going to get some fancy mushrooms, and then some onions and garlic, and maybe some peppers, if they are on sale.'

'Sweet! What are we making with those?'

'Haven't decided yet, Tessi, but they are essentials to any good kitchen.'

Tessi nodded and linking her fingers through the wire of the shopping cart's basket, walked with her mother to the rows and rows of wonderful smelling vegetables. So many colours, and there were leafy things, and carrot-looking things that weren't carrots, and lots of bumpy and knobby looking things too.

Stretching on her tip-toes she looked down the row a little bit to see where the peppers were, and saw her mother was busy with the mushroom selection. Why couldn't she help out a little, like she did with the plastic bags? 'Mami?'

'Yes, Tessi?'

'Can I see if the peppers are on sale?'

'No, sweetie, I want you to stay here with me.'

Tessi frowned but complied. 'I just want to be helpful,' she pleaded.

'I know, but I don't want you getting lost. Remember what happened to Rosie at the toy store?'

She did remember, how scared Tia Lili had been when Rosie had gone into a different aisle to look for the toy she was trying to find for Leo's birthday. 'Oh, I get it, you don't want to be scared.'

'Exactly.'

Tessi slipped her hand into her mother's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 'I promise, I won't scare you ever.'

Meredeth could only smile at her daughter and look at her with the love only a mother could muster. She knew her little girl wanted to be a cop like her daddy, and had no idea that even scarier than marrying a cop was giving birth to one. 'Promise?'

'I promise.'


	11. First Snowy Day

Despite the protestations of the meteorologists on television that the island of Manhattan wouldn't get walloped by the incoming snow-storm from Vermont and upstate New York, Cam George awoke on his on-call day to see nothing but a two-inch blanket of white over everything up and down their street.

On the one hand, Cam was relieved, as Rosie had a P.A. day so she wouldn't be braving the streets in her schoolbus, but on the other, he knew the first heavy snowfall of the season meant banged-up pedestrians, not to mention the fender-benders and the other . It left him praying the three-hour window he had from seven-to-ten that morning would leave him be so he would have an uninterrupted day at home with his kids.

Turning on the coffee maker so Lili's brew would be fresh for work by the time she was out of the shower, Cam made do with orange juice. He never drank hot beverages first thing in the morning, as they tended to make him sleepy and if his wife was rushing to get out the door early to avoid the craziness such weather in mid-November brought on, she needed him one-hundred percent awake.

Sure enough, Lili flew into the kitchen in her pants-suit, watch in her mouth while she finished putting the pins in her hair. As she fastened on her watch, she gave Cam the morning checklist.

'Let the kids sleep, baby,' she told him, popping a bagel into the toaster. 'Rosie was so worried about her math test this week and Duncan was worried because she was worrying so they both need to catch up their rest. Oh, and my mother said she's home today if you need her since you'll probably get called into work today.'

'Don't jinx it, Lucita,' Cam pleaded with her, pouring her coffee and adding cream for her. 'I've been on for twelve days straight, I would love to have the day with my children.'

'I know, I know.' Lili looked at her watch and squeaked a little. 'Okay, I have to go. I already gave Duncan and Rosie kisses bye-bye, so now it's your turn.'

Cam took Lili into his arms, gave her a blood-pounding kiss, the kind he knew would send her to work with stars in her eyes. 'I love you Lucita Lourdes.'

'I love you too Cameron Duncan.'

He pecked her lips once more and gave her ass a playful pat as she headed out the door. The locks were barely turned behind her when he heard the pounding of little feet on the floor, running toward the kitchen.

'Daddy! I'm late for school!' Rosie hollered in a panic, and Cameron saw she was already half dressed, her pants and socks on underneath her night-shirt. 'Where is my backpack? What about my lunch? What-'

'Rosita, _cari_, calm down. It's your P.A. day, remember? No school today.'

Rosie blinked at her father, then gave him a wary look. 'You're tricking me, aren't you?'

'No, sweetie, remember? You get Friday off this week.'

'Oh. Oh, yeah!' She looked around, then down at herself. 'Then why am I getting ready for school? Can we have pancakes or waffles or something for breakfast?'

'When your brother wakes up,' Cam agreed, 'you know you won't hear the end of it if we make his favourites without him.'

'I know Daddy. Are you off work today? No one needing your help at the hospital?'

'Don't know yet, baby-girl, I'm on call until ten this morning.'

'Oh. Well, hopefully everyone is staying safe today.'

'Daddy? Why ever'one so loud?' Duncan wandered into the kitchen, knuckling his eyes and staring at them in confusion. 'Why you not at suh-chool, Rosie?'

'The teachers are going to a P.A. meeting all day,' she explained to her brother, 'and I forgot about it, I thought I had to get ready for school.'

'Oh. Time for buh-reak-fast now?'

'Sure is, little man. What do you feel like having?' Cam asked, knowing the answer already.

'Pan-cakes! Wit' apples and butter-scotch!'

'We can do pancakes with apples but you might have to settle for plain old fashioned syrup, buddy.'

'O-kay, Daddy, tha' work too!'

The phone rang on the wall and for a moment, Cam saw all his lovely ideas of making a pancake breakfast with his children - normally reserved for weekend mornings when Lili and he were both home - fly right out the window. He breathed a little easier when he saw it was only his mother-in-law calling from her cellphone.

'Morning Rosalita,' he answered the call.

'Ola, Cameron, I am on my way to your house.'

'But I haven't been called in yet, Rosa-'

'I know, but Lili, she calls me and she says why you don't come to my house just in case, Mami.'


	12. The Chanukah Insistence

Mallory fought not to look at the clock every other minute; gosh would this morning never end? She had plans, man! Beautiful, lovely creative plans once she got to Miss Agnes' house. Nessa and Heddie were both going to be there, and she had something very important to do with them both.

'Mallory?'

'Hmm?'

She looked over at her teacher, Miss Steful, and blinked herself into focus. 'Yes Miss Steful.'

'What's got you off in dream-land today, girl?'

'Surprise plans, Miss Steful.'

Miss Steful looked at her with kind brown eyes. 'What kind of surprise plans? Are you planning a party for your birthday?'

'No, Miss Steful.' Mallory shook her head in solemn seriousness. 'It is for our Chanukah party.'

'Really?' Intrigued, Miss Steful pulled up a chair beside Mallory as she continued filling in her colouring sheet on the food-groups. 'I thought Chanukah was in December?'

'It is Miss Steful, but we are going to make some sweet-treats at Miss Agnes' house and put them in the freezer so that when it gets to be busy-time with getting ready for Chanukah and Christmas, everything is ready to go.'

'What is Chanukah?' Emmy-Lou, one of Mallory's classmates sitting beside her at the colouring table, looked up from her work with her blue-grey eyes full of questions. 'What is that?'

'It is the Festival of Lights. My friend RJ, his big sister married a Jewish boy so we all have Chanukah with him on the third night of Chanukah. We light the menorah and we play the dreidl game and we sing songs about everyone in the world being nice to each other, it is a lot of fun,' Mallory explained with regal authority. Being the youngest in her immediate family, it was not often she got to explain things importantly the way her super-smart brother did. 'And the best part is all the yummy food we get to have. I like the desserts best and this year, my best-friend-ever's nana, Miss Agnes, she said we are going to make some dee-licious desserts to con-ti-boot to the dinner.'

'Contribute,' Miss Steful corrected her absently; it was an afterthought to her initial emotional response of hearing a little girl in kindergarten be so excited about worldly celebrations. That was New York City, she thought, where a good Catholic student was just as excited about the upcoming advent season as she was about spending time with her extended family that celebrated other holidays.

'Right, that one, Miss Steful.' Mallory put her crayon down, held out her page for inspection. 'There we go!'

'It looks great, Mallory.'

'Now is it time to get ready for home?'

'Almost. Why don't you go and read one of the books from the story-time shelves?'

'Okay.'

Mallory took her page and put it in the teacher's 'in-box', then went to the shelf. She loved reading the books there, especially seeing the ones coming up to Christmas time. She loved hearing the stories in religion class about baby Jesus and how his mama was blessed by an angel. But since she was going to Miss Agnes' house for Chanukah baking after school today, she had nothing but the Festival of Lights on her brain. Mallory frowned, looking at all the titles and dissatisfied, she went over to where Miss Steful was putting fliers into all their mailboxes, the cubbyholes where they checked every day for important notices or letters to go into their home-time bags.

'Miss Steful?'

'Yes, Mallory.'

'Why do we not have any books about Chanukah on the shelf?'

'Because we're a Catholic school, honey.'

'So we are supposed to love everyone equally just like Jesus did, right? Even people who don't celebrate Christmas, right?'

'That's right.' Miss Steful popped the last letter in, then looked at Mallory's innocent, pure-of-heart expression. 'What are you thinking, Mally?'

'My friend RJ has a special book for learning about Chanukah and I would like to share it with the class next week, and maybe his brother-in-law Shane can come to talk about Chanukah to our class?'

'I'll have to talk to the principal and the chaplain first, sweetie, and we'll have to send a letter home to the other parents of our students too.'

'I can help you write it! Dear Parents, it is important to learn about other people in the world who celebrate holidays that are not Christmas and Mallory Ryan has a great idea for our class,' Mallory started, making Miss Steful laugh.

'I don't want you to get too worked up about it, Mallory, because they might say no. But you do have a very good point, and I will make a good case for it for the principal and the chaplain, and the parents, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Now it's time to tidy up.'


	13. A Little Understanding

'Mama, why not?'

'Because I said so, Carey.'

'But it's not fair, all the other kids-'

Lanie set down her fork at the dinner table, looked at her oldest boy while Dave, Finn and Violet kept eating. She'd had a very long day at work and had been looking forward to a quiet family meal before Dave took the kids to the movies that night while she prepared for court the next day. 'Oscary Kevin Parrish-Robbins, we have been over this. You cannot come with me for 'Take Your Kids to Work Day'. It isn't right for little kids to be at the morgue.'

'But you have such a cool job!' Carey protested.

'Carey.' Lanie's voice was weary now, and Violet jumped in.

'Carey, Mama already said no, no means no.'

'No-no-no,' Finn added, and Carey pushed his spoon around in his fettuccine Alfredo.

'Mama, I've lost my taste for dinner, may I be excused?'

'Wrap it up in the fridge,' Dave told his son, and gave Lanie a look. He knew how much Carey wanted to see what Lanie did for a living and he also knew his wife had good reasons for shielding her son from the ugliness of the world. 'You still want to come to the movies tonight?'

'No, thank you Daddy,' he replied forlornly.

'Mama, why Cah-wee sad?' Finn asked, sucking up the last of his noodles as Carey went down the hallway to his room.

'Because he wants to come with me to work and I said no, baby,' Lanie replied.

'Why no vis'in' ?'

'Because it's not a place for little children to go.'

'Carey's not little!' Violet blinked in shock. 'He will be eight on his next birthday!'

'That's still way too little for someone to be in the morgue, in more ways than one.'

'Daddy, Cah-wee nee' 'lone time,' Finn decided, looking at Dave. 'He nee' talk-a Mama.'

'I agree, my little referee. Elenia, are you okay with him here while you're getting ready for the prelim tomorrow?' Dave looked at Lanie, and she nodded.

'Yeah, he'll be fine.'

* * *

><p>Carey rolled from his side to his back as he listened to the piano music on his stereo. He loved piano music when he had to work out a problem. He wanted so badly to see what his mother, the doctor who looked after dead people all day, did at work.<p>

He knew it wasn't about being like Doctor Frankenstein, that was just gross and his mother never did gross stuff like that. No, he wanted to know what a doctor did for someone who was already dead. Doctors prescribed medicine to make you better, so what could his mama do for someone who didn't need that any more.

More than the disappointment of her saying 'no' to his request was the guilt at making her sad when she'd already said no. If nothing else, he could apologize for being mouthy to his mama; she worked hard to make sure he had a home and clothes and food, him and Violet and Finn. On a heavy little sigh, he got up and walked into the living room.

She wasn't there, so Carey decided to leave her a note. Everyone said he had nice hand-writing and printing, so she would appreciate that. He looked around at the papers spread out on the table for a pen and paper when he saw it - the police photos of a young man flat on his back in a rain puddle, blood staining the front of his shirt. Beside it was a picture of the same man at the beach with his arms around a woman with skin like his mother's; the woman in the picture held the hand of a little girl while the other was on the big baby bump of her tummy.

'Carey! What are you doing, baby?'

Lanie, who had stepped into the bathroom for a quick pee, saw her son standing at the coffee table and staring at the crime scene pictures of the Samuel Pinto case. Quickly she grabbed a blanket and threw it over all her papers and files and folders.

'I was...I was just going to write you an 'I'm-sorry' note, Mama,' Carey said in a quiet voice. 'The man who died, is that his family?'

'Yes, baby, it is.'

'That's so sad.'

'It is, and I had to be at the morgue when Missus Pinto came to make sure that it was her husband and her children's father who was killed.'

'Mama.' Carey's eyes filled up. 'I'm sorry for sassin' you.'

'Carey.' Lanie crouched down and held out her arms, stroked his hair.

'That is a very scary and sad job and you are so brave.'

'You are too, baby.'


	14. Project Picture

'Castle, are you sure you want to do this?'

Beckett looked at her husband with some skepticism as he positioned his flip-chart beside his Smartboard in the living room by the fireplace.

'Kate, you're doing it again,' he replied without even looking up from his notes.

'I'm doing what?'

'When you're annoyed with me, you still call me Castle instead of Rick.' Satisfied with his set-up, he looked over at Beckett and grinned. 'The kid is going to love this.'

'Just remember, it's his project, not yours.'

'I know.'

The tone her husband used was so much like that of a little boy in school that Beckett came over and gave him a sweet kiss. 'You boys will have tonnes of fun while I take Jojo and RJ Christmas shopping.'

'And Chanukah shopping, Mumum!' RJ appeared with his sister on the stairs as he heard the end of his parents' conversation. 'We have to buy things for Shane too!'

'Nana-kah!' Jojo added, going over to sit down on her little foot-stool and tug on her winter boots. 'Shane have Nana-kah! Nee' peasants! Alessis too!'

'That's right, because they both celebrate Chanukah since they are married. Mumum, when is Alexis finally going to be a doctor?'

'Soon, she has until next June to go baby,' Beckett replied, 'why do you ask?'

'Because I think she would be a good mumum but Shane said she has to be a doctor first before she can be a mumum.'

'That's right, she does,' Castle agreed, coming over to bid his family good bye; he'd just finished delivering his kisses all around when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Lili there with Duncan and Rosie there. 'Hey big man, what's happening?'

'It's time for suh-puh-rises, Mister Castle! The girls are going off shopping so it is boy time!'

'A-_hem_!' RJ huffed out indignantly.

'Sorry, RJ, I forgot you.'

'It's cool, Duncan.'

Castle grinned when he saw the little boys bump knuckles and his children and wife left for Christmas shopping with Lili and Rosie. 'Alright, Duncan, you thirsty, or snacky?'

'May I have a juice-box, puh-lease and guh-racias?'

'Of course.'

Castle found them each a drink, and when they sat down, he wasn't surprised when the little boy, not much younger than RJ, face him with dark serious eyes. 'So what's on your mind for this project, Duncan-Donut?'

'I want to make a picture album for Mumum and Daddy, but I want it to be fancy, so that they can put it on their Touchies.'

'You mean their iTouch?'

'Uh-huh, those things.'

'Well, you came to the right guy, Duncan.' Castle set down his glass of iced tea. 'I have tonnes of pictures of your parents.'

'Maybe, maybe we can do one for when Rosie was a bumpy and when I was a bumpy?'

'We'll have to look at what pictures I have.'

Duncan patted his little pants pocket and produced a USB stick. 'Rosie showed me how to save copies of pictures on this. She said it's a jump-suh-tick but it doesn't jump, so why's it called that?'

'Kinda of tricky to explain.'

Castle loaded up the pictures from the hard-drive and began to page through the various pictures with Duncan's yea or nay to guide him. There were so many moments of the family he could see Duncan reliving the moments, especially the pictures of Rosie stroking Lili's massively pregnant belly like she was the family pet.

'That's me inside Mami's tummy,' he told Castle, slurping up the last of his juicebox. 'Mami knew I was a little boy before I was born.'

'Yes she did,' Castle recalled, as Beckett had been very insistent they not find out until RJ and Jojo had been born.

'You think Suh-loanie and Jeremy and Devon are going to know before the bumpy is here if it is a boy or girl?'

'I don't know, Duncan. I think either way, they just want a healthy baby.'

'Just like Tia Merry and Tio Javi when they found out Max was a boy? Tia Merry had been sick and they wanted to make sure her and the baby were safe?'

'Exactly like that.'

Duncan drummed his fingers on the coffee table, then looked at Castle. 'Mister Richard?'

'Yes Duncan.'

'Maybe we should have a baby party for Suh-loanie. She will need lots of diapers and bottles and cuh-lothes for the baby. And...and Devon and Jer'my need puh-resents too.'

'Don't worry, Duncan.' Castle gave him a little wink. 'We'll take care of it.'


	15. Family Arrivals

Andrea wasn't quite sure what to make of Thanksgiving this year, as it was more than just a little bit of a mishigas, as Alexis was fond of saying. It was her was of saying something was more than a mess but not organized chaos; it was somewhere in the middle. Not that it would be a bad thing, just an eclectic bunch for dinner.

Since it was Castle doing the hosting, obviously Castle and Beckett, RJ and Jojo would be there. As Martha was only in rehearsals for a play that would debut in February, she would be there too, as would Jim and her own mother. Shane and Alexis would be there too, and since Alexis' friend Lindsay's family wasn't able to afford a plane ticket home to Seattle for her, she'd been invited as well. And just that morning, Andrea learned that Shane's father was in town for a week so Chaim Weaver would be joining them, too. To top it off, Beckett had also invited the newest rookie of the Twelfth precinct Adam Brennan as he had no family to speak of to spend the holiday with, and since he'd been adopted by the Twelfth family, it wasn't surprising he'd said yes.

Talk about ecclectic.

'Daniel!' She hollered at him as she waited with Heddie dress and waiting patiently in her pram, Nessa in her stroller waiting less patiently. 'I know, sweet-pea, but Daddy is taking so long,' Andrea said to Nessa who wouldn't stop fidgeting.

'Why he a tuh-till?'

'I don't know, he's not usually a turtle, is he? Where- oh there he is.'

Daniel emerged from the bedroom, a twinkle in his eye that told Andrea he was up to something naughty for the two of them later. 'We can't be late,' she told him in a tone his delaying them would be totally worth it after their babies were in bed asleep.

'We won't be. Don't worry.'

As promised, they were there on time, and before they'd even been welcomed into the house by Beckett, they could smell red wine and fresh bread and rosemary roasting away. They were greeted by Castle and RJ and Jojo, with the little ones helping Nessa and Heddie, who was just learning to walk and holding onto Jojo and RJ's hands like they were tow-ropes. As it took care of them and got them out of the way when they went to go play Legos in the living room, Andrea could only smile when Beckett and Alexis gave her a hug.

'Well, that's the babies looked after,' she commented, looking to where she saw Adam and the young woman she assumed was Lindsay chatting with the little kids as they all sat on the floor.

'Yep, which means time for Mamas to have a drink.'

Beckett wrapped her arm over Andrea's shoulders and led her to the kitchen where Alexis was putting the finishing touches on a bread pudding to cook while they were eating dinner so when it was dessert time, it would be fresh out of the oven. 'Alexis, Andrea needs a glass of wine,' she told her daughter and Alexis dusted her palms together.

'Sure. Linds!' Alexis called over to the living room. 'You want some wine?'

'No, I'll wait until dinner, Lex!'

'Adam?'

'The same.'

Alexis shrugged, poured wine as Andrea looked over, saw the pair and thought _I wonder_... as Beckett passed her the glass of merlot. 'Thanks, Kate. Hey Lex.' She dropped her volume to a conspirator's whisper. 'What's the deal with your friend and Adam?'

'That is something I never would have guess,' she replied honestly. 'They've taken a little shine to each other, it seems.'

'So it does,' Beckett murmured as she watched the way Adam listened to her laugh at whatever story RJ was telling, the secretive glance Lindsay gave the cop as he fussed with some tiny Lego piece. 'She's the one who was attacked, wasn't she?'

'Last October, yeah. Lindsay's been in therapy ever since and her family is trying to be helpful but they keep wanting to hear she's well enough to date or have a boyfriend yet, and they aren't appreciating that it takes time to be able to get back into those things after something so traumatic.'

'She's still in school, though, right?' Andrea asked and Alexis nodded.

'It's been her saving grace, giving her something to focus on.'

'That's good.' Andrea switched gears immediately when she saw RJ wander over, smiling at his mother in the exact same charming way his father did when he wanted something.

Sure enough, he wrapped his arms around Beckett's thighs and batted his lashes at her, his tone dripping cutie-pie honey. 'Mumum?'

'Yes my little prince.'

'I think Adam and Lindsay are gonna be suh-weet-hearts. Maybe can we have a plate of snacks for them to share?'


	16. Family Dinner

As Shane and Chaim were the last to arrive since Chaim wanted to go to an American football game - something Alexis had zero interest in whatsoever - when they made it through the door, it was time to eat, and RJ couldn't have been more thrilled.

'Minor Ham!' he crowed, giving him a trademark squeezing hug. 'You liked football?'

'Yes, but it was a little confusing, because it is called football yet no feet are used in it. Hello mother-in-law,' Chaim greeted Beckett, giving her kisses on each of her cheeks. 'Something smells delicious in here.'

'We're just about to sit down and carve the turkey.'

'You sit beside me and Jojo, Minor Ham,' RJ insisted, taking Chaim's hand in his and leading him towards the table where Adam and Lindsay were already seated with Martha, Daniel and Heddie. 'You remember my Guh-rams, and that's Daniel, and my new friend Heddie, and that is Mister Adam and Lindsay. She is a fuh-riend of Alexis' and she and Adam are going to be suh-weet-hearts.'

'Easy, RJ, let's not go sending Cupid arrows off just now' Alexis told her little brother, though inside she was agreeing with him one-hundred percent. 'I want to hear about the football game.'

'Who was playing?' Jim asked, pouring fresh wine for his glass and Agnes' as well.

'The Ravens of Baltimore and the Pah-tree-ohs of New England, I believe, Scheine?'

'Yes, Papa, the Ravens and the Patriots. Ravens won thirty-three to eighteen,' he added, and Adam nodded. 'How much you make off of Castle?'

'Not enough worth mentioning since he doesn't know jack about football.'

'Alright, alright, this is still Thanksgiving, we are joining together to have a meal in the company of family and friends.' Martha, ever a peacemaker as much as she was a pot-stirrer, patted Lindsay's hand. Her instincts were humming at the sight of the young woman with the single cop together, the same way they'd been humming about her son and his own cop. 'Don't worry, we're usually much louder than this.'

'Oh, so this is quiet?' Lindsay asked faintly, and Jojo smiled at her.

'We fun, Lissy,' she told her sweetly. 'Lossa fun.'

'I think everyone's here, yes?' Castle looked around, then nodded at Shane. 'Doctor Weaver, if you please.'

Shane nodded and asked everyone to join hands, and RJ loved how he had his baby sister on one side and Chaim on the other. In his mind, there was no higher honour.

'For each new morning with its light, for rest and shelter of the night, for health and food and love and friends, for everything between sky and sands, for those who help us when we fall, may we always be thankful for riches big and small,' Shane dutifully said, and they waited a beat before digging into the beautiful spread of food before them.

'RJ, what do you think you want to try first, hmm?' Chaim asked him and RJ wrinkled his nose in concentration.

'I would like the corn and the stuffing with onions, puh-lease.'

Alexis watched Chaim put the veggies and stuffing on her brother's plate, much in the same way that Adam was topping up his own plate before offering to do Lindsay's as well. Maybe there was something there like RJ had observed. It totally hadn't been her intention to fix them up together, it hadn't even been made known to Alexis until they'd arrived at the loft that Adam was coming for dinner.

'Lex? Babe?'

'Sorry, Shane, off in thought.' She smiled at her husband and took the bowl of roasted yams. 'These look good.'

'I helped Daddy with the suh-weet potatoes,' RJ said proudly. 'He showed me how to measure all the suh-pices to make them super yummy.'

'You're quiet the little chef,' Lindsay complimented him and the little boy went red as the cranberry sauce on the table.

'Guh-racias Lindsay. I love to be in the kitchen, it's fun to make things with your hands.'

'What's your favourite thing?'

'Cookies,' he replied without hesitation. 'What are you favourites? I will make them for you and then Alexis can give them to you from me.'

'I love raspberry creme sandwiches.'

'Those sound hard.' RJ didn't let that get him down, though; ever playing Cupid for people he thought should be together, he slid his eyes to Adam. 'Maybe you can learn to make them for Lindsay? Girls love homemade cookies. Trini, she is my suh-weet-heart, she loves when I make almond-lemon cookies for her. She always gives me big hugs and kisses.'

At the other end of the table, where Andrea was feeding Heddie little spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, she could only laugh. If he didn't become a baker when he grew up, she had a feeling he would do well as a matchmaker


	17. A Visit With Leo

Leo blinked slowly, smacking his gums together as he woke from his afternoon nap. He reached around to get his bearings and when his eyes cleared they pulled into focus one of his most favourite sights in the world.

'Hi-hi, Mami!' he said on a happy yawn. 'I 'noozin long time today?'

'No, but I do have a surprise for you downstairs.'

'Is Vi-o-let here?'

'Not quite,' Meredeth laughed; so that was three out of four babies with a crush, she thought on a giggle. 'But you'll be just as excited.'

Intrigued as a four-year-old could be Leo sat up, climbed out of bed to take his mother's hand. All sorts of things went through his mind, but the last one on his list did indeed turn out to be what was in the kitchen waiting for him, which made the surprise even better.

'Suh-loanie!'

Sloan smiled as she sipped her tea, rubbed the rounded bump of her tummy. 'Hey Leo-Lion, how's it going?'

'I just wakin' up, Suh-loanie, how are you an' bumpy today?'

'Looking forward to cooking with your mami, that's for sure.'

'Mami is the best-est.' Leo looked around, realizing in his deciphering of the mystery he'd missed an important step. 'Mami, where my sis-uh-ters and buh-ro?'

'Daddy is at work, Tessi is at school, and Trini and Max are at the 'buelos. I thought you and I could have a day for just us and Sloan.'

'That is very nice of you,' he decided, then came over to where Sloan was seated; his little hands hovered half-an-inch above her belly. 'Suh-loanie, may I say hi to bumpy?'

'Of course.'

'May I give bumpy a hug an' a moosh?'

'Of course,' Sloan repeated, charmed by the boy's manners. She set her tea aside and grinned as the youngster carefully put his hand just above her navel and rubbed in a little circle.

'Hi-hi, bumpy, my name is Leo and I really hope you are a little boy because there are enough girls around here. RJ and Max and Finn and me, we need more boys around. And I bet Devon would like to have a buh-rother to puh-lay with, too. Ooh!'

Leo yanked his hand back like he'd been burned, looked at his hand then Sloan's pregnant belly. 'I feel some thin' in there Suh-loanie! That is the baby, right?'

'Right you are, Leo.'

'Leo, sweetie,' Meredeth called to her son. 'What do you want for a snack?'

'I don't know. Bumpy, what do you want for a suh-nack?' he said directly to the bump, making Sloan and Meredeth laugh.

'Bumpy eats what I eat, Leo-Lion,' Sloan explained to him, and Leo nodded sagely.

'Just like Mami did when Max Power was a bumpy?'

'Exactly.'

'Okay. What do _you_ want for a suh-nack, Suh-loanie?'

Sloan rubbed her belly, shifted as the baby moved around inside her. 'Maybe something crunchy, like carrots and celery, or cheese and crackers.'

'Ooh, cheese an' cuh-rackers is very healthy and good for bumpies. Right Mami?'

'That's right, Leo.'

'No worries, bumpy,' Leo reassured his unborn friend. 'We will take care of you. Mami?'

'Yes Leo,' Meredeth laughed; her oldest son was at that curious and inquiring age and she loved hearing him ask about everything.

'May I be your helper monkey to-day, since Tessi is at school?'

'Of course, baby.'

'No, I'm not a baby! Suh-loanie has a bumpy, that is a baby! And Max is the baby, not me!'

'Ever since Max was born, Leo insists he be called the big boy since he is older than his brother,' Meredeth explained, slicing cheddar and laying out Triscuits, adding a few slices of green apple for a fresh crunch. 'Leo, where is your apron, big guy?'

'In the cupboard, Mami, I find it!'

Leo scampered off and returned with the child-sized apron around his neck that made Sloan crack up laughing - it was bright yellow and had a picture of a head of lettuce; beneath it in whimsical green script read the words 'I'm a Be-Leaf-Er'. 'Where did you get that?'

'My fuh-riend Mallory gave it to me for my birthday. She is a veggie-saurus, she does not eat chickens or fish or beefs.'

'This is Kevin Ryan's daughter,' Meredeth filled in for her friend as she brought over the snack plate. 'She's decided to be a vegetarian like her father.'

'But this one isn't going to be a veggie-saurus,' Leo added, patting Sloan's belly before selecting a cracker and slice of cheese.

'You think so?'

'Nuh-huh, I know so.'


	18. Cabin Fever Fighting

Dave was sitting in the living room, reading as he listened to the sounds of his children playing in Carey's room. Lanie was at work and he was on nights that night, so he was trying to stay up until five when he knew his wife would be home after working the six-to-four today. He was certain the kids were going to start squabbling and Dave couldn't blame them; Carey's school had been out on snow days for three days straight and having all three home without being able to go outside even to the nearby park for fear of frost-bite or windburn meant they were going to be in close quarters for some time yet.

He bookmarked his page and as he went to turn on water for tea, he heard the sound of raised voices - Violet's prissy insistence over something followed by Finn's high-pitched yelp and Carey trying to soothe the waters. It was the way the fights amongst the siblings went, but when Dave heard Finn begin to sniffle and cry, and then stomp to his room, he knew it was time to spring into action. The question was, where to go to first; he opted with Carey since he was the oldest and would be the one most likely to give him a coherent version of events.

Dave went into his eldest son's room, saw Violet still there steaming as she tidied up her dolls and Carey tidying up his action figures. 'What's the deal, why is Finn crying?'

'Violet thinks his puppets are stupid,' he replied bluntly with just a hint of petulance; it was all Violet needed to puff up in indignation.

'I never said that, I said it was stupid to always want to play them over and over and over.'

'Here's my question.' Dave folded his arms over his chest, looked at his children. 'Did Finn ever call your GI-Joes or your Barbies stupid?'

'No,' Carey sighed, already knowing where this was going. 'He never said that, Daddy.'

'Nuh-uh.' Violet shook her head, tugged the lid of her Barbie clothes trunk down. 'Not to me either, Daddy.'

'So why are the things Finn likes stupid?'

When Dave got no answer, Dave nodded. 'Violet, your room, now.'

'For how long Daddy?'

'Until you decide to apologize to your little brother and mean it.'

Violet nodded, leaving her Barbie trunk on Carey's floor; there was no point in taking it with her since it would be off-limits anyways. When she'd gone, Carey looked grimly at his father. 'I know, I know,' he sighed again.

'Then if you know, why are we having this talk again, Oscar?'

'I don't know.'

'Well, stay here and think it over, and think how you're going to apologize to Finn too.'

Dave left, went to Finn's room where the little tyke was still face down on his bed, little body shaking with sobs. He turned to his side when he felt the weight shift and Dave's heart broke when he saw his baby boy swipe at his eyes. 'What's wrong, big guy?'

'Vi'let an' Carey say puppets suh-tupid. I like puppets!'

'I know you do, and they know what they did was wrong.'

'I no' suh-tu-pid,' Finn wailed, launching himself into Dave's arms, sobbing against his shoulder. 'I suh-mar', I gonna 'kip 'rade one like Dell.'

'I bet you will.'

'Why they mean-a me?'

'Because they are older siblings and that's what they do.' Dave stroked Finn's head, brushed the tears off his smooth caramel cheek. 'You know what my sisters, Fabi and Gia did to me?'

'Wha' they do, Daddy?'

'They used to put me in dresses and paint my face with makeup so I looked like a clown.'

Finn's eyes cleared a little, and he sniffled grandly. 'Really?'

'Yep, they would call me Davina the Ugly Cousin from Sicily.'

'Where Silly, Daddy?'

'Sicily,' Dave corrected him gently, rocked back a little; Finn's tears were mostly gone now. 'That's an island that's part of Italy, where Nona and Nono come from.'

'Nona an' Nono fuh-rom Sissa-lee?'

'No, they're from a spot called Modena in northern Italy. We're going to be visiting there in the summer with Gia and Fabi and Nona and Nono.'

'Mama and Silly-Carey an' Silly Vi'let too?'

'Yes, they're coming too.'

There was a little knock on the door, and they looked over to see a shame-faced Carey and Violet standing there. 'Finn, I'm sorry for not being nice to you.'

'Pola-shee 'cetted,' Finn said magnanimous as a king granting a peasant's pardon. 'You wanna puh-lay pup-pets?'

'Sure.'

'Me too.' Violet nodded vigorously. 'I would be delight to play with you, Finn.'


	19. Bro Dinner Time

'Okay, boys, that's it for me tonight.'

Esposito shoved off of his desk to power down his computer while Adam Brennan and Ryan continued to stare at the board, the rookie sparing him a parting glance.

'You got a hot date with Mere?' he asked as Esposito wrapped his cashmere scarf around his neck, tugged on his leather gloves.

'Even better.'

'Better than hot sex with your wife the supermodel?'

'She's a graphic novelist,' Esposito corrected him with a grin, 'and yes. She was making pasta today.'

'Give Mere our love.'

'Will do. Don't think too hard, Adam.'

He'd reached his car in the parking garage when his phone rang, _Home_ flashing on the display. 'This the King of Mardi Gras?' he asked and heard Max giggling.

'It Max Daddy!'

'Hey, Max Power, I'm on my way home, buddy!'

'We haffin bo time?'

'You wanna have bro-time when I get home?'

'Uh-huh.' Max's voice dropped to a stage whisper. 'Mush-o gils a-day, Daddy.'

'Oh, too many girls today?'

'Uh-huh. No bos.'

Esposito headed south as he spoke to his son. 'I'm sure we can work something out, my main man.'

'Yea!'

* * *

><p>Max Esposito loved his siblings with all his heart and knew from listening to his own brother and Carey and Dell, and especially RJ, that it was his job as their brother to protect his sisters, but they were so loud! And they liked pink ponies, especially Trini. Tessi was cool, she liked fish but she went to school every day.<p>

'Mami?' he asked, looking up from hiscrispy cheese polenta bites. 'Daddy home soon?'

'Yes, you just talked to him on the phone, he'll be here any minute. You like your polenta?'

'Uh-huh.' Max nodded vigorously. 'It sheesy an' c'is-py an' cuh-reamy. Ah-mos' piff-ect.'

Meredeth laughed. 'Then why aren't you eating it?'

'Ah-cause wai' fo' Daddy.'

'You're waiting to have dinner with Daddy?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Well, tell you what, it's going to be cold then, but I know your daddy will want to have dessert with you, so eat up, Max Power.' Meredeth kissed her son's dark head, heard Arturo's tags jingle as he trotted to the door; a few seconds later her heartbeat fluttered as she saw her man walk through the door, safe and sound. 'Ola, Detective, we're in the kitchen!'

'Ola, Daddy!' With renewed interest, Max forked up the last of his polenta bites then reached for his sippy cup of milk. 'It passa nigh'!'

'I know, Mami told me today at lunch time.' Esposito gave Meredeth a kiss. 'Where's the rest of the troops?'

'Upstairs, getting ready for movie night. Tessi convinced Trini and Leo that if they get their pjs on now, they'll have more time tonight to watch the movie before bed.' Meredeth kissed her husband back. 'You hungry?'

'Famished.'

'Good because we have crispy polenta, Italian sausage and mushroom sauce. And,' she added on a whisper, 'Heart of Chelios after the kids are in bed.'

'Ooh, I like the sound of that.'

'Nuff mooshin' Daddy,' Max informed his parents. 'It bo time now.'

'You're right, it is.' Esposito came over and kissed his son. 'Let me go get changed and then I'm all yours, okay?'

'Okay, huh-wee.'

To Max, the ten minutes it took for his daddy to leave the room in his suit and return in jeans and a sweater were interminable, but he waited them out by patiently finishing off his dinner. He asked his mother for one more slice of garlic toast and she gave him his bowl filled with toddler-sized nibbles of warm bread. Being a good boy, Max blew on them gently to cool them and smiled when his father sat down at the table beside him with a plate of ravioli in creamy tomato sauce.

'Tha' yummy, Daddy?'

'Very. Your mami is the best cook in the world.'

'Ah-course, she Mami.'

Esposito laughed, drank beer to wash down the delicious homemade pasta. 'So what do you want to talk about for our bros dinner, Max?'

'Daddy, you cash baddies a-day?'

'Almost, Kevin and Adam and I need more evidence to put him in jail.'

'Pu' duckies line?'

'Line up our ducks, exactly, Max,' he laughed; he loved all his children, but no one had their mother's turn of phrase quite like Max. 'You excited for movie night?'

'Pop'orn! Yum-yum-yum. Wha' washin'?'

'It's a surprise.'

Max grinned; he didn't care what it was as long as his daddy was there.


	20. Special Guest Star of David

Mallory couldn't believe the day was actually here; more she was so excited it was actually happening. Miss Steful had talked to all the right grown-ups at school and she'd gotten her wish - Shane was coming to talk to her class about Chanukah. Miss Steful had even said she could stay indoors at recess time to meet him in the office and help him set up.

She sat patiently in the foyer chair, swinging her legs back and forth, her little chest hitching every time the door opened and disappointment setting in when it wasn't Shane. Where was he? He had to be here on time!

'Miss Ryan?' Principal Henry came out of the office and Mallory looked up at him with wide eyes. 'Is your guest here yet?'

'No, not yet.'

'He'll be here. In fact...'

Mallory held her breath as she watched the door open and warmth bloomed brightly inside her as she watched Shane with his dark shaggy hair and toffee-skin come through the door. She leaped up from the chair and raced to him as he stamped his boots clear of snow.

'Shane! You made it! Brr! You feel cold!'

'It's a cold day outside, sweetheart.' Shane set down his bags, crouched down to give her a hug and he patted her little back. 'You ready to rock this joint?'

'Oh yeah!` Remembering her manners, Mallory took Shane`s wrist and dragged him the two feet to her waiting principal. 'Mister Principal Henry, sir, this is Shane. Shane this is my principal.'

'Nice to see you, Doctor Weaver.' Henry kept his mouth shut that he'd already met Shane when the parents and the chaplain had invited him to the school to find out what his presentation would be. 'Are you all set?'

'Yep.' Shane held up his bags and Mallory clapped enthusiastically.

'Whee! Let's go.'

'Hold on, Mallory, I've called in an assistant to help Shane get his things up to your room.'

'I'm here! I'm here, I'm here!'

Mallory turned at the familiar voice and while she normally would have been upset at her brother honing in on her thing, the joy of seeing Shane at her school at her invitation outweighed the annoyance of seeing Dell running down the hallway. 'Hi Dell! Look who's here!'

'I know, Mally.' Dell grinned, took one of the smaller bags from Shane. 'Come on, this way.'

'It's my class, Dell,' Mallory huffed out.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist, Marsh-Mally, I'm only staying to help Shane set up.'

Satisfied with his answer Mallory nodded and braced her hand on the side of the thermal bag that surely meant Shane had brought treats of the eating kind. 'Shane?'

'Yes, Mallory.'

'No chickens or cows had to die for us to have a snack?'

Shane fought the laugh as Dell rolled his eyes. 'No. The food's vegetarian friendly Mally.'

'Cool! We are in here.'

She showed her guest into the room and directed him to the table Miss Steful had left empty for them to use, and Dell set down the bag on the floor.

'What else can I help with?' he asked, and earned a filthy look from his sister; Shane missed it as his back was turned.

'We're good, Dell. Mallory knows what her teacher said is okay for me to do with the class.'

'Okay. Mallory, don't forget we're going to Miss Agnes' house after school today.'

'I know, Dell.' She shook her head at her brother as he left, and gave Shane a measuring look. 'Are all brothers that annoying?'

'You're asking the wrong man, sister. I was just me growing up.'

'Hmm. Are we going to play the dreidl game?'

'Yes and we're going to play for these.' Shane held up a bag that held Life-Saver and Starburst hard-candy suckers, the sight of them made Mallory's eyes go wide. 'Think they'll be a hit?'

'Oh yes, Shane, they will love those. What else do you have in your magical mystery bag?'

'Tonnes of stuff. But first, we need to do this.'

Shane pulled out his yarmulke that was always a conversation starter - being the _Simpsons_ nut he was, he'd had a custom yarmulke done with the image of Ned Flanders on it - and pinned it on, then gestured to Mallory. 'Come here, darling.'

'Okay.'

Shane pulled out a tiny lace shawl and draped it on Mallory's head. 'Now you're the second prettiest shiksa I've ever seen.'

'Alexis is first?'

'You got it.' Shane flicked a fingertip on her nose, making her giggle and turn pink in the cheeks. 'Can you give me a hand with the rest of my stuff?'


	21. Test Kitchen

'Violet!'

'Yes Mama?'

'Can you come out here please?'

Violet, who had been colouring in her room with Finn in his Muppet-Babies colouring book, scampered out into the kitchen where she heard her mother calling her. She grinned when she saw Lanie getting out the flour and the onions. 'We're cooking tonight Mama?'

'Yes, baby. Shane wants us to bring a dish and I thought you might like to help me make something.'

'But Chanukah isn't for another...' Violet counted it on her fingers. 'Another couple of weeks, is it?'

'That's right, and tonight we're using Daddy and the boys are our guinea pigs.'

'Oh, good idea, Mama. Boys will eat anything, even dirt!'

Lanie laughed out loud. 'Says who?'

'My friend Sabrina at school. She says her triplet brothers used to eat sand whenever they went to the beach.'

'Okay, yeah, that is gross, my little flower.'

Violet went to the cupboard, got out her frilly pink apron that said 'Cupcake Queen' in sparkling purple letters on the chest. She loved when she and her mama got to make something in the kitchen. They didn't often and a lot of the time when they did it was with Meredeth because she was the best cook ever, so to do it at home with Lanie was something extra special.

'Are we making a dessert Mama or are we making a dinner thing?'

'One of each, baby,' Lanie said absently as she looked at the recipe she'd printed off the Internet. 'We're going to try making latkes for Shane and some vanilla cupcakes with fruit jelly in the middle. Can you get me the small jars of jam out of the cupboard with the cans?'

'You betcha Mama!'

Lanie scanned the recipe as Violet puttered behind her, mumbling to herself. The little girl was so much like her it was a little frightening. Most assumed because of her profession that Lanie forced herself to be more masculine; the truth was the grim aspects of her career made her even more feminine and sweet - she loved her girlie-pampering products and pretty dresses as much as she loved giving a body a post-mortem.

And if she could do that, she could certainly make a potato pancake without ending up in the burn unit.

'Okay, wash and grate potatoes, two cups worth,' she murmured, then looked over at Violet who was stacking the jars of jam on the counter. 'Great, baby, now can you find me the icing sugar?'

'Yes, Mama.'

'Mama? Vi'let where go?' Finn came wandering out, crayon in one hand and his colouring book in the other. 'Whasha doin', gils?'

'Us girls are doing some baking, Finn,' Violet replied. 'You wanna help?'

'No, puh-lease. I gonna col-ah.'

He turned around and went to his own room this time instead of going back to Violet's room, and Violet gave an exaggerated swipe of her brow.

'Whew, that was a close one, Mama! We want to surprise the boys tonight, right?'

'Yes we do.'

'Daddy is a good cook too, though,' Violet continued, plucking the jar of icing sugar off the shelf and setting it on the counter with the jam. 'Maybe he can help us?'

'He is, but he is good at making Italian food. This kind of food, this is where you and I shine, girlfriend.'

'Hee-hee. We are going to really surprise them.' Lanie frowned on the bowl of ingredients before her. 'This doesn't seem right,' she decided, then looked at her hands; they were completely covered in raw eggs and flour since the recipe said to mix her ingredients by hand. 'Violet, my flower, can you get the phone for Mama?'

'Who we gonna call?'

'Ghostbusters! No, we're going to call Meredeth at home, she's speed dial four, baby.'

Violet heard it ring until Meredeth herself picked up. 'Hello?'

'Hi, Meredeth, this is Violet, my mama has a cooking question and her fingers are all gross so I am going to put you on speaker phone.'

'Okay.'

Violet pushed the loudspeaker button and said, 'Meredeth can you hear me?'

'Yes, Violet, I can hear you loud and clear.'

'Cool! Mama, ask your question.'

'Hey, girl,' Lanie laughed with a note of exasperation. 'You have a good latke recipe you're not using for Chanukah this year?'

'Sure, why?'

'Mama thinks the people who wrote the one she found aren't as good as you,' Violet offered helpfully.

'I'll give it to you tomorrow, how's that?'

'Great.'

'We have to go, Meredeth.' Violet moved closer to her mother, slipped her hand in hers. 'We have cupcakes to make!'


	22. Babysitting in Chelsea

'I'm worried about TJ.'

Robina fixed her blouse buttons in the mirror as she prepared to take Kelley out for a girls-night to the movies, then turned to look at Gil. 'I don't think it's right for a teenage boy to give up parties in favour of baby-sitting on Saturday nights.'

'We've been over this, Robina,' Gil reminded her. 'TJ already said there are a lot of people who drink underage and he doesn't want himself in situations like that. He has a girlfriend and he goes out with his hockey buddies plenty.'

'I know, but-'

'And he saves every nickel of that money, plus he doesn't get to see the kids as much as he wants and he doesn't like being left out, even if they are more his sister's age than his.'

'Well you put it like that and I look like a chump.'

'No.' Gil tossed aside his copy of _Sports Illustrated_ and hopped off the bed to give Robina a kiss. 'You sound like a mother who wants what's best for her children. But as someone who put his parents through hell as a teenager, TJ is being abnormal in a good way. TJ! You ready to go?'

'Yeah!' was the hollered reply and Gil gave his wife one more kiss.

'Have fun with Kelley tonight, and I'm sure TJ will have plenty of stories for us when he's home from the Espositos.'

* * *

><p>'Okay, TJ, you know where everything is.'<p>

'Yes, Meredeth, and I have my bag of tricks to keep everyone occupied too.'

TJ held up the small duffel bag that was actually labeled 'TJ's Bag of Tricks' for her inspection. 'Card games, colouring books, Barbies, action figures, board games, story books, it's a regular Baby-Sitting One-Oh-One kit.'

'Alright, you've got it under control, then.' Meredeth turned and gave her children each a kiss, as did Honey-Milk to her son. 'Dell does his needles independently, and Tessi will probably go to bed early since she isn't feeling well, so you should have an easy night of it.'

'Thanks, Mere. Enjoy girls' night!'

With Trini and Mally gone with their mamas, TJ turned to face his audience - a nine-year-old, a six year old, a four-year-old and an almost-two year old. He'd had tougher crowds than this in hockey practice.

'Alright, ground rules. Number one - bed times are set in stone, no wiggle room.

'Uh-huh,' Max nodded. 'You boss, Tee-Shay.'

'And everyone shares and plays nice together or we all get a time out. Fair?'

'Fair,' Tessi mumbled, then sighed. 'TJ, I'm not feeling good at all, can I go upstairs and lie down?'

'Absolutely.'

'Tessi, you want me to come with you?' Dell offered sweetly and was disappointed when his Tessi shook her head slowly. 'You sure?'

'Uh-huh.'

Dell watched her traipse upstairs without her usual sparkle, and tried to shove it out of his mind as he watched Leo, Max and TJ up-end his bag and exclaim over the cool things there were inside.

'Ooh, this is such a cool game!' Leo held up _Dark Magic 2: The Gathering Place_. 'I play it with RJ, it's fun!'

'I puh-lay too, Leo?' Max asked, and clapped when his brother nodded. 'Yea!'

'You guys wanna try that? Dell, you in for this one too?'

'In a minute, I want to check on Tessi.'

Dell went to the kitchen and found a juice-box in the fridge, then headed upstairs. He moved to the door with the poster of frolicking turtles tacked up beneath a sign that said 'Welcome to Tortuga-Land' and knocked lightly. 'Tessi? I brought you some juice.'

'Thank you,' was the weak reply through the door. 'Come in.'

He shoved open the door and Dell's nine-year-old heart broke for his sweetheart - she was lying in her bed with the trash-bin positioned strategically on the floor; there was a bath-towel covering her pillow and a trail of them leading to the bedroom door, all the hallmark signs of someone expecting to puke their guts out. 'Oh, Tessi I'm so sorry you feel sick.'

'Why did I have to get sick, why not Leo or Max,' Tessi pouted pitifully. 'It's so not cool. Dell?'

'Yes Tessi?'

'Can you read me the next chapter in my book?'

Dell followed her pointed finger and saw where she was pointing. He picked up the small paperback, examined its cover. '_Midnight in the Dollhouse_?' he asked with a little incredulity.

'Uh-huh, I am on age twenty-seven.'

'Okay. Move your feet.'

Tessi complied, and she smiled a little when Dell parked his butt on the foot of her bed and began to read.


	23. Surprise Time

'Okay, what are you in the mood to watch tonight, guys?'

'Mama no' guy, Sher-my.'

Jeremy looked over from his video collection cabinet to see Devon looking at him and shaking his head. 'No' shoo bumpy guy.'

'But we'll know tomorrow, won't we, Devon?' Sloan asked, resting her tired pregnant feet on the couch. They'd swollen more with this baby than with Devon, which meant Jeremy was going to be her personal masseur while they watched the movie together. She watched with delight as her boy nodded and came over to rub her belly.

'Bumpy be nice,' he told his unborn sibling. 'You bo or sis?'

'We're going to the doctor's office tomorrow to find out, remember, Devon?'

'Uh-huh.' Still transfixed by the little jiggles and wobbles of his mother's body, Devon continued to pet her roundness. 'Bumpy wiggy a-nigh' Mama.'

'Bumpy is very wiggly tonight,' she agreed. 'Can you bring me a bottle of juice from the fridge?'

'Uh-huh. Pin' or puh-pah doos?'

'Pink please.'

Devon scampered off and Sloan wanted to weep when she closed her eyes and felt Jeremy lift her feet into his lap, began to work his thumbs into her aching arches. 'Oh, thank you so much, Jeremy,' she sighed, felt his body shake when he laughed.

'You say that now, wait until Devon goes to bed.'

'Don't tempt me. All you do is look at me and half the time I want to rip your clothes off.'

'That bodes well for me,' Jeremy laughed. 'I was thinking we could make a date of it. Music, some candles, massage oils.'

'Ooooh.' Now Sloan's sigh went from blissed out to intrigued. 'That sounds like a bribe. Keep the hormonal pregnant girlfriend happy?'

'Yes, that's it.' Jeremy had to bite his tongue from correcting her; in less than three days it would be 'fiancee', and he just prayed her hormones were playing nice that day. 'And tonight I'll keep you _very_ happy.'

'Mama! Doos!'

Thankful for the distraction of her son, Sloan looked over and saw Devon coming over with the bottle of Passion-Berry 5-Alive. 'Thank you my little king of the manor.'

'Weckim, Mama. Daddy tirsee?'

'No, I'm good, Devon,' Jeremy laughed, then pulled Devon in for a tickling hug that made him shriek in delight. 'But I think the tickle-monster's gonna get you!'

'Eeee! Nonononono!' Devon panted for breath between shrieks of delight and laughter. 'Nonono, Daddy! 'Top!'

Sloan watched her boys, then let out a sharp 'oh!' as she felt a huge kick near her ribs. Instantly, their merriment stopped and Devon's eyes went round as saucers.

'Mama oushie? Bumpy oushie?'

'It's okay, guys, just the baby giving me a really hard kick. Listen, you better play nice or your brother and your daddy are going to be very worried about us.'

'Bumpy time fo' bed,' Devon decided. 'Nee' suh-leep. Pisher 'mo-wow.'

* * *

><p>The next day, Sloan lay on her back as she tried not to fidget with her doctor's examination gown. She'd felt less on display when she'd actually had Devon than right now, mostly because she didn't have anything else to think about except bringing her baby into the world in a safe and healthy way.<p>

The door opened and Jim Harvey came in, licking the remains of a bagel off of his thumb; he washed up in the sink as he greeted them.

'So Machado-Channing family, how are we today?'

'Bumpy pisher time?' Devon asked in response and Harvey nodded, gave him a wink.

'You betcha. Just give me a few minutes.'

Devon watched as the doctor adjusted his mother's covering, squeezed something blue on the round of the bump that made Sloan yelp at how cold it was. Then the funny-looking TV was turned on and he watched with wide eyes as the image of the baby growing inside his mother's belly came on screen.

'Daddy, see?' he hissed in excitement. 'That my bumpy!'

'That is the bumpy,' Jeremy replied with tears thick in his throat. 'So, what's the word doc? Tutus or baseball gloves?'

'Boys can be dancers,' Sloan replied with false haughtiness, 'and girls can play baseball too.'

'Well, let's have a look.'

Harvey adjusted the wand of the machine on Sloan's belly and took an image-capture of the sonogram reading. 'Well, Devon, looks like you're not the only prince in your mama's life.'

'Bo?' Devon's eyes went wide. 'Haffa bo?'

'That's right, and from the size of him, it looks like he'll have a birthday close to yours.'

'Hi bo.' The soon-to-be big brother waved at the screen. 'I Devon.'


	24. Baby Stories

On Christmas Eve, Lanie and Dave had much to be thankful for in the grander scheme of things; right now, as they sat around their tree with hot tea to keep them company, they were most thankful for three children and no fights. It was the magic of the holidays, Dave thought, that they were not only not fighting but actually being openly loving. He knew Violet appreciated it the most out of the three of them, which as the outnumbered gender in his own family Dave could appreciate very well Normally the boys would have squawked about a reenactment of 'The Night Before Christmas' with eight My Little Pony ponies filling in the roles of the reindeer but tonight they were trying to figure out which coloured plastic horses should be which reindeer.

'This be Dash-ah,' Finn told his sister holding up a blue pony with yellow lightning bolts stamped on its butt. 'Woosh like li'nin'.'

'That's a good idea Finn but my teacher told me that Donner and Blitzen means 'thunder' and 'lightning' in German,' Carey informed his brother with a superiority only an educated older sibling could muster. 'Maybe that one should be Blitzen.'

'O-kay, Cah-wee.' Finn handed over the pony and picked up another one from Violet's vast stable, this one a pale rose whose hooves were crooked in mid-gallop. 'Wha' 'bou' pinky?'

'That is Primrose and she would be an excellent Dasher, Finn.' Violet leaned over to inspect Finn's selection and gave it a nod.

'We goo' elves?'

'We are very good elves.'

'Mama?' Finn looked over at his mother. 'When see bumpy?'

'What's that, Finneran?' Lanie asked, drawing herself out of her own little world of bliss in her husband's arms on the couch. He was such a good cuddler, she thought.

'When see bumpy?'

'Oh, I believe we are going to see them on Boxing Day at the Esposito house.'

'Know bo or sis?'

'They just found out yesterday but they are keeping it a surprise until we are all together, so we can all cheer for them,' Dave said, and Finn nodded, as did Carey and Violet.

'Did you know if we were boys and a girl, Daddy?' Violet asked. 'Or were you surprised by us?'

'Oh, you were definitely surprises,' Dave laughed, 'but no, we didn't know if you were going to be boys or girls before you were born.'

'When did I start moving around, Mama?' Carey rubbed at his green eye before he set to braiding the tail on one of the horses while Finn combed another's mane.

'Believe it or not, it was on Christmas Eve.'

'Really?'

'Yep. I thought your daddy was poking me in the ribs because I was eating my snack too fast but it was you saying 'hey Mama, I'm here too!' inside my belly.'

'What about me, Mama?' Never one to be left out, Violet blinked in anticipation at her parents.

'You were Saint Patrick's Day, and we were out for dinner and everyone was raising a glass to cheer for Saint Patrick, and as we clinked glass, Mama rubbed her belly and you were squirming away,' Dave replied, then turned to Finn, heading him off before he could even ask. 'And you, you were a little Hallowe'en trick or treater.'

'I remember that!' Carey grinned widely. 'Finn bumped me in the nose!'

'I did?' Finn looked at his brother and reached over for a pat on the shoulder. 'So-wee.'

'It's okay, you were very little and just trying to figure everything out, Finn.'

'I 'till lit-tle.'

'But you're going to be bigger now.'

'Mama, wish fo' gil,' Finn told her, abandoning the pony and going over to climb into his mother's lap. All this talk of new babies gave him a deep-seated need for a hug. 'Wan' nudder gil.'

'You want Sloan and Jeremy's baby to be a girl?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Why?'

'I'unno.' Finn gave a little shrug. 'Ju' wan' gil.'

'Finn, are you going to help us finished?' Violet asked, and he shook his head, yawned.

'Suh-leepy. Wan' Sanna visit.'

'Well, first you need to tidy up.' Lanie gave her boy's bottom a little get-going smack. 'You helped make the mess, you can help tidy it up.'

'It's okay, Mama,' Carey told her. 'We are still playing, right Violet?'

'No,' Violet replied, 'I want to put my pyjamas on too. We have to tidy up.'

'Up, up, up,' Finn chirped as he slithered to the floor and began to shove the pony accessories into a pile near Violet's toy-case. 'Then Sanna cookies?'

'Yes,' Dave replied, 'then we'll leave Santa his cookies.'


	25. Big Boxing Day News

For Leo, the day after Christmas was almost as amazing as Christmas itself, thanks to the tradition of the family coming over for dinner and presents and lots of fun. But this year, even thugh he was having a great time with his friends and especially with Violet Parrish-Robbins, he couldn't help feeling antsy that the one person he wanted to see wasn't there yet.

With the board game on a break, he walked into the kitchen and looking for his mami, but found only Robina and Alexis along with his daddy, Dave, and Ryan.

'Daddy, where's Mami?'

'Oh, she had to go and picked up Sloan and Jeremy and Devon,' Esposito replied, getting a fresh beer for himself from the cooler.

'Oh.' Leo being an affable sort, he gave a little shrug. 'Okay, when will they be back?'

'They should be here any time, Leo-Lion.'

'Okay.'

Leo left the kitchen and this time, instead of returning to the living room to the game, he went to the front window to sit down on the ottoman and watch for his mother's fire-engine red Nissan to return. He heard the people behind him chatting and wondering what he was up to, but they could talk all they wanted, he just wanted to see when Sloan and Jeremy and Devon would be there.

He heard little footsteps behind him, and glanced over, saw Violet there. 'Hi Violet.'

'Hi Leo. Whatcha doing?'

'Waiting for Mami to come back. She went to pick up Suh-loanie and Jeremy and Devon at their house.'

'Can I wait with you?'

'Of course.' Leo wiggled over on the ottoman and got a whiff of Violet's smell when she sat down beside him. She always smelled like a princess, he thought, like cotton candy and vanilla cupcakes. 'You don't want to play Monopoly anymore?'

'No, I like listening to the silly things you say to Dell when he's winning,' Violet giggled.

'He doesn't need to be such a suh-marty-pants,' Leo sniffed; in his four year-old mind, there was no higher insult than to call someone that. He'd heard his daddy use it when Mami was acting silly and he'd filed it away for later use himself.

'No, he doesn't, but Mama says boys who are the oldest are always used to winning and having their own way. Carey is like that too some-times.'

'Tessi always make sure everyone shares.'

'I know, she's very nice like that. Oh, Leo! Look, look, look! That's them!'

Leo's heart thumped wildly in his chest, not only because his mother had returned with her precious cargo but also because Violet had grabbed his hand in her excitement. She all but dragged him off the ottoman to the bottom of the stairs, where they waited patiently with Arturo for the door to open.

'Hi-hi!' Leo squeaked it out, waving brightly. 'Hello Suh-loanie and everyone!'

'Hey Leo!' Sloan smiled, unbuttoning her maternity coat as Jeremy helped Devon with his boots. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Chuh-ris'mas to you too. How is bumpy today?'

'Bumpy is just fine, very wiggly today because I'm hungry.'

'We have lots of suh-nacks,' Leo told her. 'Can I help you with your mittens?'

'Sure.'

When Leo had helped Sloan take off her mittens, Violet gasped as she saw the light catch on a ring on Sloan's hand. 'Sloanie!' she squealed, grabbed the woman's fingers and examining them. 'I know what that is!'

'What is it?' Leo looked over to see what she was making such a fuss about.

'Lookit! It's a diamond ring! That means Sloanie is gonna be a bride!'

'What?' Meredeth's head whipped over and she saw her oldest son's sweetheart looking at the sparkling engagement ring on Sloan's left hand. 'Sloan! Oh my god! Congratulations, honey!'

She gave Jeremy and Sloan and Devon each great big hugs, then laughed when Sloan was all but hauled into the kitchen by Violet to show off the new hardware.

'Excuse me everyone!' Violet bellowed, even as Sloan turned bright red. The little girl climbed onto a chair so all eyes were on her and lifted the pregnant woman's arm like a prize-fighter. When all eyes were on them Violet hollered joyfully, 'Sloanie's gonna be a bride!'

The kitchen filled with even more noise, everyone cheering and coming over to give her congratulatory hugs while they looked at the gorgeous ring Jeremy had given her, learning he'd proposed by candlelight on Christmas Eve in a replica of their first date. When Jeremy and Leo joined them, all he did was grin and ask, 'Did you tell them the best part yet?'

'What's the best part, Sloanie?' Violet asked breathlessly.

Sloan gave Jeremy a gooey look, then proudly announced, 'We're having a boy.'


	26. Honey Sugar Muffin Pie

'Do you know what tomorrow is?'

Jojo looked up from where she was helping her big brother fold socks. 'Me birt'day!'

'That's right, it's Jojo's birthday!'

'Cake?'

'I helped Meredeth make a cake for your birthday, and we're going to blow out the candles.'

'Be way fun.'

'It will be way fun.'

RJ didn't tell her about the other surprise he'd planned for her. All babies and birthdays were special, but Jojo's was extra special not just because she was the best baby sister in the history of life, but also because her birthday fell on a holiday. He'd learned from listening to TJ that having a birthday on a holiday - TJ was born on Valentine's day - was often frustrating because everyone got so excited for the holiday they forgot about the birthday.

He would make sure his Jojo knew she was special.

'Jojo, we have to finish this quickly,' RJ decided, 'before it's extra-long nap-time today.'

'Why essa-lon' a-day?'

'Be-cause we are going to be up late tonight to say 'happy new year' at midnight.'

Jojo's eyes went wide as she paired up her pink snowflake socks. 'Tha' way pas' be'-time.'

'Exactly, so we need to sleep now so we don't miss the big moment!'

'Ah-Shay?'

'Yes, Jojo?'

'Wan' 'tay you.' Jojo thrust her little lip out. 'You 'nugg-ah-lee.'

'I'm snuggly?' At his sister's nod, RJ melted like butter in a volcano. 'Okay, you keep on those socks, I'll be right back.'

RJ left Jojo amongst the laundry and wandered over to his parents. 'Ex-cuse me, Mumum? Daddy?'

'Yes RJ,' Beckett replied, crunching on a carrot. 'What's up?'

'Jojo wants to cuddle with me at nap time today, is that okay?'

'Yes, but remember, it's nap time, not lying-down-while-giggling time, right?'

'Of course, Daddy.'

'Sounds good to me,' Castle agreed, then looked over at Jojo putting matched bundles of socks into the laundry basket. 'Think your assistant needs a hand, RJ.'

'Okay. Hold on, Jojo! I'm-a coming!'

* * *

><p>That night, despite her best efforts, Jojo couldn't make it to midnight, and the only way RJ did was because of the surprise he had in store for his little sister. He'd wanted to hear her say 'Happy birthday' at twelve o'clock, but he knew she would be just as excited by this.<p>

Taking extra care, he went to the kitchen, to the fridge where he'd put the surprise for her on a plate and carefully walked it upstairs. She'd fallen asleep in his room, on his bed because all the guest babies were asleep in their prams or cots in her room. To RJ, that just meant his surprise was going to work out even better.

Putting the gift on the bedside table, he watched the pillow case flutter by her mouth were she was breathing in and out, and he stroked back her dark auburn hair, kissed her little head.

'Sweet dreams, birthday girl,' he said softly, and moving quietly, closed the door to let her sleep.

RJ ended up sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor of his own room with Carey, Kelley, Leo, Max and Violet, and he made sure he was closest to his bed just in case Jojo woke. But it was a precaution, only, for the next thing he felt after laying his head on his pillow was little fingers poking him.

'No, lemme sleep,' he mumbled, batting at them.

'Ah-Shay, it birt-'day girl!'

'Jojo?' RJ rolled to his back and sat up, stretched wide on a yawn. 'Did you like your surprise?'

'No o-pen, Ah-Shay,' Jojo replied. 'Wai' fo' buh-ro.'

'You're so cute, Jojo. Okay, but we have to be quiet right?'

She nodded, put her finger to her lips and eyed the gift wrapped in colourful butterfly paper on the table. She waited patiently for him to pass her the box and gleefully she ripped off the wrappings and gasped at what she saw inside the plastic Tupperware container.

'Oh, Ah-Shay,' she breathed. 'It so fancy!'

RJ smiled - he'd asked Meredeth to make a little cupcake out of the same bowl of batter as Jojo's birthday cake and they'd made it the fanciest way he could think of. Jojo loved the colours green and pink and white, so they'd made a fancy chocolate frosting and then put a little cutout white-and-pink butterfly made of something called 'fondant', then shook sparkly green sprinkles over it to make it look like it was touched with Tinkerbell fairy dust.

'I made it just for you, Jojo,' he told her, and Jojo set it down carefully, turned to give him a big hug.

'I love Ah-Shay. Best bo ev-ah.'


	27. Veggie Tyrant

'Mama?'

'Yes Mally.'

'Why we staying over at Shane's tonight?' Mallory looked up at her mother with intrigued curiosity. 'Why isn't he coming to our house if he is baby-sitting us? And why is it called baby-sitting when we aren't babies anymore?'

'Don't say that too loudly,' Ryan chuckled, as he saw the soft look in Honey-Milk's eyes. 'You'll make your mama cry.'

Dell looked sincerely appalled. 'No tears, Mama, you are going out for a fun night tonight! No tears allowed!'

'I'm fine, Delaney,' Honey-Milk chuckled as the elevator doors opened and they headed for Shane and Alexis' apartment. 'And the reason you're staying here is because Shane is closer to the concert. Besides, you haven't gotten to visit him in a while, right?'

'We got to come over for Chanukah, and we had very yummy snacks. Here we are.'

Honey-Milk knocked on the door, and a few minutes later, Shane answered rubbing a towel over his head; he was dressed in red tartan pyjama-pants and a black long-sleeved tee. 'Hey guys, great timing, I just finished in the shower.'

'Long day, huh?' Ryan gave him a sympathetic look, as Shane had been in the lab all day he'd had a little snap fit when he and his partner had gone to check for an update on their corpse from the day before. 'Don't worry, these two won't give you too much trouble.'

'We are very good, we play well with others,' Dell informed Shane importantly. 'Mine and Mallory's report cards said so.'

'Well, that's a plus. Give your mama and daddy kisses.'

Dell and Mallory bid their parents good-bye, with promises they would call once they were on their way home, even if Dell and Mallory were asleep. With their wishes for a fun night ringing in their parents' ears, Dell and Mallory turned to look at the apartment as Shane put his towel in the hamper.

'It looks different, Shane,' Dell observed, 'without everyone here for Chanukah.'

'Well, there's only the three of us. Have you had dinner yet?'

'Nuh-uh,' Mallory shook her head, put her back-pack on the floor beside the couch. 'And it is cold outside, maybe we can make that fancy pea-soup?'

'I don't have the ingredients in the house, sunshine,' Shane apologized.

'Okay, well, it's not supper time yet for Friday night anyways. We always eat later so we have pizza and movie night on Fridays,' Dell explained, 'if Daddy and Mama don't have a date-night, and neither of them is working late.'

'Makes sense, sounds like a nice family time.'

'It is fun family time,' Mallory agreed, then saw Dell itch at his shoulder. 'Is it time for your needles?'

'Yep.' He made a show of checking the sports-watch he'd gotten for Christmas, saw his alarm was about to go off. 'I'll go into the bathroom to take care of that so Mallory doesn't freak out.'

'I'm not going to freak out!'

'You know where to find it.' Shane pointed down the hall and Dell took his pencil case that had all his gear in it with him, leaving Mallory to wander over to the coffee table where Shane had case notes spread out in his own organizational chaotic mess. 'Careful sunshine, I have those organized.'

'I'm not a baby,' she sniffed with pride.

'I know, I know, but this is one of the perils of working at home,' Shane started, then cut himself off when Mallory went rather pale. 'What is it?'

'You brought your work home with you? You mean there's...' She trailed off, looked around and dropped her voice to a whisper. 'A _dead body_ in your _house_ Shane?'

'No, Mally, just paperwork.'

'Are you sure, Shane?'

'Mallory, I can assure you the only dead bodies here are the uncooked chicken wings in the fridge for...dinner...Alexis and I are...cooking...tomorrow.'

Shane trailed off when Mallory's pale face went completely white and she went to the fridge, yanked open the door where she gave a sad and frightened little gasp. 'Oh those poor chickens!'

'Shane.' Mallory looked at Shane with all seriousness. 'Did you say thank you to the chickens for dying so you can eat?'

'What?'

Dell, who had heard his sister as he'd opened the bathroom door, zipped up his insulin case and rolled his eyes. 'Mallory, you don't have to pray for every animal you see other people eat.'

'Nnnntthhh.' Mallory made an unintelligible noise as she stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned back to the chicken wings in the fridge and blew kisses at them. 'Bless you chickens, for being so delicious to carnivores like Shane and Alexis.'


	28. Little Mother Goose

Trini was so excited to go shopping with her mother today - it was a girls' day, just her and Tessi and Mami doing what, in Trini's mind, girls did best. No one could decorate for a party with the same panache like girls could; she'd learned that word from TJ when he'd baby-sat on her parents' date-night.

'Mami, look at those ones.' Trini pointed to a packet of brightly coloured valentine-shaped cutout streamers. They were shiny and bright, and Trini knew nothing said party like things with sparkle and shine. 'Those are pretty! We can put them on the suh-tair 'pindles.'

'The banister spindles? That's a good idea Trini.'

'And these ones too!'

Trini pointed to the strings of pink and white glass beads, then turned to her big sister, who seemed to be off in her own little world today. 'Tessi?'

'Mm.'

'Tessi.' Trini waved her hand in front of her face. 'Yooooooo-hoo, hel-_looooo_, Tessiana, you in there big sis-uh-ter?'

'Sorry, Trini, just thinking.'

'What you thinkin' a-bout?'

'What I am going to wrap Max's birthday present in,' she said on a little sigh. Tessi knew such matters were important to Max, since he had funny eyes. Not like Carey with his left and rights different colours, Max just squinted a lot. 'He likes bright colours and I was trying to decide if he should have stripes or bubbles on his wrapping paper.'

'Bubbles,' Trini said definitively, watching Meredeth put a few more packets of decorations in the cart. 'Everyone likes bubbles, they are so much fun and fuh-loaty.'

'Have you picked out something for Max's birthday, Tessi?' Meredeth asked as they turned the aisle to find silver and pink balloons.

'Oh, yes, Mami. I would like to buy the Total-Tanks dump truck. He loves his trucks and cars.'

'Is it in our budget range?'

'Uh-huh, Daddy showed me on the Internet. It is eighteen dollars and fifty-nine cents.'

'That would be a great gift,' Meredeth told her daughter; she knew that wasn't the entire reason Tessi was so lost in thought. Meredeth had a feeling her little Mother Goose of a daughter could see, or at least suspect, what she and Esposito already knew - Max would need glasses before age four.

But today wasn't the day to worry about the inevitable; instead she looked at Trini perusing the balloon selection like it was wedding china and asked, 'Katrina, what are you getting your brother for his birthday? His birthday is slightly more important than Valentine's Day.'

'I know, Mami, but...I don't know whattta get him.'

'You bought him lots of Christmas things,' Tessi reminded her sister. 'Was there anything you wanted to buy Max for a present but didn't get to buy him?'

'No.' Trini shook her head, sucked in her lower lip in thought. 'I used up all my 'deas at Christmas time.'

'Well, we'll figure something out. Mami, what is the day today?'

'Today is February third, Tessiana,' Meredeth replied, leaning on the edge of the shopping cart as she watched Tessi get out her little notepad and pencil from her child-sized purse. 'What you got there?'

'My notepad. Daddy says all good inves'gators write down important notes. Now Trini, we have eleven days to pick a present and buy it for Max. Mami said she will give each of us twenty dollars.'

'Maybe...maybe can we look on the Inner-net suh-tore?'

* * *

><p>Trini had been on the computer before to use the Internet but that had been with her daddy to play a card game with him, but this was different. She had a mission now, and Tessi was so smart; she got to go to school every day and practice using the computer as more than a toy. Trini had no doubt her sister the genius would help her find something for little brother Max.<p>

'Okay, Trini.' Under her mother's watchful eye, Tessi had finger-pecked in the website - manhattan-top-toys-dot-com - into the right slot on the screen and hit enter. Soon they were looking at the site that was so full of colours and ads and words Trini didn't know that her fingers tightened on Tessi's arm. Tessi patted her sister's arm and smiled at her. 'Now, we type in here what we want to look for.'

'But I don't know what to look for.'

'That's okay, they have depar'ments over here.' Tessi moved the arrow to the left-hand column and highlighted the options. 'Do we want to look at board games or cards, or trucks and airplanes or action figures or stuffed animals or-'

'Ohh, suh-tuff animals.' Trini leaned forward. 'Max has her baby animals but he needs one just for cuddling now.'

Tessi smiled, gave her sister a little kiss.


	29. Birthday Elves

Finn wandered down the hallway in search of help; his daddy was napping because he had to work at night tonight, and his mama and Carey were out at his soccer practice. The only other person who would be available to help was his sister, and he was nervous she might say no. Violet was very helpful but he knew if she was in her 'creative mood' with her ponies she wasn't going to be inclined to say yes.

Thankfully, she was just reading on her bed, and making notes in her little notebook. Finn tapped on the open door lightly. 'Vi'let, you sup-ah busy?'

'Just one moment please, Finn.' Violet finished writing her word into her book, then put her pencil down and looked up at her brother. 'What's happening, little bro?'

'Nee' some help.'

'With what?'

'Haffa wap Max puh-reasant.'

'Oh! Okay!'

Wrapping presents meant shiny paper and curling ribbons, wonderful non-boy things, even if the present was for a boy; Violet had learned this wisdom from her mother. Lanie loved to wrap presents and Violet understood why when she saw her friends get so excited; besides, who didn't like getting presents?

Violet scooted off her bed and grabbed Finn's hand in excitement, made sure they'd stayed quiet as they went past their parents room - Daddy couldn't help people if he was tired because they'd been too loud - and went to the living room cupboard where Violet found the Rubbermaid tub akin to Nathanial Flint's treasure trove for her. She looked at Finn. 'Where is the present, Finn?'

'Oh, righ'?'

Finn raced back to his room, to the spot in his closet where it was waiting patiently in the corner of his closet. He'd picked it out himself, and his mama had given him a twenty-dollar bill to give to the lady in the store to buy it; Finn had never had a prouder moment in his life. He knew Max would love the book _DragonVale Tales_, since Max loved dragons, and this one had so many pictures of dragons it would be impossible not to like it.

He took it out of the glossy plastic book-store bag, and made sure the price sticker wasn't showing either, and returned to the living room. His eyes went wide when he saw the little piles of decorations and things Violet had arranged.

'Wow, Vi'let, you messy,' he said breathlessly.

'No, Finn, it's not mess, it's options.'

'Whassa osh-un?'

'Op-tion,' Violet repeated, enunciating and glowing with pride when her brother echoed it back perfectly. 'That means choices. I gave us different choices because I had no idea what size your present is.'

'Here.' Finn thrust it out at Violet, and plunked himself in amongst the little piles of wrapping paper roles and tissue paper. He watched Violet look at it, examine it with her eagle eyes, and smiled when she picked the wrapping paper that was black with neon lightning bolts all over it. 'Like tha' one.'

'It's perfect since it's a book about dragons and they breathe fire. But first we are going to put some of this around the book.' Violet held up sheets of electric orange tissue paper.

'Why?'

'So that Max can't guess right away it's a book, it feels softer and squishier.'

'Oh, we tuh-rickin' him? Like Daddy wit' 'racker box?'

'That's right, like when Daddy put Mama's necklace in the cracker box.' Violet remember at Christmas how her mother had giggled and made such a fuss about crackers as a joke. 'That way it's more fun when they are surprised.'

Finn watched intently, as Violet carefully folded the tissue paper, and he tore off the bits of tape long as his finger and passed them to his sister as she neatly tucked in the ends, and repeated the process once more with the lightning bolt paper. Then came Finn's favourite part, the curly ribbons. It was just like Andrea's pretty red hair, loopy-loops from start to finish.

'We use guh-reen ribbons Vi'let?'

'No, Finn, we're going to use multicolour ribbons.'

'Wha' mutty-col-ah mean?' Finn asked.

'That means all different colours together.'

'Look puh-retty, Vi'let.'

'Thank you Finn.' Violet looked at the scraps of wrapping paper made from her children's craft scissors. 'We better tidy this up. Can you pick up the little bits of paper and put them in the garbage?'

'Uh-huh!' Finn got to his feet and began to pick up the itty-bitty shaving from their project and when he crossed from the living room to the kitchen to put them in the bin, he saw his father walking down the hallway, yawning and stretching his arms wide. 'Hi Daddy! Goo' nap-time?'

'Very good nap-time. What are you two doing?'

'Wapping.'

'Wrapping? Wrapping what?'

'Max puh-resent.'


	30. Party Prep

Kelley was anxious to go to a party on Valentine's day, not because of all the gushy love stuff that made her belly feel all weird and squirmy, but because it was also her brother's birthday. She couldn't believe her mother was actually saying it was okay for her to be going to a party when TJ was supposed to be the centre of attention.

'But, Mom, it's just not right,' Kelley protested as they went up the subway-station stairs at the West Twenty-Fifth Street station and they headed for the Esposito house. 'Today should be about TJ, right? Even if he is fifteen and a pain in the butt!'

'Sweetie, I've already explained this to you,' Robina laughed. 'TJ is still sleeping because his friends had a party for him last night, and when he wakes up, your father is taking him for a boys' day out. Then we're all going to the hockey game and we're having dinner at the area restaurant because I got super-awesome tickets that will make your brother leap for joy.'

'Oh. Still doesn't seem right, what about me? I want to spend time with my brother on his birthday!'

Robina didn't bother telling her daughter she'd gotten the tickets so that Gil and herself would sit in the row behind them, and TJ and Kelley would sit directly in front of them. When TJ had requested their family outing for his birthday be a hockey game, he'd insisted that he get to sit with his little sister, so Robina being a good mother would let her boy reveal the surprise.

'Well for now, you'll have to make do with the rest of your friends.'

Robina knocked on the door, saw there had been multi-coloured and multi-sized hearts pasted in the window and laughed. She knew who would be responsible for that and sure enough, the guilty one answered the door herself.

'Hello Robina! Hello Kelley!' Trini was dressed head to foot in clashing pink and red and white, with a plastic silver tiara on her head, its centre plastic 'jewel' in the shape of a heart. 'Welcome to our Everyone Loves The World party!'

'Everyone Loves the World?' Robina asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

'Yep, because Valentine's is about celebrating love, not just if you have a suh-pecial someone like you and Detective Mazzara or Mami and Daddy.' Trini did a dancing little twirl into the kitchen. 'You are also the first people to be here, would you like to help me and Mami get the oh-doo-vers ready?'

'The what?'

'Oh-doo-vers. Mami says when we are being fancy, that's what we call snack sized things.'

'That sounds yummy,' Kelley said, then looked at her mother. 'I think she means hors-d'oeuvres, Mom. We learned about those in French class,' she whispered, hoping Trini didn't hear her; Kelley didn't want her friend to think she was making fun of her.

'I think so too, but she's trying, and that's the most important part,' Robina replied as they went into the kitchen.

'Look!' Trini gave a flourish of the hand and Kelley grinned at the trays she saw - it was all kid-sized and kid-tasty hors-d'oeuvres. There was cheese and crackers, tomatoes and cheese on toasty bread, slices of apples and carrots and celery, even potato skin bites. 'Mami said it should all be bite-sized so that we aren't going to be needing plates, just napkins, and we have one at a time so we aren't wasteful.'

'A very good idea, Tessi.'

'Robina, you want a drink?' Meredeth asked as she ran her pizza cutter over crispy pitas for dipping.

'Since it's a children's party, how about iced tea?'

'Oh, yeah!' Trini grabbed Kelley's hands and dragged her into the living room. 'Look! This is the best part!'

Kelley examined the by the couch and saw there were reusable plastic cups there - they reminded Kelley of the cold-drink cups from Starbucks - and each one was dry and empty with a slip of paper in each one with a name on it.

'This is our fun project this afternoon, we get to make the fancy paper design that goes inside it!' Trini gave Kelley a hug. 'Tessi already said she wants to make hers like a coral reef. What's that?'

'A coral reef is a place in the ocean that has coral and turtles and fish and stuff in it, like where Nemo lives in the movie, that's part of the Great Barrier Reef in Australia.'

'Oh! That is best for Tessi since she likes turtles.' Trini looked around and whispered in a conspirator's voice, 'I heard Dell say he bought a turtle something for the surprise gift and he hopes that Tessi gets it. Dell loves Tessi very much, you think maybe they might get married one day, when we're big?'

Kelley thought about and grinned. 'I think they will, Trini.'


	31. Party People

Almost an hour later there were only two guests missing, and when Leo went to answer the door with his mother he clapped his hands in delight when he saw the woman with Shane, RJ and Jojo.

'I remember you,' he trilled. 'You are Lindsay, you are Alexis' friend. Are you coming to our party too?'

'Yes, I am, Lindsay laughed as she set Jojo on the bottom stairs to help her take her boots off.

'Yea!' Leo liked Lindsay, he'd spent much of New Year's Eve wondering if she was some how related to Violet - they had the same soft caramel skin, the same pretty green eyes, and they both smelled like vanilla cupcakes. 'We are doing an art project, you can sit with me!'

'Sounds like fun.'

'We d'awin', Leo?' Jojo asked sweetly, then pecked Lindsay's cheek once she was out of her winter coat. 'Guh-rassy, Lindsay.'

'Grassy?'

'Oh, no!' Leo giggled. 'She is trying to say 'guh-racias'. My twin sister is RJ's sweetheart, and she teached it to him and now he teached it to Jojo.'

'He _taught _it to her Leo,' Meredeth corrected him nicely, then smiled at Shane. 'Have fun shopping for Alexis' Valentine's gift.'

'Picking it up,' he corrected as he gave RJ a high-five. 'That's why I sent her off to the day-spa with Andrea and Lanie.'

'He's being sneaky so he can surprise her,' RJ added, then felt his insides go all gooey when Trini came flying out o the kitchen.

'RJ, you are here!'

Lindsay lifted an eyebrow when the little girl flung her arms around RJ like he'd been to war for a hundred years, then looked at Leo who just shook his head. 'That's your sister, I'm guessing.'

'My twin,' Leo specified. 'She is so crazy about boys.'

'Not boys, RJ,' Trini retorted then smiled at Lindsay. 'I remember you. You are Lindsay, you are Alexis' friend. Are you coming to our party too?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Yea!'

'Come with me first, Lindsay,' Meredeth chuckled. 'I'll get you a drink.'

'I'll see you at home, Lindsay.' Shane gave them all a wave good-bye, and Leo looked at Lindsay with concern.

'Are you going to Alexis and Shane's house all alone?'

'No, my Valentine is meeting me here after the party, when he's done at work.'

'Who is your sweetheart?' Having moved from a hug to hand-holding, Trini batted her big brown eyes innocently at Lindsay. 'Do we know him?'

'Yes you do.'

'Who-'

'Leo! Trini! Come on, it's time to start our arts and crafts!' Dell, who'd naturally perched himself beside Tessi at the coffee table, hollered to the twins and waved them over. 'You too, Lindsay, you get to participate.'

'Wow, fancy word, Dell, what 'partic'pate' mean?' Trini asked as she wandered over, her arm slung over her twin's shoulders.

'It mean to be a part of or join in. Like, all the people participated in arts and crafts at the party.'

'Oh. And we're gonna partic'pate in snack-time too?' Leo asked, pleased he'd gotten it right when Dell and Carey and Kelley nodded. They were the big kids who went to school full time so they would know the way to say things right.

'That's right, but right now, it's time to have some fun painting and drawing.'

'Okay.' Leo looked over his shoulder, where he could see Lindsay and his precious Sloan talking to his mami. 'Lindsay! Suh-loanie! You coming to partic'pate too?'

'Yes, we are,' Sloan replied, looping her arm through Lindsay to bring her along before she could protest. She plunked her pregnant self onto the sofa and smothered a giggle when Leo grabbed Lindsay's hand to plop her between himself and Trini.

'You sit here, Lindsay, I show what we are doing,' he told her with a smile, then turned to Violet on his other side. 'May I have the blue and yellow markers, puh-lease and guh-racias?'

'Of course, Leo. Here you are.' Violet handed him the markers and felt a funny little tingle run down her back when his fingertips brushed hers. 'What are you going to draw?'

'I am going to draw the Gemini con-sell-tation,' he replied magnanimously, 'because that means 'twins' in the Zodiac and I am a twin.'

'I am going to draw a Lee-buh-ra,' Trini decided, 'because that is our actual stars in the Zodiac.'

'You're very clever to know that,' Lindsay observed, and Leo beamed at his big sister.

'Tessi brought home a book from the suh-chool libuh-rary all about the stars and planets and the Zodiac. She's so smart.'


	32. Party Chatter

Once all the water-bottle wallpapers were designed and they were steaming to activate the special water-proof glue, the children lined up neatly at the kitchen table and they fill small plates with snacks; to avoid seating hassles, Meredeth had taken a suggestion from Dell who explained to her a technique his teacher used when she wanted even teams in the classroom.

'Everyone gets a Popsicle stick with a coloured dot on it,' he explained, 'and whomever has the same coloured dots sits together.'

'Genius idea, Dell.'

Meredeth had also been wise enough to rig it so Trini and RJ sat together with the orange dots, Violet and Leo with the purple, and Dell and Tessi with the green so that there was no sulking. She wanted the party going off without a hitch.

'Lindsay,' Tessi tapped her side with as much patience as she could manage in the buffet line, 'I heard Leo say your sweetheart is coming to pick you up. Who's your sweetheart?'

'It's, well-'

'No, Tessi, it is sur-puh-rise,' Leo told his sister, turning around and holding his empty plate like a steering wheel. 'He is going to pick her up after the party is done, and _then_ we see who it is.'

'Leo, do you just want to know who it is so you can ask a zillion questions like when RJ saw Shane kissing Alexis the first time?' Kelley, who had heard Leo turned around behind her, turned around herself to join in the conversation.

'Well, he has to be good enough for Lindsay, like Shane is good enough for Alexis.'

'Thanks for the concern,' Lindsay laughed;she'd heard the stories from Alexis about her little brother 'vetting' her now husband. 'I hope you like him, but I think you'll approve since you already know him.'

'Then I'm sure we will,' Tessi said definitively with a curt nod and a smile, then looked around the kitchen. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the small package on the island counter-top with shining pink paper and green and white ribbons. 'Mami, who is that for?'

'Hmm?' Meredeth tore her focus away from spooning dip for Devon to her oldest child, then followed Tessi's pointed finger. 'Oh, that's for later, sweetie, when everyone's gone home.'

'Huh.'

It wasn't the answer Tessi was hoping for but when Dell jutted his chin over her shoulder and pretended to snuffle like Arturo at all the delicious treats on the table, her attention was refocused to him. 'What are you doing, Dell?' she laughed.

'Sniffing out what's best.'

'I made that with Mami.' Tessi pointed to the hot spinach and cheese dip. 'She let me use the table knife to cut up the cream cheese. and measure out the other stuff that's in it.'

'Then I'll have to have some.' Dell didn't much care for spinach, hot or cold, but he knew from listening to the wisdom of his father that sometimes being a good sweetheart meant sucking it up and getting over your own dislikes to make someone else happy. 'Did you guys make the toasty-pointy things too?'

'No, those are store bought but we did baked them to make them crispy.'

'Very cool.'

Tessi grinned when she saw Dell take the spoon and scoop up some of her dip. She knew he didn't like spinach very much and was probably doing that just to make her smile. That was a good friend, and an even better sweetheart. She never ever used the word 'boyfriend' on him because that meant doing icky-gross things like kissing and baby-practice, like Mami and Daddy did. The very notion of such disgusting ideas gave Tessi the heebie-jeebies, so instead, she set her brain to puzzling out what the dealio was with the present on the island.

She didn't learn until after everyone was gone, after everyone had learned that Lindsay's sweetheart was in fact Adam who worked at the police precinct with the grown-ups, that the parcel was in fact for her.

'Why didn't you say that before, Mami?' Tessi asked, taking it upstairs as her mother followed her up.

'Because no one was supposed to have their own present, it was just supposed to be the Secret Cupid.'

Tessi inspected the little earrings she'd scored in the draw, then looked at her present. 'May I close my bedroom door to keep it secret when I open it?'

'Of course, baby.'

Thrilled to have such a grown-up moment, Tessi carefully shut her door, and raced to her bed to open it up. There was a little card with turtles printed on the paper inside the box and she read it first.

_For my angel Tessi, lots of love forever and ever, Dell._

She sifted through the tissue paper and saw it was a necklace of black string, upon which was threaded a little gold turtle charm.


	33. Inspiration

Dell frowned into his sugar-free Jell-O snack as he ate lunch in his classroom. It was Thursday so that meant he was going to be staying in at recess in the library for Book Buddies, reading to the kindergarten class. But that wasn't what had him frowning. No, he was frowning because his teacher told the class that they were going to write a story using something called 'metaphors' and 'symbolism'. Dell understood what that meant sure enough but how in all that was holy was he going to make a whole story of it?

It would have to wait, Dell knew, because once the recess bell rang, the students would be filing in, looking for their reading buddies and Dell's reading buddy, Russell Martel, was never late. He was smaller than the other kids and he already wore glasses because he was a triplet. Dell knew from listening to Meredeth that sometimes that happened because there was so much less room inside their mama's bumpy tummies.

It had just about broken his heart when he'd heard Russell be called 'weirdo' by one of the older kids in a different class who had been reading with the little boy. Dell had bristled like a porcupine and he'd marched right up to Russell, took him by the hand.

'Russell, my name is Dell Ryan and from now on, you and I are going to be reading buddies,' he'd informed him.

The other big kid had tattled of course, like bullies do, to the librarian and Dell had stood his ground just like when Tessi had needed to pray for her mother when Meredeth had had her surgery. His insides had felt like Jell-O but he'd stood firm his ground that the whole point of reading buddies was to have someone be a role model to the younger kids, and when you had a kid being nice to his face and mean behind his back that was the worst kind of bullying there was. The librarian had agreed and reassigned the mean kid to sorting books alone while Book Buddies was taking place.

Dell looked at the clock, saw it was five minutes before the bell, so he packed up his lunch kit and informed the lunch-time teacher that he had to go to the library for Book Buddies; the teacher nodded and told him to brush the sandwich crumbs from his uniform. He did so and when he got to the library to pick out a book for him and Russell to read, he realized his timing had been perfect, because he'd no sooner sat down at the table with _How Do You Eat Your Potatoes__?_ when the bell rang and Russell scampered in with the rest of the Thursday Book-Buddies club.

'Hi Dell,' he said with a sad little smile. 'What we gonna read to-day?'

'We are going to read _How Do You Eat Your Potatoes?_ today, Russell.'

'I've never read that one.'

Russell nodded, tried to smile more, but as Dell read the story how everyone liked different kinds of potatoes, he could sense the little kid's unease. Half way through the book, Dell stopped and looked at him. 'Russell? You feeling okay today?'

'Uh-huh,' he replied, very unconvincingly so Dell shoved the book away on the table and poked him in the side like he did to Mallory or RJ or Finn, like when they were being stubborn.

'Spill it, kiddo.'

'Are you a weirdo, Dell?'

Dell blinked at him. 'What?'

'I heard one of the older kids say you're a weirdo because you have needles everyday.'

'I'm diabetic,' Dell explained, 'which means my body doesn't make sugar the right way so I need a needle with insulin everyday so I don't get sick.'

'Oh. Kinda like how I need my glasses to wear everyday?'

'Something like that.' Dell thought of Max Esposito, how he would probably be in the same boat soon, and felt even more protection towards his little Book Buddy and strangely towards his sister. He suddenly had a need to hug Mallory, his beautiful little veggie-tyrant - if eating no meat in kindergarten didn't make you a target, what would? 'You know what I've learned, Russell?'

'What?'

'Everyone's a weirdo.'

'Really?'

'Uh-huh. Everyone has something funny about themselves that makes them different.

'Like what?' Intrigued by this, Russell forgot about the book and turned to Dell.

'Well, like my daddy and my sister, they don't eat meat. And Carey and Violet, their mama's allergic to shellfish, and RJ and Jojo, they have an older sister who is already married, and then there is my Tessi, her mami is Danish and her daddy's Puerto-Rican so they have two whole different cultures in their house. But in my family, all us weirdos love each other because we are so different.'

And as he said the words to his Book Buddy, Dell knew exactly what he wanted to write.


	34. The Dark Side of Childhood

_Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far. This particularly chapter is one of the reasons why I decided to make this an 'M' rated story, and it is a little darker, but you will understand why when you read it._

* * *

><p>'Accounting, this is Lili speaking.'<p>

'Hi Mami.'

'Duncan?' Lili sat up in her chair a little straighter. Her son never called at work unless he was sick and wanted to hear her voice to feel better. 'Baby, are you feeling okay?'

'No, I'm not. Daddy had to go to the hospital with Rosie and I am talking on his cellphone with Auntie Meredeth and Max.'

'Which hospital? His hospital?'

'No, to Jenny and Andrea and Daniel's hospital because it was closer to the school.'

_Closer to the school?_ 'Duncan, what's going on?'

'Some kids beat Rosie up, very mean ones.'

'Where's Daddy?' Lili was already on her feet, kicking off her lady-heels underneath her desk and shutting down her computer.

'He is in the doctor exam'nation room with Rosie. She was crying a lot. Daddy said for me to sit out here with Auntie Meredeth and Max, and call you because that's what big boys do.'

'That's right, they sure do. Tell Daddy when you hang up the phone, I am on my way.'

Duncan hung up the phone, then looked up at Meredeth with worry in his eyes. 'Auntie Meredeth, Mami is coming right away from work.'

'Good, that's good.'

'Were they so mean to my sister?' he asked in a frightened little voice. 'She didn't do anything bad.'

'No, she didn't, sweetheart.' Meredeth wanted to pull Duncan in and cry with him, but she knew he needed someone to be strong with him while they waited to hear what the doctors, and God help them, the police, had to say. She'd already heard the story from Cam, that a group of kids who had already been bullying Rosie had gotten her alone at recess and started beating her up on the playground like some savage mob. 'But some people...some people are mean for no reason other than it makes them feel better.'

'Rosie feel bettah, Mami?' Max asked her, his own blue eyes just as worried and frightened as Duncan's.

'Yes, the doctor's will make her feel bettah.'

'Gives hugs an' mooshes?'

'We'll give her hugs and mooshes soon.'

Duncan nodded in agreement, then felt a little hitch in his five-year-old chest when he saw his father coming out of the room where Rosie was being treated by the doctors. He immediately leaped off the uncomfortable chair and went to Cam, throwing his arms around his father when he knelt down.

'Daddy, what is happening with Rosie, what do the doctors say?'

'She has a bump on the head and some bruised ribs, and...and a broken arm, so she'll need a cast, and a bunch of other cuts and scrapes. She is going to be in the hospital tonight and maybe tomorrow night so the doctor's can make sure she is feeling well enough to go home.'

'Why did they do that to her, Daddy?' Now Duncan's eyes spilled over.

'Because some people are just plain mean.'

'I should have been there to look after my sister.'

'No.' Now Cam's voice went hard as rock. 'No, Duncan, you shouldn't have been, because you are smaller than her and they would have beat you up even worse. But Rosie wants to see you on her own for a moment, while I talk to Auntie Meredeth.'

'Okay.'

'I go too?' Max asked, walking over to stand with Duncan in solidarity. 'I help.'

'Of course.'

Duncan took his cousin's hand and then went into the room that smelled like all hospital rooms. Duncan wanted to yell out when he saw Rosie in the bed, not wearing her school clothes now but a pale white hospital gown, and had a neon purple cast on her right arm. 'Rosie, what happened?' he asked her, scared for his sister.

'Some very mean kids at school called me bad names, said we aren't good enough to go to school because our mami isn't white like Daddy and Auntie Meredeth,' she said; Rosie knew Duncan wasn't old enough to understand what words like 'half-breed' 'filthy Spic bitch' or 'fucking brat' meant.

'That silly,' Max said sadly. 'They so mean.'

'They are.'

'I should have puh-rotected you, Rosie,' Duncan said softly and Rosie's little face went stony.

'No, Duncan, you would have been beaten up like me.'

'But I'm your brother, I'm supposed to protect you!'

'I know, but sometimes...sometimes people are just mean.'

'Can I read you a story tonight, Rosie?' he asked; there was no worse feeling in the world to Duncan than feeling unhelpful. 'Would that help to cheer you up a little bit?'

'That would be just fine.'


	35. A Good Big Brother

Word of Rosie's hospitalization spread quickly, and by six pm, she'd had a whole slew of visitors, but the one that meant the most was her favourite of all her Twelfth family people - Carey Parrish-Robbins. He was like having a big brother, even though he was younger than her. Something about him was larger than life, and like her, he understood what it was to be multiracial like her.

He and his siblings had visited her and they'd shared snacks of banana pudding together while playing a card game called 'Uno' - Rosie had never heard of it, but right now she was just thankful to be included since holding cards was easier than trying to draw with her cast on her right hand.

'What this one do?' Finn asked, holding up a card with swivel-ways arrows on it.

'That means the direction of who goes next changes,' Violet explained patiently to her little brother. 'So instead of going to me, it goes back to Rosie.'

'Oh, okay. Rosie, you' tur',' Finn said sweetly, looking at her cast. 'Wan' moosh beddah?'

'Sure.'

Finn put her little fingers to his lips and with a smacking 'mwah' kissed them, then laid them on her cast-covered wrist. 'Fee' beddah, bones.'

'Thank you Finn.'

Carey could see Rosie's eyes filling up so he patted her good hand and smiled. 'You'll be out of here in no time and doing magic tricks, just you watch, Rosie.'

'Thank you Carey.'

Violet could sense the tension that had suddenly sprung up, so she reached across the pile of cards and tapped Finn's hand. 'Come on, Finn, Carey needs to talk to Rosie alone.'

'Wha' 'bout?'

'Big kid stuff.'

'O-kay. Finish game?'

'After they have their talk. Why don't we go and find something to drink for Rosie?' Violet filled her voice with enthusiasm and Finn nodded, looked at Rosie.

'You like oh-shay?'

'I love OJ,' Rosie laughed, and watched Finn babble away to Violet as they went into the hallway. She thought of pretty Lanie, all smooth cocoa and Dave, so handsome with skin like almonds and how her three friends weren't so different from her.

But those bullies, they'd made her feel so different, so...worthless, like just because she had a beautiful Puerto-Rican mami and a Scottish-American daddy, that made her out of place with the white and Puerto-Rican kids, like she had no home at all. The thought of innocent little Finn and sassy Violet being treated like she'd been treated made Rosie's eyes fill up again and she was crying openly. She tucked her knees up towards her chest and put her forehead against them, her little shoulders shaking like a leaf in the high wind.

She didn't even register that Carey was still there, or that he'd moved from his chair to sitting across from her until she felt his steady hands on her head, petting her like she was Arturo.

'It's okay to be scared, Rosie, it was a scary thing that happened to you.'

'But _why_ did it happen, Carey? I wasn't mean t-to them. Why did they decide to pick on me?'

'Because people are afraid of what they don't understand.'

'That's silly. Why can't they just learn about something they don't understand, like we did with Shane and Chanukah?'

'Because some people just like being mean and picking on people.'

This did little to comfort Rosie, Carey could tell, so while she continued to cry he hugged Rosie with her tucked-up knees and all. He breathed deep the smell of her hair; somewhere beneath the sterile soap and sweat and fear, he could smell her butterscotch smell.

'Rosie,' he said to her, thinking of what the priest at the church always said, 'are you a good person?'

'What?'

'Are you a good person? Do you lie or cheat or steal, do you pick on people who can't stand up for themselves for fun, tease people different than you?'

'No, I would never do that,' Rosie said firmly to her feet.

'Do you protect your family, stand up for Duncan and your daddy and your mami, be nice to as many people as you can be?'

'Of course.'

'What will you do if you ever see bullies like that again?' he asked her.

'Ask them why they're being mean and go get a grown-up for help.'

'Then you've already won.'

'Won what?'

Carey watched her lift her head and look at him, curious as to what he meant. 'Won against those bullies. They meant to be mean to break your heart, but the joke is on them because you are still Rosie George-Esposito and they didn't change that. So you win.'


	36. Using Words

Once the visiting was done Rosie lay in her hospital bed reading _Midnight in the Dollhouse_, the book Tessi had lent her. Rosie loved it immediately because she understood a little bit of how the little girl in the book with the broken hip felt. It was a good distraction, because even worse, she'd heard her parents fighting in the hallway, which made her angry. Why was her mother upset at Daddy? Didn't she know? Hadn't anyone told her? And why was her father yelling at Mami? Couldn't he see what was wrong?

Rosie sighed, turned her page and had a sudden onset of coughing that had both her parents rushing into the room. She had Lili on one side passing her fizzy water and Cam on the other, stroking her upper arm.

'Are you okay, Rosita,' Lili asked when Rosie had taken a few big gulps.

'Do you need any more medicine for your arm, baby?' Cam inquired.

'No, but...but I can hear you.'

'Hear us?' Lili's eyebrows beetled together.

'I don't want you to fight.' Rosie looked side-to-side at them both. She struggled to sit up straighter in bed and tried to speak as maturely as as almost-nine-year-old could. 'Mami, Daddy was already at the school doing the presentation for the big kids about being a soldier. Someone ran to the office and got him. He said that if we had waited to call you I would be in much much worse shape.'

Lili clamped her lips together; she'd already heard this from Cam himself but it was a whole new dimension of understanding when she heard her daughter say it. 'I know sweetie, but-'

'No buts, Mami,' Rosie interrupted her, a little surprised at her own courage. In any other situation, she would never ever talk to her mother like this, but this was not any other situation. 'You are the best mami in the history of the world and you always do the right thing. Daddy did what he thought was best.'

She turned to her father now. 'And Daddy, you can't yell at Mami either, because she is allowed to be upset that no one told her until I was already at the hospital what happened. If something happened and you weren't there, and Mami did the right thing like you did, would you yell at her?'

'No,' Cam replied after thinking it through in a logical way. 'No,' he repeated, 'I wouldn't yell at her because a good soldier does what needs to be done right away and deals with the other later.'

'Exactly,' Lili agreed, thinking of when Lili had gotten word about Cam being shot and coming home. Without a second thought, she'd called her brother and he and Meredeth came right over; she hadn't thought to call her parents first, or even Cam's mother Felicity. She'd called her brother and hadn't given a damn about the consequences of it. Thinking of that now, she sighed. Shame was never a negative emotion she handled well and Lili had to fight to keep her composure in front of Rosie. 'I'm sorry, _cari_.'

'I'm sorry, too, baby.' Cam kissed her forehead, then went into the hallway, as he knew his girls need some time together.

'Mami, I'm sorry for sassing you just now,' Rosie whispered, poking at the bed with the fingers of her good hand.

'No, sweetie, never apoligize for speaking your mind,' Lili replied firmly. 'It's always important to stand up for yourself.'

'Do I have to go back to school?'

'Not to that school. We were thinking you might like to try Tessi's school instead.'

'I would like that.' Rosie looked at her mother. 'Can we read a story?'

'Of course, baby.'

'Duncan too. He thinks he should have protected me.'

'Duncan too,' Lili agreed, then brushed Rosie's dark curls out of her green eyes. Her daddy's eyes, Lili thought, a soldier's eyes. 'Do you want anything to eat? The doctors said you can eat whatever you want.'

'Ice cream.'

'Okay, even being in the hospital, ice cream is pushing it.'

'Maybe can Meredeth make some of her really yummy soup? That would be nice. And ice cream for dessert.'

'I'll go ask her.'

Lili kissed Rosie's forehead and a few minutes later, Rosie had her first smile in what felt like forever when her brother came into the room holding up his beaten up and battered copy of _George's Marvelous Medicine_.

'Wanna read _,_ Rosie?'

'Sure, Duncan Donut.'

Duncan grinned and perched himself in the bed beside his sister, turned to the first page of chapter five. He was a very good reader and very proud of it. 'The Cook-Up,' he read aloud, his finger beneath the words. 'In the kitchen, George put the sauce pan on the stove...'


	37. Easter Egg Ego Boost

_Hello everyone! Hope you liked tonight's episode as much as me! Also, to understand the kind of craft they're doing in this chapter, Google 'pysanka' or 'Ukrainian easter eggs'. Theirs aren't nearly as elaborate, it's about the process! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Andrea looked around the apartment and nodded. She usually wasn't this nervous about having anyone over but it was Rosie's first outing with friends since she'd had the shit kicked out of her at school, she wanted everything to be just right.<p>

The cops had actually pressed charges, and there would be a short court case just after Easter for the oldest ones. There would be no question, those kids were going to jail and the teachers at the school were all going to be put on probation for their failure to see the situation ran deeper than regular schoolyard name-calling.

After the few weeks of homeschooling and counseling Rosie wanted to see more people beyond her actual cousins, so she'd asked if she could get together with Nessa or Kelley or someone like that over the weekend and Lili had called Andrea up right away.

'Mama.'

Andrea looked over and saw Heddie walking out with Nessa holding her hand. 'Hey baby girl, you ready for a visit?'

'Wosie beddah?'

'She is much better.'

'Um oushie?' Heddie patted her wrist with the flat of her left hand. 'Cas'?'

'She suh-till has her cast, Heddie,' Nessa told her, 'but it be off soon, righ' Mama?'

'I think so, sweet-pea.'

The intercom buzzed and Andrea pushed the button to let Rosie and Lili in. Nessa walked Heddie over to the living room where they'd set up their activity for the afternoon - they were going to make Easter eggs since Easter was just two weeks away, and it was goign to be a fun and messy afternoon.

'Niss, pay nice?' Heddie asked, blinking her deep blue eyes.

'Yes, we're going to play nice. We always play nice, Nessa, because we aren't bullies.'

'No boo-lees.'

'That's right.'

Nessa glanced over at the door when it opened and she saw Rosie there, looking so much unlike her usual self that Nessa popped up immediately and went to go and give her a hug. 'Hi, Rosie!'

'Hi Nessa!' Rosie loved how the girl rocked back and forth on the spot, and she grinned at her friend. 'Thank you for inviting me over today.'

'We doin' a super-neat art puh-roject today. We doing Easter eggs like the You-cranies!'

'The Ukrainians, Nessa,' Andrea laughed, and gave Lili a little kiss on the cheek. 'Just call when you're on your way to pick Rosie up.'

'C'mon, Rosie.'

Nessa took Rosie by her good hand and led her into the living room where they had their hardened eggshells blown out and ready to go. She pointed to the wax crayons and the different coloured dyes. 'I learn how-a do'em at the hosuh-pital suh-chool.'

'No oushies,' Heddie added. 'Mama hep.'

Rosie nodded, then heard Andrea turn on some music, a lady with a very pretty voice singing about love. 'Who is that singing?'

'That Peg-Glee. Mama love her music.'

'Peggy Lee, sweet-pea,' Andrea corrected her nicely as she joined the little girls and showed them how to use the wax crayons to create the layers of colours on their eggs. Rosie wanted hers to look like a rainbow spider-web so she carefully doodled out the lines and pretty soon, she could see the colourful layers coming through.

'Wow, tha' way puh-retty,' Nessa breathed, meaning it one hundred percent. She knew her friend needed to feel good about something and like her cousin Tessi, Rosie was very good at art so she would boost her friend's spirits that way. 'You so good at art, Rosie.'

'Way goo',' Heddie added.

'Thanks you guys.' Rosie studied her egg, then looked at Nessa's. 'That's very nice too, Nessa.'

'Thank you. I like my un'er-water pattern.' Nessa held up her egg, decorated with fish and seaweed and bubbles. 'They so puh-retty. You gonna take yours for show-an'-tell?'

'Maybe. I'm nervous to start at my new school.'

'Why? Tessi be there, she help you.'

Rosie looked at Nessa, so young but also so wise. 'But she's in grade one, I'm in grade three.'

'But she be there an' help you,' Nessa insisted. 'She know where ever'thin' is! The bath-room, the suh-nack room, the...Mama where get books?'

'The library?' Andrea supplied, so proud of her little girl trying to bolster her friend's lagging spirits.

'Uh-huh.' Nessa looked back at Rosie. 'She know all tha' suh-tuff. She be a big help.'

'Tessi hep.' Heddie smiled her angelic smile and picking up her brush, put two little dots and a curved line on the newspaper covering the table. 'Wosie 'mile.'

For whatever reason, whether it was being in the company of friends or their unwavering cheeriness, Rosie gave them each a genuine grin. 'Thanks you guys.'


	38. Boom Boom Boom

_Hello everyone! Normally I don't do two author's notes back to back but this ch is the real reason this story has been rated M. Once you finish giggling and laughing, please review!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Max awoke to a loud thump, but from where he didn't know. He looked around his room, his dragon-cave as he thought of it, and wondered what could have been so noisy to wake him up.<p>

Climbing out of bed, he rubbed his eyes and as he heard it again Max decided it would probably be wise to ask one of his older siblings just what had woken him up. He went into the hallway and decided to go to Tessi's room first since it was closest to his room. He shoved the door open and walked over to where Tessi was curled onto her side, her trusty Crush tucked under her arm.

'Tessi?'

When he was met with a loud snore, Max put his hands on Tessi's arm and shook her. 'Tessi,' he hissed with more insistence. 'Wake up.'

'Nuh, Masssss.' The last letter of her brother's name came out as a hiss as Tessi rolled to her side. 'It's late, what you want?'

'Some-thin' noisy.'

'Something's noisy?'

'Uh-huh, go boom.'

'I didn't hear anything, it was probably Arturo flopping down. Go to bed.'

As Tessi was back asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow, Max left her room with an unsatisfactory answer and decided to try the twins. He closed the door behind him and headed to the next door, where he went to Leo's bed first since he was the nicer twin when he woke up.

'Leo,' he hissed, and unlike Tessi, he blinked, stretched and focused on his little brother.

'What's up, Max Power?'

'Some-thin' noisy,' he said, then looked at Trini who had also woken up in her bed.

'I think Mami and Daddy are awake, still, Max,' she yawned. 'If it was a bad something noisy, they would be in here and telling us.'

'Oh.'

'There, see? Now go back to bed,' Leo told his brother and rolled over in his bed so his back was facing Max.

But Max was still unsatisfied with this answer so he decided to try the next higher power in the house - his parents. He heard the thumpy noise again and didn't hesitate. He lifted his hand to the knob, twisted and opened.

And froze.

His mother was on top of his father - naked, rocking back and forth as his daddy put his hands on her back, and used very bad words.

'Oh, god, Mere, just like that, baby, just like that, fuck you're so good, baby.' Esposito closed his eyes and he arched his back while Meredeth set the pace. He loved when she was on top of him like this, that come-hither look in her eyes, the way they sank shut as she drank in the moment with him. 'Fuck, don't stop, Mere.'

'Never, baby.'

Meredeth opened her eyes, and winced at the stream of light. She'd closed the door and Arturo was in Tessi's room, she thought glancing over, and- 'Oh shit! Shit!'

She stopped short, grabbed the duvet to cover herself up as she saw little Max standing there, mouth open. 'Max, baby, why are you awake?' she asked, flustered.

'Some-thin' noisy 'care me,' he said, eyes still glued to his parents. 'Why no 'lothes, Daddy? Wha' you an' Mami doin'?'

Meredeth gulped audibly as she pulled her shorts up over her hips - Esposito already had, his x-rated enthusiasm completely gone - and found her tank top. What the hell was she going to say to him? 'We were-'

'We were having sex, Max,' Esposito jumped in. 'It's how Mami and I show each other we love each other, by giving our bodies to each other like that.'

'I love Leo an' Tessi an' Trini, we no do tha'!'

'This is different,' he explained as Max lurched forward like a zombie towards the bed and Esposito headed him off with a hand on his shoulder. 'This is something grown-ups do when they are in a relationship.'

'Like Suh-loanie an' Sher-my?'

'Exactly.'

Crisis somewhat quelled, Meredeth and Esposito each breathed a sigh of relief as they escorted Max back to his room, realizing the noise that had woke their youngest child was in fact them getting it on and bashing the headboard against the wall. When Max climbed into his big-boy bed and he was all tucked in, he gave them each a kiss and a hug.

'Oh!' he gasped. 'I haffa 'nudder idea.'

'What's that?' Esposito asked; idea was Max's word for 'question' since it was still a little bit of a tongue-twister for the two-year-old.

'Sex how make a baby?'

Meredeth and Esposito looked at each other, panic coating their faces; finally Esposito opened his mouth but Max jumped in. 'Love im'ortan'. It okay-a love eash udder wit' no 'lothes.'


	39. Surprise Boys

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Devon was so thankful it was almost home time for Nanny Natalia. Not that he didn't like spending time with her but since his mother had told him she had a bumpy in her tummy - a boy bumpy which made Devon happy as pie - he liked when she was home with him more.

And Jeremy too, he was just about the coolest dad ever. He kept his promise and Devon was included in everything, even making dinner or breakfast for Sloan when she needed to rest in bed. But tonight was even better, because he had a thought, a very good thought, and he hoped that Jeremy would be home before his mama so they could make it a surprise.

'You're awfully deep in thought, King Devon,' Natalia commented as they tidied up the post-nap toys. 'What is in your mind?'

'Wan' 'pise Mama.'

'You want to surprise your mama?'

'Mm-hmm. Haffa 'dea.'

Devon turned his head towards the front door, the sound of the locks tumbling open, and he raced over when he saw Jeremy come in with his hands both filled with grocery bags. 'Daddy! You home!'

'Hey, there's the king of the manor!' Jeremy felt the ache in his back of laying in a marble fireplace hearth all day begin ebb when his little guy came over and gave him a hug around the knees. 'Let me put these down.'

'O-kay.'

Devon stepped back, waited while Jeremy deposited the grocery bags on the kitchen table then squealed with delight as he swung him up into his arms, planting a fat kiss on his cheek. 'Why home soon?'

'Because it was time to call it a day, it was very hard work today, so I stopped at the grocery store to make something for Mama when she is home from work. Thanks again, Natalia,' he added as he saw the nanny slip on her boots by the door.

'Bye-bye Tally!' Devon gave her a friendly wave. 'See 'mo-wow!'

'See you tomorrow too, King Devon.' Natalia blew him a kiss and was out the door.

Back in the apartment, Devon poked at the bags. 'Wha' in-side?'

'We are going to make a special dinner for Mama tonight.'

'Oh, goo' 'dea! Wha' make?'

'We are going to make for her some delicious ravioli casserole and garlic bread because the doctor said she has a bunch of fibre in her diet but she needs more protein and that's why we eat meat and cheese, for protein.'

'So bumpy be 'tong?'

'Exactly. You want to help me?'

Devon nodded and grinned when he followed Jeremy into his parents' bedroom, watched him get out of his work-clothes and into his regular clothes, then go back out to the kitchen to find their aprons. They didn't match but Devon loved wearing it all the same.

'I shif, like Ah-Shay!'

'That's right, you're a chef like RJ,' Jeremy chuckled, pulling ingredients from the bags.

'Goo' shif. Make cookies.'

'We're not making cookies tonight, Devon. Maybe tomorrow instead.'

'Why?'

'Because I am very tired.'

'Oh.' Devon nodded; he understood grown-ups went away and worked all day, and when they came home that work made them tired. 'Wanna nap?'

'No, we're making our surprise for Mama, remember?'

'Oh yeah. It okay, save 'pise.'

'No.' Jeremy shook his head. 'We have to give her a surprise tonight.'

'Why?'

'Because your mama is working very hard to protect our bumpy, and I don't want her coming home and having to make her own dinner. That's not fair when she is working so hard already, is it?'

'No fair,' Devon agreed, and shoved over a chair to the counter, to stand up and see what what going on. 'Wha' do?'

'First we're going to rinse all our vegetables, so there's no dirt on them to make Mama or the bumpy sick.'

'No sick!' The little boy's eyes popped wide. 'Be 'tong!'

'Exactly, we'll keep them nice and strong. Here, hold out your hands.'

Devon did so and smiled when he saw the big fat tomato there. 'Ma-to!'

'That's right, it's a tomato. We're going to rinse it off.'

They'd finished washing the vegetables by the time Sloan came through the door and Devon dried his hands, hopped down to give her a hug.

'Hi Mama! Hi bumpy! Go there!'

He pointed at the couch as Sloan toed off her shoes. 'It 'pise night.'

'It's surprise night?' Sloan laughed, rubbing the small of her back where she was beginning to feel the ache of starting her third trimester.

'Uh-huh. No peekin'!'


	40. One of the Big Girls

'Castle house, this is RJ speaking.'

'Guess who!'

RJ giggled when he heard his sister's voice. 'Is it...Ariel?'

'No, not Ariel.'

'Then it must be my best big sister!' RJ walked towards the kitchen table where Beckett was sitting checking her email while she had pre-dinner coffee. 'Here is Mumum to talk to!'

'Thanks buddy. Hey Mom!' Alexis' voice was bright and cheerful, and it made Beckett smile. The girl was coming into exams soon and she would be more than a basketcase.

'Hey Lex, what's going on?'

'Shane and Adam are working nights tonight, so Lindsay and I are hanging here, and since I know RJ is having a sleepover with Leo, Max and Duncan tonight, I wanted to invite Jojo over here for a big-girl's night with the two of us.'

'Oh, yes,' Beckett replied without thinking twice. 'She would love that and so would I.'

'Okay, we'll, Shane is leaving for work around five-thirty, so maybe if you want, you can make it five?'

'Sounds perfect.'

* * *

><p>'Mumum, it gon' be way fun!'<p>

Jojo looked up at her mother with bright shining eyes as she nervously clutching her little-girl purse that had her juice-box, her deck of cards, her mini-box of crayons and a small doodle-pad. 'It gi'ls oh-nee nigh'!'

'That's right, it is,' Beckett grinned as she knocked on Alexis' door and a few minutes later the lady of the house answered herself.

'Hey Jojo, come on in!'

'It gi'ls nigh', Less!' Jojo stepped in, looked around for a spot to take off her shoes. 'No shair?'

'It's okay, come on over here.'

Alexis took Jojo's mittened hand and led her to the kitchen table where Lindsay was putting the finishing touches on a pitcher of kid-friendly juice. 'All her things are in the overnight bag?' she asked Beckett, who nodded, and put it on the floor by the fridge.

'Yep, and I know you've got back up in the bathroom too. Okay, Jojo, give me a kiss!'

Out of her boots and coat, Jojo raced over, gave her mother a kiss and a hug, told her she loved her then turned back to Alexis. 'We haffin' fun a-nigh'!'

'We are. I was thinking we could all have a drink and then if you want Jojo, I could paint your nails for you.'

Jojo's mouth formed a perfect little O of excitement. She'd had her nails painted before but that had been for a special occasion; it never happened just-because on a girl's night. 'Oh, puh-lease and guh-rassy!'

Lindsay laughed, found glasses for them all - two martini glasses for herself and Alexis, and a neon pink sippy-cup with butterflies on it for Jojo. She filled them, brought them to the table where she had stationed her manicure set. With a pat on the cushion for an invitation, she watched Jojo scurry over.

'Now what colour would you like for your fingers, Jojo?'

Jojo could only stare at what seemed like an endless army of colorful bottles of nail lacquer. 'Ummm...' she tapped her finger against her chin in thought, then grinned when she saw the orange-pink coral. 'That one.'

'And do you want that for your fingers and toes or just your fingers?'

'Fan-cy toes too?' Jojo's eyes when even wider.

'Yep.'

'Oh, boy!' Jojo clapped her hands and looked again at the forest of shades. 'Umm, that one fo' toes.'

Lindsay picked up the bottle of key-lime green and nodded. 'Great choice.'

'Here Jojo, you want a drink?' Alexis handed her the sippy cup, watched her sister's face light up as she tasted the combination of ginger-ale, orange juice and lemonade. 'You like that?'

'Uh-huh!' She took another sip and grinned at her big sister. 'Yum-yum.'

'Well, don't fill up on juice because once we do our nails, we're going to have snacks and watch _A Letter to Momo_, have you seen that one?'

'No mem'er,' Jojo replied politely.

'I think she might know the Japanese name, _Momo E No Tagemi_?' Alexis tried, and Jojo nodded.

'Momo Tagemi! Wash wit' Nessa! Words on bottom!'

'I figured. Andrea lived in Japan for four years and she loves anime, so she has all the classics,' Alexis explained to Lindsay. 'And she gets the little ones to watch it subtitles.'

'That's brave. Okay, Jojo, toes first! Off with your socks!'

Jojo giggled as she felt Lindsay slip her socks off her feet, begin to stroke the bright green polish on her nails while she sipped her juice and talked to Alexis. 'Less?'

'Yes, Jojo.'

'Gi'ls nigh' way fun.'


	41. Getting Better

Meredeth had handled her fair share of stresses in her life, the most recent being just prior to her anniversary with Esposito, con-artist extraordinaire Bailey Oren tried to tell the gossip rags Meredeth had cheated on her husband with him and Oren had the photos proving it in his 'Hit List' diary. Instead of the happy faithful couple ponying up the cash Oren found himself blacklisted on every social media network ever conceived by man or machine after Meredeth and Esposito proved her face was Photoshopped onto another woman's body. The alleged photo had neither her trademark tattoos or her surgical scars and Oren was therefore full of shit.

That was a momentary issue to deal with, however, a fleeting trifle for people as thick-skinned as Meredeth and Esposito. Worrying over a child's welfare was an entirely different kettle of fish altogether.

She sighed, wound Arturo's leash around her hand as she waited at the bus-stop for Tessi, and reminded herself that it was important to let Tessi bring it up and not treat her daughter like a spy with a report due her superiors. 'Can't be doing that now, can we Artie?' she asked the dog and he simply walked over and licked her hand. 'No, I don't have any snacks on me, buddy.'

Arturo made a growling noise very much like a 'harrumph' and parked his impressive haunches on the sidewalk, his tail flicking like a whip as he watched the yellow schoolbus round the corner.

'Easy, boy,' she murmured to him. 'You know who's coming don't you?'

Arturo leaped to his feet when the bus stopped, saw his young mistress and her cousin climb off, wave goodbye to people still seated.

'Hey Artie, did you miss Mami?' Tessi crooned to her baby; she'd started referring to herself as Mami to Arturo, so much so when anyone said to him 'where's Mami?' Arturo looked for Tessi. 'We learned lots of new things today, we did indeed!'

'What, no love for the chef of the house?' Meredeth teased her daughter, and Tessi giggled, gave her mother a big hug. 'School was good today, princess?'

'Oh yes, Mami, we are learning all about animal families in science class. We learned puppies like Artie belong to the c-canine family, and my turtles are reptiles.' Tessi carefully slipped the leash off of Meredeth's hands, and turned to look at Rosie. 'She is doing very well, Mami,' she added in a whisper.

'Yeah?'

'Uh-huh. She had lunch with me in the c-cafeteria today. I think she's making friends.'

'That's good,' Meredeth whispered back just as passionately, then lifted her voice so Rosie could hear. 'Rosie, you're coming home with us today and meeting your mami there.'

'Okay. May I start my homework? I have to read my new book and make a list of words I think are important to the theme.'

'Of course, I can help you if you want,' Tessi volunteered, 'or I can make you a snack.'

'Thank you, Tessi, that would be great,' Rosie replied with a little smile.

'Which part? The snack part or the homework part or both parts?'

'Both parts. You're really good at picking up on main ideas.'

When they reached the townhouse, coats and boots were discarded, and Tessi went right to the cupboards for one of her favourite homework snacks - apple slices with peanut-butter and iced tea. She fixed up two plates, smiled when her mother went to check on the sleepy-ones upstairs. Tessi wanted a few minutes alone with her cousin.

'Thank you for sitting with me at lunch today.'

'Why wouldn't I?' Rosie asked, looking up from her book-bag, and felt a little pang when she saw the naked gratitude in the girl's eyes. 'You're my cousin.'

'Some kids still think I'm funny because of my stutter.'

'You are just great, Tessi,' Rosie said firmly, realizing it didn't just have to be about skin colour that made you a target for other kids to pick on. 'Really, any one should be lucky to call themselves your friend.'

'It's why I love Dell,' she said softly. 'He's funny too.'

'No, he's a sugar monster.'

Tessi giggled, then shoved one of the plates across the table. 'He understands what it means to be different.'

'I don't want to be the girl who was bullied,' Rosie confessed as she poked an apple slice into the dipping-bowl of peanut butter. 'I want to be the girl who learned from being bullied and who can teach other people not to be mean to others.'

'Then...then maybe we should start a club,' Tessi mused, crunching her own apple slice. 'The Nice Words Club. You can't say anything mean to each other if you want to sit with us at lunch.'

'I like that idea.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'


	42. Touchy Feely

'Mama, where goin'?'

'We're going to Sloan's house, baby.'

Heddie furrowed her little brow as she looked up at her mother over her shoulder. 'Suh-loanie house? See Debin?'

'That's right we're going to see Devon.'

'Bumpy too?'

'Bumpy too,' Andrea laughed, then held tight to Heddie's stroller as they exited the subway and went topside just three blocks from Sloan and Jeremy's house. It was still funny to think Sloan and Devon were no longer in their cute studio just a few blocks southwest of her own home, but then it made sense for them to move into Jeremy's gorgeous condo on East Thirty-Sixth Street since it was much bigger. 'They're kind of a package deal, you know.'

'Wha' paddish?'

'It mean they come together, because the baby is inside Sloan's tummy, it goes where she goes.'

'Oh. Me paddish?'

'You and I were a package deal too, not so long ago. Here we are.'

'Me push?'

'Okay.'

Andrea unfastened her daughter from her stroller and held her up, pointed to the button for Sloan's apartment, loved the glee on Heddie's face when she heard the loud _bzzzt_ sound.

'Tha' fun, Mama,' she declared, then jumped when she heard the voice on the intercom.

'Hello, is this the Ladies Brick?'

'Yes it is!'

The door locks buzzed open and moments later they were upstairs at the door of Sloan and Jeremy's apartment. The queen of the manor herself opened the door with a tired smile as she rubbed her enormous belly.

'Wow, Suh-loanie, big bumpy,' Heddie breathed, fascinated like it was a UFO. She held her little palm two inches above the woman's body. 'Me toosh?'

'Of course you can. Come, over here.'

Sloan waddled over to the couch, put her feet up. Even though she still had another two months to go, she could tell this baby would be overdue as Devon had and being on her feet was becoming rather taxing. She giggled when Heddie climbed up beside her and watched the little ripples of the baby's movement beneath her sweater.

'Suh-loanie, oushie?' she asked, pointing to the jiggly-bump.

'No, it just makes me uncomfortable from time to time.'

'Toosh?'

'Of course. Here.' Sloan pressed the little girl's hand to her body and nearly teared up at Heddie's innocent little giggle. 'You feel that?'

'Uh-huh! Say hi-hi?'

'Sure you can say hi.'

'Hi-hi, me Heddie,' she told the bump, petting it like she did Arturo's head. 'Nessa sisser. Bo Debin. See soon?'

'Not until June, near Carey and Kate's birthdays.'

'Oh. 'Tay safe. Till talk?'

'You can keep talking to the bump,' Sloan encouraged her. She wanted her son to get to know all his friends as soon as possible.

'Mama niss. Me mama niss. Mama boo-tee-foh.'

'That's a great big word,' Andrea laughed, knowing it was Daniel had taught it to her for Valentine's Day.

'Me moosh?'

'Oh, hang on, I think I hear your playmate waking up from his nap,' Sloan told her as she heard Devon stirring, and was eternally grateful to Andrea when she went and got him, brought him into the living room. 'You guys ready to play?'

'Wan' 'tay bumpy,' Heddie said, 'wan' p'ay Debin.'

'We puh-lay 'gedder,' Devon told her, gave Sloan's bump a pat for good luck. 'Hi-hi bo, it De-von.'

'Know bo?' Heddie's eyes went wide. 'Haffa bo?'

'Uh-huh I big buh-ro.' He pointed to the belly. 'Tha' lit-tle bo.'

'Wow!'

'Why don't you two go play with your toys, Devon?' Sloan suggested; she desperately wanted Andrea to give her a foot-rub, one that would hold her over until Jeremy was home.

'No, we goo',' Devon said nonchalantly.

'Goo',' Heddie agreed and shared a secret little smile with her friend. 'P'ay here.'

'Guys, do you know what compromise is?' Andrea asked them, not surprised when she saw both heads shake no. 'It means you make a deal. You do something good for your mamas, like listening and playing over there with your toys, and we do something nice for you.'

'Like what?' Devon inquired.

'Like we have fruit smoothies in a little bit.'

'Oh, thassa goo' com-pah-mise.'

'I think so too,' Sloan agreed, already drooling at the idea of a peach-mango smoothie. 'But your part has to come first.'

'Okay.' Devon looked at Heddie, motioned to her. 'Time-a puh-lay, Heddie.'

'Mo-men',' Heddie said, and laid her lips on the bump. 'Mwah. Love bumpy. Okay. P'ay-time.'


	43. Big Bro Party

Lanie looked around the apartment as she set out a bowl of pretzels and another of low-salt tortilla chips. Everything looked great but she still had an uneasy feeling.

'Jenny, are you sure this is a good idea?' she asked as Honey-Milk brought a bowl of punch to the table. 'I mean, I know Rosie's been back at school almost a month now, but she's still trying to find her footing.'

'Lanie, this was her idea.'

'Really?'

'Well all of their ideas, but Rosie was waving the banner of war, as it were.' Honey-Milk snagged a pretzel, crunched. 'She wants to be treated normally and this is a party for someone other than her so she is here as a guest, not the centre of attention.'

'Who isn't the centre of attention, Mama?'

Mallory strolled out in her party clothes, smoothing her honey-blonde hair she'd tied back with a matching ribbon in her hair and looking from her mother to Lanie.

'Rosie, sweetie,' Honey-Milk replied, and Mallory nodded.

'That's right, today is about Devon and Sloanie.'

At the sound of the buzzing intercom, Mallory clapped her hands together - the first guests were here. She rushed over to the table, made sure the sign she'd set up was noticeable, so everyone would know where to put their parcels. When she saw it was the Espositos who had arrived, she grinned. Dell was going to be so mad he missed seeing Tessi arrive since he was fussing over what shirt to wear. Boys sure were weird.

Not long after Tessi, Trini, Leo and Max had arrived did the Castles show up, as did the George-Espositos and the Bricks, everyone who could make it. By two pm the young party-goers were enjoy snacks and music until the buzzer sounded once more, and they were all shushed as Honey-Milk answered.

'Who is it?'

'Devon and Sloan!'

'Okay, come on up!'

Mallory's eyes went round as they all found their places - it may have been Rosie's insistence they have a party for Devon being a big bro, but it was her idea to make it a surprise. Devon and Sloan would both love it, she just knew.

They turned the lights down and Mallory found herself crouching by the kitchen table with Carey and Finn, the latter of whom was trying to control his giggles.

'It so 'citing,' he whispered nervously. 'He gon' be suh-pise!'

'Shh!' Mallory tried not to giggle herself as she clamped a hand over Finn's mouth, then wrinkled her nose when she felt something wiggly and wet against her tongue. 'Ew! Finn!'

'I be quiet!'

'He licked me!' Mallory hissed in disgust at Carey. 'That's so gross!'

'Shush, you two, I hear something,' was all he replied with, and Mallory shut up right away. She heard it too, the sound of footsteps outside the door, Devon's sweet little voice asking if they were 'lay'; she knew he meant late. There was a knock on the door and Honey-Milk let in Sloan and Devon and as Honey-Milk turned up the lights, all the kids jumped up with their hands in the air.

'Surprise!'

'Surprise Devon!'

'Surprise Devon and Sloan!'

Mallory saw Devon looking around in astonishment - she'd learned that word from Kelley, it meant super-surprised - his little mouth dropping open as he batted at Sloan's thigh.

'Mama! Wow! Fo' me?'

'Yes, sweetie, it looks that way.'

Mallory stepped forward, taking the paper crown she'd made with Violet and putting it grandly on Devon's head. 'You are King Devon, about to be King Devon the Big Brother and that means you get a special part to learn all about being a big brother.'

'And there's presents,' Violet added, clapping her hands while Devon continued to stare in amazement. 'We had to get you special somethings for being a big brother.'

'But right now, the king needs a beverage,' Dell declared grandly. 'We have milk and juice boxes and Mama made her delicious punch.'

'Punsch no' nice,' Devon said sternly with a shake of the head. 'No hit-tin'.'

'No, not that kind of punch, it's a drink.'

'Oh. It yummy?'

'Very,' he told the guest of honour and was pleased when Devon let go Sloan's hand and walked towards him with a smile.

'I like yummy.'

Mallory went over to join Devon and Dell where Honey-Milk poured them each a cup of punch into their lidded cooler-cups from Valentine's Day. 'An' Meredeth helped Mama and me make the snacks,' she told him as Devon slurped up his drink. 'There are even some snacks for people who don't eat animals.'

'Marsh-Mally,' Dell warned her, and Mallory gave a haughty sniff.

'I'm just saying.'


	44. Big Bro Presents

The party went off nearly perfectly, with only a minor disaster - in his haste to go to the bathroom after interminable waiting RJ had upended Dell's sugar-free brownie right into Tessi's lap - but as it mostly landed on her napkin and not her party clothes, Tessi accepted RJ's apology with a smile once he'd finished peeing.

'It's okay, RJ, just be more careful next time,' she told him and RJ nodded, smiled.

'Thanks Tessi. Jenny, is it present time now?'

'Pizzant!' Heddie clapped icing-smeared fingers together, then held out her hands for Andrea to wipe them down. 'Yea pizzant!'

'She is a very good talker,' Leo observed, then eyed up Violet's half-eaten piece of cake. 'You don't want anymore cake, Violet?'

'No, Leo, you can finish it if you like.'

'Yum.'

While Leo dug in, RJ showed Devon how to do a 'feed the birdies' - he was having some difficulties making the hand-puppet gesture.

'Then your thumb goes here,' RJ demonstrated, and moved Devon's thumb too, and he laughed when Devon got it right for the first time. 'That's it Devon! You're doing it!'

'Wha' doin'?'

Devon pointed to Trini, Mallory and Rosie who, with guidance from Dell and Carey, were bringing over the parcels to the living room while Kelley brought Devon himself over to the 'special present chair' - they'd put a bright blue and silver table-cloth over the arm-chair and put a little sign on it that said 'Reserved for Big Brother to Be'.

'Here we are Devon, because you are going to be a big brother.' Kelley helped him wiggle into his seat and Devon glowed with pride.

'I big buh-ro. Bumpy lit-tle buh-ro.'

'That's right, he's going to be here soon, isn't he?'

'Shoon.'

'That is when my birthday is! Feed the birdies!' Carey held out his finger tips and was charmed when Devon tapped them lightly. 'Good job, little man!'

'I no' lit-tle, I big buh-ro, Cah-wee!'

'I'm sorry, Devon you're right,' Carey laughed. 'Do you know what day in June?'

'Shoon fif.'

'June fifth, that's two days before my birthday.'

'Really?' Devon's eyes went wide as he saw the small mountain of presents before him. 'Wha' those?'

Mallory, Jojo and Nessa grinned as they sat down with him. 'Those are your big bro presents,' Mallory told him, and Devon's eyes seemed to widen even more.

'Fo' me?'

'Uh-huh ah-cause nee' gifs,' Jojo said matter-of-factly.

'Wow! Tinks!'

'No tinky-pants,' Nessa laughed. 'We say 'guh-rassy'. You say 'guh-rassy', Devon?'

'Gissy!'

'That's such a good try,' Mallory encouraged him.

'Wha' 'gissy'?'

'It's actually gracias,' Tessi explained, rolling her R's like her daddy and unwittingly making Dell's heart skip a beat, 'it means 'thank you' in Spanish. We taught it to all the little kids.'

'In Italian we say 'grazie', they are very close,' Violet chimed in with an air of knowing something different. 'But you will have plenty of time to practice since you have lots of presents to open!'

'Mama?' Devon looked to Sloan for confirmation that opening a gift not on his birthday was allowed. 'It okay? Open gif?'

'Of course you may open them.' She turned her son towards the pile of packages. 'What one are you going to open first?'

'Ummmmm...tha' one!'

'That mine!' Finn beamed like a sun when Devon picked his out first. 'Happy big buh-ro-in' Devon!'

Devon ripped the paper off, eyes going bright when he saw it was a new t-shirt that said 'Number One Big Brother' in bright yellow letters. 'Wha' say, Mama?'

'It says 'Number One Big Brother.'

'Tha' me! Gissy Finn!'

'Weckim,' Finn replied and after taking his picture with Devon, he sat back down while Devon selected another gift, this one with shining blue paper sprinkled with neon green aliens and yellow stars.

'Ooooo, Mama, look! New book!' Devon held it up for his mother's inspection, and even Sloan had to admit it was a breath-taking sight - a leather-bound copy of Grimm's Faerie Tales with a built-in silk ribbon bookmark; the paper was thin and crisp and full of gorgeous ink-and-pen illustrations.

'This is just gorgeous,' Sloan sighed and Tessi, obviously the giver of the book, pinked in the cheeks.

'It's to read to the baby, because everyone needs a bed-time story.'

'Gissy, Tessi.' Devon blew her a kiss, and hopping off his mother's lap, he went to the table of presents himself, selected the next one. He was really getting into this big brother party thing. 'Wish one now?'


	45. Making a Case

'Daddy.'

Esposito looked up from his case notes at the kitchen table to see his baby girl there, big brown eyes full of buttery love and mischief. He tipped off his reading glasses and cocked an eyebrow at her. 'Yes, Trini my sweet what would you like?'

'Nothin',' she replied coyly, then moved close to where her daddy was sitting. Trini watched him shove back from the table and she climbed into his lap. 'Well, maybe a little some-thin'.'

'What kind of little something?'

'We are going out dinner with RJ's family tomorrow, right?'

'Right.'

'Well, I was thinking,' Trini said slowly, wanting to get her words just right. 'The last time we went out for dinner, Dell and Tessi got to sit at their own table, right? So maybe, Daddy, could RJ and I sit at our own table?'

'You and RJ want to have your own table,' Esposito repeated.

'And we will be on our very best be-hav'our, and we will eat all our veggie-tables, and-'

'Trini.'

'Yes Daddy?'

'I'll have to talk to Mami, you know that right?'

Trini set her little chin, jutted it up. 'Why? It's is a very easy decision. I am a good girl and I deserve to be treated with good girl privileges.'

'You do, and I will remind Mami of that too.'

Trini studied her father, and in the back of her busy little brain she had a feeling she knew what she was planning. 'Okay, Daddy. I remind her too.'

* * *

><p>'Ola, family! It's dinner time! Come and grab a plate!'<p>

As it was movie night in Chelsea, Meredeth had made calzones with garlic bread and garden salad, one of the dinners she knew there would be absolutely no fighting over. Then again, trying to please four tiny appetites and a cop and herself was always interesting. She heard the rumbling of feet and paws on the stairs and grinned at her husband who was tidying up his case notes from the kitchen table while the kids stopped in the downstairs bathroom to wash up.

'So who's going to tell Trini,' she started to ask, then shut her mouth when she saw all four black and brown heads come into the kitchen. Tessi grabbed her plate, but waited to get her calzone off the platter until the twins and Max had filled their plates.

'I'm the oldest, I have the most patience,' she said simply to her mother and Trini sniffed lightly. She wanted the spotlight of being a grown-up tonight.

When she had her green salad and her calzone Trini took herself over to the kitchen table while her siblings went into the living room.

'Trini,' Esposito asked her, 'what are you doing?'

'An ess-per'ment.'

'An experiment?' Meredeth repeated.

'Yep, I am.'

'Oookay.' Her baby girl did get some interesting ideas but Meredeth knew it was worse to talk her out of them. Resigned, Meredeth took her food into the living room, sat down beside her husband and picked up the remote. 'Trini is in the kitchen, said we could start without her.'

'Oh?'

'Said she is trying an experiment.'

Esposito glanced over, saw Trini at the perfect angle and smothered a laugh. She had unfolded her napkin on her lap and took a sip of her milk - not pop like the other children were permitted tonight - and daintily took a bite of her salad before nibbling on the neatly cut bites of her calzone.

'Oh man, she really wants that table,' he murmured, and Leo looked over at him.

'Where's Trini? She coming to watch the movie soon?'

'Yes, but she wants some...alone time,' Meredeth decided, and looked over, saw Trini dabbing at her lips delicately with her second napkin.

'Okay. Trini! Love you!'

'Love you too!' Trini hollered back, and smiled at herself once she continued to eat her dinner, until she was scraping the sauce and cheese and last leaves of lettuce onto her fork. She took her plate to the sink, drank her milk down before going to join her family in the living room.

'What was all that about, _cari_?' Esposito asked her as she sat between his feet and Meredeth's.

'I ate all of my dinner,' Trini replied with the most mature tone she could muster. 'All my salad and my calzone, and I didn't spill my milk or burp or be rude at all.'

'That's very good sweetie, but why did you sit at the table by yourself?' Meredeth asked.

'So you could see how responsible I am sitting at a table for dinner on my own. Or,' Trini added, 'with RJ.'


	46. Bro Chefs

'Mumum, what time are they going to be here?'

'They said after lunch, RJ, so don't fret, okay? You know they'll be there.'

RJ sighed into the phone. He still couldn't believe it - not only was Shane coming for a cooking day, but he was bringing friends so they could see how much RJ loved cooking too, but this waiting thing was starting to suck the big one. 'Okay, Mumum, is your lunchtime over?'

'It is,' Beckett replied, 'I love you very very much and Jojo too, and Daddy, and you'll see me for dinner tonight, not to worry.'

'Okay, love you too, Mumum.'

RJ passed the phone back to Castle, and went over to the living room to try and find something to take his mind off the waiting. How much longer was it going to take them to get over here! It had been forever, though his daddy had said it was a few hours at most since Shane had called and said he was bringing two friends over to play in the kitchen with him.

When he heard the voices outside the doorway, he leaped to his feet and raced to the door, and let out a happy little yell. 'Jeremy! Adam!'

Shane grinned at his brother in law, crouched to give him a hug and a high-five. 'Hey RJ, easy killer.'

'I've been waiting and waiting for ever and ever.'

'Well, Shane told us you are a great baker and we both need a little something to surprise our ladies,' Jeremy told him. 'Sloan is very pregnant now, and she likes sweet treats but she doesn't like to eat the store-bought ones.'

'No, those are full of bad things that will make the baby glow in the dark,' RJ said seriously, making Adam crack up.

'Looks like you were right, Shane,' Adam commented. 'Your brother in law is a true cookie expert.'

'He knows his stuff cold,' Shane agreed, letting RJ drag him into the kitchen and sizing up the other two chefs.

'Do you have your a-puh-rons?' RJ inquired as he tied his on.

Jeremy swallowed back a chuckle; Shane hadn't been kidding when he told them that RJ was a real little chef in training and that it wasn't a cute little nickname from his family. He went to the sink to wash his hands and watched RJ put his cookie-book on the counter, open it to chapter four entitled _Rolled and Dipped Cookies_. He scanned the recipe index and grinned when he saw the entry for something called a classic ginger-nut. Sloan had developed a taste for ginger desserts being pregnant, as they'd curbed her sweet-tooth and settled her morning-sickness.

'RJ, I think I found the recipe I'm going to make for Sloan,' he told the five year old.

'Woo-hoo! What are you making her?'

Jeremy pointed it out, explained his reason and RJ nodded his approval. 'Suh-loanie will love that.'

'Mind if I have a snoop?' Adam pointed to the book and RJ nodded eagerly.

'What does your sweetheart Lindsay like?'

'She loves raspberry cremes.'

'Oh.' RJ nibbled his lip in embarrassment. 'I don't know how to do those kind, Mister Detective Adam. They are so tricky that Mumum and I haven't made them before.'

'Well, there's a first time for everything.' Never one to shy from a fight or a challenge, Adam rolled up his sleeves and flipped through the book until he found was he was looking for; he scanned the recipe before giving RJ a wink. 'Look at that, RJ, there is a recipe right here called 'Easy Raspberry Sandwiches'. Those would be perfect for Lindsay.'

'She's going to be a doctor too, just like Alexis. Is she going to be a psychiat'ist like Alexis?'

'No, she wants to work with the police and be a toxicologist.'

'What's a tossa-cologist do? Shane?' RJ looked to his source and fountain of all things medically related to the police. 'Is that like your job?'

'Not quite, RJ,' Shane told him as he measured butter and sugar for Alexis' pfeffernussen. 'Let's say I think that someone was poisoned, or needed bloodwork done to tell me they'd been poisoned, I'd go to the toxicologist.'

'So they are doctors who have a special knowing about poisons and stuff?'

'Exactly.'

'I hope she does a good job,' RJ told Adam. 'She is very smart, I've talked to her, and I think she would be a big help to the police.'

'Me too.'

'Adam, are you going to marry Lindsay?'

Both Jeremy and Shane looked over curious to hear Adam's answer and he gave RJ another wink. 'You know, it's a little early to know for sure, but I think I just might.'


	47. Sister Taste Tester

Jojo fluttered her eyelids open from her naptime, and saw her daddy sitting in the chair beside her big-girl bed with his computer. She stretched her arms, smacked her little lips together. 'Hi-hi, Daddy,' she sighed sweetly. 'Whasha doin'?'

'Oh, hey there, bumblebee!' Castle save his file, lowered the lid of his laptop. 'How was your nap, Jojo?'

'Way goo', Daddy. Nee' fish bum,' she added, wriggling her hips a little.

'We'll get you sorted out.'

He helped her up to the changing table, and winced only a little bit when he saw indeed she needed a fresh nappie. 'My word, Jojo, no more spinach for you, baby girl,' he coughed, then gently pressed her shoulder when she sat up. 'Just like back, honey, makes it easier to wipe your bottom.'

'Daddy, 'mell some-pin.' Jojo snuffled like a puppy, her little nostrils flaring, and she grinned. 'Know tha' 'mell, Daddy.'

'Oh do you?'

'Uh-huh. Ah-Shay makin' cookies! Sharin'?'

'I'm sure he'll share.' Castle patted Jojo on her freshly-changed bum, adjusted her pants and set her on her feet. He barely had time to Lysol-wipe his hands before catching up to Jojo, who was zipping towards the stairs to follow her nose. 'Hey, speedy, come back here.'

'I cay-fo, Daddy! Wash!'

Jojo came to a halt at the top stair, and plunked herself down so she went _bump-bump-bump_ down each one on her little kiester until she reached the bottom. She looked over her shoulder at Castle with a toothy little grin just like her big brother did when he got his way. 'See Daddy? Cay-fo.'

'I see that, just don't run the next time.'

'Okay.' Jojo reached up, took her father's hand in hers. 'Now, cookies. Ah-Shay! Cookie time?'

She felt her confidence from the trip downstairs evaporate when she saw the two other grown-up boys with RJ and Shane in the kitchen. Jojo knew who they were, but being around them when they smelled so handsome just like her daddy made her feel all funny in the tummy because they weren't her daddy.

She was just on the verge of asking Castle if they could go into the living room to play when she heard her brother's voice from behind the island.

'Shane, where did we put the almonds? I know we have more than what is in the bowl.'

'Ah-Shay makin' Tah-rini cookies?' Jojo asked, and RJ stuck his head around the door.

'Hi Jojo! You want to taste one?'

'Yes, puh-lease!'

RJ came over, almonds forgotten, and grabbed a cooled cookie off a plate on the kitchen table. 'Here, two hands, Jojo.'

'O-kay, Ah-Shay.' Jojo puckered up her little lips like a goldfish blew out a breath, then took a bite. 'Mmm, yum-yum-yum. Pea-nah buddah!'

'They are peanut butter, I know they are your favourites. Jeremy made them.'

Jojo looked up at him and beamed. 'Devon like pea-nah buddah?'

'No, no Jojo,' RJ shook his finger at her. 'You are not allowed to have a sweetheart, you are too little.'

'See-hot?' Jojo looked at her brother like he was an alien. 'Who see-hot?'

'Devon, you just said you want to share cookies with him!'

'We fins, Ah-Shay. He fin.'

'Contrary to what you might think, my little Cupid brother in law,' Shane chuckled, coming over as he heard RJ's indignant squawk, 'not every girl who has a male friend considers him a sweetheart, and vice versa.'

'But...how does that work? Boys and girls meet and they fall in love and then they are married and have babies.'

'Not all of them.' Adam came over with his plate of cookies he'd created for Lindsay - the raspberry sandwiches he knew would be a great comfort food during the stress of final exams. 'Look at me and your mother, RJ. We're friends, right?'

'Of course.'

'We're not in love and getting married and having babies, are we?'

This time RJ snorted. 'No, my mumum loves Daddy, and you have Lindsay as your sweetheart, so you...oh!'

'Yes, oh.' Adam grinned as RJ sized his sister up once more. He'd been an only child, and getting to watch these two together was like a little window into the 'what if' he'd often thought of in his head. Fascinated he watched RJ give Jojo a hug, make a little 'mmm' noise.

'Sorry for losing it, Jojo. You and Devon can hang out if you want to.'

'Gassy, Ah-Shay. 'Nudder cookie puh-lease?'

'Sure. Oh, wait, I'll get one from the other plate.'

As RJ scampered off, Jojo shook her little head and with great aplomb, looked up at Adam and said, 'Why boys funny?'


	48. Little Worries

'Mami, why you and Daddy have to go away?'

Leo sat on the end of his parents' bed, watching his mother pack her fancy clothes up. He knew she occasionally had to go away because she had to see people who liked the books she'd written, but his mother wasn't going to be putting out a new book until the end of the summer. He'd seen the posters for it in the living room when Robina had visited and it had clearly said _Lady Hawk: _

'Because baby, we have been invited to a special event for the movie Mami was in.'

'When did you make a movie?'

'It was when Max was still inside my belly, Leo. Can you pass me those socks?'

Meredeth pointed, and Leo handed them over as he tried to wrap his mind around it. 'But you were only away for a little bit, like two weeks, right? How did you make a movie so quickly? Kelley and Dell said they take a long time.'

'Well my part was very short, I didn't even speak, I just played a piano teacher, and was in two major scenes, that's it.'

'Why can't we come to see it?' Leo asked sweetly. 'We are very good at the movies, even Max, Mami and he's only two.'

'Because _Spring Awakening_ isn't for little kids, Leo-Lion.'

'Why not? Does it have bad words?'

'Amongst other things, it talks about a lot of things that kids your age aren't ready to learn about yet.'

'Oh. Like when Max accidentally saw you and Daddy having baby practice?'

Meredeth pursed her lips, rolled her tongue over her teeth, but the laugh was unavoidable. The morning after Max's accidental peep show, the next morning at breakfast had been talk of nothing but what he'd seen the night before to his siblings who had somehow managed to chew down their waffles and juice while still remaining gap-mouthed.

'Leo, I thought we decided that was something that is not for talking about.'

'Oh, sorry, Mami but it was pretty darn funny!'

'Not for me and Daddy,' she murmured, then sat down beside Leo. He was uncharacteristically quiet, usually he was always bubbling about who she might see or what kind of movie they had on the airplane.

'Leo, you okay?'

'Uh-huh, just...don't turn into a Hollywood mami okay?'

'A Hollywood mami?'

Leo nodded. 'I saw a TV show with Carey and Dell how these kids in Hollywood have famous mamis and they never see them because they are always busy. I know you have a whole bunches of millions of readers of your books but I like you making me and my brother and sisters our lunches and having movie night at home.'

'Oh, oh, Alejo,' she laughed, sitting down and cuddling her son close. 'There is no need to worry about that, you know why?'

'Why?'

'Because when Daddy and I were getting ready for the wedding, I produced and wrote a miniseries right here in New York, and when Tessi was just a baby, I wrote _Into the Open Sky_, and after you and your sister came along, and Max too, I've kept on writing. It's because I was a famous writer and Sloan took some pictures of me for a magazine that they asked me to have a small part in a movie.'

'So...you gonna keep writing?'

'And maybe being a lecturer now and then at my old university, maybe do another miniseries of my books here in New York, maybe even write another cookbook.'

'Oh, you'd be good at that,' Leo told her immediately, 'you are such a good cook. Maybe I should learn to make cookies for Violet, just like RJ makes them for Trini.'

'You wants to make cookies for Violet?'

'Uh-huh. Or cupcakes. Violet always smells like cupcakes,' he said, his heart beating a little faster as he thought of his pretty caramel princess. He gave a little sigh as he thought of how she held his hand and leaned his head against hers with a yawn as they'd sat in the movie theatre on Tessi's birthday. She'd even shared her popcorn and Violet _never_ shared her popcorn, except with him.

Meredeth heard him sigh, and looked at her son with a little laugh, brushed at his hair. He and Trini had gotten her hair and their daddy's eyes, while Tessi and Max were blue-eyed like her and had Esposito's black curls on their heads. 'You got it pretty bad for her, don't you.'

'Got what bad?'

'It's a saying, Leo, it means your feelings for Violet are very strong.'

'She's my princess. And she said I am her prince on a white horse.'


	49. From the Toes Up

_Hello all! So this chapter is a double one, but I wanted to write more about Sloan and Jeremy like when we discovered she was pregnant, and tie it back in to to Devon. Those of you who know me best will understand how hard this was for me to write, so I hope you love it._

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat with Sloan, watching her rub the belly in rhythmic circles as she stared at the TV like a zombie. It had been her suggestion they watch <em>The Reef<em> for their in-house date night, which already put Jeremy on red-alert - a film about wreck divers who would be wearing tiny bikinis would be the last thing he'd pick since she was so sensitive lately about how she'd all of a sudden beefed up her pregnancy weight. She'd started out cheerful, but in the last twenty minutes or so she'd gotten very quiet, very still which was never a good thing.

'Where did you say this film was shot,' Jeremy asked, trying to keep his tone light.

'Saint Kitts. Do you think her ass is real or is it implants?'

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was a trick question. Her hormones had been so damn weird in her third trimester it was hard to know what was solid ground and what was quicksand. 'I...don't know,' he replied honestly.

'I bet it's real, since she's never had kids. Bet she has some hot Hollywood stud drooling over her perfect body.'

'Ava Carter is one of your favourite actresses,' Jeremy pointed out, mentally adding pregnancy brain was a real bitch. 'She got married a few years ago to an accountant and they had twin girls who are like eighteen months old or something like that.'

The moment he said it, Jeremy knew he'd stepped into a minefield, for Sloan sat up straight, moving away from him deliberately to look at him. 'Right, and I'm about to have my second baby and would only look that good in my dreams, is that it?'

'No, of course not-'

'Oh, so I don't look good anymore?'

'No, you're beautiful Sloan.'

'Stop kissing my ass, Jeremy and just admit it.' Now Sloan heaved herself to her feet and stalked around the coffee table as best she could being seven months pregnant. 'I'm disgusting, I'm so disgustingly fat, there's no way anyone would want to fuck me anymore.'

'I do,' he pointed out, 'or are you forgetting that nice round we had this morning?'

'You are the fiance and the baby daddy, of course you'd fuck me.'

'Sloan-'

'Even on my best day it would take two of Ava Carter to make up my pre-baby body weight, and all of it in the ass and face and gut. Forget giving birth in a hospital, I'll just go find a barn with some nice clean straw in the manger for the pig I am.'

'I don't know what to say, Sloan. I want to make you feel better but you'll counter everything with a comeback.'  
>'Then stop trying,' she barked. 'Reminding me I won't be perfect like Ava fucking Carter does not help me right now.'<p>

'I never-' He stopped when she pulled off her top, stepped out of her maternity jeans. She pulled off the soft black bra and matching panties and stood naked in front of him. 'Sloan, waht are you doing?'

'Take a good look because this is what you have and that-' she pointed to the screen '-is what you wished you had right now instead of me, isn't it?'

'Sloan.'

He said her name so gently, so tenderly, it nearly shattered her defenses. 'I'm fat and un-fuck-able and ugly.'

'No.' Now Jeremy was firm and he got to his feet, the movie completely off his radar now. 'No, you are beautiful Sloan and before you tell me I'm full of shit, let me prove it to you.'

'Fine. Say it and be done with it. I want to go to bed.'

'And I want to go to bed with you.' Jeremy bent to scoop up her clothes since Sloan was wearing nothing but her earrings and a scowl, and took her by the hand to lead her to their bedroom. Once there, Jeremy laid her down on her side, and when he'd stripped off too so he was as naked with her he caught her beady gaze.

'Why are you naked?'

'You said you'd let me prove how beautiful you are.'

'Oh, right. Well, tell me your filthy lies tomorrow.'

'No.' Jeremy moved so that he was by Sloan's ankles. 'Let's start here. The first time I saw you barefoot, that night of our first date with your pink pedicure peeping out from my bathrobe, I was mesmerized.'

'By toes,' she replied in disbelief.

'Yes, by your toes. Then there's your feet, which are adorably petite despite the fact you're five-eight, one of your many contradictions, and those lead up to your ankles here, which make me think you should be a ballet dancer.'

A ittle worm of hope wriggled somewhere inside Sloan and she began to see through the black and red of her insecurity. 'Tell me more,' she said warily, and Jeremy wanted to jump up and do a victory dance.

'Then we reach these calves which look like they've been sculpted by artists. I love watching you shave your calves in the bathtub because you flex your foot and all those muscles ripple and man it's so hot Sloan.' He moved his hand up to the scar on her knee, a remnant of a childhood injury. 'And yes you have a scars, and stretch marks but I don't see those as defects, Sloan, I see those as visible history.'

'Visible history,' she repeated, the worm wriggling harder now as her fingertips began to warm.

'That's what counts with children, and with me, the stories. The way your nose crinkles when you tell the tale, how your eyes light up with enthusiasm.'

'Keep going.'

'And then we have the rest of your legs, soft but powerful and skin so smooth the water just runs right off it when you're in the shower with me. And one of my favourite spots.' He was stretched out beside her, tucked behind her now, as his hand slipped between her thighs, cupped against her to touch her. 'The first time I felt this, it was the most nervous I'd ever been with a woman since the first time I had sex.'

'And here I thought you were such a smooth operator.'

'Are you kidding And every time since then, that sensation has never gone away. A woman who could make me feel that every time we're together, like I'm the luckiest guy in the world, that's the one for me.'

Jeremy sat up, rolled her to her back and straddled her leg, so he could leave his hand where it was. He put his hand on the mound of her severely pregnant belly and laughed when he felt the baby moving inside. 'And our baby boy in here, there wouldn't be a baby in the first place if we didn't make love like we do all the time. And with the baby so big inside you now, that means there's proof of you being very fuck-able, as you so crudely said.'

Sloan laughed through the tears that had come as he'd shown her, literally inch by inch just how sexy he still found her, and put her hand to Jeremy's cheek. 'Okay, you've made your point.'

'Not done yet.' His hand slid up over her belly to the valley between her breasts, sliding over to cup one and brush his thumb over her nipple. 'And this, right here, the first time I saw your naked, I didn't think she looks good for a mother, I thought she looks sexy and soft and kissable.'

Jeremy walked his fingers up her collarbone, followed it with his lips, then up her neck to her earlobe which he caught in his teeth and heard her little sigh. 'And all these things you hear, about not being slim enough or having a perfect complexion, or any of it, none of that matters because your ears have a much better, bigger, improtant job. Listening to Devon, to our baby boy, to our family and friends, and most of all, listening to me when I tell you I love you, and that I would make love to every last square inch of this wonderful body that is Sloan Marguerite Machado, almost Sloan Marguerite Machado Channing.'

'No. Just Channing.' Sloan turned her head, and let a little tear trickle out. '

'Sloan.' Now Jeremy's chest hitched, and he laid his lips against hers, began to move his hand once more between her thighs, and he heard her softly moan in his mouth. 'I love you, so much.'

'I love you right back, Jeremy, and I'm sorry for being so awful tonight.'

'Sloan, you're allowed to be insecure about your body, it's perfectly natural to be scared. Think back to when you were seven months pregnant with Devon. What was your life like?' As he watched her eyes glaze while she thought back, he nodded when she came back to the present. 'You are scared, of me and what I'm doing.'

'A little bit,' she admitted, and pressed her hand to her eyes. 'God, we've been together almost two years and...and there are times when I still don't have my feet underneath me because of you. You treat me like I'm the first woman to have children.'

'You are.'

'Jeremy-'

'You are the first woman to have my child.'

When said in such simple words, Sloan shuddered as tears flowed freely now and she sobbed against his chest, holding him as close as she could. She felt his hand slide away, drift down her leg and she shook her head. 'No, I want to make love with you Jeremy, I want...I need to feel who I've become with you.'

'Whatever you need Sloan, I'm here for you.'


	50. From the Belly Up

_Here we are, another double chapter to conclude the previous section. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>'I think it's time you saw this.' Jeremy got up, found the laptop to bring back back to bed; he plunked it down, lifted her head so she was pillow on his left knee.<p>

'What is it?'

'The pregnancy diary you asked you Onlyr website programmer put up, or rather the x-rated portion of it.' Jeremy clicked on it and a little agreement dialogue box popped up. 'Yes I am over eighteen and aware this link contains sexuality.'

He clicked 'OK' and turned the computer for Sloan to see. 'Check...this...out.'

Sloan blinked, saw a deep-red web-page with a polyphonic version of Peggy Lee's 'Black Coffee' playing in the background. Square in the middle of the page was a black and white picture of her taken at Christmas, when she'd let Jeremy into the studio and they'd taken topless-and-jeans monochromatic photos together, Jeremy with one arm cover her breasts, the other protectively over her bump. Below it was a caption in silver crawl 'One Hot Mama', and in a little side-to-side clip gallery were the pictures Jeremy had taken of her, the little captions detailing what week and day of her pregnancy she was in.

'Click on a picture.'

'Okay.'

Sloan scrolled through, picked one of her favourites - she'd been watching The Seven Year Itch and Jeremy had taken pictures of her on their bed, channeling Marilyn Monroe in her Playboy spread. She clicked the button to select it and immediately the image became larger, and the counter said 4,336 comments.

'Four thousand?'

Sloan began to scroll through the list and felt her jaw drop as she read the of comments.

_Cupcakesupreme says: Man, I would never let my man take pics like that!_

_Chuck06 says: There is nothing hotter than a naked woman with a baby bump!_

_RogersUpNorth says: Agreed, Ultrapop, I read that too, being pregnant makes doggy-style sex a given, and you know she looks like a lady who digs the dirty stuff!_

_Ultrapop says: I read somewhere that pregnant women like a LOT of sex and to support the belly, the like it from behind and on their knees :)__I'd bend her over like a crazy-straw __#ohyeah_

'Jesus,' Sloan breathed, 'they're all like that?'

'And you've got some celebrity admirers too.' Jeremy flipped to the page with the Twitter links. 'Read that one.'

_*cranBerry - doods! If you love Sloan Machado's photographs, check this out, and be prepared to have a few more photos for the spank bank!_

'God,' was all Sloan could say. cranBerry was Millicent Berry, one of Sloan's favourite models to photograph. She was the definition of Glamazon - five-eleven and one-twelve soaking wet with red hair and laser blue eyes, and had all her professional headshots and body shots done by Sloan. That someone she admired was complimenting her so highly was downright freaky.

'It's not just me, baby. Plenty of people think you're great.' Jeremy put the laptop back, and slipped into bed with Sloan, tucked her long dark hair behind her ear. 'You aren't a cow, or a pig, or whatever it was you said before. I will be here tomorrow, and the day after that and that and that until the end of time to remind you that you are loved and beautiful.'

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sloan awoke to gentle, tiny hands on her belly. She peeled an eye open and saw Devon sitting on the bed beside her, fully dressed. 'Hey, King Devon. What are you doing in here?'<p>

'Daddy an' me haffa 'pise.' His dark little eyes were filled with worry. 'Why sad yesserday?'

'I didn't think I was very pretty anymore because the baby is so big inside me.'

You silly, you so bee-oo-tee-foh, bes' mama ever. You a pin'cess. Wash.'

Devon reached behind him and found a little plastic tiara, plopped it on Sloan's tangle of unbrushed black hair. 'See? Boo-tee-fo Mama.'

'Thanks baby.'

'No, this baby.' He patted her belly, then hollered over her shoulder, 'Daddy! Ready!'

The door opened and Sloan propped herself up in bed as Jeremy, also fully dressed, brought in a breakfast tray that was nearly overflowing with food. 'What is all this?' she laughed.

'After you went to sleep last night, I did a little digging on the net and found Ava Carter's pregnancy blog. She wrote this was her favourite breakfast-in-bed when she was bulking up the sixty-five pounds she had to gain to deliver her twins healthily, since she was so underweight from modeling.'

Sloan looked at the plate, saw there was a verifiable feast before her - a BLT made with low-sodium bacon, cilantro-seasoned tomatoes, rye toast and olive-oil mayo, an egg-white and cheddar cheese omelette,a cup of berries, and two mini waffles with peach jelly. On the tray beside the plate were a cup of herbal tea, a glass of orange juice, and a pint of chocolate milk with a straw in the carton.

'Ava Carter would eat all of this?'

'Yep, she even said sometimes she'd have a few links of turkey sausage, and whipped cream on her waffles, and when she had to have her gown let out for the Golden Globes two months before she gave birth, Ava wasn't crying tears of disgust.'

'No?'

'Nope, she was crying tears of joy that her tailor wasn't booked up so she could have an emergency letting-out of her gown and feel beautiful on the red carpet. Her make-up person had had to do touchups in her limo before she got out because she was still pumping out the water works.'

Sloan thought of how envious she'd been of Ava, like all the woman had on her mind was a fun and glamourous night of awards-show banter. She pictured her at home in her pyjamas, no trio of make-up artists there to dab away sweat with their fine-haired brushes, the sheets of her bed tented up from her baby bump as her husband brought in a breakfast tray and the lovely Ava diving into a BLT and omelette with two hands.

She gave Jeremy a smile, picked up her fork to cut a bite of omelette. 'Did Devon help you?'

'He sure did, didn't you King Devon.'

'Pu' rassies in bow' Mama,' he said proudly. 'An' juicy in-a cup.'

Sloan stabbed a berry onto her fork, popped it in her mouth, and wanted to melt. It was tangy and tart and delicious. She looked at her son with doe-eyes. 'Oh, yeah, Devon, that's the stuff.'

'Yea! Juicy too!'

Obliging him, she took a sip and looked at them both. 'This is too much, you guys.'

Devon looked over at Jeremy. 'Mama nee' odder 'pise!'

'Yes, she does.' Jeremy reached into his pocket, for his phone; it buzzed in his hand and he grinned at the incoming text. 'Guess what, Devon, the surprise is here.'

'Yea!' Devon leaned over, kissed Sloan's cheek that was full of food being chewed. 'Love Mama, see soon.'

'Love you too, and you too,' she replied as her boys left the room; Sloan was too engrossed in her breakfast to pick up the voices from the living room. She was just polishing off her peach-jelly waffles and chocolate milk when there was a knock on teh door and she looked up to see Meredeth there, grinning.

'Jeremy called last night, said you could need some girl time and as it happened, I had a very special day planned today that is now going to include you.'

'Oh?'

'Mm-hmm. Just promise me you won't lose your mind when you see who is in your living room, okay?'

'What did you do?'

'Swallow and grab your hairbrush and come with me.'

A million ideas passed through Sloan's brain as she followed instructions and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was - Ava Carter, the woman herself, was standing in her living room, each of her hands clasped in those of little girls.

'Oh my Jesus,' Sloan said faintly, and Ava smiled, blue eyes - void of all makeup - crinkled in the corners.

'I get that a lot. Girls, this is Miss Machado, she is a friend of Miss Milly's and Meredeth's. These are my daughters, Cressida and Octavia.'

'Hi,' they chorused.

'I thought having Ava bring her daughters for a play-date might make it a little less intimidating for you,' Meredeth whispered to Sloan.

'If I'd know you were my guest, I'd have cleaned myself up,' Sloan started, and Ava shook her head, waved her off.

'Girl, when I was seven months with my babies, I couldn't even get out of bed on my own. You look so beautiful.'

'Oh, I-'

'It's true. I was getting pimples by the hour my skin was so oily when I was at seven months. I would look in the mirror and think, man I look like Braille pizza. And that's why we are here today.' Ava looped her arm through Meredeth's. 'We are taking you for a day of mama beauty.'

'Mama, pay time?' Devon asked.

'Yes, and apparently, I'm going out to get myself all pretty with Meredeth and Miss Carter.'

'Be e-fin boo-tee-fo-ler,' Devon told her and gave her a hug. 'Mama so go-shus.'

'Thanks baby.'

'Time fo' new fins.' Devon turned to the girls and asked, 'Pay Go Fish?'

'Uh-huh.' They nodded and Ava gave Sloan a wink.

'Well, that's the babies looked after, now let's go pamper the mama.'


	51. Birthday Breakfast

'Sshh, we have to be quiet in case he's still asleep!'

'I know, Tessi!'

'Know too, Tessi.'

Esposito feigned sleep as he heard four pairs of feet coming to the bed, felt the youngest owner of those feet poking his ribs.

'Daaaaah-ddy,' Max sang softly, punctuating it with another poke. 'Daddy, you suh-leepin'?'

'He and Mami were up late last night, Max Power,' Trini told her little brother quietly.

'Wit' baby-paddis?'

'No, goofy.' Now Leo chimed in. 'They don't do that anymore since you messed it up.'

'I no mess-up!'

'Guys, it's Daddy's birthday.' Tessi the peacemaker stepped in with quiet confidence. 'No squabbling.'

'Are those present fairies I hear,' Esposito asked with his eyes still closed; he opened them to see all four of his babes in their pjs, Leo's hair sticking up like he'd licked his finger and stuck it in a light socket. He went to sit up, and found himself tackled back to the bed. 'Easy with the old man,' he laughed, and Trini batted her eyes at him.

'You're not old, Daddy. You want presents downstairs?'

'Unless you want to be banana-bombed.'

Tessi and Trini's faces folded up in disgust - Leo got horrendous gas when he ate bananas, thus the coining of the phrase 'banana-bomb' to mean any kind of passed gas that was truly putrid-smelling. 'No, Daddy, we'll wait downstairs with Mami.'

'Good plan.'

Trini didn't wait another moment, she handed her parcel to Tessi and grabbed her brothers each by the hand. 'I don't want to be around for that grossness, even if he is the birthday daddy.'

Ten minutes later, after an additional swish of mouth wash and splash of water on the face, Esposito found a t-shirt to drag on for breakfast and he headed downstairs to find a small mountain of packages at his spot at the table. The scent of chocolate chip waffles, which Mere saved only for special occasions, permeated the air. Tessi leaned forward from her spot at his right-hand side, and poured juice.

'Which present do you want first, Daddy?'

'That one,' he said with a grin as Meredeth brought waffles to the table and he pulled her onto his lap for a kiss that had the boys making grossed-out noises.

'Eeeeeyich!' Leo stuck his tongue out and shook his head like a dog dunking his head underwater.

'No mooshin' now,' Max added with a little frown from his high-chair. 'No' nice.'

'I think it's romantic,' Tessi sighed, using a word she'd learned from her cousin Rosie. 'Mami and Daddy have been married forever and still love each other.'

'Mm-hmm,' Trini nodded her agreement. 'Just like in _Up_, like Karl and Ellie. Mami, maybe _you_ should give Daddy your present now.'

'No, my present is for grown-ups only,' Meredeth told her children, and like they'd been rehearsing it, all four chorused 'Baby practice?'

'Okay, guys, that's enough with the baby practice inquiries,' Esposito said, knowing that's exactly what Meredeth had in mind as he kissed her and mouth _love you_ to her before turning back to the kids. 'Who's turn is it?'

'Max, Daddy,' Trini said without hesitation. 'He is the little guy, so he goes first.'

'I no' lit-tle, I two!' Max replied indignantly.

Esposito found the carefully wrapped package, with Max's tiny little penmanship on it. He ripped into the package and laughed when he saw it was a tiny plastic shark. 'Thank you Max, is this for my desk at work?'

'Uh-huh, he nom-nom baddies.'

'Us next Daddy!' the twins said in unison, Trini adding, 'They are kind of a matching set.'

'Oh, well, then.' Esposito ripped into one with blue paper and green ribbon, the other with green ribbon and blue paper, and laughed when he saw it was a travel coffee thermos designed like a Java Loft take-away cup, accompanied with a pound of the special coffee his mother got from Puerto Rico. 'Thanks, you guys. This will keep me awake and on my toes to get the bad guys.'

'Me next, Daddy!' Tessi, having patiently waited her turn, nudged her present towards him.

'Okay, princess.'

He opened up the small box to find a framed photograph of all four children. It had been taken the previous Hallowe'en, as was evidenced from Tessi dressed up as Ariel, Leo a lion, Trini a pepper shaker and Max a caped crusader. On the frame edge below read the caption _Anyone can be a father but it takes a special guy to be a daddy_.

'This will be great on my desk at work, Tessi, thank you so much,' he told her, then stood up to kiss all his babies.


	52. The Most Important Thing

Finn looked around the apartment living room, trying to not feel guilty about enjoy time without his sister. He usually got to go to Miss Agnes' house with Violet while Carey was at school, and they would spend time with Miss Agnes doing lots of fun things, sometimes even taking a trip to see Mister Jim in his workshop.

That had been a fun afternoon, when he'd let Finn take the lemon-oil rag and rub it over the uncut slab of oak. Finn had listened like a good boy when he'd said 'step back, now, Finneran,' and watched as Mister Jim had sliced the board on the noisy table saw. Violet had stuck her fingers in her ears, and winced at the noise, so Finn being a good brother had moved closer to her and gave her a little hug, telling her not to be frightened.

But there was no trip out today, and no Violet today either, since Violet had gone with Mallory and RJ to a special party for someone from the hospital daycare. He'd heard them say words like 'negative panel' and 'remission' but had no idea what they meant. All he knew was that in his world, he got to be the big boy for once. He loved that feeling very much.

'Miss A'nes,' he asked politely, 'when it time fo' fun?'

'As soon as the girls wake up from their naps. You went to sleep sooner than they did so you are awake sooner,' Agnes explained to him as he walked around the coffee table towards her where she folded towels. She smiled when Finn picked up a hand towel and began to neatly fold it. 'You don't have to help me with my chores, sweetie.'

'It okay. I pay-shun, I wai' fo' fuh-riens.'

'You just recently had your birthday, too, didn't you?'

'Wha' ree-sah-lee? Wha' tha'?'

'It means it happened not too long ago.'

'Oh. Yes, it ree-sah-lee.'

Agnes smiled as she folded another bath-towel. 'And how long are you going to make me wait before you spill the wonderful details of your birthday? When is your birthday, even? I'm still trying to get all caught up with my important dates.'

'Me day, Marsh tinny-foh.'

'March twenty-four?'

'Uh-huh. Lossa cake an' fuh-rien's.'

'That's a good way to spend a birthday,' Agnes agreed, and saw the boy smile.

'Miss A'nes?' Finn stopped folding and looked up at her with his dark eyes burning with questions. 'Whassa soh-may?'

'Soh-may?'

'Uh-huh. Marsh tenny, Daddy say 'Took my soh-may fo' suppah firs' time', an' moosh Mama.'

'Oh,' Agnes gave a little chuckle. 'Finneran, I believe you mean 'soul-mate', and your daddy says that because he loves your mama so much. March twentieth was the first time they went on a date.'

'But whassa soh-may?'

'A soulmate...' She trailed off, trying to think of how to explain it to a three year old. 'A soul-mate is someone you love and fall in love with, that life with them probably makes you go crazy and life without them is just unthinkable. That's how much your daddy loves your mama, that she probably drives him crazy but he would be lost without her.'

'Oh. Tha' very nice. Love mos' im-or-tan'.'

'I agree, Finn.'

They heard the sound of a door opening and both turned to see Nessa walking out with Heddie holding her hand. Both were yawning and Heddie toddled forward on still wobbly legs.

'Finn!' Heddie reached him and half-crashed, half hugged him. 'Hey-oh!'

'Hi-hi, Heddie, you so big now!' Finn wrapped his arms around her, gave a tight squeezing hug. 'I love you Heddie.'

'Love too.'

'And you too, Nessa,' he added, working free of Heddie's iron grip and giving Nessa a hug and even a little kiss on the cheek. 'Love you too.'

'Love you too Finn.' Nessa gave him a little moosh back, then looked at the laundry. 'We doin' towels, Nana?'

'Yes, but I need to freshen Heddie's diaper. Then snack and a game of Crocodile Canyon,' Agnes said with a smile and Finn and Nessa both gasped.

'Ca-ca-dills? Yea ca-ca-dills!' Finn said clapping his hands. 'Ca-ca-dills fun! But...' He lost his joy as quickly as it had come, and he shook his head. 'No, haffa pay wit' Heddie too.'

'Oh, yes, Nana.' Nessa looked at her grandmother with serious eyes. 'We can-no' leave her 'lone.'

'Heddie, we pay game. You shoose.'

'Shoes?' Heddie looked toward the door and Nessa giggled.

'He mean shoose game, Heddie.'

'Canny!' Heddie looked at them with a great big grin. 'Canny!'

'Okay, we puh-lay Candyland, ah-cause no-one be love an' lef' out.'


	53. Opening Night

'This is going to be so exciting!'

Mallory was practically skipping up the stairs of Saint Bart's, swinging her father's hand back and forth. 'Aren't you excited, Daddy?'

'I am excited for your brother, it's quite an honour.' Ryan was glad it was only six-thirty at night, because then hopefully, Mallory would burn off this little sugar buzz she had going.

'Look, look!' They'd reached the main foyer of the school and Mallory all but vibrated in anticipation. 'There's the Esposito clan! Even Max is here, Daddy!'

'Aren't Lanie and Dave going to be coming, and the Mazzaras too,' Honey-Milk inquired, remaining quiet as she watched her little girl jiggle with delight.

'Lanie and Dave got here early, they're holding seats for us, and Cam and Lili are here too, Dell wanted to see Carey and Rosie before everything got started.'

'The kids are growing up on us, Kevin,' Honey-Milk sighed. 'I'm so proud of him.'

'Me too,' Mallory added, listening to her mother. 'You're proud of me too, but tonight is Dell's special night.'

'That's right it is, and what are you going to do?'

'Take lotsa pictures and cheer really loudly when they say 'The End'. Come on, we need to take our seats, to get a good pictures-taking spot!'

Mallory tugged on both her parents' hands this time, as they met up with the Espositos and walked into the school auditorium, where heavy blue curtains were drawn across the stage; they'd been covered in silver stars to reflect the blue-and-silver school colours. It felt so funny to be at the school at night and even stranger to be at school not in uniform. Instead she was wearing her pretty party-dress because it was a very important night.

She could see the big kids from the high-school getting ready to play their instruments and Mallory was meditating on what it might be like to be in a band and playing trumpet when she felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned and shrieked.

'Dell!'

'Hey Marsh-Mally, I can't stay long just wanted to come down and say a big thank you to you.'

'But I didn't really help, Dell.'

'Sure you did, when I was working extra hard, you made sure I had a snack or if I need to play too, I was playing cards or soccer in the park with you.' Dell kissed his sister's forehead. 'You are the best muse ever.'

'What's a moose?'

'Muse,' he corrected on a laugh. 'It means someone who inspires you to do something creative.'

'Really? That's me?'

'You betcha.' Dell kissed her once more, then patted her head. 'We're so going to Roscoe's after this.'

'Okay, break a nose!'

'Leg,' he laughed.

'I know, but nose is better.'

Mallory turned back around and wiggled happily, looked at her parents. 'I'm a muse,' she said importantly, then slapped at her father's arm lightly, quickly, as the lights dimmed and the jazz band started up. 'Daddy, it's starting! Mama, when is it Dell's turn?'

'Soon, baby.'

Mallory grinned as she listened to big noisy music, saw the dancers perform, and each one was introduced by the principal. Finally, finally she heard the words she'd been waiting to hear all night.

'And now,' Principal Henry said, and Mallory's heart thumped like a little drum, 'we have our youngest contributors of tonight's talent show. They will be performing a short play written by one of our grade-five students, Dell Ryan, based on a short story written for his language and literature class. So without further ado, I present to you _The Strangest Herd_.'

Mallory leaned forward, watching as the curtains opened and there was a set of plants and trees on stage as a boy dressed as a jungle guide came out and began to read his lines while another student came out in a long-neck costume.

'Once upon a time, there was a brontosaurus named Thomas. He loved to play dino-ball and read stories with his mother and father and sister Agatha. But lots of other dinos made fun of him because he was dino-betic and couldn't eat berries like the rest of the dinos, and because his best friend Oscar had two different kinds of spots on his skin. One day Thomas got so upset he decided that he needed to find new friends, so he wandered down to the stream with Oscar for a drink of water.'

Everyone in the theatre laughed appropriately as the 'bronto' leaned down for a drink and he was startled by another performer in a costume that looked like a mutant swordfish, and she introduced herself as Constance.

'Daddy, this is the best story ever!' Mallory hissed. 'It's about us!'


	54. Poutface Amended

There was never enough time for everything, Kelley sighed, as she curled up on her bed with her toucan Silverstein. She wanted to do it all, so badly - be good at school and at sports, and still go to dance classes and most importantly, spend time with her big brother. She was so annoyed with him, like seriously! He'd promised he'd be home that night to watch _Grimm_ with her on Blu-Ray - it was their little secret, since her parents said she was way too little for the really cool scary movies she knew other kids got to watch with older siblings. Plus TJ said that _Grimm_ was more 'intelligent', whatever that meant.

Boys were so weird some days, but this day, they were particularly annoying. And mean.

Her eyes felt like they had lead weights on them but Kelley forced herself to stay awake. She had a bone to pick with her brother when he got home.

It was nearly midnight when he did, just barely making his curfew, and when Kelley heard his voice downstairs, she tossed back her covers, giving Silverstein a little kiss. It wouldn't do to make her case if she looked like a baby with her toy.

'Why did you stay out late tonight?' she asked him bluntly and he turned to look at her.

'Because I had plans with my friends.'

'We had plans too.'

'What?'

'_Grimm_? You said we were going to watch it tonight since you didn't make it to my soccer practice. You _promised_,' she added emphatically as she watched his eyes change when he realized he'd broken his promise. Her own threatened to fill up and she turned away to run upstairs but he caught her halfway there and turned her around.

'Hey, Kell-Bell, I'm sorry, I really am.'

'I'm not a big kid yet like you are but I have feelings too,' she told him, sniffing to will back the waterworks. 'I wanted a bro-and-sis night.'

'I'm sorry,' TJ repeated, remembering the nagging feeling of why he shouldn't have gone for coffee with his friends after the movie. He'd already made plans that he'd broken to the one person in the world he hated letting down. No one could look at his sister's eyes and remain without guilt. 'I shouldn't have done that, and I'm so sorry I forgot our plans. Can I make it up to you?'

'How? I'm up way past bedtime.'

'Just trust me.'

* * *

><p>Kelley didn't know how much later it was when she felt someone picking her up out of bed and carrying her somewhere else. She was plunked down gently into a cozy bed and wrinkled her nose when she felt something tickling there. Batting at it only seemed to make it stronger so she opened her eyes and saw it was her brother.<p>

'Here we are, Kell-Bell.'

He went away for a moment and came back a few minutes later wafting something that smelled delicious under her nose, and TJ nearly laughed when he watched Kelley sit up like a mummy in his bed. He passed her the coffee mug full of steamed milk and gingerbread syrup, her favourite warm drink wake-up.

'Did you watch it without me?'

'Watch what?' she asked, blowing on her cup to cool the steaming milk.

'_Grimm_, did you watch it without me?'

'No,' Kelley shrugged. 'It's our thing.'

'Good.'

Kelley watched astonished as her brother climbed under the covers beside her, reached for a cup of strong coffee with cream and no sugar, then saw it - the mini Blue-Ray player in between them on the bed. 'What's that?'

'Me making it up to you. What was the last episode we watched?'

'What about Mom and Dad?'

'Mom's out shopping and Dad's at work, it's just us. What did we watch last,' he said again, 'was it _Let Down Your Hair_ or _Danse Macabre_?'

'The one with the Rapunzel girl, she's a Blutbad like Munro. Can we watch _Lonely Hearts Club_ first? I like that one, with the weirdo who eats toads.'

'Don't you want to watch the next in order?'

'You forgot our plans last night,' she replied with the stoniness of a woman scorned, even if that woman wasn't even eight yet. 'I want to watch _Lonely Hearts Club_.'

As a young man who'd handled the trials of a pissed-off girlfriend, TJ knew making his sister equally angry with him would be no good, so he popped the disc in, pressed the button and wrapped his non-mug-holding hand around her shoulders.

'I'm sorry,' he told her once more, 'I promise I will never ever forget you again.'


	55. Ladies Lunching

The sun was shining when Rosie woke on her birthday, a most welcome feeling. There was nothing worse on your birthday than waking up to miserable rain or snow in her book; she felt sorry for winter babies.

She smacked her lips together, and rolled over - and nearly crushed her brother. He'd crept into her room to surprise her, which wasn't terribly hard since Rosie knew she snored like a freight train and wouldn't have heard him over her own noise. She gave him a tired smile and Duncan, whose eyes were huge and wide in anticipation, tapped her nose lightly with his little index finger. 'Morning Duncan Donut,' she yawned.

'Hi birthday girl! You are nine years old today, that is so exciting! What does it feel like?'

'Like I want to go back to sleep but I have to get up for school.'

'Oh, okay.'

Duncan scooted off her bed, and beelined for her closet, comically began to eye up the sundresses Rosie favoured when the weather turned warm. 'How about this one?' he suggested, holding up a red dress with large white hyacinths printed on it. 'It's so pretty and you like pretty in red.'

'Thanks Duncan but I think I can pick one out myself.'

'Okay.'

Duncan left his sister to change in peace; after deciding on a sundress for the warm May day Rosie toted her backpack to the living room before heading to the kitchen where she saw her mother cramming down a piece of toast. 'Mami, you're not at work?' she asked and Lili smiled at her firstborn.

'There's my big girl, happy birthday!'

'Thank you Mami, but why aren't you at work?'

'Oh, Daddy is still at work on the nightshift, _cari_, there was an accident and he had to stay and help the people coming into the hospital, so I am taking you and Duncan to Meredeth's house.'

'Daddy is the best and he will help them be okay,' Rosie said determinedly as she poured cereal, added milk. 'Mami, may I take the leftover mofango for my lunch?'

'I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't have time to make your lunch this morning, but I'll give you a few dollars, you can get a treat in the cafeteria since it is your birthday.'

'Okay. Should I get cheese-gravy fries or a slice of pizza?'

'It's your call, Rosie,' Lili smiled, feeling only marginal guilt that she was lying to her daughter. She wouldn't have a chance to use those dollars at all, because Rosie had no idea of the surprise waiting for her. 'Just make sure you use it, okay?

'Okay.'

* * *

><p>Rosie didn't have time to dwell on how unusual it was her mother was giving her lunch money, because from the moment she arrived at Tessi's house and set foot on the school-bus she was inundated with nothing but birthday wishes, and even a card or two from the new friend's she'd made since starting at her new school in March.<p>

She'd had a surprise math quiz that morning and she'd been picked as a captain for the Family Feud game in her Spanish class, and Rosie's brain was so occupied by the time she went to wash her hands for lunch and go to the cafeteria to find Tessi and their Nice Words Club friends. She had a million other things on her mind as her teacher, Miss Russell, came up to her and put her hand on Rosie's shoulder before she could jump in line.

'Rosie, I just got a message from the office, there is a birthday surprise waiting there you need to pick up right away.'

'Really?' Rosie actually scratched her head. 'What is it?'

'Well, I can't spoil the surprise for you now can I?'

'Oh, right.'

'Miss Russell, may I go with her?' Tessi asked, wrinkling up her nose when Miss Russell shook her head.

'It's just for Rosie.'

'I'll be back in a bit, Tessi. Save me a seat?'

'Okay.'

Rosie went with Miss Russell to the office and felt her jaw drop to her shoes when she saw who was waiting in the office. 'Alexis! Alexis what are you doing here!'

'I'm on my reading week for school and I thought since it's my birthday today too, you and I could have our lunch together at any restaurant you want.'

'No, it's both our birthday's, you can pick too, Alexis,' Rosie said, trying to make sure her heart didn't beat clean out of her chest.

'Rosie, this is my treat for you. Anywhere you want.'

'Ummm, how about...El Camino tacqueria? It's close by and it always smells so yummy there when I get on the schoolbus.'

'El Camino tacqueria it is.'


	56. Under Ten Idea Bunny

'Mami, look.'

'What am I look at Leo, I'm trying to get this finished for Kristof.'

Meredeth looked up from her laptop to see Leo holding up his little Junior Learners activity book. With Devon's new little brother on the way and Heddie getting so big already, Leo and Trini and even Max had decided they wanted to learn to read and write just like Tessi did at school.

'Look, I printed my name, all of it!'

'Oh, that's awesome Leo!' Meredeth looked at her son's precise neat writing, which he certainly hadn't gotten from her or his father, with _Alejo Ricardo Reynaldo Esposito_ printed in the 'Try It Yourself' section of the page. 'You've got great penmanship. Maybe you'll work on comic books like Gareth.'

'Who Garet'?' Max asked, looked up from his colouring book.

'He is my ink and letter guy, which means he takes all the lines I write and makes them look the way for a comic book page.' She stood up from her spot and picked up _Lady Hawk: No Alone_, the most recent of her books and flipped it open to a random page. 'See? I come up with the story of the book, Kristof draws the pictures, and Gareth does all the lettering where the characters talk.'

'So, like if I write a story with the people and the action, then Tessi paints the picture of what the action is, then Max writes the words they are saying to go with the pictures. Like that?'

'Exactly like that, Leo.' Meredeth looked at her word count and saw she could afford to take a break for an hour or two. 'You guys hungry, you want lunch now?'

'No guh-racias, Mami.' Max shook his head. 'No' nibb-ah-lee now.'

'Leo?'

'I'm okay, Mami. Maybe, though, may I have something to duh-rink?'

'Me too!' Max chirped. 'Have tea, puh-lease?'

'Of course.'

Leo watched his mother, then looked back at her book she'd used as a demonstration of Gareth's job. He saw the colourful pages with his mother's brilliant storytelling, and frowned in thought just like his father did when he had a case to mull over. He could do this, he thought, or better yet, _they_ could do this. Him, his twin, his brother and his sister. They could make their own little book like this. Tessi loved to draw and Max and Trini were very creative.

Why couldn't they do something like this to show their mami how proud they were of her writing books?

'Leo?'

'Yes, I'm sorry Mami, I was deep under my thought waters.'

Meredeth laughed; like herself, Leo often did his deepest thinking of deep thoughts when he was having his bath so he'd come to refer to being deep in thought as 'under his thought waters'. 'What are you thinking about?'

'A surprise...for you,' he told her, his thought-waters churning as the idea grew and grew.

'Suh-pise, Leo?' Max set aside his crayons to reach for his juice bottle Meredeth had brought over. 'Bur-dee suh-pise?'

'Oh, Max Power, you know my birthday isn't until November,' Meredeth laughed.

'Noh-fem-er five!'

'That's right, November five, that's my birthday.'

'Wanna cake?' Max asked sweetly and Leo giggled.

'Cake is always good, esuh-pecially that lemony and razza-berry one we have like cupcakes,' he informed his brother and his mother.

'Remind me never to show you how to make Heart of Chelios, Leo,' Meredeth murmured to herself, then louder, 'Maybe we should make one tonight, just for fun.'

'Mami, when will Trini and Tessi be home?' Leo asked. 'Before naptime?'

'Tessi will still be at school, baby, and Trini is staying the night with Nessa and Heddie because they are going to a special Disney-store thing tomorrow.'

'Oh.' Leo tried not to frown; he loved chatting with his twin about ideas like this, but Tessi was their Fearless Leader, since she was the oldest one. 'How long until Tessi is home?'

'Soon? Tessi home soon?' Max added hopefully.

'Remember what we said?' Meredeth beckoned them to follow her to the stove and she pointed to the oversized digital clock. 'What time does it have to say there?'

'It has to say 'three-three-zero', Mami, and it says 'tuh-welve-zero-eight.'

'Exactly, so we're going to have lunch and naptime first.'

It was an excruciating wait, Leo discovered, trying to keep a secret of this magnitude to himself. He couldn't tell Max yet, because he would blab it to their mother. He was a good little brother but he was still young and learning things like planning a surprise. He would listen to Tessi though, so Leo knew they had to wait.


	57. Boy and Girl Toys

_Hello everyone! Okay, so I forgot this in the ch with Kelley TJ and the show 'Grimm'; it's my new guilty pleasure that needed a shoutout, and in this one, it's one of my fave game apps for iTouch - DragonVale, essentially Farmville only with dragons instead of livestock. Both inspired me to do the ch's I did, so enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was rare that Violet got to go shopping with both her parents, since they often didn't have the same day off together but luck had worked out for her on this afternoon, in more ways than one. Not only had her mama and daddy said they were taking her shopping for Devon's birthday but they'd also said she could invite a guest. And there was only one person she could think of she wanted to<p>

'Leo!' she called to him as they walked up and down the board-games aisles at Mid-Town Toys. 'Leo, we can't just be wishful-shopping, we have to get a gift for Devon!'

'Violet, I'm looking,' Leo replied. 'Devon likes board games, he loves to play them with Nessa and Heddie and Finn.'

'I know that, but we have to look together!'

'Why together?'

'I'unno,' Violet shrugged, catching up to him as Lanie and Dave kept an eye on them. 'We just have to, that's the nice thing to do when you go shopping with someone, right Mama?'

'That's right, sweetie,' Lanie replied, slipping her hand into Dave's as she watched her daughter with her friend. 'I can't tell you how many times your daddy went shopping with me when I needed to pick out a fancy dress to wear to Meredeth's book launch parties.'

'You're so nice, Daddy,' Violet sighed, then turned to Leo with a fire in her eyes. 'Okay, what does Leo like besides boardgames?'

'He likes dragons, he loves the _DragonVale Tales_ book that Finn got him for his big-bro party.'

'Okay, do they make the matching toys?'

'I think so. Mama, we have to go to a new row,' she said over her shoulder to her mother.

'Which one, Violet?'

'The one with _DragonVale Tales_ action figures and toys!'

'That's aisle seventeen,' Dave replied, and felt his fatherly instincts kick like a mule when he saw Violet slip her hand into Leo's as the quartet headed three aisles over. When he heard the children's gasps of delight as they saw the fantasy and sci-fi toys, he could only shake his head.

'Leo!' Violet hissed in his ear. 'Look at this! Look, look, look! Look at all the dragon toys!'

There were shelves as far as Violet's eyes could see containing nothing but various kinds of dragons and their accessories, and not just from _DragonVale Tales_ but _Thunderlizard_ and _How to Train Your Dragon_ too. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the stuffed toy dragons and she let out a little breath when she saw they were the characters from Devon's book.

'What about this one, Leo?' Violet pointed to a blue dragon, and Leo studied it with a critical eye.

'I think he has that one already.'

'Okay, what about that one?'

Leo's eyes bugged out of his head as his sweetheart pointed to a Princess Ruby dragon; she was flamingo pink with metallic fuchsia wings and a plastic pink topaz jewel between her eyes. 'No, Violet, we can't give that to Devon for his birthday!'

'Why not?'

'Because that's a girl dragon! He's a _boy_, you can't give a _boy_ a _girl_ dragon!'

'But it's so pretty-ful!' Violet gave a regal sniff. 'And who says that he can't have a girl dragon. What if he wants to have more little baby dragon toys? That's how it works, you need a girl dragon and a boy dragon.'

'Violet!' Leo was ready to have a coronary; after the incident with Max and 'baby practice', he'd heard quite enough on the subject. 'That's not lady-like talk!'

'But it's true!'

'No pink dragons.'

'It's my gift to give to Devon, you are here to be my helper.' In utter defense and indignation, Violet tucked the Princess Ruby dragon under her arm and scanned the shelves before giving Leo a beady-eyed stare. 'Which one would you pick?'

Suddenly in a seat of power, Leo scanned the shelves and picked out two - Helena the Lava dragon and Gia the Seaweed dragon - and turned to Violet. 'See? Look, a fire-breathing dragon and a scary water dragon, both girls, both _not_ pink.'

'Pink is a great colour.'

'I am a boy Violet, I promise you Devon doesn't want pink or purple.'

'Carey likes pink and purple, and he's a boy.'

'Carey likes pink grapefruit, big difference.'

From down the aisle, Lanie gave a light, resigned laugh as she heard their playful bickering. She gave her husband a light squeeze and sighed, 'Why do I get the feeling watching those two they'll be having this same fight in twenty years over registering for a china pattern?'


	58. Secret Stash

'Dell?'

'In my room, Mama!'

Dell studied the splay of clothes on his bed as he tried to get ready for packing for the holiday weekend. He still couldn't believe his parents were going to let him out of school on Friday for a half-day so everyone could be at the Castles' beach-side castle in time for dinner. He knew it was still a week away but he wanted to be packed and ready so that on Friday morning, he could get up, dress up for Civvies Day at school and all he had to do was put his little luggage-on-wheels into the trunk of his mother's silver hybrid.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard the tapping on his open door and grinned when he saw Mallory and Honey-Milk there, each with bags from Zabar's. 'Oh, wow! You got the good bagels, didn't you, Mom?'

'They are going in the freezer, but I did have someone-' Honey-Milk pointed discreetly at Mallory with her mini-Zabar's bag '-remind me that you would be devastated if I didn't come home with one you could have right away.'

'Whatcha doin' here, Dell?' Mallory asked.

'Daddy's napping after being in court at all so I thought I would get a head start on packing for the big special holiday weekend next week. It's going to be so cool, we've never done birthday and Olympics before.'

'Sweetie,' Honey-Milk warned him gently, 'you know there's a possibility that Devon and his family won't be there because Sloan will be in the hospital having the baby and if that's true, the Olympics will happen later for Fourth of July.'

'Oh, I know, Mama.' Dell nodded in tacit understanding. 'Babies are better than Olympics anyways. He's getting a little brother and that is so cool. Do you know if Sloanie and Jeremy and Devon have picked out a name yet?'

'I heard them talk about a few ideas at their birthing class, but nothing is set in stone yet.'

'Mama, we have ice cream in our bags,' Mallory reminded her mother, and Honey-Milk nodded.

'You up for a smoothie in a little bit, Dell?'

'Yes, please Mama, my sugars are very good today so they can handle a chocolate one.'

'Light chocolate since you'll be having lots of treats next weekend.'

Dell nodded; he'd learned at a very young age that a compromise was often better than no deal at all. It was how he'd learned to handle birthday parties and Hallowe'en as a diabetic. 'I want to get this done first, though Mama.'

'Okay.'

Honey-Milk and Mallory left for the kitchen, and Dell quietly closed the door for a little privacy for the next part. He didn't want his mother seeing it, since she would just make that goofy 'aww' face - Meredeth called it 'breaking your "naw" bone' - when he had to add in a special something to his suitcase.

He lifted the lid and found the little secret compartment inside the inner pocket, then flattened himself on his floor to reach under the bed for what appeared to be an ordinary shoe box. But to Dell, it was as sacred a vault as Fort Knock. He pulled it out and lifted the battered lid to look at his treasure trove.

It was a box of Tessi memorabilia, mostly photos but also things like the movie stub from the first time he'd bought her popcorn at the movies, a second pair of unused chopsticks from the Chinese restaurant where they'd gotten to have their own table, the flower he'd worn at Alexis wedding where he'd danced the night away with her under the stars. Even as an eight year old and her five, he'd known that was a magical night.

Dell nudged around the photos until he found what he was looking for, and grinned when his fingers hit the felt. The adorable little stuffed crab about the size of a pita-bread, with a white felt tummy and blue and green tye-dye on the top. Tessi had won it for him when they'd played the ring-toss at the Saint Bart's carnival the previous fall; a fair trade she'd told him, since he had given her the bag of sour-keys gummi candy. He held it to his face and for a moment, Dell could almost smell the wonderful shampoo smell of his beloved.

He glanced up, saw his stuffed rex sitting against his pillows and giving him a knowing little grin. Dell wholeheartedly believed his toys came to life, just like in _Toy Story_, when he wasn't around and he knew Rex would be gossiping to the other plastic action figures on his desk once he left to find a Zabar's bagel.

'Look, don't get me wrong,' he told his dinosaur. 'You are the best toy of them all, but have a sniff.'

Dell held the stuffed crab up to Rex's polyester snout and waited a beat. 'Right? Smells just like Tessi. Who wouldn't do that?'


	59. Strep Throat Blues

'Hello?'

'Oh, Shane thank god you're home!'

'Lanie, are you okay?' Shane sat up in bed, concerned at his friend's urgent tone. 'Did something happen at work? Is it one of the kids?'

'Sort of. Carey's sick with strep-throat, and I'm on call and got called in, but Dave and the other kids are with my dad at the hockey game, and-'

'Lanie, take a breath, it's okay. I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Lanie breathed a small sigh of relief, and hung up the phone, turned to her son who was lying on his bed, curled into a little ball. He was pale as a ghost, his eye glassy and his lips dried and cracked from not being able to keep anything down. She'd taken him to the doctor's that afternoon, and he'd been given antibiotics in syrup form which not only hurt to swallow for her poor little prince but also tasted like crap.

'Sweetie, I am so, so sorry,' she told him, but Carey limply waved his hand.

'It's okay, Mama.' It was a strain to say even that, like a thousand daggers in his throat. 'There are people worse off than me, because they won't get better.'

'Oh, Carey.' Lanie brushed a hand over his brow. 'You are the most amazing boy I know.'

'If Shane comes in wearing one of those masks...' Carey trailed off to give his voice a rest, catch his breath before continuing. 'Can you call me every hour to check on me?'

'Okay, and if he doesn't?'

'You can pick the ice cream you bring home.'

'That's a good bet, because you win either way,' Lanie pointed out.

'No, I don't like mint-chip, and you love it.' Carey launched into a coughing fight, and Lanie's heart wrenched when she saw tears leak out of his eyes, partly in frustration, partly in pain. 'So I won't necessarily win that one.'

'I understand, sweetie.' She went to leaned in to kiss her son's forehead, but Carey pulled back.

'No, I don't want you getting my germs.'

'I'll risk it.'

Lanie planted her lips to her son's forehead, and Carey closed his eyes as he felt her weight shift off the bed when the intercom buzzer went off. He needed a nap, and was for once thankful he hadn't gone with his family to see his grandfather's hockey team. He reached out blindly for Emilio, his Mighty Duck stuffed toy and held it in a hammerlock under his arm as he tried to focus on breathing through his nose instead of his nose and throat.

He wasn't aware he'd fallen asleep until he felt his mother shaking his shoulder, her breath sweet and warm near his face.

'Carey? Sweetie, Shane is here.'

'Okay.' Carey lifted a lead-lined eyelid and forced himself to smile. 'Hey you're wearing a mask!'

'I am,' Shane agreed from behind the protective filter. After his nasty pre-wedding bout of strep throat, his doctor had pretty much told him if he was around someone who even thought they might have strep throat he would probably contract it, so Shane had dug out one of Alexis' medical masks to don before he'd entered the apartment.

'I win. Love you, Mama,' he said dreamily as he patted Lanie's hand and she gave him a little chuckle.

'Love you too, baby.'

Carey heard her voice murmuring to Shane, felt steady hands pull his comforter up around his chin and was drifting off again. Sleep, the wonderful bliss of it, or at least that's what it should have been, for Carey had learned that the medication he was taking was was making him dream strange and funny things, and very scary things too.

He didn't know how much later it was but he woke in a blind panic, kicking at his covers to make sure that despite what he'd dreamed, he had no gigantic hole in his leg from the tree he'd climbed to try and escape a band of anthropomorphized crocodiles. He massaged the spot on his thigh with his hand, just to be sure everything was there the way it should be. Yep, all there, he decided and he was just about to go to the bathroom and find Shane when the man himself walked in with the phone in hand.

'Let me check, Lanie,' Shane said and Carey furiously shook his head, mimed sleep. 'No, he's still out cold. Right, yes I'll be sure to tell him. Yeah, talk soon.'

He hung up and looked at Carey. 'What's that about, dude?'

'I had a nightmare and didn't want to worry her anymore,' he said softly, hoping a quiet volume would ease the cramps in his throat.

'Oh, I see. Well, medication and sleep will do that sometimes. You think you're up for some tea?'

'Yes please.'


	60. Conniption Fit at the Concession Stand

RJ was so thrilled to be going to the movies with his father; since his latest book had come out there was little time for just bro-time for the two of them, and now they were getting one of RJ's favourite nights out - going to the movies. There was something about going to the theatre that overwhelmed the senses until he was left a gooey gleeful mass in his seat as he sucked down root-beer and no-butter popcorn.

Even better when it was just him and his father, a proper gentlemen's evening Castle had called it and it made RJ giggle because it made his daddy sound just like Basil of Baker Street from _The Great Mouse Detective_, his favourite of all the Disney movies. There would be shenanigans and delights galore, and maybe just maybe a treat that would be their little secret.

'Daddy, maybe, can we try the blue raspberry slushies this time?' he asked as they walked away from the automatic ticket booth towards the snack-stand. 'They look very delicious.'

'We could, but then your mother might wonder why we look like we bit a pair of Smurfs,' Castle replied, making his son have a giggle fit.

'Why would we bite a Smurf, Daddy? They are little and cute and blue, just like Jojo if we put her in the freezer.'

'Oh, nice one, RJ.' Castle held out his fingertips; RJ wanted to be 'more grown-up' when he made Trini laugh, he'd confessed. 'And either way, you know it's our little secret, right?'

'Right. Hey! Look, look, look!'

RJ pointed across the lobby and saw Shane and Lindsay, and felt a little hiccup in his heart. That just wasn't right, that Shane was out with a girl that wasn't Alexis on his own. 'Come on, Daddy,' he said, his expression stony, his little face in his sternest 'bro-in-law' lines. When they reached the pair, RJ jabbed Shane in the hip with his finger; he was turned away so the older man hadn't seen him approach.

'Ex-cuse me, Shane.'

Shane looked around and smiled. 'Hey RJ, what's happening?'

'Why are you out with a girl who isn't Alexis?' he asked with no preamble.

'Oh, RJ, it's okay, buddy,' Shane replied, understanding how easily a youngster could misinterpret, especially one as die-hard romantic as RJ. Though the boy was five and a half, he was still small enough for Shane to pick him up and settle him on his hip for a few minutes. 'You remember Alexis' friend Lindsay, right?'

'Yes, nice to see you Lindsay,' RJ replied politely - he wouldn't forget his manners to her, but Shane was a different kettle of fish. 'Don't you love Alexis anymore?'

'Of course I do, RJ-'

'Then why are you out with another woman?'

'It's my fault, RJ,' Lindsay said, stepping in; she'd grown up with a step-brother like him in Seattle and knew he needed a handy target. 'Alexis is at home studying, because she has an important interview tomorrow and wanted the house quiet, and I had movie tickets for me and Adam, but Adam got called in to work so Alexis said Shane should come with me.'

'But...but boys and girls can't be alone together like this!' RJ insisted. 'You both love someone else!'

'And it's okay for us to be friends,' Shane said quietly. 'Tessi and Dell love each other, right?'

'Right.'

'So if you and Tessi have plans together and Dell is busy, does that mean Tessi doesn't love Dell anymore?'

'That's silly, they...oh! This is like on cookie-making day, isn't it,' RJ concluded, and looked at Lindsay with reminding in his eyes. 'Shane explained to me not all boys and girls are sweethearts.'

'Exactly, RJ.'

'I'm sorry for being mean and yelling at you.' Never one to handle guilt well, RJ gave him a squeezing hug. 'What movie are you going to see?'

'We are going to see _Lovers in Las Vegas_.'

'Oh, that's a good one.' Castle, who'd remained silently until now, letting RJ get it out of his system, nodded. Though he never liked to dwell on it, he knew by the time it was done both Shane and Lindsay would be going home and making their significant others very happy between the sheets. 'Shane, you in for cards tomorrow night?'

'You know it. Take care, enjoy your movie guys!'

RJ studied Shane as he walked to the ticket-taker's booth with Lindsay, then looked up at his father. 'Daddy?'

'Yes, RJ.'

'I hope Lindsay and Shane stay friends.'

'Why's that?'

'Then when Adam and Lindsay are married, Shane and Alexis can be an usher and bridesmaid!'

Castle let out a rich laugh. 'Come on, Romeo, let's go find out seats.'


	61. The Talk

_So yes I know, the previous two ch's featured Shane as a grown up but I wanted to show that the adults are just as multifaceted as the kids. As for this chapter, this is a very important ch because it deals with something I'm sure a lot of readers will understand. As always I love your love in all its forms _

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Gil yawned, scratched the back of his head as he baby-sat bacon on the griddle. His girls were out of town for the weekend with Kelley's soccer tournament and since Gil was on call for Saturday, he and his boy were bro-ing out for the weekend.<p>

'Hey, party-man,' he said when he heard TJ walk into the kitchen, 'got the breakfast of champions cooking for you, and I was thinking until I'm done being on-call, why don't we head to the park, toss the baseball around?'

'Sure, ah, sounds great.'

Gil turned around, and nearly did a double take as he saw his boy standing there awkwardly, looking embarrassed, proud and guilty all in one. 'TJ, you okay?'

'No, I...' TJ blushed red as the ketchup bottle on the breakfast table. 'I need to talk to you about something.'

'Did you kill someone?'

'No.'

'Then anything else we can handle.'

'I think...you and me...we should have the Talk.'

'The talk?' Gil repeated, and TJ's face nearly went violet he was blushing so hard.

'You know, the _Talk_?'

'Ohhhhh.' Gil turned off the bacon, and went to the fridge to pour TJ a glass of juice, himself coffee. 'I take it this has something to do with your late arrival last night?'

'Mm-hmm.'

'Okay.' Gil had known this day was coming - no pun intended - but now that it was here, he'd never been more thankful his wife and daughter were far, far away. TJ needed the man of the house to understand him. 'Why don't you start with telling me who?'

'Elisa Russell.'

'Right, your English study partner.' Gil remembered the way TJ had lit up around her after the fiasco of his first breakup and he'd been so glad his son was finally coming out of his proverbial shell a little bit better. 'Had you two had any dates?'

'No, we hadn't. I mean, we've kissed and that, but we never went to the movies or bowling or something.'

'So how did you get to last night?'

'I was at this party, and I didn't think she was going to be there, but then she walked in with her mini-skirt and Hamptons weekend tan, and she smelled so good, I couldn't help but get all...juiced over her.'

'Okay.'

'We started dancing and she was pressed up against me, and this song came on that was just so hot, and when it was done she kissed me, and said 'there's more where that came from'.' TJ remembered how he'd been unable to stop the soldier from snapping a salute to such an exquisite creature, how she'd just given him a sultry smile instead of being grossed out.

'Was it her first time too, son?' Gil asked gently, know his son was trying very hard - again with the puns - to be straight and honest with him. He was marginally relieved when TJ replied, 'No, she's got a reputation with the basketball team as a party girl.'

'So she says that to you when the song ends, then what?'

'Then she took me by the hand and led me to one of the rooms, and she locked the door and was on me like...like static cling, just kissing me and pulling at my shirt until we were...were both...y'know...and then she handed me a condom only I couldn't tell what it was at first because it was dark, and I said 'thank you', and then she shoved be back on the bed and-'

'Okay, okay, I don't need it all, Theodore,' Gil interrupted him. 'Some things are just for you to know about. What about after?'

'After...after, Elisa put her top and her skirt back on, and told me to keep her panties as a souvenir, but I gave them back to her saying I'd always remember it, and I guess the way I said it scared her, because she just gave me this look and said 'it was fun, I'll talk to you soon.' She ignored me the rest of the night until it was time to go, and she told me I was cute but she didn't think it'd be a good idea, and then she left the party for good.'

'Oh, man. TJ, I so sorry your first time happened like that,' Gil told him honestly.

'Are all girls like that Dad? They make you feel special, then drop you like a hot cake?'

Gil though of Julietta, his cheating slut of an ex, then of Robina. 'Some are, but you get better at picking out the ones who are like that with time.'

'I won't be doing that again any time soon. It should be more special.'


	62. Car Trip

'Daddy are we almost there?'

'Yes, see look, there's the light-house sign.'

Duncan stared out the rental car window in delight as they passed the 'Welcome to Hampton Village' sign with its beautiful light house billboard. He clapped his hands together once, twice, and gave a little cheer. 'Oh yeah! We're almost there!'

'Why are you so excited this time around, Duncan?' Lili inquired, twisting from the front see to her son wiggling like a caterpillar in his seat. 'Are you looking forward to seeing a little lady?'

'No, I just want to see my sisters, Mami.'

'What sisters?' Beside her brother, Rosie looked up from her book confused. 'I am your sister, the one and only, and you see me all the time!'

'No, I have two other sisters. Their names are Nessa and Heddie, and they have no brothers from Andrea's tummy so Leo and I are filling in the job.'

'Oh, that is so sweet, Duncan Donut.'

'I haven't gotten to see them in almost a whole entire week and we are going to go swimming, and pet Sloanie's bumpy and ask Devon if he knows what Bumpy's name is yet.'

'They might not be there, babies,' Cam reminded his children; none of the kids seemed to understand the idea that Devon's little brother might be early to the party. 'Bumpy might be born right as we speak.'

'No, I know that is not true,' Duncan said confidently. 'We would have been called on Mami's cell phone. Jeremy would have made a phone call and said 'Everyone we will see you in a little while because it is time for Bumpy to be borned!' He would have, Daddy, I just know it.'

'I agree,' Rosie said, bookmarking her page and rolling her wrist. She'd had her cast off for two weeks now and she was still getting used to the lightness there once more. 'Mami, if there was a new baby, none of us would be going out here for our Olympic weekend, we would all be at the hospital cheering Sloanie and Jeremy on.'

'I have to ask, why do you guys call her Sloanie?'

'I think it's because her name sounds like she's all alone. Sloan, alone, Sloan, alone,' Duncan rhymed in a sweet little sing-song. 'And she is not alone. She has Jeremy and Devon and all of us now. May we stop for crab cakes for lunch?'

'No, sweetie, for two reasons. One, we're having lunch when we get to the Castles' house and two, we can't eat shellfish if we are going to be around Lanie, remember?'

'Oh, right, she has 'lergies,' he replied. 'I remember, Mami. We can't have her getting sick, can we?'

'No, sweetie, that would be very very awful.'

'No, no getting sick.' Duncan settled back against his spot in the car, watched the green leaves of the big overhanging trees zip past as they headed to the best vacation spot in the whole world. 'Mami?'

'Yes Duncan.'

'I hope Devon gets to help pick out the baby's name. That would be a good story,' he replied dreamily. 'Like how Dell got to pick out Mally's name.'

'He got to pick out her first name. Kevin and Jenny already decided on her middle name.'

'What's my middle name?'

Lili gave a little laugh; this was something Duncan still had a little trouble grasping. 'Duncan _is_ your middle name, baby. Your first name is Cameron, just like Daddy's.'

'So I go as Duncan to make sure we know who is who?'

'That's right.'

'Do we know anyone else who goes by their middle name?'

'Oh, tonnes of people you know already.'

'Like who?' Duncan leaned forward, intrigued.

'Well, off the top of my head, Dell and Tessi, Nessa does too.'

'Don't forget Finn,' Cam added, making the turn onto the proper street. 'He's got a whopper of a name for a little guy.'

'What is his whole name, Daddy?'

'His whole name is Zachariah Finneran, Duncan, he was named after the hockey player Tel Finneran from the Mighty Ducks. And Dell, he's actually Thomas Delaney, and there's Constance Tessiana Marie, and Stephanie Sinead Hennessey Brick.'

'Those are some very long names.'

'But can you picture Dell and Tessi and Nessa as Thomas and Constance and Stephanie?'

'No, Daddy.' Duncan shook his head. 'Not at all.'

'How the goodness do you get Nessa out of Stephanie Sinead Hennessey Brick?' Rosie asked incredulously.

'Ask Andrea and Daniel,' Lili laughed, then turned to wink at Duncan. 'And you won't have long to wait because we're here.'


	63. Bumpies and Boobies

On Friday night, when they'd all had their fill of yummy barbecue and they were done having a dance party in the sand, the little kids were all escorted off to bed, but some of the older kids were allowed to stay up and watch a movie, complete with bowls of popcorn and pretzels for a snack. Tessi was thrilled to get to be included in such an elite group, but her eagerness was overwhelmed by the fact that a very, _very_ pregnant Sloan was still awake with Honey-Milk to be the watchers-over of the movie-goers in the rec room.

The two grown-up women were sitting in matching armchairs behind the row of sleeping bags; ever a sympathetic soul, as the previews rolled on the DVD Tessi got up from her sleeping bag and walked over to stand beside Sloan's left arm. 'Sloanie, you look so tired, why are you up so late with Bumpy Boy?' she asked, giving the woman's pregnant belly a soft pet. 'Doesn't he want to go to bed too?'

'Not tonight, apparently,' Sloan replied with a little smile, and shifted in her chair which had Tessi on red alert.

'Are you okay Sloanie? Are you having Braxton-Hugs constructions?'

'I think you mean Braxton-Hicks contractions, sweetie, and no, it's just Devon's little brother wiggling around making me uncomfortable.'

'Oh. Maybe, does he want a snack?' Tessi held up her bowl of buttery popcorn. 'I'm nice, I'll share mine.'

'It's okay, sweetie. Well, maybe a little nibble.'

Sloan dipped her fingers into the bowl when she saw how worried the young lady looked and munched lightly. 'You're very knowledgeable for a seven-year-old girl, Tessi.'

'I am the oldest of four babies, and my mami has also had twins. I know what to do when there is a bumpy.'

'You think you maybe want to be a doctor for bumpies when you grow up?'

Tessi shook her head as she watched Sloan reach in for more popcorn; she didn't mind a bit. Her own mami had loved popcorn when Leo and Trini were bumpies, Max too. Especially Max since the doctor said Meredeth needed more fibre and popcorn was a good way to get it. 'No, Sloanie, I'm going to be a police officer like my daddy. Only, I won't solve crimes with dead people. I want to be a police artist.'

'A police artist?'

'Uh-huh. I want to help get the bad guys by drawing their pictures.'

'That's a good thing to be too.'

'Mami said you take pictures of famous people. My mami is famous because of her books, have you taken her picture before?' Tessi asked and Sloan looked to Honey-Milk who just smiled.

'Yes, I have, Tessi,' Sloan replied, 'once for an art show I was doing and also for her wedding to your daddy.'

'Was the art-show the one where the grown-up girls were all naked but you didn't see anyone's boobies?'

'Yes, how did you know that?'

'Because I saw the picture of Andrea in black and white at her house, it's in a frame and Andrea's tummy was super-big like yours, because Nessa was a little baby inside there, and I asked her where it came from,' Tessi explained, 'and she said that everyone did one including my mami.'

'Did your mami show you the picture, Tessi?' Honey-Milk asked hesitantly; she'd also been part of the photo shoot and quite proud of herself to have done it. Both her children knew she'd done the piece for Sloan but neither had asked to see it, nor did they really ask her about it at all. Thus she was relieved when Tessi shook her head.

'No, she said it was a special something just for Daddy and other grown-ups who understand that being naked isn't always about...the S-word,' she finished on a blush.

'She's not wrong,' Sloan agreed. 'I heard your brother got into a little trouble a couple of weeks ago.'

'Oh, no Sloanie.' Tessi shook her head emphatically. 'We don't talk about that. _Ever_.'

'My mistake.'

'You hear that bumpy?' The little girl rubbed the belly once more. 'We never ever ever ask about that, ever, do we? No we don't, because somethings are just for mamis and daddies, or grown-ups like Sloanie and Jeremy. Who will be your mami and daddy so there you go. Oh!'

Tessi yanked her hand back, stared at it. 'Sloanie,' she gasped, 'I think I felt a foot!'

'Really?'

'Uh-huh, I think I could feel little toes against my hand!'

'Let's see.' Sloan rubbed her own hand where Tessi had just pressed her palm, felt the nudge from deep within and grinned. 'Are you sure you aren't going to be a bumpy-doctor, Tessi, because you guess it right, that's the baby's foot.'


	64. Candy Girl

'RJ? Whatcha doing?'

Trini wandered into the kitchen where she saw RJ with her mother, and they were sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of bowls with bright colourful things in them. 'Isn't it naptime?'

'Soon, my Trini, very soon.'

'Whatcha doing?' Trini asked again, moving closer. She knew Devon had asked if Meredeth could make his birthday cake; it was the scent of her mother's baking that had moved her from naptime to the kitchen. Having scooted towards the table she could see that there was bowl after bowl of cake decorations: sprinkles, chocolate malt eggs, little candy butterflies and sour gummi bears, even Swedish berries.

'We are going to decorate a cupcake-cake for Devon,' RJ told her brightly. He'd been thrilled to pieces when Meredeth had asked him to be her little assistant. 'Meredeth said I get to help since I am a chef in training.'

'That's right, now what kind of icing do we call this RJ?' Meredeth quizzed him.

'This is buttercream frosting, because it is made from butter, milk and powdered sugar all creamed together.'

'Wow, you are so smart, RJ,' Trini sighed. 'I am good at the save-y stuff, but not the baking. It's not as much fun because you can't just through stuff in and be surprised.'

'Savoury,' Meredeth corrected her daughter lightly, and pulled out the chair between her and RJ, knowing that's where the little girl would plant herself. 'Want to help us with the decorating?'

'For sure!' Trini zipped over and was nearly on the chair when she felt RJ's hand on hers; a giddy little rush wormed its way into her belly and up through her chest and arms to her fingertips. 'What is it?'

'You need an apron first. Here.' RJ stood up, and grabbed the spare one from the chair beside him; he was well prepared in case another small someone wandered into the kitchen in the mood to help. He looped the neck-back over her head, then spun her around to tie up the strings. When he was satisfied with the bow he'd made, he turned her around and pecked her cheek. 'My _linda_ Trini, you are all ready to help now.'

'Gracias, RJ.' Trini blushed a pretty rose red, then examined the cupcakes spread before her. 'What kind of cakes are there?'

'We colour coded by wrappers,' RJ explained enthusiastically, loving being a baking teacher and loving even more being a baking teacher for Trini. 'The yellow ones, those are lemon cake, the pink ones are raspberry chiffon and the green ones are chocolate.'

'Oooh, and we are going to decorate them?'

'Yup, your mami will write the words and then you and me will put decorations on them.'

'But...' Trini looked at the cupcake racks on the island. 'What about those ones?'

'That's a surprise for later, Trini,' Meredeth told her, 'a special request from the birthday boy for everyone to do together.'

It ate away at Trini, the idea of a surprise planned without her, but when the big reveal finally came she decided Devon could most happily be forgiven. He'd asked Meredeth if everyone could get their own cupcake and they could all have a decorating party so that in the dining room they were all seated with the big kids in between the smaller kids to help them, and all the yummy decorations that Trini had seen when RJ and Meredeth had been decorating the lettered cupcakes.

She'd chosen a raspberry chiffon cupcake and decided to make her bowl of icing bright purple, as her favourite was Fouette, the bright purple tree-top dragon. She looked around, wondering where the chocolate malt eggs were; Trini wanted to make a little dragon egg statue to go with the plastic Fouette dragon.

'What are you looking for Trini?' RJ asked her, noticing she was searching for something.

'The chocolate malt eggs, I want to make a sta-too.'

'Oh, I think they're all gone Trini, but here.' He reached his hand in front of Carey's spot to another bowl. 'Carey, may we use these?'

'Sure.'

RJ grabbed the bowl and he showed it to Trini - it was full of sprinkles made to look like letters of the alphabet. 'Here, use these instead, you can make a sign like the Hollywood sign for your dragon.'

'And maybe, maybe Fouette is a movie star!'

'There you go!'

Trini grinned, dipped in for a handful of sprinkles, set about finding the letters for 'Dragon-wood' to put on her cupcake when she felt RJ's finger drill into her shoulder. Looking over, she saw him point excitedly to the table.

_I love Trini_

Trini giggled and searched in the bowl of candy letters found the right ones for her reply - _I love RJ_.


	65. Little Coach

On Sunday morning, Carey was awoken with a sugar-hangover and something heavy on his belly. He'd been looking forward to taking a glass of juice out to the porch and just sit there quietly watching the rising sun dance like a thousand diamonds.

Now he felt like he had a boulder right on top of his navel that refused to budge when he tried to roll to his stomach.

'Carey! Wake up, big buh-ro!'

'Finn, go away.'

'Mama say it bumpy time!'

Carey peeled back an eye, stared at his little brother, whose brown eyes were shining in excitement. 'What are you on about?' he asked, using the phrase his English teacher always used when he wanted to know the situation.

'Mama say it bumpy time!' Finn, who was squatted like a frog on Carey's torso, reached out and tapped his little hand beneath Carey's green eye. 'Wake up, wake up! Time for bumpy! We hafta go-a hop-si-tal an' say 'yea Suh-loanie! Yea bumpy!' now!'

Carey's brown eye flew open and he squinted at Finn. 'You're sure?'

'Uh-huh, Mama and Daddy sittin' wit' Suh-loanie righ' now, an' Mama say 'Finn where Carey?'

'Okay, okay, I'm up, Finneran.'

'Whee!'

Finn moved off his brother, allowing Carey to get up and head for the living room - he and the other big kids had bunked out in the rec-room - and he saw his mother there with Sloan, her face scrunched up in concentration as she blew out her breath in little shaky streams.

'There you go, Sloan, that's a good girl,' Lanie told her encouragingly. 'That's one down.'

'Sloan, do you want some water?' Jeremy came in from the kitchen, his keys in his hand. 'Lanie, can she have water, is that okay?'

'Ice is better, Jeremy,' she replied, then looked at Carey. 'Carey, I need you to be my assistant, okay?'

'Yes Mama.'

'I want you to stay with Sloan while I talk to Daddy and Jeremy in the kitchen with the other grown-ups, okay?'

'Okay, Mama.'

Lanie gave Sloan a kiss on her temple then on Carey's forehead and he sat down beside her, wearing a face as serious as a shark attack. He reached over and took her hand in his to squeeze it lightly.

'It will be okay, Sloanie, if this is bumpy's birthday today. Mama is a doctor she knows the right people to call, and Daddy and Jenny looks after pregnant ladies and new babies and little kids all the time. Andrea and Daniel, too, they are part of the special team at the hospital that helps Doctor Harvey deliver babies.' Carey gave her a little smile. 'And it might hurt a bit but you know what to do already because you already had Devon, and he came out just fine, right?'

'He did,' Sloan sighed, wondered how it was that of all the people she thought would be calming her in the early stages of labour, it would be an almost nine-year-old boy. 'Carey you know how to tell time right?'

'Of course, Sloan, I'm very smart.'

'Here.' She passed him her watch. 'I want you to make a note of how much time goes by until I say start timing, okay?'

'I can do that Sloan.'

Carey reached over and gave the round lump beneath Sloan's floaty summer top a loving stroke. 'You hear that, Bumpy Boy? We are going to make sure you get here safe and sound.'

'You thinking you want to be a baby doctor when you are bigger, Carey?'

'Nuh-uh.' He shook his head; Carey often got this question given his mother's profession and his fascination with what she did. 'I want to be an oph-thal-molo-gist,' he replied, enunciating each syllable to make sure he got the word right.

'An ophthalmologist?'

'Uh-huh. See look.' Carey pointed to his eyes. 'One green, one brown. That's called heterochromia, it was something I was born with, and it is a condition of the eyes but it doesn't affect my vision, but other conditions do, and I want to help people like that.'

'You think you can...oh...oh, boy, Carey, look at the watch, start timing.'

'Okay, Sloanie, I'm right here to help.'

When Lanie came in with Dave, Daniel and Jeremy, she saw her son looking at the watch like it held the answers to the universe, his little lips moving. His bi-coloured eyes darted from the watch to Sloan and back again, and she felt her heart swell in motherly pride when Sloan put her hand on his shoulder which had Carey passing her back the watch.

'Mama, I helped,' he told her with gentle pride as Lanie crossed the room to them. 'Sloanie is so brave, Devon's bumpy will be just fine.'


	66. The Soul Is Invisible

'Mami?'

'Yes Max.'

'Why no bumpy yet?'

Meredeth looked over from where she was folding laundry to where Max was bashing his trucks together on the carpet with Leo while Trini fastidiously helped her with the socks and underwear. 'What's that, Max Power?'

'Why no bumpy yet?' he repeated, getting up and going over to give Arturo's warm and fuzzy head a pet. 'It possa be here.'

Meredeth nodded; it had been a great moment of confusion for the little kids when they learned that Sloan and Jeremy's baby wasn't being born the weekend in the Hamptons, that it had just been a false alarm.

'Well, the doctor said the baby was supposed to be born on May twenty-seventh, which is today, so maybe we'll get a call today that Sloan needs us at the hospital.'

'May-be,' Max echoed, thinking it over. 'Mami, I pun-shool?'

'Were you not what?'

'Pun-shool. Tessi say mean 'on time'.'

'Oh, punctual,' Meredeth laughed, depositing the last of her children's shirts in the basket. 'Yes, actualy you were pretty much on time, Max. Your big sister, she was the late arrival.'

'Whish one? Have two big sissers.'

'The oldest one, Tessi was supposed to be born on April Fool's Day, and she didn't have her birthday until April ten.'

'Ah-pill ten. Tha' Tessi day!' Max crowed, tapped his little finger to his head. 'I 'memer, Mama, I 'mart.'

'You are indeed.'

Max smiled, then rubbed his eyes a little. 'Mami, my hea' hurts.'

'Your head hurts again little guy?'

'Uh-huh.'

'You think you want a story time?'

'Uh-huh.'

Meredeth looked over at the twins. 'Guys you cool down here while I read Max Power a story?'

'Uh-huh,' they chorused, just like their brother and Max pulled on his mother's hand.

' 'Mon, Mami. Nap-time.'

He went upstairs carefully planting each foot and found it a little scary when he went to his bookshelf in his room that he had to stand closer to his books in order to see all the letters clearly. 'Mama, it fuzzy.'

'Fuzzy?'

'Uh-huh, can' see'um.'

'Is it dark or just blurry?'

'Burry. Like unna-wa-tah.'

Meredeth pursed her lips; she'd known this day would be coming from Max's first checkup at two months old. 'Okay. Do you think maybe you should go to the doctor's, get your eyes checked out?'

'Uh-huh an' head. It ah-ways hur-tin'.'

'I bet. For now, why don't we listen to a story instead?'

'Okay.'

Max took his mother's hand, the fear of things looking blurry growing black in his little belly. One of Tessi's friends from school, Olivia, she had a special puppy that went with her everywhere because she couldn't see. Maybe it was happening to him too, a thought which terrified Max. He didn't want to be weird or different, he'd seen what had happened to his cousin Rosie, how mean kids had beaten her up because they thought she was different from them.

'Mami,' he said softly when Meredeth tucked him into the middle of her bed she shared with his daddy. 'Mami, I suh-cared.'

'How come, Max?'

'I no' wanna puppy.'

'You don't want a puppy?'

'Like 'Livia.'

'Oh, Maximilian.' Meredeth cuddled him close, kissed his head in comfort. 'That's not going to happen to you, buddy.'

'How you know?'

'I know because the doctor would have told us. When did you have your check-up?'

'Yesserday.'

'That's right, and what did he say?'

'My eyes okay, migh' nee' 'lasses.' Max frowned. 'Daddy have 'lasses.'

'That's right he does, and he had the same thing happen to him, Max Power. He said little letters were blurry and that he was getting headaches too.'

'Oh. So...maybe I no' nee' a puppy?'

'No, you won't need a

Max let out a little sigh, cuddled close to his mother. 'Okay, Mami. Now 'tory-time.'

Downstairs, where the twins were tidying up the toys they'd been using with Max, Trini gave the stairs a little curious look. 'Leo?'

'Yeah, Trini?'

'You think Max is feeling okay?'

'Sure. I heard Mami and Daddy say that he is probably going to need to wear glasses soon, though, because Mami was sick before he was born.'

'Oh.'

Leo dropped the last of Max's trucks into his toy-bin and gave his twin a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'Listen, worry-wart, Max is just fine and if not, we will make him fine.'


	67. Ray of Sunshine

'Okay everyone listen up!'

Nessa and Heddie looked up from where they were putting away the blocks at the hospital school and daycare centre to give their teacher Miss Karthoven their full attention. Whenever Miss Karthoven made an anouncement like this in the middle of the day, it usually meant there was something special going on. Something very special, she noted, as Honey-Milk was standing at the front of the room as well.

'Okay, ladies and gentlemen,' Miss Karthoven told them, 'I've been talking to one of the nurses today, Nurse Ryan, and she is in need of some very responsible volunteers to help her with a project today.'

Dozens of hands shot in the air while others clamored forward to learn the surprise, but Heddie simply stayed with her sister and tugged her sleeve. 'Nuss Wyn, Niss! Mally mama, Niss?'

'That's right, Heddie, Nurse Ryan is Mallory's mama,' Nessa replied, and Heddie got to her feet, waved brightly.

'Hi Mally mama!' she hollered sweetly, waving like a windmill which made everyone laugh. 'Hi-hi!'

'Hello, Miss Heddie,' Honey-Milk replied with a matching smile; Heddie's enthusiasm always made her grin.

'See Niss? Mally mama!'

'I see her, Heddie,' Nessa giggled, then patted her little hand. 'Now shush we have to listen.'

'Nurse Ryan had said she wants to start a small reading-buddies group, so that the big kids who are sick can have a little buddy and the little kids can have a big buddy,' Miss Karthoven explained, and the hands went even further in the air. 'We need about five little kids and five big kids.'

'Nuss Wyn! Nuss Wyn!' Heddie popped up like a jack-in-the-box. 'Me! Niss! Me! Niss!'

'Okay, sweetie, you and Nessa can come too,' Honey-Milk laughed; she'd already decided to include them anyways, but seeing the effervescent Heddie so happy to help out made her feel even more enthusiastic about her new pet project.

'Yea! 'Mon Niss!'

Heddie scrambled to her feet, tugging Nessa along with her and picking their way to the front of the room where she stopped in front of Honey-Milk. 'Less go!'

'In a minute, honey, I need to explain how it works.'

'O-kay.'

Heddie patiently listened, holding fast to her sister's hand the entire time until Honey-Milk asked everyone to hold hands as they walked two by two out of the daycare. Heddie watched as the big and little kids were split off into various rooms until finally it was Heddie's turn and she looked at Nessa with just a little bit of trepidation.

'It's okay, Heddie,' Nessa told her and Heddie instantly felt better, so she eased her hold on her sister's hand and held Honey-Milk's instead to walk into the room. In the bed she could see a girl about the same age as Tessi with a bright blue and orange blanket over her shoulders and a matching one on her lap while she did something with wool and metal pencils.

'Hey Rachel, think you can take a break from your scarf?' Honey-Milk asked and the girl nodded.

'Sure, Nurse Ryan, who is this with you?'

'This is Heddie, she's part of our Big and Little Reading Buddies group.'

'Hi Heddie,' Rachel said with a warm smile and Heddie gave her a little wave.

'Hi-hi Rish-ull.'

'You feel like reading a story?'

'Uh-huh, wit' nish-un!'

'Heddie likes to use her imagination when she hears a story, so if you have a chapter book you are reading don't worry that it's too advanced for her. She's very bright.'

'Okay, well I think I have just the thing for that.' Rachel moved over, patted the space beside her; Heddie hopped up beside her immediately.

'Why hoppa-till, Rish-ull?' she asked.

'Why am I in the hospital? Because I had an accident and hurt my foot, and I needed surgery to make it all better.'

'Oh.' Heddie looked down the bed where Rachel's foot was hidden by the blankets. It was too far away for Heddie to reach so she wrapped her little arms around Rachel's middle and gave her a fierce hug with a quiet 'mm'. 'Fee' beddah, foo'!'

'Thank you, Heddie. That's a pretty name, is it short for something?'

'Uh-huh, Heda-wig!'

'Hedwig, like the birdie in Harry Potter?'

'No, Katie mama!' Nessa replied with a sunny smile. 'Katie mama an-shell.'

'Oh, Katie's mama is an angel and you were named after her?'

'Mm-hmm.'

'That's a very big honour. I was named after my grandma.'

'Yea! Fee' bur-dees!'

From the doorway, Honey-Milk had to smother a laugh as Heddie offered her pursed up fingertips to a rather confused pediatric patient.


	68. Bumpy Birthday I

_So here we are, a very important Crumbsian event - the birth of Sloan and Jeremy's baby! This is going to be stretched over about 4 or 5 chapters and this is part one! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Though it confused Kelley a little bit, she was thrilled nonetheless when they were spending the weekend right after the holiday at the house in the Hamptons once more. She loved the big gingerbread mansion on the water; it was such a neat spot - a big wide beach in front of the house and then just off beyond the beach was the boathouse.<p>

Of course, with this stupid rain she couldn't enjoy any of it the way it should have been enjoyed. She sighed as she sat in the kitchen with a bunch of the mamas; Kelley had grown tired of too many games of cards so she'd gone to the kitchen in search of a drink. She wasn't terribly thirsty, she just needed a change of scenery.

Now sitting at the kitchen table between Lanie and the very pregnant Sloan, she felt very much like one of the grown-ups as she sipped on her fizzy cranberry juice, her gaze focused outside where she could hardly see beyond the white rails of the porch.

'Man, it is just pounding down out there!'

Sloan looked through the sliding glass doors of the kitchen as she sat peeling apples with Lanie and Honey-Milk while Alexis and Meredeth measured flour - Kate the birthday girl had requested Meredeth's apple and pear _lagkage_ - but Sloan was worried the way the wind and rain were pelting in they wouldn't have electricity to bake the damn thing at all.

'Yeah, the weather service said it's supposed to only get worse.'

'No!' Kelley let out a pained cry. 'That's so not cool! We need fresh air!'

'I agree, but in the event that's not possible, Kell-Bell,' Lanie told her, really meaning it for Sloan, 'we've got plenty of food and water, and Dave and Andrea and Daniel have their medical kits like they always do just in case someone takes a tumble.'

'What about phones? Phones won't work if the power is out, neither will cellphone since they need the towers to work.'

'You'll be fine, you're going to give your son worry wrinkles before he is born,' Meredeth commented with a laugh.

'Sloanie, you want some juice?' Kelley asked, then sat up a little straighter when she saw the wince on the woman's face, and went to red alert. 'You feeling okay?'

'I'm not sure, all of a sudden.'

Every woman in the room stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the pregnant woman. 'Sloanie,' Alexis said cautiously, using her brother's pet name for her, 'is it a contraction?'

'It...I think it might be, I can't tell.'

'You need to gas?' Kelley asked, her nerves on edge already.

'No, I don't know.' Sloan put her hand on her belly, screwed up her face in concentration but instead of there being the sound of a fart filling the kitchen, they all heard instead the wet splash of fluid spilled on the tile floor. Immediately, before Sloan even had a chance to open her eyes, Lanie was kneeling and dipped a delicate finger into the puddle between Sloan's feet. She sniffed at the small sample on her fingers and it took every year of medical training not to react.

'It's not urine, it's amniotic fluid. Your water just broke, Sloan.'

'What?'

'Your water broke Sloan, you're in labour. Have you felt any contractions before now?'

'Well, yeah, about an hour or so but they felt normal, like Braxton-Hicks normal, right? With Devon, there was Brazton Hicks and then there was labour, they felt totally different!'

'Okay, here's what we are going to do.'

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Alexis who stepped forward and began to give instructions, yet not a single one thought to question what she was saying.

'The bed upstairs on the second floor in Martha's room, it wasn't used because she was planning on coming up tonight so it has fresh sheets on it. Sloan, you are going to go upstairs and lie down there right now. Honey-Milk go with her. Lanie, Jeremy and Dave are in the games room playing pool with the older kids. Quietly go and get him.'

She turned to Meredeth, still in full commando mode. 'Mere, Kevin and Javi went into town for groceries, call them and tell them what's happened, see if they can get an OBGYN up here. I'm going to get Andrea and Daniel, and then we need to round up the children and make sure they understand what is going on and they need to be kept calm, occupied and out of the way.'

'What about me, Alexis?' Kelley asked, looking at her favourite redhead once the grown-ups were out of the room. 'What is my job?'

'Kelley, I need you to do something very very important for me.'

Alexis told her what is was and Kelley nodded firmly. 'I can do that, Alexis.'


	69. Bumpy Birthday II

'Kelley!'

Devon crowed the girl's name as she came in the play-room. Game of Candy-land abandoned, he got to his feet and scampered over to her, catching her in a fierce hug. 'Whasha doin' Kell-Bell?'

'I have some very exciting news, Devon. Your mama's going to have your baby brother today!'

'Bumpy time? Where Mama?' He looked around, saw Trini, Leo, Duncan, Violet and Finn there. ' 'Mon, it bumpy time!'

'Kelley, what's wrong?' Trini, ever perceptive, could read the girl's face like a book. 'What is it?'

'It's raining really hard outside, and Alexis and Mama and Daddy and all the grown-ups want us little kids to go down to the boathouse, because that's where they want us safe and sound and out of the way.'

'No, haffa 'tay Mama,' Devon insisted, and went to blow past Kelley; she being bigger was quicker with a longer reach and stopped Devon in front of her. 'Kel-ley! Haffa see Mama!' he insisted, his voice rising in panic.

'And you will, but right now, we are going to the kitchen to get things ready to take over to the boathouse, okay? Your mama wants you to be her good big boy and that means listening to the big kids and the other grownups today.'

'Wan' see Mama.' Now Devon's lip quivered and Kelley nearly folded up like a cheap table. Fortunately, before she could give in Trini was there to back her up.

'I know, Devon, but you know what?'

'What?'

'She is going to be so busy making sure your baby brother gets here safely, I know that she wants you to be a big boy and come with us.'

'Why? Wan' see Mama. Daddy too!'

'Okay.' Kelley motioned for the other kids to leave the room, head for the kitchen, then took Devon by the hand to the main staircase. She was half-way there when she saw Jeremy coming down the stairs, his face pale and his eyes dark.

'Daddy!' Devon bounced on the spot, waiting until his father met them at the bottom of the stairs and pulled him in for a hug. 'Daddy, wha' happen?'

'Mama's having the baby soon, Devon,' Jeremy explained, his voice surprisingly calm even though inside he was screaming bloody murder. 'But the doctor isn't here to look after her which means she is very scared, and I know she wants to see you but Devon, I need you to be a big boy for me and listen to Kelley, okay?'

'Lissen Kel-ley. Wee-do.'

'That means 'will-do', Kelley,' Jeremy said to her, and she nodded.

'Okay.'

'Daddy, Mama love me?' Devon asked him plaintively. 'I goo' boy.'

'You are the best little boy in the world, Devon.' Jeremy kissed his son fiercely, gave him an equally fierce hug. 'And you're going to be a big brother, and what do big brothers do?'

'Be ess-am-pah.'

'That's right, they be an example. That's what I need you to do right now. Okay?'

'Okay. Say 'love Mama?'

'Of course I will.'

Devon gave his father one more hug, then stepped back and took Kelley's hand, his eyes dark and serious. 'O-kay, Kel-ley. Lissen you. You boss a-day.'

'I'm the boss today,' she agreed, and with the newfound calm of responsibility washing over her, Kelley led him to the kitchen where the other kids had all been given a small grocery bag with Tupperware containers - though the boathouse had a kitchen, it only had soft-drinks and alcohol Meredeth and Esposito enjoyed near bedtime on vacation, which meant they all had to take something with them since it looked like they were going to be in there for awhile.

'Kelley,' Dell said seriously, 'Mama said you don't have to take a bag because you are looking after the soon-to-be big brother. 'Shane, Lanie, Adam and Lindsay, they are all going to be in the boathouse with us.'

'Kel-ley, I 'cared,' Devon whimpered, seeing the way the rain pelted down. He moved closer to her and Kelley wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

'It's okay to be scared, Devon, but everything will be fine. You'll see.'

They went in shifts out to the boathouse, until Devon and Kelley were the last ones; Kelley insisted on that in case Sloan wanted to see her son. When they were the only group left, Shane came in with dripping wet hair he shook out of his eyes.

'You're the last ones,' he told them and Kelley watched Devon walk over, take Shane's hand in his.

'Less go, Shin. Kel-ley too.'

Kelley nodded and holding tight to Shane's other hand, the sliding door was opened for them, and they stepped out to brave the thunderstorm.


	70. Bumpy Birthday III

The boathouse was abuzz with the murmur of worried little voices ranging from age fiifteen to just barely a year old, but TJ knew the grownups had put them here for a reason - living through puberty himself already and being a 'man' in the eyes of his friends he knew exactly why the young ones had been herded out of the main house.

He watched the grown-ups who'd been designated to look after them all - Adam and his girlfriend Lindsay, who was also Alexis' friend, and Shane who was just the coolest, and Lili, so short and adorable but no one ever messed with her. They played cards and board-games and read stories to the kids, all trying to keep them from getting scared and from going crazy since they couldn't go outside because of the rain.

Standing by the small island that parted the kitchen from the living room and bedroom areas, TJ poured himself a Fresca with ice all the while wondering if when everything was said and done he'd get to indulge in a relief beer with his father; he'd heard them murmuring how the wind had knocked down some serious branches that had blocked the road, so an ambulance wouldn't be able to get through until the lane-way had been cleared. Added to that, he'd heard Sloan mention to his mother the baby was going to be all head and shoulders according to her sonogram and that without medication he knew would make for some very loud birthing moments. Those were sounds the under ten crowd simply did not need to hear.

'Tee-Shay.'

TJ looked down, saw little Devon there tugging on his hand, a worried look in his eyes. 'Hey, buddy, what's up?'

'Wanna see Mama.'

'I know, big guy, but Andrea and Daniel, and Jenny and Dave are all taking care of her, and your daddy is right there with her.'

'Wanna see Mama,' Devon repeated, and TJ felt an oil-slick of panic in his throat when he saw the boy's eyes fill up, his lip trembling.

'Oh, Devon, I...I don't know how to help you. I want to try and help but I don't know what to do.'

'Less go, see Mama.' Devon sniffled pitifully and tried to pull TJ towards the door when Adam emerged from the bathroom and stood in their path.

'Where you think you're heading,' he asked in an overly-bright voice.

'Wanna see Mama.'

'Oh, no, you can't just yet, she's busy having the baby,' Adam replied.

'No, haffa see Mama.'

'He wants his mama,' TJ said softly, and Adam nodded, picked the boy up to settle him on his hip, and TJ's heart ripped a fresh crack when he saw Devon start to cry.

'What's wrong?' Tessi, ever a tender-heart and little mother already herself, wandered over to see Devon sobbing in frustration. 'Devon, why you crying?'

'Wanna...see...Mama,' he whimpered and Tessi clucked her tongue.

'We can fix that.'

'We can?' Adam and TJ chorused and Tessi nodded as Adam set the crying toddler on his feet; he immediately raced over to Tessi and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

'Come on, Devon.' Tessi patted his dark shiny hair, then held his hand. 'We'll look after you.'

'Tee-Shay too?' Devon looked at the teenager with hope, and TJ wanted to scoop him up and cover him with brotherly kisses for the look on his face alone.

'Well, we're not going very far, but sure, TJ too.'

Tessi waited until TJ had stepped over and took Devon's other hand. They walked the full ten feet to the phone, and Tessi pressed the buttons to dial the intercom to the main-house. She was thrilled when her own mother answered.

'Main house, it's Meredeth.'

'Hi Mami, it's Tessi.'

'Hello princess, what's up.'

'Devon wants to say hi to his mama, he's very worried and scared for her,' Tessi said calmly and could picture her mother nodding in understanding.

'Okay. I can't promise anything but we'll see what's going on.'

The call was put on hold, and Tessi looked at TJ and Devon. 'Mami's going to see how things are going.'

'Hol' phone?' Devon stretched out his hand towards Tessi. 'Peas an' tanks?'

'Because you asked so politely, if Mami says you can talk to your mami, then you get the phone,' Tessi replied, watching TJ put a protective hand on the boy's shoulder. When she heard the line connect back, she uncovered the mouthpiece with her hand. 'Hello, Mami?'

'No, it's Sloan,' the mother-to-be replied on a gusty sigh. 'I understand my little boy needs a hug?'

'He does, he is right here.'

Tessi handed over the phone, and Devon put it to his face right away. 'Mama?'


	71. Bumpy Birthday IV

'Devon, I love you so much,' Sloan told her son, trying to make it sound like she was just fine when in truth she was bracing for another contraction soon. 'You are so good, listening to all those grown-ups and the big kids.'

'See soon?'

'I hope so.'

'Love Mama, an' Daddy, an' bumpy bo.'

'I love you too baby.' Sloan clenched her eyes and exhaled loudly through her nose as the contraction did indeed begin to set in. 'I have to go now, but if you want to call and talk to Auntie Meredeth or Alexis, you go right ahead okay, baby?'

'O-kay. Love Mama.'

'Love you too, Devon.'

Sloan handed the phone back to Meredeth as she felt Andrea massage the cramp in her calf while Jeremy acted as her human pillow. She focused her breathing as best as she could, let out a thin cry when the constriction on her belly eased. 'Oh, God, that felt like a big one! Andrea, can you tell how many centimetres I am dilated?'

'I'll take care of that.' Dave snapped on a fresh latex glove, patted her knee to get her to part her thighs so he could give her an exam. He looked at his watch, nodded. 'What time did your water break, Sloan?'

'I don't remember.'

'It was about two-thirty, Dave,' Andrea replied.

'By my calculation, you're at about four centimetres, so that's about three in the last four hours, right? That's good, that's a sign things are moving properly.'

Meredeth's cellphone went off and she took the call into the hallway, Honey-Milk following her out with the make-shift medical chart in one of Castle's notebooks that was in his study down the hallway; a few minutes later, Dave and Andrea left as well, leaving the parents-to-be in the room. It suddenly felt huge and empty, save for Sloan's ragged breathing and Jeremy's gentle words of encouragement.

'Jer,' she murmured.

'Yeah, Sloan.'

'I love you, baby and whatever I did during my pregnancy that was mean and awful, I apologize for it. I never thought I would be so lucky to meet someone like you.'

'Sloan.' Jeremy wrapped his arms around her, rubbing one hand over the rock-hard muscles of her abdomen. 'I love you, I think I've loved you from that first kiss.'

'That was a night like this too, pouring rain.'

'Fitting, then, our baby boy will arrive in the middle of a rainstorm. And there is no need to apologize to me, Sloan my sweet, because there is no one I'd want to go through this journey with than you and Devon.'

'He's so scared,' Sloan sighed, then fought tears of her own. 'I'm scared too. Harvey said this is going to be a big baby, all head and shoulders. What if...what if something happens and the doctor can't make it?'

'It will be fine. Our baby will be here soon and you and he are going to be just fine. Okay, okay.' He watched her dig her heels into the mattress as another contraction approached and Jeremy adjusted his body to give her support. 'Okay, breathe in and out, nice and deep, you know what to do, Sloan.'

The hours ticked by endlessly, Andrea and Daniel doing what they could to help ease Sloan's pain and discomfort, Dave giving her updates and contacting the nine-one-one dispatch to find out how soon an ambulance would be arriving. When they started to reach the point of wondering if there would indeed be an unassisted home birth, the sound of urgent voices floated up the stairs, getting louder and louder.

Sloan, who was still propped up in bed against Jeremy, turned to see who was coming through the door and instinctive female propriety had her feeling like she should cover herself up as a man in his late fifties with wiry mink-brown hair and laser blue eyes behind a water-spotted pair of glasses came in the room. In his hand was a black leather medical bag. He was followed by Ryan and Esposito, who trailed him like a flank guard, Ryan going over to his wife and Esposito staying up near Sloan's head to talk to Jeremy.

'Miss Machado, my name is Henry Bishop, I'm an OBGYN at Stuyvesant Memorial in Manhattan. How are you feeling?'

'Dandy-keen,' she said through clenched teeth as Henry opened his bag, then went to the ensuite bathroom to wash up; her head whipped over to glare as Esposito.

'Where did you find him?'

'We called Harvey and told him the situation, he told us his friend and colleague Henry Bishop was up here on vacation with his family and gave us his home number,' Esposito explained. 'We'd just made it up the road before the trees came down and blocked the road. Don't worry, Sloan, he'll take care of you.'


	72. Bumpy Birthday V

Nessa had no idea how she was still awake - it was way past her usual bedtime, but then, this was a definitely unusual night. The rain had finally slowed down but more than that, when she sat up from her spot in the big comfy bed between Trini and Violet, she could see the lights were on in the main house.

With a sigh, she wiggled her way out of bed, saw that Adam, the new cop who worked with RJ and Jojo's mother was sitting at the kitchen counter with his sweetheart Lindsay, and they were playing some kind of card game. They'd played so many card games that afternoon it was hard to understand why they would want to play anymore.

'Misuh-ter Adam?' she asked hesitantly, and he glanced over, did a double take when he saw her out of bed.

'Hey sweet-pea, what are you doing up,' he asked her, putting his cards down and getting out of his chair.

'I can't suh-leep. The lights fuh-rom the house are buggin' me.'

'Are you sure that's it?'

'No.' Nessa shook her head, looked over at Devon, where he slept curled up like a fluffy white shrimp in Lili's lap. 'He is worried about his mama and his bumpy.'

'I have to ask, why does everyone call the unborn babies 'bumpies'?' Lindsay asked, going to the fridge for the pitcher of water to pour Nessa a glass; it was what she liked when she couldn't sleep. 'I heard you all saying that this afternoon but I didn't ask.'

'RJ suh-tarted tha' one, I think,' Nessa replied. 'He used-a call Jojo 'bumpy' be-cause she always went bump-bump-bump in her mama's tummy.'

'Ah, well, that makes plenty of sense, doesn't it? You thirsty, Nessa?'

'No, thank you.' With a heavy sigh for an almost-four-year-old, Nessa wandered to the window, squinted to try and see if there was anyone movement. She nearly gave up, until a sudden flash of red and white lights caught her eye and she raced back over to Adam and Lindsay. 'Misuh-ter Adam! Miss Lindsay! Some-one is here!'

'What?'

Adam let Nessa tug him towards the window and he felt his heart hitch in his chest when he saw the flashing lights, saw the ambulance pull into the driveway by the main house. He sent up a quick prayer, felt Lindsay's fingers clench on his shoulder so he patted her hand. 'I'm sure everything is fine. They had a doctor make it to the house after we talked to Meredeth and Sloan around dinner time.'

'I hope so.'

'Thassa am-bah-lance,' Nessa said softly. 'They help people, so maybe...maybe Suh-loanie had the baby an' they wanna go-a hosuh-pital to make sure she an' bumpy-boy okay. We go fin' ou'?'

'I'm sure they'll let us know when there is something to know,' Adam, replied, then looked over when he heard Lili murmuring to Devon.

'Just go back to sleep _cari_.'

'Lee-lee, wanna see Mama,' he mumbled with a little whimper. 'Where Mama? Where Daddy? Where bumpy?'

'Having a baby takes time, Devon, they like to do things in their own time.'

Nessa wandered over, carefully weaving around the sleeping bodies until she reached Lili and Devon, and she gave his back a little stroke. 'It be jus' fine, Devon, no worry.'

'Wan' Mama.'

'I know, Devon, me too, bu' we bein' buh-rave. My mama say tha'-a me when my sisser Heddie haffa birth-day.'

'See, Devon?' Lili kissed his scrunched up forehead.

' 'Till wan' Mama.'

'I know an' your mama and daddy gonna be so proud of you, they...'

Nessa trailed off as she heard the door to the boathouse open, held her breath when she saw Jeremy come in; he was soaked with rain and looked utterly exhausted but there was a big smile on his face. 'Misuh-ter Sher-my, Devon a big buh-ro now?'

'In a minute baby girl,' he replied softly, and moved quickly, quietly over to Lili to pluck Devon up and hold him tight.

'Daddy!'

Devon's shout was enough to wake up the other kids and despite the late hour, they all sat up, rubbing their eyes.

'Shh, ev-ee-one!' Nessa flapped her hands just like her mother. 'Misuh-ter Sher-my, Devon a big buh-ro now?'

'Mama haffa bumpy?' Devon's sleep-heavy eyes popped like daisies. 'Big bo now?'

'You certainly are,' Jeremy replied and all the children cheered, clapping and whooping as loudly as they could. 'The baby was born in the main-house just before the ambulance got here, and your mama said she wants you to come with us to the hospital, Devon.'

'Haffa go, po-tick my buh-ro,' Devon said softly, and Nessa smiled at Adam.

'See Misuh-ter Adam? It all okay.'


	73. Bumpy Morning After

On Sunday morning, Violet awoke in her usual spot she stayed when she stayed at the Castle castle in the Hamptons, nestled directly between her brothers in their sleeping bags in the play-room. She sat up, yawned as she stretched her arms and headed straight for the loo; when she was done and opening the door she saw Leo standing there in his pyjamas and his honey-brown hair sticking up at right angles to his head.

'Morning Violet,' he yawned, making Violet yawn once more.

'Don't do that,' she sighed as he headed into the bathroom. 'I want to wake up so I am nice and awake for seeing the baby today.'

She sat on the floor opposite the closed door to wait for him, and when he emerged, drying his hands on the backs of his thighs, she continued as if there had been no wait. 'Mama said that we are all going after lunch to the hospital nearby to see Sloanie and Jeremy and Devon and the baby.'

'What is it's name?'

'We don't know yet, Mama said they just wanted to make sure that Sloanie and the baby were okay at the hospital.' Violet wrinkled her nose up. 'She said that Sloanie was very brave because she had no medicine to make the pain go away.'

'It is a lot of work to have a baby,' Leo agreed, and took Violet's hand in his as they walked downstairs to the kitchen; he hoped to find his mother there, making the usual big breakfast they had at the beach-side house but instead he found his father there with Ryan and Castle and Lili. 'Morning, Daddy. Where's Mami?'

'Hey Leo-Lion, she's asleep right now. She stayed up for awhile after Sloan and Jeremy went to the hospital in the ambulance,' Esposito told his son, not missing how his big boy was holding hands with Violet. 'So we're making breakfast for the house this morning.'

'But...do we have that much cereal, Daddy?' Leo teased his father, making Violet giggle.

'You better be careful, Leo or you might not get to eat.'

'Listen to your girlfriend, Leo,' Ryan advised, 'she's a smart lady.'

'We are not boyfriend and girlfriend,' Violet retorted with great dignity. 'We are sweethearts, and we love each other, right Leo?'

'Right Violet.'

'Even when he is a stinky, smelly boy.'

'And when she is a scaredy-cat princess.'

Violet gave a little gasp, swatted Leo's arm. 'I am not!'

'You didn't want to touch that frog we found on Friday night at the dance. Scaredy-cat.'

'You take that back.' She drilled her fingertip into Leo's shoulder, so much like Lanie did to Dave that Castle and the Ry-Sposito had to smother laughs. 'Alejo Esposito, you take it back.'

'Then you take back I am a stinky smelly boy.'

'Okay.' Leo kissed her cheek, making them both turn strawberry-pink, and Violet gave a little giggle once more. 'You're not a scaredy-cat princess.'

'And youj're not a smelly stinky boy. Javi, can we help with breakfast?'

Violet walked over, stretched to her tiptoes to see what was happening, and she sniffed delicately. 'It smells so good in here.'

'Here.' Ryan boosted her up so that she could sit on the counter beside his work station - like her mother, Violet was a dainty little spitfire - then went back to grating cheese; Esposito and Castle decided it was going to be scrambled eggs deluxe for the children, omelettes for the adults and everyone got home-fries. 'You can make sure I've got enough cheese for all the eggs.'

'I like cheese and eggs,' Violet said, 'especially for breakfast, and I also really like fruit salad at breakfast too.'

'Me too!' Leo added from his spot beside his father. 'Especially bananas.'

'No, ew! That's why you are a stinky, smelly boy, Leo,' Violet called over to him. 'You know bananas make you Farty McGee.'

Esposito and Ryan both had to stop what they were doing as they burst into laughter, lest they lose a finger to the errant chop of a knife. 'Violet, where did you hear that?' Esposito managed, even as tears threatened in the corners of his eyes.

'Meredeth called him that yesterday morning when she was making all of us smoothies. And she was right, he did have a rooty-tooty-stinky-booty.' Violet gave Leo a smile that melted him like butter. ''But I love you all the same.'

'I love you too, Princess Scaredy-Cat!'

Castle glanced up from cracking eggs and laughed. He wondered if the other men were thinking what he was - that this was a preview of what these two would be like in about ten years time when the kids were having their own Hamptons weekend parties and making morning-after breakfast.


	74. Visiting Hours

'Thanks for stopping Mama.'

'You're welcome, Carey.'

'I hope they like it.'

Carey waited patiently with his family in the elevator of the Hamptons Village Medical Centre, clenching his fingers nervously on the gift bag; he'd insisted they all stop to pick out a little something for everyone, and his brother and sister had hopped on that train as well.

'Mama, where Devon?' Finn asked, loving the bright lights of the elevator floor numbers.

'He stayed with Jeremy here last night, he was really missing his mother,' Dave explained to his youngest son. 'Devon is even younger than you and was very confused why he couldn't see his mother.'

'We told him it was okay to be scared,' Violet informed her father as they stepped off the maternity wing. When she saw a woman walking by with a baby in her arms, she looked at both her brothers. 'Okay, we are in Bumpy-Land now, that means being quiet for mamas and babies.'

'Yes, Your Bossiness,' Carey said, giving her a little poke. 'We aren't dumb.'

'Mama, Carey say 'dumb', tha' no' nice,' Finn informed her primly.

'I heard him, Finneran,' Lanie replied, then stopped them outside room five-oh-eight.

Carey felt a shiver down his back as they filed in. He caught his lower lip in his teeth as he saw Jeremy sitting alone on the hospital bed with the baby in his arms, chatting with him like they were old pals.

'You might be too little to know what's going on, but when we go to visit Alexis and Shane for Chanukah the next year, man oh man, you're going love it.'

'Hello Mister Jeremy, sir,' Carey said politely, and Jeremy looked up, his blue-green eyes twinkling.

'Hello, everyone, you've come to see the new guy?'

'Yes, we have, and we brought a present for everyone too.' Carey looked around. 'Where are Sloan and Devon?'

'Sloan took him to the bathroom, she wanted to go for a walk to stretch her legs. And there they are.' Jeremy adjusted his spot on the bed when he saw his bride-to-be and his boy come in. 'We have company, Sloanie.'

'I see that.' Thoroughly exhausted and deliriously happy, Sloan smiled as Devon gave his friends all hugs, and pointed towards Jeremy and the baby. 'Sweetie, have you made the introductions?'

'Not yet, I was waiting for you.'

'Beddie-byes,' Devon insisted, then pointed at his father. 'Daddy, Mama beddie-byes.'

'I know, King Devon, I know,' Sloan laughed, loving how take-charge her little boy was now that he was a big brother. She scooted back onto the bed, took the baby from her fiance and smiled the smile of a new mother. 'There, happy now?'

'Yes Mama.'

'Sloanie, what's the baby's name?' Carey asked politely, moving closer to take a peek at the adorable little bundle.

'This is Donato Ichabod Channing, he was born at twelve-oh-two on June fifth.'

'Hey that is almost my birthday! Mine is on June seven.'

'Do-na-no, thassa big name,' Finn commented, inching forward a little bit. He loved babies but they were so tiny, he was always a little scared he was going to mess them up.

'We're going to call him Nate for short.'

'Why Ichabod? Is that like the guy from Sleepy Hollow?' Violet asked, following her younger brother in sidling up to see baby Nate.

'No, it's after mine and Shane's friend Body.'

'He has long shiny hair and a boyfriend name Faisal, right?'

'That's right. His name, Body, is short for Ichabod, and he gave me tickets for the first date I ever took Sloan on,' Jeremy explained, and Violet gave a little sigh.

'That is so romantic, Jeremy.'

'Ro-man'ic,' Finn echoed.

'We brought you a present.' Carey passed the gift bag to Jeremy. 'There is a little something for everyone in there. For Sloanie and Jeremy, and Devon and Nate.'

'Tanks Cah-wee,' Devon replied automatically; he knew the consequences of both good and bad manners, and he slithered off of Jeremy's lap to give Carey, Finn and Violet all enthusiastic hugs. 'Mama, Cah-wee hol' Nate now?'

Before Sloan could reply, Nate began to fuss and splutter in a way that was recognized by the mamas of the room as the call for food. 'Right now, Nate needs a snack,' she started and it was all Carey needed to turn beetroot red.

'Okay, Sloanie, we will be out of your way, we aren't supposed to see your boobies.'

'Tha' no' nice,' Finn added and Violet nodded in agreement; before they left, though, Carey raced over to the bed and gave Nate a little kiss on the forehead.

'See you soon, little bro Nate!'


	75. One Happy Little Girl

'Cah-mon, Daddy!'

'I'm a-comin' Jojo.'

Jojo sat on her little foot-stool by the door, wiggling her toes proudly in her pretty Barbie-pink sandals; she'd put them on herself and done them up without any help at all, which made her even more excited than the reason she was putting on her shoes to leave the house in the first place.

She clapped maniacally when she saw RJ and Castle coming over with their bags, which made her pick up her pretty pink and white striped bag too. 'I ready,' she declared proudly. 'You tuh-tells, hu-wee up!'

'Easy, killer,' Castle chuckled. 'They're not going to run away before we get there.'

'Bu' then mo' time fo' fun!'

'Jojo, you have to wait for us,' RJ reminded her, feeling very funny in the tummy his little sister was so excited to see boys, but then he remembered what Shane was always telling him - that it was okay to have a just-friends boyfriend sometimes. It still didn't stop him from wanting to protect his little sister, though. 'You are a big girl but you are still little and you have to be patient.'

'I lossa pay-shin!' Jojo retorted with great insult, standing up and glaring at RJ. 'I soo-pah pay-shin!'

'Something I am not,' Castle interjected before a squabble could break out; he held out his hand to Jojo, which she took and they headed for the door. 'Let's head out the door before you have a thrombo.'

'What's that mean, Daddy?' RJ asked, pushing the button for the elevator.

'It comes from coronary thrombosis, which is a heart condition that can lead to a heart attack.'

'Oh.' RJ thought it over, then turned to his sister. 'Jojo, no thrombos, okay?'

'No, jus' happy-happy! We goin' see new baby!'

* * *

><p>They arrived at Jeremy and Sloan's condo on East Thirty-Sixth Street in what had to be record time, as they'd made the subway with no delays of the human or public-transport variety. RJ was glad he had ahold of his sister's hand or else he thought she might float away on happiness and excitement.<p>

'Remember, Jojo, Nate is just a very little guy, we have to be very nice and gentle with him,' he reminded his sister, and received a withering stare from her.

'_Kno'_ tha', Ah-Shay. Shee, I no' silly.'

'I know you're not silly, Jojo.' RJ stepped over and knocked on the door; a few minutes later Sloan came to the door with a towel on her shoulder. 'Sloanie, are you going to feed Nate? Should we go away for a few minutes?'

'No, he just finished his snack, he needs to be burped and then he's ready for a visit.'

'Where Nate now?' Jojo felt a little slip of fear. 'He all 'lone?'

'No, sweetie, Jeremy's home today too, he's holding Nate right now. Come on in.'

The Castles entered, and the moment Jojo had her sandals un-Velcro'd, she scampered into the living room where she saw Jeremy holding Nate against his chest. He had on a bright-blue long-sleeve onsie with matching white and blue striped socks, and a little white toque.

'Misser Sher-my, why Nate haffa hat?' Jojo whispered.

'Because we want to make sure he stays warm and that's a good way to do it so he doesn't have to be wrapped in a blanket all the time.'

'Oh. He nee' mit-tens too?'

'No,' Jeremy laughed, 'he's okay.'

'I say hi?'

'Of course.' He patted the couch cushion beside him, and Jojo climbed up, studied the adorable little boy - he looked like a chubby pink frog, all wrinkled up arms and legs, only he had Sloan and Devon's dark brown hair, and when his eyelids fluttered open, she could see he also had Jeremy's bluey-green eyes.

'Shermy, he way cute.'

'I think so too.' Jeremy grinned, pride beaming from every pore. 'Nate and Devon's Fami,that's my mother, she showed me a picture from when I was a little baby like Nate here, and I looked almost exactly like him.'

'Tha' way coo'. What a fami?'

'That's how we say 'grandma' in Swedish.'

'Oh.' Jojo frowned, thought it over as she thought of Shane, then looked at her brother who had made his way over. 'Ah-Shay? Haffa as' some-pin-a Shane.'

'You want me to write it down for you?' RJ dug in his tote bag, came up with his 'Jojo Questions' pocket notebook and a pencil. 'What is the question.'

'How say 'gam' like Minor Ham?'

'You mean because he speaks Dutch to Shane and his mama speaks Hebrew?'

Jojo nodded. 'Haffa kno' fo' when Alessis mumum.'


	76. Circling the Wagons in Chelsea I

_Hello everyone! So normally I don't like doing multiple-chapter story arcs so close together, but I had this one on the backburner as a moment for when we all needed a laugh so be prepared, this one his hilarious! Many thanks to **Alex Beckett** for the idea-seed that formed this chapter. Read and review and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was lunch-time on Friday in Chelsea and as Esposito, who'd taken a half-day personal, finished his Coke he watched Max push around the crusts of the one-quarter of grilled cheese he'd eaten at a snail's pace. His siblings had already finished and were off around the house, but Max looked up from his plate with a heavy little sigh.<p>

'Daddy, I no-vis.'

'What's that, Max Power?'

Esposito looked over at his youngest child, who was sitting at the table finishing his lunch. 'Are you scared about getting your glasses with Mami and me today?'

'Nuh-uh.'

'Then why are you nervous?'

'No' wanna be wee-do.'

'Oh, Max, trust me, in this family you are low on the list for being a weirdo.' Eposito stood up, ruffled his son's curly black hair. 'Remember last summer, your sister decided she wanted to wear her clean underwear on her head and call it her crown?'

'Oh, yeah! She way silly, Daddy,' Max giggled, then dabbed his mouth with his napkin, stared at his half-eaten sandwich. 'I finish af'er?'

'Of course. Take your plate to the counter and finish your milk, buddy.'

Max nodded, did as he was told, then scampered upstairs to find his coat since the forecast was promising a light rain for the afternoon, and Esposito let out a little sigh as he walked into the living room. He prayed his sister wasn't late, since they had to keep their appointment at the optometrist's office. Not that it would be Lili's fault, the girl was punctual as a German train but had to rely on an American one to get her to the house.

'Tessi,' he said to his eldest daughter, who was drawing in her sketch book on the coffee table, 'please make sure that the twins do have a nap, okay?'

'Yes, Daddy, I'll make sure.' Tessi nodded as her father clipped Arturos' leash to his collar to take him to the curb. She loved the sudden possibility that she might have her P.A. day from school just for drawing; not that she didn't love her siblings but she liked having the quiet time to do her sailboat and animal sketches. She loved the how-to-draw book Rosie and Duncan had picked out for her as a just-because surprise and loved any chance she got to work with in in complete solitude. Maybe if Tia Lili got the twins down for a nap she would get to have that once more.

She heard the thumping of feet on the stairs that stopped half-way down, heard her sister hiss out, 'Tessi! Where's Daddy?'

'He took Artie for a pee, Trini, why?'

'Nothing, just tell him we have Max in our room and he is fine.'

'What?'

'Just tell him!'

'Okay.'

A little confused, Tessi went back to her drawing with a shake of her head. Her siblings were all weird as the Great Gonzo, but Trini seemed to be a really special breed of weirdo.

When Esposito came back inside with Arturo, unclipped his leashed, he looked around and saw only Tessi in the living room, drawing sailboats in her sketchbook.

'Where is the rest of the gang, princess?'

'Upstairs. I think the twins are mad at you and Mami, Daddy.'

'Oh, why do you say that?'

'Because they are holding Max hostage,' she replied casually, focusing on getting the edge of the catamaran's sail just right in her drawing so she missed her father's popeyed stare.

'They did what?'

'I don't know _what_ they did, but Trini said for me to tell you that Max is her and Leo's room and he is just fine.'

Foregoing anymore of Tessi's opinion, Esposito took the stairs two at a time up to the second floor of the house where he saw a rather exasperated looking Meredeth standing outside the twins door; the sounds of children playing were quite clearly coming through the other side.

'Mere? What's going on?'

'I told the twins we're going to take Max to the optometrist, and they said, okay, we'll go get ready, and that was ten minutes ago.'

'You couldn't just open the door?'

'They locked it.'

'They locked it?' Esposito repeated, testing the knob for himself.

'Yes, Javier, our twins took their baby brother hostage.'

Meredeth was completely torn between pissing herself laughign at the idea of it and serious concern of the standoff between herself and her children. Having had four children, two of them being twins, she and her husband had both read a lot of parenting books and not a single damn one had told them what to do when two five-year-olds barricaded themselves in their room with their two year old brother.

'What's the next move?'


	77. Circling the Wagons in Chelsea II

'Max?' Esposito knocked on the door. 'Max Power? You in there?'

'Hi Daddy!' Max's voice was sunny as a bluebird's song. 'We puh-layin' cards!'

'Sshh, Max! You have to stay quiet!' Trini shushed him. 'Hi Daddy, we are okay in here.'

'No, you're not Katrina. Alejo, you in there too?'

'No he's not!' Trini answered for her twin, but Leo piped up simultaeneously, 'We're taking care of Max.'

'Well, you need to let him go, he has an appointment with the optometrist.'

'No going to the eye doctor!' Trini howled plaintively.

'Max is getting his glasses today,' Meredeth pointed out, and Leo joined his sister's wailing.

'You gonna rip his eyeballs out!'

From inside the room, Max began to whimper a little. 'Wan' my eyes.'

'Exactly, Max Power,' Trini soothed him, 'and you are gonna stay here with us so that doesn't happen.'

'Guys, no one is ripping out Max's eyeballs,' Esposito promised them, glanced over as Tessi came upstairs to see the goings-on. 'What gave you that idea?'

'We saw it on the TV,' Leo explained. 'The eye doctor has a laser and he's gonna use it on Max!'

Meredeth fought for the patience not to laugh. 'Max is two, he's not getting LASIK surgery.'

'That's right, he's staying here with us!' Trini declared.

'Man they really don't want Max to get his glasses,' Tessi observed, then looked at her parents. 'Maybe I can try?'

'Give it a whirl, Tessi-boo.' Meredeth waved her hand and Tessi stepped over, knocked on the door.

'Twins? It's Tessi. Listen, you need to let Max out, he needs his glasses.'

'But Max isn't a nerd,' Trini protested, and Tessi gave an impatient little sigh; Esposito knew she got it right from her mother.

'Trini, remember how I went to the speech doctor for my stutter?'

'You're all better now, though, Tessi!' Leo's voice was stubborn as blue food dye. 'You can say all your hard c's and k's.'

'Well Max has an eye stutter and the glasses the optometrist gives him will make it go away.' Tessi looked at her father, the hero-cop and Superman in her eyes. 'How am I doing, Daddy?'

'Pretty good, Tessiana.'

There was silence, followed by a few murmurs, then Trini's voice. 'Tessi? We can make a bargain, right?'

'That depends.'

'We get to help Max pick his glasses.'

'And we get ice cream too,' Leo added for good measure.

'That is pushing it,' Tessi warned them.

'We get ice cream and Max goes free.'

'Okay.'

Meredeth and Esposito gave their firstborn the evil eye. 'Constance Tessiana Marie, that is not your call to make,' Meredeth told her sternly.

'Mami, you were just you growing up, you don't get it! Shh! Listen!'

All three listened and soon enough they heard the sound of the locks tumbling open. 'See?' Tessi told them both. 'Okay, twins, here's the deal. You hand over Max, and if we all behave for Tia Lili, we go for ice cream.'

'You promise? Leo asked with suspicion.

'Of course,' Meredeth said, and like magic, the door opened with Max on the other side, looking mightily put out.

'This game fun,' he told his parents and Esposito picked him up as the shame-faced twins came out.

'What do you have to say for yourselves?' Meredeth asked them.

'We just want our little brother safe, that's all,' Trini said in a small voice as she stared at her toes.

'Well, you all of us an apology for scaring us like that,' Esposito added; he wasn't about to make Meredeth be one hundred percent the bad cop. 'And for locking the door. We never ever ever lock doors like that, do you understand?'

'Yes, Daddy,' the twins replied in unison.

'Good.'

'Sorry, Mami,' they continued, and wrapped their arms around Meredeth as she crouched down to hug them. 'We didn't mean to scare you.'

'Apology accepted,' she replied. 'And you owe Max one too.'

'No, it okay.' Max waved them off. 'It a fun game.'

Right now, everyone goes downstairs,' Esposito told the brood, setting Max on his feet once more; when they were out of earshot, he crossed to Meredeth and pulled her close. 'What the hell was that?'

'They sincerely believed they were keeping Max safe. Can't fault their intentions, just their delivery.'

'How about tonight when they're in bed, we get a little drunk?'

'Sounds perfect.'


	78. Check In at LaGuardia

'Wow! It's even bigger than I remember!'

Violet looked around the cavernous space of the LaGuardia departures terminal, clutching her princess-pink backpack with fingers damp with excitement. There was no better day than the first day of summer vacation from school, and even better when it meant they were flying to Los Angeles to visit their papa Oscar. As much as she loved the trip itself, she equally loved going to airports; some people were scared by airplanes but she loved flying in them. She looked at her brothers on her left, saw they were just as excited as her.

'Pretty cool, huh Finn?' Violet asked the younger one and he nodded.

'Puh-lanes so coo'! They big an' noisy an' fas'!'

'They sure are, Finneran,' Dave agreed, looked at his baby boy with his wheelie suitcase. It was almost as large as him but Finn was determined to pull it along himself. 'You alright there, short-stack?'

'I no' shor', it a big bag, Daddy. We haffin' juicies on puh-lane?'

'We sure are, and I think we get a snack of some kind too.'

'Yum-yum-yum.' Finn looked around, saw the swarms of people and moved closer to hold his sister's hand, which made Violet smile.

'You nervous Finn? You've been on a plane before.'

'Uh-huh. I nuh-viss 'bou' bein' loss.'

'Oh, I won't let you get lost. Mama, may I have our ticket check-in for a moment?'

'What for, sweetie?' Lanie asked.

'I need to show something to Finn.'

'One moment,' she replied, looking through her purse to find her back-up printout of their eTickets and grinning when she found it. 'Ah, success. Here you are sweetie, just be careful because I need to show that to the ticket agent.'

'I'm careful, Mama,' Violet said proudly, then scanned her finger down the paper, smiling when she saw her name and her brother's name. 'See look, you see what this says? It says Violet M. Parrish-Robbins, row twenty-one, seat A and Zachariah F. Parrish-Robbins, row twenty-one, seat B, and Elenia S. Parrish-Robbins, row twenty-one, seat C. That means you are sitting between me and Mama.'

'Yea! But why say firs' name? I no say 'Sah-cah-wee-ah', I say Finn.'

'Because when Mama bought the tickets, she had to use the names on our pass-port books, which is the same as on our birth certificates.' Violet pointed to their brother's name. 'See, look. Oscar K. Parrish-Robbins. You know who that is.'

'Tha' Cah-wee! Cah-wee shor' fo' Osuh-cah! Jus' like Papa!'

Violet nodded, proud of how sharp Finn was, then handed the paper back to Lanie. 'Thank you Mama.'

'You're welcome sweetie. Watch your step in line.'

Violet looked in front of her, saw two people about the same age as Alexis and Sloan with back-packs and funny accents. They weren't English - she knew what English sounded like, as Carey's teacher was from somewhere calling Yorkshire - but they sounded very similar.

'Emsie, I can't wait to get to San Diego, it's going to be so nice to be in a proper hotel instead of camping and hostels.'

'Gigi, you can talk a big game all you like, you and I both know you're just as nervous about getting on this plane as you were in Melbourne to fly to Mumbai and then to Johannesburg, and to Berlin, and to London and to here.'

'Yes, but this time, there is a prize of going to Comic-Con awaiting us.' The girl the other had called Gigi looked around. 'Think there's a spot I can buy my own personal parachute in the event of a crash?'

Violet shook her head, tried not to giggle - it wasn't nice to laugh at strangers, no matter how funny they sounded - then turned to her mother as something clicked in her brain when she thought again of Alexis and Sloan.

'Mama, I have a question,' she asked, as they inched forward in the line.

What's your question my little flower?'

'Alexis said that Shane was in the air-force when he was living in Israel, right?'

'Right.'

'That means he flew planes, right?'

'Helicopters, actually, sweetie.'

Violet frowned as they lined up for checking in with their luggage. 'So, if he used to flying things, why is he so scared to go _in_ a plane?'

'Well, some people are more comfortable when they are in charge of the plane or helicopter, and Shane is one of those people.'

'Oh, yes, I understand that. Like when Daddy insists on driving even though you rented the car, right?'

Lanie squirmed, caught Dave staring at her with a patient grin. 'Potentially Violet. Turn around, sweetie, it's almost our turn, we need to keep the line moving.'


	79. A Love So Sweet

_Hello everyone! So glad you loved the Max-hostage crisis as much as I did! I was just dying of laughter as I wrote it. Now it's time for the super sweet stuff! Get ready for sugar fluff comas!_

* * *

><p>Dell wandered through the Esposito house in the after-math wreckage of his birthday party. It had been so nice of Meredeth and Esposito to let him have it at their place; they lived nice and close to Chelsea Park which was perfect for the gang he'd invited to celebrate. A couple of soccer matches going, running through the fun sprinklers, it was all exactly how he'd wanted his party to be.<p>

Even the teasing from his school friends that Tessi was his 'girlfriend' was endurable today - they clearly had no idea that a girlfriend could come or go, but a sweetheart, like Tessi was to him and he to her, that was for life.

That was why this part was the best - they had just themselves now, or mostly since the twins were in the living room playing 'Pick-Up' with Max and Meredeth while Esposito napped since he was on night-shift surveillance that night for a hot case. He saw Tessi outside pouring leftover juice and punch cup into a single big bucket he knew would get poured down the drain, so he quietly slid open the patio door and

'Hello my Tessi,' he said to her, 'you want a hand?'

'Um, sure, I guess, why don't you put the empties into that bag?

Dell nodded, picked up the half-empty trash bag. 'Thanks again for letting me have the party here, Tessi.'

'Oh of course, Dell, and it was so much fun playing soccer in the park like that, way different than seeing the indoor games on asteroid turf.'

'Astro-turf, Tessi, it's a trademark.'

'What's that?'

'When you have a name that is a brand name, like Q-tips and Scotch tape and Nike shoes.'

'Oh.' Tessi thought it about it then, jumped back when he grabbed a cup not empty yet. 'Hey!' she yelped. 'That one's full!'

'Oops, sorry about that.' Dell poured it into the clear bucket, grimaced. 'What do you think, man? This stuff taste gross or what?'

'Ew, ew, ew, you're so weird if you want to try that.'

'I know, but I love to watch you squirm.'

'What makes you squirm, Dell?' Tessi mused, then felt her heart flutter like madness when she heard his reply.

'Seeing you sad. I remember when your mami had to have her surgery when max was a bumpy, and you were so sad and scared.'

'I remember that.'

Dell looked around, grinned when he saw two of the leftover party favour eggs on the side-table by the cooled barbecue - everyone had gotten one, and some had gotten more attached to theirs than others. He scooped them up, cracked them open and saw one had a gaudy plastic ring in it, the other a plastic whistle on a shoestring.

With both of them in one hand, he grabbed Tessi's in the other and pulled her towards the little umbrella-covered side-table so they wouldn't be in full view of whomever wandered into the kitchen. He turned to her and faced her, still holding her hand.

'I, Thomas Delaney Ryan, promise from today, July fifteen, the day of my tenth birthday party, to always make sure that you Constance Tessiana Marie Esposito, are always happy whenever I'm around, and if you are sad, I promise I will do my best to cheer you up.'

He took her hand and slipped the ring with its fake rhinestone onto her finger, and Tessi smiled, took the plastic whistle from his hand.

'I, Constance Tessiane Marie promise the same thing today, July the fifteen, to always make sure you are happy when I'm around and if you are sad, then I'll cheer you up and if you and I are sad together, then we're not really sad because we're together.'

She looped the string over his neck, gave the whistle a light thump against his little chest, making Dell feel like the luckiest young man in the galaxy.

'There, I think those are good birthday party promises,' she added softly.

'I think so too, but now we gotta seal the deal, as Dad says.'

'How we gonna do that?'

Dell leaned forward and pecked her lips quickly, grinning when she pressed them together and giggled. 'Sealed with a kiss. Dad always makes promises to Mama like that and they love each other.'

'My daddy always asks Mami to give him one for good luck.' Tessi stretched to her tip toes and pecked him back. 'That's one each now.'

It was Dell's turn to laugh, and when he took her hand to go back to the patio table, he asked her, 'Does this mean we're kinda married now? We made promises and had a special kiss, that happens at a wedding.'

'Yeah,' Tessi replied with her smile that made Dell go squishy in the middle, 'I think it kinda does.'


	80. Little Drill Sergeant

'Ah-Shay.'

'No.'

'Ah-Shay! Geddup!'

RJ slowly peeled open an eye, suddenly having new respect for his parents and all the mornings he'd awoken them before it was really time to get up. 'What is wrong, Jojo?'

'Gotta do some-pin nice fo' Less.' Jojo's sea-goddess eyes sparkled with excitement as she stared her brother down from her sleeping position in the hotel bed. 'Tah-day she Dotta Alessis Wee-vah.'

'That's right, she gets her degree today, and we're already surprising her and Shane with a special trip to Hawai'i.'

'No, we 'pisin' Dotta Sisser.' Jojo poked him in the shoulder, then at herself. 'You an' me.'

'Okay, okay.' RJ opened his other eye, stared at his sister who looked like a wall-eyed pike strung out on caffeine. 'What do you want to do for our sister?'

'Make cookies!'

'We can't do that, we need to be in the kitchen and we're not, we're in a hotel room.'

'Oh.' Jojo's little mouth quirked into a thoughtful pout. 'Wha' 'bou'...pisher?'

'We can draw her a picture.'

'No, no, no. Cam-ah pisher. Way nice.'

'Oh, of course, we can do that for sure,' RJ agreed with a little nod. 'Maybe you'll be like Sloan and be a professional picture-taker.'

'May-be. Bu' haffa geddup now.'

'No. We wait until Mama and Daddy say so.'

'Bu'...no late!' Jojo's eyes went wide with such a potential disaster as oversleeping ruining her big sister's most special moment. She narrowed them again when RJ closed his eyes. 'No, no, no! No suh-leepin' now! No, no, no!'

'Jojo, shh, it's okay,' RJ tried to shush her, but Jojo was a little woman on a mission. She tossed back her side of the covers and stood up on the bed, moved so one foot was on either side of her brother's knees. Bending low and bracing her fingers on his belly she hollered at him as loud as she could.

'Ah-Shay Cass-ell! Geddup! Now!'

The sudden noise had her mother waking with a start and looking over at her from their bed. 'Jojo, my bumblebee, why are you being so loud,' Beckett asked her sleepily.

'Ah-Shay no geddup, Mumum,' Jojo said accusatorily, pointing her finger at her brother. 'No suh-leepy time!'

'Jojo, come here.'

Beckett gestured her over, and Jojo hopped down to approach her mother. 'Yes, Mumum.'

'Jojo, remember what we said last night about the alarm clock?'

'No.'

'It's in the phone. That means when it is time to get up, the phone is going to ring, okay?'

'How soon?'

Beckett looked at the clock and groaned. 'Jojo, it is four in the morning right now, okay sweetie? The phone isn't going to ring for another few hours.'

'Lossa ow-ahs?'

'At least three, and trust me, those are three important hours.'

'O-kay, Mumum. So-wee fo' bein' lou'.'

'It's okay, baby, just remember for next time, okay?'

'O-kay.'

Jojo kissed her mother's cheek and she crawled over top of her brother back to her side of the bed, smiling when RJ tucked up the blankets around her body. 'Guh-rassy Ah-Shay.'

'You're welcome Jojo, now shh. Close your eyes.'

'Okay.'

The next thing Jojo was aware of was soft, gentle hands stroking her cheek, her mother's voice murmuring to her sweetly as a dream.

'Jojo,' she murmured, 'come on, bumblebee, it's time to wake up.'

'Geddup?'

'Yes, it's time to get up, we have to get dressed and-'

'No!' Jojo all but howled it, sitting up like a mummy on speed. 'Mumum! No! Gonna be late! No be late fo' Alessis!'

'Jojo, it's okay, the telephone just rang with our alarm-clock reminder. We're not going to be late for Alexis.'

'You shoo?'

'I'm very sure. Daddy and I would never let you miss something so important because of sleep.'

'Okay.' Since Jojo trusted her mother with the innocence of a child, she nodded to show her acceptance. 'Now, have lossa 'tuff do.'

'You have lots of stuff to do? Like what?'

'Alessis pisher, an' duh-ress nice an'...an' lossa!'

Beckett laughed; her youngest daughter was so much like she'd been as a child, and yet she could see glimmers of Alexis in there too. For a moment, she envisioned Jojo as a wedding planner, pretending to be calm with her brides and wringing the necks of her soft-brained co-workers like Thanksgiving turkeys.

'Then we better get up and get cracking, huh?'

'Yes, Mumum ge' 'rackin'!'


	81. You and Me Night

'Come on, TJ, please? It's just one night!'

'I'm sorry, Jules, really but I'm not breaking my promise to my sister.'

'She's seven, TJ, it's not like she won't get over it.'

TJ heaved a sigh, shifted his cellphone as he walked up his street. He'd known he'd be getting this call and he knew it would end up in a fight. But he remembered how hurt his sister had been when he'd blown her off before and he was not doing that again, not when he had a little treat planned for her.

'Jules, I'm sorry to upset you, but I can't do it. I do not break my promises to my sister.'

'Fine,' Jules snapped, 'then you can also delete me out of your little black book, too.'

TJ simply made a face at his phone. There would always be another party next Friday. Tonight, this Friday, he had plans with his little sister. He'd been working a lot and he promised her a special night out just for them since their parents also had plans for the night - once again, his mother had scored Mets tickets for herself and his father - and he remembered all too well what had happened the last time he'd broken plans with Kelley.

That was a hell he most definitely did not want to relive.

When he reached his house, stepped into the cool fragrant space, he heard his sister talking to Robina and grilling her about the baseball game and knew she would be ready and waiting for him.

'Hey, is that my date for tonight?' he called out, and grinned when Kelley raced out of the kitchen, threw her arms around him. 'You psyched or what?'

'So psyched! I've been practicing all day, too.'

'No fair, I've been in an office all day, no time to practice.'

'Okay, you two, you know the rules, right?' Robina told them, and at TJ's resigned nod, she gave him a look. 'Let's hear them, young man.'

'Kelley stays with me at all times except for potty breaks, make sure we get the round-trip train tickets at the station and absolutely no street gambling whatsoever.'

'That's my boy. You forgot one.'

'Have lots of fun?'

'You got it.'

* * *

><p>TJ knew that when he was making plans for a special night out with Kelley, he needed to pull out all the stops he could, so he took her first to Pennyworth Arcade, where they played enough video games to rot their brains into mush and enough arcade games to make a carnie weep with joy. The lights and bells and noise were exactly the kind of thing Kelley liked, and there was nothing that made TJ's heart feel more like a floating butterfly than seeing his baby sister, his Kell-Bell, smile in pure delight.<p>

By the time they'd run out of tokens to play, both were hungry so TJ took her down the street between the arcade and the metro-train station to Remy's. He knew she'd had Remy's burgers before but there was something to have them in one of the booths in the diner itself.

'Hold my hand, Kelley,' TJ told her, and wasn't surprised when she did so; the crowd was thick at the counter and it would be easy to get lost.

'TJ, what if I get yelled at for ordering wrong?' she whispered, looking around at the grown-ups who suddenly seemed much bigger than her parents.

'Tell me what you want and I'll make sure they get it right.'

'The turkey taco burger with no avocados and that crumbly white cheese, and the Caesar salad, not the fries.'

'Done.'

As TJ stood beside her, mulling over whether he wanted the pork burger with Jack Daniels barbecue sauce or the Asian salmon burger, he heard two familiar voices and swore in his head. Turning around he saw it was none other than Jules and her girlfriend Claudia, both in their party clothes, and smelling of too much perfume.

'Oh, hey TJ,' Jules simpered, sneering in her smile at him. 'Playing with the preschoolers, are you?'

TJ opened his mouth to defend his decision but his little sister, ever quick, beat him to it.

'I am not a preschooler, I am seven years old and I will be in grade three in the fall.'

'Well, la-dee-dah,' Claudia chimed in.

'You're very mean, and you are not going to ruin our night of fun, right TJ?' kelly looked up at him and he nodded firmly.

'You know what, Jules, I'm not so hungry anymore.' Claudia looped her arm around her friend's waist and they stepped out of line, sashaying to the door; behind them, TJ bent at the waist to kiss his sister's forehead.

'You are the best sister ever and that deserves a chocolate shake.'


	82. Picky Picky Present Shopper

Finn looked up and down the aisles of the toy store, just as unsure as when they'd arrived what he should get Violet for her birthday. It had to be perfect, because this was really the first time he was getting to pick something out all on his own.

'I'unno, Daddy,' he frowned, as Dave and Carey walked with him down an aisle full of Barbie dolls and accessories. 'I no see Violet 'tuff here.'

'What are you talking about?' Carey looked at his brother like he'd sprouted horns. 'This is Barbie-land, it's like...like the mother ship for Violet.'

'Wha' tha' mean?'

'He's just being silly Finn,' Dave explained to his youngest son, though he had to admit his own patience was straining just as much as he knew Carey's was. Finn was a very finicky shopper, he always had to make sure he had the perfect gift for someone at the best price. 'But he does have a point, there's plenty of things here that Violet would love.'

'No, she have lossa Bah-bies,' Finn explained. 'My gif' suh-pecial!'

'I'm sure it will be even if it was a Barbie.'

'No Bah-bies!'

'Okay, Finn, no Barbies,' Carey agreed, recognizing the signs of his brother about to melt down. 'What about a My Little Pony for-'

'No ponies!' Finn shook his head defiantly. 'Haffa be suh-pecial.'

'Well, those are the two things she likes best, Finneran. What else do you have in mind?'

'I'unno, but it haffa be puff-eck!'

'How about we think about it over lunch?' Dave suggested as he felt his stomach gurgle in annoyance. He rubbed his palm over it as if to appease it. 'I'm starving and I'm sure you guys are too, we've been doing this since nine this morning and it's now half past twelve.'

Sensing he was outnumbered, Finn relented and went back to his father, held his hand tightly as they left the aisle with the Barbie dolls. They were almost to the checkout counter when Finn stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide. 'Daddy, 'top! Cah-ree, 'top! I got it!'

'What did you find, Finn?' Curious, Dave watched his baby boy toddle down an aisle full of Lego sets until he reached the end where there was a display of Tyco Dream-Builders; they had made a retro-cool comeback of late as Dave remembered his own older sisters playing with the pink and purple and white 'Lego for girls'. He'd thought that silly, because his sisters just mixed it up with regular 'boy Legos' anyways.

For Finn, however, it was the perfect embodiment of Violet's ultra-girlie personal style.

'Look! It puff-eck! Violet make a house fo' Bah-bie an' a barn fo' ponies wit' pink Legos!'

'Are you sure Finn?' Carey gave the various sets a look up and down, thought of Violet. She was a hands on kind-of girl, but still a girl and that meant her hands-on likes ran to brushing the manes of her My Little Ponies and Barbies, both ideas that Finn had already shot down. 'Why don't we just get her the My Little Pony Princess Barn?'

'This mo' fun. We make it a-gedder.'

'But Finn, it's just not-'

'Daddy.' Finn turned to Dave and Dave could see he had the same stubborn light in his eyes that Lanie got when she had an idea she knew would work. 'It my gif', not Cah-ree gif', righ'?'

'That's right, Finn. Son,' Dave said when Carey simply opened his mouth. 'He's right, it is his choice what to get Violet for her birthday.'

'Sacky, Daddy.' Finn wiggled triumphantly, then set to scanning the shelves. 'Whish one she like? Hmm, hmm, hmm.'

It took almost another forty minutes but Finn finally came away with the Deluxe Country Dream House set, the only one that would satisfy Finn's lofty standards for his big sister since it had a picture of a horse on the bucket. It was about ten dollars more than his budget, too, but Carey had graciously said since his present hadn't been as expensive as he thought Finn could use his leftover money.

With Violet's gift in Dave's hand - it had to stay up off the ground so it wouldn't get dirty and be ruined, according to Finn - the trio walked out of the story and head down the street to a little diner where they would have their 'bro-lunch' as Carey called it - root beers for the boys, a real one for Dave, and burgers and fries with all the fixings.

As they received their drinks, before Dave and Carey could take a sip, Finn raised his little glass and tapped it against each of theirs.

'Sheers!'

'What's that for, Finn?' Carey asked, curious.

'Ah-cause you so pay-shin fo' me, you an' Daddy. So yea fo my buh-ro an' daddy!'


	83. Story Teller

_Hello all! I do apologize for the lack of updates of late, but this past week I have been fighting off a terrible cold so my energy was focused more on breathing right than creative writing haha. But I am almost 100% now and I am back to my usual tricks!_

* * *

><p>Nessa couldn't believe they were home from vacation already. The week in the Carribbean seemed to have flown past, but even more exciting was what they got to do today.<p>

Her and her daddy, just the two of them, were going to see Devon and his new baby brother.

'I think he just as cute as be-fore,' Nessa told her father, swinging their linked hands back and forth as Daniel pressed the intercom button for Sloan and Jeremy's apartment. 'Nate is such a cute baby.'

'That he is, but you were cuter,' Daniel told her, making Nessa giggle.

'Hello?' Sloan's voice came through the intercom.

'Hey, Sloan, it's Daniel and Nessa.'

'Come on up!'

The door buzzed and they found their way upstairs; when they knocked on the door it was answered by Sloan herself, looking tired but ecstatic, as a new mother should in Daniel's opinion.

'Hey guys,' she said brightly, giving them each a hug. 'Come on in, we're just having playtime in the living room.'

'Hi-hi, Sloanie.' Nessa dropped her father's hand and raced over, pulling up short when she saw Devon stretched on his tummy beside little Nate, who was lying on his back and grabbing his sock-covered toes as Devon murmured to him. 'Hi-hi, Devon! Hi-hi Nate! Oh, you gettin' so big already!'

Devon glanced up and smiled when he saw Nessa, pointed at her for Nate. 'Nate, see! It Nessa! Nessa vis'in'! Say, hi Nessa!'

'Blb,' was the only reply Nate could muster, and he grabbed at his toes again.

'Hello, Mister Nate, you are just so cute, yes you are,' Nessa cooed, flopping to her belly just like Devon had positioned himself.

'Blb!'

'What are you doin', hmm? Are you grabbing you' toes? You have ten toes, don't you?'

'He will be two months old already tomorrow,' Sloan sighed, coming over with iced tea for herself and Daniel, and juice-boxes for Nessa and Devon. 'Hardly seems like a week has passed.'

'Nate 'mart, Nessa,' Devon informed his friend. 'He way 'mart. Readin' lossa 'tories.'

'Stories are very fun. Daddy or Mama reads me and Heddie one every night, and sometimes before naptime too.'

'We read 'tory?'

'I think we can do that. Sloanie? Can Devon and I read a story be-fore naptime?' Nessa asked, and Sloan smiled.

'I'm sure we can work that out. Right now it's time for Mister Donato here to have a snack.'

'No, Sloanie,' Nessa told her with a confused shake of the head. 'His name is Nate.'

'That's what we're calling him,' Sloan laughed, 'but his whole name on his birth certificate is Donato, after my dad.'

'Ohhh. Like how my name Stephanie Sinead Hennessey and ev'yone calls me Nessa?'

'Exactly.'

'Sacky,' Devon echoed with a nod. He was a big brother now, he had to know the big words. 'Mama, when 'tory time?'

'Well, since Nate is going to have a snack soon, I suppose you can have a story now if you like.' Sloan looked to Daniel. 'You mind reading to them?'

'No! Nessa 'tory!'

'You want Nessa to read to you?'

'I can do that, Sloanie,' Nessa assured her. 'I know how to read lots of books, I read to Heddie all the time.'

She got to her feet and took Devon by the hand towards his room. 'Daddy, you and Sloanie visit with Nate, and Devon and I will read a book.'

With that, the little ones went to Devon's room, and Nessa looked around at what she saw, then grinned when she saw the blanket on the end of the bed, the big comfy chair at its foot. It would be just perfect for what she needed to do.

'Go pick out a story, Devon.'

'Okay.'

Nessa watched him go to his shelf and when he was sufficiently occupied she turned back and grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed, draped it to form a canopy from the bed to the chair. She grabbed two pillow sitting in the crook of the chair, put them beneath the canopy, then looked around to see if there were any more blankets; Nessa found no blankets but she did see two clean towels folded in a laundry basket. She picked out a pretty blue and yellow one for herself, and a blue and red one for Devon, then wrapped it around herself like a cape.

'Nessa goddit! Whasha doin'?'

Devon crouched like a frog to glance beneath the canopy, giggled when he saw Nessa with her cape around her shoulders and sitting cross-legged on a pillow. 'You funny, Nessa. Whasha doin'?'

'Story time is always better in a tent.'


	84. Toughen Up Tofu Lover

'Mama!'

Honey-Milk squinted open an eye, saw Mallory standing there looking mightily put out - hands on hips and a mutinous glint in her eyes.

'What is it Mallory?'

'Tell Dell to stop being so mean!'

Honey-Milk closed her eyes, prayed for patience. She was covering an extra shift in the clinic tonight since one of the other nurses had been called away for a family emergency and she just wanted to sleep. But such was the life of a parent, putting your own needs on the back burner when the children needed an adult to be judge, jury and referee all in one.

Hauling her tired self out of bed, she went across the hall to Dell's room, Mallory following her like an irate sentry. Her boy, already ten years old she thought with a little sigh, was cleaning up his Jurassic Park game-keeper and singing along with the song on the stereo as he did so.

'Dell,' Honey-Milk called to him, 'music off for a moment, please.'

'Okay.'

Dell got up and turned off his stereo, then looked at his mother in complete bafflement. 'What's up?'

'Mallory says you're being mean to her. Rebuttal?'

'I was not! She asked to play with me, I said fine but she had to be the stegosaurus, and she goes off on a crazy-fit saying I'm being mean to her!'

'You are! You know I don't like animals getting eaten and then you make me be the plant eater when you _know_ the t-rex is going to eat it! Mean!' Mallory glared at her brother, gave a small stamp of her foot. 'Why else would you do that?'

'Mallory-'

'It's _true_ and you _know_ it, you mean old brother!'

'Hey!' Dell got to his feet, pointed at his sister. 'Don't yell at me like that, Mallory Agatha, you wanted to play with _my _toys in _my_ room! You are on _my_ turf and that means it's _my_ game and _my_ rules!'

'Mama!'

'Don't go crying to her!'

'Enough!' Honey-Milk hollered and both her children stopped shouting at each other. She closed her eyes, put her fingertips to her temples. 'Dell, was there any other dinosaur toys Mallory could have played with?'

'No, they are all boxed up for taking to the hospital school tomorrow.'

'Fine. Mallory, apologize to your brother.'

Mallory's face went red as the dino-egg lamp on her brother's desk. 'But, Mama, I-'

'Now.'

'Fine,' she sighed, 'sorry, Dell.'

'Thanks Mallory. You still want to play?'

'In a minute, Dell,' Honey-Milk answered for her son. 'I need a word with your sister alone.'

Dell nodded and Mallory gulped; she knew what that meant. It meant she was in trouble with a capital T. Following her mother out to the kitchen, she sat down at her spot at the table, waited for the torrent of words that usually followed an apology. She knew the routine well enough, but she just _knew_ this wasn't fair.

She was a little thrown off when her mother poured two glasses of juice and sat down beside her with another heavy sigh. 'Mally,' Honey-Milk told her, 'you're going to have to learn not to be so sensitive about being a vegetarian.'

'But he knows-'

'Mallory, your brother wasn't trying to do it on purpose. I'd think by now you'd know when your brother is yanking your chain or not.'

'I get teased enough at school, I don't wanna have him doing it at home too!'

'So you tease them right back,' Honey-Milk told her. 'What does your daddy do when I make burgers for dinner?'

'He moos at you like a poor little cow.'

'Exactly.'

Mallory frowned, sipped her juice. 'I still don't get it, Mama.'

'It'll take a little time but trust me, if you can make a joke about it, people will stop since you're already laughing. They won't have the chance to.'

'Hey, Mally?' Dell had come into the kitchen, holding up his pterodactyl towards her. 'Found this guy, he eats fish. That's a good compromise?'

'Sure. Or I can be the stego again, besides, why would your t-rex wanna eat him? He's all spiny and stuff, your rex would need a tooth pick and he's got those little arms.'

Mallory flapped her own, making Dell laugh. 'That's very true. Okay, how about he goes for the compys? They're like the chickens of the dino-world.'

'Cool. I'm gotta finish my juice first.'

Dell nodded and when Mallory looked at her mother, she nodded too. 'Okay, Mama. I think I get it now.'


	85. Junior Poker Night

'Mami what are these called?'

Lili looked away from the roasted plaintain mash for _canoas _to where her son was giving a bowl of chilli peppers the evil eye. 'These are called guajillos, Duncan.'

'Oh.'

Duncan sniffed at the bowl of spicy peppers with the tomatoes and onions, gave it a little poke. 'They aren't really, really spicy are they?'

'Duncan, you've had my _canoas_ before, you love the sauce on them.'

'Very much, Mami, but why are you making them?'

'Because you're having your friends for your card game tonight with your daddy while Rosie and I go to the movies.' Lili gave her son a wink. 'You have to have snacks for your bros, don't you?'

'Yes, yes I do.'

He said it with such seriousness that Lili had to laugh; he was so much like his father when it came to matters of being a good host it was impossible not to notice. And, for that matter, he was just as serious about winning contests big or small. 'Well, either way, I'm sure you'll have fun tonight.'

Duncan nodded, then wandered into the living room where his daddy had helped him cover the coffee table with a green blanket to make it look like a proper poker table. They were going to play Crazy-Eights and Twenty-One; his mami didn't know about the second one, that was a secret between him and his daddy. Even though they were only playing for chocolate, Duncan knew his mami would give them _that_ look if she knew there was casino games being played by a group of little kids.

'Hey Duncan Donut, you all set?'

Duncan looked over his shoulder, saw Cam walking without his cane and felt a surge of protection when he saw how pronounced his limp was tonight. 'Daddy, where is your walking stick?' he asked with a note of worry in his voice.

'In the bedroom.'

'You should be using it.'

'I know, but I had to use it today at work because I'm getting new orthopedic shoes made and I had to wear regular sneakers,' Cam replied, sitting down on the end of the couch near his son.

'Maybe you should go put your hot bandage on it, that would help your knee, I think.'

'I will before bed. Besides if I'm sitting here, I don't have to move for all the action of the card game, right?'

'Right.'

Duncan's heart leaped into his mouth when he heard the knock on the door, and looked to his father. 'That's probably my guests! Whoo-hoo! Card night is starting!'

* * *

><p>An hour later, the group of little boys were eye-ball deep into their card-game, with Cam and Esposito sitting on the couch with cold drinks, making sure no blood was spilled.<p>

'Oh, man, I was down to just two cards!'

'Sorry, RJ that's how the game works!'

'Look, I haffa fou'! I puh-lay now?'

Duncan grinned at little Max, sitting between him and his big brother Leo, who was proudly holding up a four of hearts that matched the four of clubs currently on the turned up pile. 'Yes Max, you can put that one down now.'

'Yea!'

Max put the card face up on the stack of cards, then looked at Duncan. 'You' turn?'

'Yep, it's my turn.'

'Don't take forever.' Carey rubbed his stomach. 'I can tell your mami's made us snacks and I'd really like to eat them warm.'

'I'm not a slowpoke, that's your brother.'

'Am not!' With great dignity, Finn straightened up at his seat on the other side of Duncan. 'Am not, am not!'

Duncan laid his card down, then looked at Finn. 'Your turn.'

'Ha!' He plunked down a three of hearts on top of Duncan's four of hearts. 'See? Not slow!'

'When my turn?' Max patted Duncan's shoulder lightly. 'Now?'

'Nope, after Leo has his turn again.'

'Oh.' Max pouted, studied his cards. 'I pay-shun.'

'Good job.'

'RJ,' Leo asked with a gleam in his eye, 'did you bring cookies?'

'Uh-huh, and they are very tasty. Alexis said so herself.' RJ beamed with pride, then gave a romantic little sigh. 'I hope she's a mumum soon. She would be so good at it.'

'Oh, yes.' Carey nodded in agreement. 'She is very good at story-telling, she does all the voices of the characters, even the boys.'

'And Shane makes good soup,' Duncan added, smaking his lips. 'Very tasty.'

'How Alessis haffa baby in tummy?' Finn asked innocently, and Leo hooted with laughter.

'Why don't you ask Max?'


	86. The Tables Are Turned

On Monday morning, Shane awoke to a slightly loud crash in his kitchen, followed by the mumbles of little voices. Glancing at his clock, he groaned.

'RJ, I'm gonna kill you, kid.'

Tossing back the covers, Shane got to his feet and walked into the kitchen to see RJ and Jojo putting the stack of stainless steel mixing bowls back in their proper order on the kitchen floor. 'What are you guys doing?'

'I'm sorry Shane, I didn't mean to wake you up,' RJ replied with a guilty little smile. 'But Jojo and I had an idea and we wanted to see if you had the right stuff for it.'

'What kind of idea?'

'Make 'pishal gif' fo' Alessis,' Jojo filled him in with her effervescent smile. 'It a 'pishal day.'

'It is, but do we have to do it at eight thirty in the morning? I thought you guys were still asleep in your stay-over bed.'

'No suh-leepy, Shane. Too 'cited.'

'Alright, how about this.' Shane pulled out a chair to sit down; he'd barely been asleep for an hour after getting home from the night shift, just in time to walk in and wake Alexis up for her first day of her residency at a clinic in Tudor City. She'd been a right basket of nerves which Shane didn't blame her for at all and he'd prayed that when his head had hit the pillow his pint-sized brother- and sister-in-law would let him sleep. 'You tell me what you want to do and then we all let bro-in-law Shane get some rest, okay?'

'I want to make cookies for Alexis, and Jojo didn't know if you had all the right tools here to do it, so I thought we could be quiet and find out for ourselves if you did,' RJ explained, hoping Shane wouldn't be too upset with them. 'But your bowls are much heavier than at home and I dropped them on the floor, which means they have to be washed with soap and water.'

'No icky mess,' Jojo added for good measure.

'I see. Okay, well, we can do that, but later, because I need to sleep right now, I had a very long night at work,' Shane informed them, and before he could blink, Jojo was off like a shot to the office where her and RJ's air-mattress bed was blown up. 'Where's she going?'

'No idea,' RJ replied, then laughed a little when he saw her return with her stuffed caterpillar Bib. 'Now I know.'

'This Bib. She 'nug-ah-lee. 'Mon Shane.'

Jojo tugged on his hand, and inspired by what he knew his sister was up to, RJ went to his own bag and got out his traveling copy of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_, a book that was quite popular in his house at naptime. He raced back into Shane and Alexis' room and giggled when he saw Jojo draping Shane's arm around Bib, then drawing the sheets and the duvet up to his chest. She batted at them to smooth them down, then pecked his cheek.

'There. All 'nug-ah-lee.'

'Thanks Jojo.'

'Weckim, Shane. Ah-Shay!' Jojo plunked herself down on her bottom by Shane's left hip, put her ear against his chest. 'We 'nug-ah-lin'.'

'I can see that! Now it's story time.'

'What?' Shane laughed.

'You said you're sleepy, so we are tucking you in for a nap. And that means you need a story.'

'What kind of story?'

'Fee-tale!' Jojo clapped her hands when she saw RJ hold up the book. ' 'Now Whi' ?'

'No, not Snow White, Jojo.' RJ opened the book to the table of contents and smiled. 'Since we are going to be baking cookies later, we should read the one about the little brother and sister who find the gingerbread house in the woods.'

'Oooh, yummy!'

RJ climbed into bed beside Shane, but unlike his sister, he stayed sitting up; he found it easier to read independently that way. He found the correct page number, and using his finger so he wouldn't skip any lines, began to read a nap-time story to his forty-something brother-in-law.

'Once upon a time,' he began, and kept his audience captive right up to the very end, and when he'd read the last line, Jojo went to clap her appreciation but RJ grabbed her wrist lightly.

'No, Jojo, look.'

He pointed and both children saw that Shane was fast asleep, snoring lightly like a mosquito buzzing that made Jojo smile.

'He noisy, Ah-Shay.'

'Yes, but we can't be. Close your eyes.'

RJ set his book on the floor, watched Jojo carefully scoot under the covers beside Shane, and RJ followed suit, giving his brother-in-law a hug.

'Sweet dreams, Shane.'


	87. Thunderstorm Angel

_So here we are, one of the saddest moments ever in the history of the Crumbsverse, so please be prepared to cry your eyes out._

* * *

><p>Meredeth sat on the couch with Esposito, his arms around her as she tried to stem the flow of tears that mirrored the rain outside. The news at the vet's had been less than encouraging at Arturo's check-up, and they'd had to break their children's hearts upon their return that Arturo's body was simply getting old and they didn't know how much longer he would be with them. Poor Max had been so sad and confused, mostly because everyone else was upset and crying in the kitchen and if Trini cried, Max would join out of sympathy.<p>

'God, I hope he doesn't go when they're home,' she sighed, tears dripping down her cheeks. 'I don't know what's worse, losing my best friend of thirteen years or watching my children lose him too.'

'I know, Mere,' Esposito murmured to her, drawing her close as she wept. He knew how much Arturo meant to his wife; Arturo was more than a dog to her, he'd been her constant companion through thick and thin, and when they'd had their children, there was no better bodyguard for them than their massive Great Dane-boxer mix. His bark was akin to a Mack truck rumble that scared off even the intrepid Jehovah's Witnesses, yet he was gentle as a kitten with any of their babies and their friends' babies, even little Nate.

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard small footsteps on the stairs, saw Tessi coming down in her summer nightgown, her dark curling hair still pulled back in a tail. 'Tessi-boo, what are you doing up so late, honey? You scared the thunderstorm might wake you up?'

'No, I just...I thought I'd come down and get Arturo's water dish, in case he's thirsty tonight,' she replied softly. 'That way he doesn't have to go far for a drink.'

'Oh, that's a very sweet idea, Tessi.' Esposito kissed Meredeth's brow, left her on the couch to gather herself before facing their daughter, and went into the kitchen with her to fill up Arturo's water bowl. 'Tessi,' he said very quietly, 'you know your mami is very sad about Arturo being so sick and old, she might be crying a lot the next few days.'

'I know Daddy. We all love him very much.' Tessi's eyes suddenly filled up. 'I don't want him to die.'

'Oh baby.' Esposito put Arutro's bowl in the sink, and crouched so his princess could cry on her daddy's shoulder. His own eyes filled up as her little body shook with her sobs. 'I know, I know it's sad and we'll all miss him, but we don't want him to be in pain, do we?'

'No, we don't, but...but...'

'It's okay, Tessiana, it's okay,' he murmured to her as her grief took her over. He picked her up in his arms, then Arturo's dish and carried them both upstairs to her room where he set Tessi on her bed and Arturo's bowl by her dresser. He crouched down to where the giant honey-brown dog lay on the floor beside his young mistress' bed, just as he'd done from the first night she was home from the hospital.

Tessi lay on her bed, scooting to the edge to stroke Arturo's head, play with his silky ear. 'Artie,' she murmured, 'you are my best friend and I love you so much.'

Arturo craned his neck, snuffled at her palm and gave it a tired lick before flopping down once more and letting out a gusty sigh.

'Tessi, do you want me to stay here?' Esposito asked her, and wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

'No gracias, Daddy. I want to try and sleep.'

'Okay.'

Tessi nodded weakly, and watched her father close the door before focusing her eyes on her dog once more. She stayed at the edge of her bed, stroking her fingertips over Arturo's smooth short-hair coat. 'I love you, Artie,' she sighed, and said it over and over until she was asleep.

She awoke sometime later to a huge thunder clap, the kind that startled her awake and made her wonder how it sounded like it was inside the house. Tessi sighed, sank back against her pillows, then froze. Something wasn't right. She sat up, looked around her room, then down at the floor and let out a tiny little cry.

Arturo was still there, lying on his rug beside her bed. Whenever there was a thunderstorm, he was always up and alert, growling at the thunder as if to say 'you're not coming in here to hurt my girl'.

But not tonight.

With careful movements, Tessi climbed out of bed around his still legs, pressed her small hand against his chest and felt no rise and fall, no heartbeat there. She gave him a sad little smile as she stroked his head and playing with his silky ear.

'I love you Artie,' she told him, putting her forehead against his, 'you will always be the best puppy ever.'


	88. A Friend's Promise

The outpouring of sympathy for Tessi and her family at the loss of Arturo was just as genuine and emotional as if it had been a person and not a pet that had passed away. For Robina, it was especially tough as she walked with Gil and her children up to the Espositos' home; she'd gone with Meredeth to Special Breeds, the puppy rescue where she'd picked out the ten week old dog, picking him up like he was a baby and crooning to him that his name was Arturo and they were going to have so much fun together.

She let out a shaky breath, then looked down when she felt Kelley squeeze her hand.

'It's okay, Mom,' Kelley told her, unsure how to handle seeing her mother cry. 'Arturo was really old and maybe it's better now that he isn't hurting and in pain, right?'

'That's very true, Kell-Bell, but it doesn't make it suck any less,' TJ told her, shoving his sunglasses up his forehead as he knocked on the door. 'And remember you don't push her to talk about it if she doesn't want to.'

'I know, TJ, gah!' Kelley rolled her eyes as only a little sister could, stopped herself when the door was opened by a puffy-eyed Meredeth. Immediately Kelley rushed forward and threw her arms around her. 'Oh, Meredeth I am so sorry about Arturo, he was such a good puppy.'

'Oh, he was, Kelley, he really was,' Meredeth agreed with a watery sigh. 'I'll miss him a lot.'

'How are all my friends doing?'

'Max is okay, Leo and Trini are doing better but Tessi...'

'Okay.' Kelley bent to unlace her sneakers, then looked upstairs. 'She's in her room?'

Meredeth nodded and Kelley bounded for the second floor, pouted sadly when she saw the poster on Tessi's door - it showed a picture of Arturo with angel wings and a halo, and in blood red crayon beneath the picture were the words _Puppy Heaven_. Kelley knocked sweetly on the door, pressed her ear against the wood.

'Tessi? It's Kelley, can I come in?'

'Uh-huh.'

She opened the door and nearly cried herself when she saw Tessi lying on the floor with her hand on Arturo's rug beside her bed. 'Oh, Tessi.'

'I miss him so much, Kelley,' Tessi whimpered. 'It won't stop hurting.'

'It's only been three days.' But Kelley knew her friend needed her so she laid down on the floor beside Tessi. 'I don't think you're supposed to stop hurting until you're ready to.'

'Every morning I've woken up and he's not there. Mami said when she and Daddy brought me home from the hospital, he slept in here and every night since. You know, except the times we were on vacation.'

'I know what you mean.'

'And he'd always greet me after school at the bus-stop with Mami and Max, and now he won't be there.'

Tessi's face crumpled up, and Kelley reached over to pat her shoulder, unsure how to console her. She'd never known anyone who'd had someone they loved died. 'Maybe...maybe it won't hurt so much if you think about the happy times with him. Like...remember at the Castles' castle in the Hamptons, he couldn't figure out what the pool noodles were for?'

'Mami said she'll always remember when Dell was in Jenny's tummy, Artie would growl at her belly when he was kicking her.'

'There you go.'

'It doesn't feel right to be happy thinking about him right now.'

'That's okay.' Kelley patted her shoulder again. 'Whatever you feel, just go with it. That's what my mom says.'

There was a knock on the door and they heard Max's voice. 'Tessi? Kelley? I come in?'

'Yes, Max,' Tessi replied in as strong a voice as she could muster. She sat up as her little brother sat down beside her, wrapped his arms around her.

'It okay be sad, Tessi-boo,' he told her sweetly. 'You an' Artie bes' buddies. He you' 'pishal puppy.'

'He was.'

'Nuh-uh.' Max shook his head, pointed at her chest. 'Mami say he in you' hear' so he 'till here.'

'Oh Max, that is so nice.'

'You we'come.' Max kissed her cheek, then grinned. 'You wan' icy-cuh-ream?'

'Yes please,' Kelley replied, and Tessi nodded as well.

'Wit' shoc-oh-lat ships?'

'With chocolate chips.'

'Yum!' Max got to his feet and held out his hands to the girls. ' 'Mon pin-cesses.'

Kelley took the boy's hand, then her friend's and was pleased when Tessi got up with her, and made a silent promise she didn't know was really a prayer to make it her life's duty to ensure Tessi never looked this sad ever again.


	89. Helper Monkey

'Beckett are you sure this is such a good idea?'

Ryan looked at her with wariness as they rode up the elevator from the audio-visual lab. They'd gotten away with some pretty strange things in the years since Castle had come around, but this one seemed to fairly do it. 'What happens if you get called into the field?'

'Won't happen. I told Captain K-Pow I needed to stay at my desk to handle paperwork I'd fallen behind on and she's a stickler for the paperwork, you know that.'

'That's very true,' Ryan agreed. 'But why today?'

'Because this damn media circus on the Sylvia Winston case has meant a lot of late nights. Tat means I have to read bedtime stories over the phone to him and Jojo.'

The elevator doors opened and Beckett walked out to see Castle, RJ and Jojo waiting at her desk, Jojo inspecting the items on her mother's workspace like they were relics from a UFO.

'Wow, she do lossa,' Beckett heard her say, and instantly the long day ahead of her felt a little easier when RJ added, 'Yeah, Mumum's the best detective in the history of ever.'

'The history of ever, huh?' she asked them and RJ turned around, gave her a squeezing hug.

'Hi Mumum! I'm all ready!'

'Good, because we have lots to do today, RJ.'

'I'm ready to help.' He held up his blue backpack, gave it a pat. 'Got all my crime-solving tools here and a special treat.'

'Oh, don't tell me, I bet I know what it is.' Beckett looked at his backpack gave it a curt nod. 'Yep, it's a kangaroo, isn't it.'

'No, Mumum.'

'Alright, give the civilians a kiss goodbye,' Castle instructed his son and RJ pecked Jojo's cheek, gave him a hug.

'Bye-bye civilians! We will stay safe!'

RJ watched them go with the echo of Jojo asking 'what a sill-ee-on' in his ears; he turned back to his mother's desk and climbed into the chair his father always used. He set his backpack in his lap, went to open the zipper. 'What are we solving today Mumum? Is there a serial killer on the loose and we have to get him?'

'Not today, my little prince.'

'Are we going on a stakeout?'

'Nope.'

'Are we shooting guns?'

'We are doing paperwork.'

'Oh.' RJ wrinkled up his nose. 'That doesn't sound fun.'

'Not a bit, but we have to do it so that when the bad guys go to trial, we can show we did everything step by step.'

'Gotcha.' He scrunched up his cheek in an adorable wink, then slid to his feet when Beckett stood up with a stack of files under her arm. 'Where we going now?'

'To the conference room, more space to spread out the papers.'

RJ followed her in, found a seat beside her and his eyes went round when she handed him a little stack of papers from a folder. 'Mumum, what's this?' he breathed.

'This is something I need you to help me with. You see this number at the top, in the highlighted part?'

'Uh-huh.'

'You need to go down this column and this column-' she pointed them out to him '- and use your yellow marker to tell me how often this person called that number, okay?'

'Sure, Mumum, I can do that.'

RJ settle into his task and was so focused when Ryan and Esposito both came by to say hello, he held up a hand at them and made a shushing noise just like Beckett would.

'Beckett, what did you give him that's so important?' Esposito asked her, and Beckett grinned.

'He's highlighting all the times I called his father's cellphone on my phone bill, he thinks he's helping me with case paperwork.'

'Nicely done.'

'Okay.' RJ capped his marker, looked up at the detectives. 'I am helping Mumum with her paperwork. I know I can't touch real police work, but I like keeping Mumum company. She must get lonely here, but not today.'

'Why's that?' Ryan asked, intrigued.

'Because I have these.' RJ dug into his backpack and produced a small Tupperware container. 'Daddy and I were baking with Jojo and Shane this morning.'

'I see that.' Esposito sniffed like the much-missed Arturo. 'What kind?'

'These are white chocolate and macky-damees.'

'Macadamias,' Beckett corrected him with a smile, as she and her fellow cops dug in. 'And you just mastered the first rule of police work RJ.'

'What's that?'

'Always make friends with guy who brings in the baked goods.'


	90. Too Many Boys

Rosie sighed contentedly as she watched the popcorn float out of the pumper and into the stainless steel bowl. She was so excited to have a girls' night just her and her mami. They hadn't gotten to do that lately since they'd been doing a lot of family things.

'Mami,' she asked as Lili came back in the kitchen.

'Yes, _cari_.'

'How did you convince Daddy and Duncan to let us have the place to ourselves?'

'Easy, I told them we were going to watch girlie movies that are all about love and mushy stuff and they were out of here quicker than greased lightning.'

'You're funny, Mami,' Rosie giggled, reached in to steal a snowy bit of fluffy white popcorn. 'Oh, yummy. We get to have butter and salt, right?'

'Of course.'

'And we can paint out fingernails and stuff, right?'

'Naturally.'

'Yea!'

Lili laughed as she watched for the last bits of popcorn to finish whirling in the air-popper. 'Why don't you go and pick out our first movie?'

'Okay.'

Rosie hurried into the living room to the DVD shelf, scanned the titles. Some were just for her and Duncan, mostly the cartoon ones and a few live action ones as well, but there was a special little section of the DVD shelf that was reserved for the movies she was allowed to watch with her mami on their girls-only nights. She grinned when she picked up the one she wanted to watch.

'Here, Mami,' she said, holding up the case as Lili brought in a tray with popcorn and drinks for them. 'I want to watch this one.'

'_Sydney White_? Haven't we watched this like a million times, Rosie?'

'I like it! It's like...it kinda reminds me of what Tia Meredeth does.'

'How do you mean?' Lili asked, sitting down while Rosie popped the disc in.

'Well, Tia Merry she writes her stories that have these little...well, she calls them 'nods' and I'm not quite sure what it means, exactly, but she writes a story and you can tell she was inspired by other stories. This has all the different parts of Snow White, which is the best fairy-tale ever, but it's still an up-to-date story, sort of.'

'I get what you mean.'

'Shh! It's starting!'

Rosie scampered over to tuck herself in beside her mother, dipping in for popcorn. She looked up at her mother, studied the planes of her face. 'Mami?'

'Yes, baby.'

'When I'm a grown-up, I hope I'm just like you.'

'Oh, Rosie, that's a nice idea, but I think you should want to be just you.'

'I do too,' she decided, smiling at her mother. She loved that they could talk about deep things like that with such simple words. 'Oh, oh look, that's the boy who is really the prince! He's so cute!'

When they'd finished their first movie, Rosie didn't balk when her mother insisted she put on her pyjamas before the next film. She washed her hands and face, then pouted when she heard her father and brother return home. Rosie tried not to roll her eyes in annoyance but it was a difficult task, as Duncan came racing down the hallway and burst into the bathroom.

'I gotta go, Rosie! Get out!'

'Ugh.'

Rosie left the bathroom, disgusted by the sounds of Duncan using the toilet and in her haste nearly bumped into her father. 'Ugh!' she groaned again. 'Too many boys!'

'Hello to you too, _cari_,' Cam chuckled as Rosie stomped out to the living room, where Lili was refilling their glasses with iced tea.

'Mami, why are they home?' she asked, hands on hips.

'The game got rained out, sweetie, they couldn't stay at the park getting soaked to the skin, could they?'

'No, but...but now our girls night is ruined!'

'How?' Lili cocked her head to the side. 'We've still got popcorn and drinks and we're going to do your nails here. All the ingredients for a girls' night.'

'But, Duncan and Daddy will want to watch sports, and I want to watch _Island Girl_ with you!' Rosie all but wailed it, and Lili chuckled again.

'It'll be fine, sweetie. Just watch.'

Rosie sat back down with her mother, and sure enough, a few minutes later her father informed them that he and Duncan would be watching the west-coast baseball game in Cam and Lili's room. 'Okay, Mami, I guess you're right.'

'Of course I'm right,' Lili smiled at her daughter. 'I'm Mami, I'm always right. Now, do you want plain pink or pink with sparkles for your finger and toe-nails?'


	91. First Love

It was ten days before the return of school and Nessa wanted to drink in every last ounce of it. She loved the summer because, most importantly, she got to see her friends whenever she wanted. When September rolled around, that meant they were back in school and she only saw them at night or on the weekends.

Thus when it was announced by Dell and Carey they were going to have a kids-only soccer tournament, Nessa had said yes before they'd barely goten the words out. She even volunteered to help in whatever way she could to get them organized. They'd already agreed that TJ being the biggest and the oldest would be the referee and that there had to be an equal mix of big and little kids along with boys and girls.

Nessa knew the grown-ups all thought it was crazy how organized Dell and Carey were being, but they really wanted to have a one-last-summer party, it seemed, so they'd all agreed to it, and Nessa wanting to help as always, managed to sweet-talk her mother into getting them all custom t-shirts for each team.

'Thank you again, Mama,' Nessa said to her mother as they sat down on the grass in Chelsea Park - closer to Meredeth and Esposito's for the post-game barbecue, according to Tessi and Max - so Nessa could swap out her sandals for her soccer knee-socks and running shoes. 'This is going to be so much fun.'

'I'm still amazed you guys are so young and got this organized for yourselves,' Andrea replied, 'and you're welcome.'

'You cap'in, Niss?' Heddie asked from her stroller, swinging her legs in an effort to keep bugs from landing on her hot, sweaty skin. 'You boss?'

'No, my capuh-tain is Dell, we are the Ponies.'

'Goo' name.'

'Violet picked it out,' Nessa said, giggling as she remembered the horror-struck look on Carey's face when he learned Violet and Finn 'helping' him name the teams meant the Ponies were going to play against the Muppets. She grinned as she saw the others arriving, all wearing their purple or green t-shirts. 'Look, look,

'Yea Niss! Go Niss go!' Heddie clapped her hands, and gave her sister a hug. 'You be ah-some.'

'Thanks Nessa.'

When the rest of the kids had assembled and they'd assigned sides on the soccer pitch, Nessa was thrilled to have an outside midfield position; she liked being able to run a lot up and down the field. Because she also had her mother's long arms, it meant she got to do lots of throw-ins from the sidelines when the ball was kicked out of bounds. It was such a great feeling when she heard her teammates encouraging her to kick it up-field or to not be afraid of Leo coming at her.

It was Leo who momentarily did her in, when he was aiming to kick the ball and he accidentally delivered a swift kick to her shins where there was no padding and she went down with a hard _thwack_ to the ground.

'Oh, Nessa I'm sorry!' Leo yelped as TJ whistled it down and the others came over to inspect the damage the young man might have caused. 'I'm so sorry, are you okay?'

'Yes,' Nessa replied in a wobbly voice; more than the sting in her knee was the fact everyone was crowding around and making her feel like a circus freak.

'Alright, alright, give her some room guys.'

Nessa clenched her jaw as they parted like the Red Sea for TJ. He crouched down in front of her and gave her a sweet smile. 'You okay, sweet-pea?' he asked her, and Nessa's dignity threatened to crumble.

'I think so.'

'Can you get up?'

'I'll try.'

Nessa tried to get up on her own but the pain in her leg was excruciating and she sank back down on her backside, tears trickling out and down her cheeks. 'It really hurts.'

'Here now.' TJ reached out and brushed away her tears, then held out his hands to her. 'Let's try this again.'

Nessa nodded, and though it was aching where Leo's foot connected, it was nothing compared to the rushing feeling in her stomach as she looked at TJ's angelic face with his gentle smile. She got to her feet, trying not to blush as TJ put her arm through his to help her over to the team bench area.

'There, have a little rest and we'll see you in a few okay?'

'Okay.'

'You want a hug?'

Nessa nodded; wrapping her arms around his shoulders, the rushing sensation came back to her belly. When she watched him head back out onto the field, she stared after him and gave a contented little sigh. If fairy tale princes were real, Nessa decided, she was certain TJ Mazzara would be one of them.


	92. Cookie Crazed

'Now remember, class, everyone has to bring something for the bake sale on Tuesday.'

Miss Jordan looked at the room full of excited little faces; she loved doing the class bake-sale for all her kindergarten students, it was her favourite way to get them involved in the school community so they wouldn't feel so overwhelmed by the start of school. 'Your parents and guardians all have the letter at home, but does anyone have any questions?'

The group of students mostly shook their heads, but towards the back of the class there were two hands that shot up in tandem, making Miss Jordan smile. She didn't like to play favourites amongst her students but already she knew these two were going to be quite the pair.

'Leo, Trini, do you have the same question,' she asked; it often happened with these twins, 'or are they two different ideas?'

'Different ideas,' they chorused, Leo adding, 'Trini goes first because she is a lady.'

'Thank you, Leo Lion,' Trini giggled, then focused. It was a very important question. 'Do we have to make sure the treats are allergy-safe?'

'That's always a good idea, Trini, but you can't avoid every allergy so just make sure there are no peanuts or peanut products like peanut butter in whatever you bring in. Leo, what's your question?'

'Is it cheating if we have a friend help us in the kitchen?'

'Of course not, and that's a very good question. Everyone here knows the first rule of kitchen safety.'

'Always work with a big buddy,' the class answered in tandem.

'That's right.' Miss Jordan nodded, clapped her hands. 'Okay, if there are no more questions, then it is time to get ready for home.'

'Thank you for asking my question, Leo,' Trini crooned at her brother while they put their reminder books and library books into their backpacks. 'I really 'puh-re-ciate it.'

'Of course, Trini. Does this mean I get one of your RJ almond cookies at home?'

'Half a cookie.'

'Cool,' Leo grinned. His twin guarded those like they were nuclear launch codes so while some would have seen half-a-cookie as an insult, he knew it to be a great gesture of gratitude on Trini's part. He fastened his Velcro sneaker-straps and squinted up at her. 'Does this mean too we're probably going to bake with RJ this weekend?'

'Uh-huh.'

Trini was already practicing what she would say to her sweetheart on the phone - she would tell him she had a very important baking thing to do and she needed his help to make sure it was the best ever. She knew there there was the possibility Beckett and Castle might say no because they already had plans on Saturday or Sunday, and if that was the case she would ask her own mami; Trini knew Meredeth wouldn't be insulted because they all knew if she had the choice between baking with her mami and baking with RJ, the latter would always win out.

She tried to stay calm on the bus-ride home with Tessi and Leo, but it was definitely a concentrated effort; the moment they stepped off the bus at their stop, Trini all but flew into her mother's arms, nearly bowling Max over in the process.

'Hi Max! Hi Mami! Guess what!'

'What's that baby girl?'

'There is a bake sale at school next Tuesday and we all have to take something! Does that mean I can call RJ and he can come over, and we can make something yummy together?' Trini wiggled back and forth, arms still banded like irons around Meredeth's mid-section. 'Pretty pretty por favor and muchas gracias? With extra sugar and a pretty pink bow on top?'

'Man,' Leo wrinkled up his nose, snickering with Tessi. He was glad to see her smiling at the bus-stop again, it meant she was starting to okay with Arturo being an angel-puppy. 'Tessi, I'm so glad you don't like boys like Trini does.'

'Why's that?'

'Because if you have a special you-and-Dell day planned, you don't turn into a squealing little fish.'

'Fish don't squeal,' Tessi laughed.

'Mallory says they do, and we just can't hear it.'

'Mallory is nuts, Leo.'

'Tha' no' nice, Tessi-boo,' Max told her primly. 'Mally you' pal, be nice.'

'I am being nice Max.' But Tessi took her little brother's hand as she walked with him and Leo behind Trini and Meredeth, Trini chattering away like a monkey on speed.

'Mami, do you have your iPhone in your purse?'

'Yes, and you can wait to call RJ until we're home.'

'But I've been waiting the whole bus ride home!' Trini protested on a squawk.

'Beg all you like, you'll call from home.'


	93. Walk Away

TJ slammed the locker at his school shut, sighed as he thought about everything he had to do that weekend. He had fitness training for the pre-hockey season the next morning, an algebra quiz to study for and he wanted to find the time to shop for his best friend's birthday gift. Nolan's birthday wasn't for two weeks but he knew the way things were going it would be wise to carve out the time now to go shopping before the time got away from him.

And since he had to be up at the ass-crack of dawn to go to the gym for training the next morning that meant no parties tonight, which kinda sucked since Carol-Ann Fife was hosting a 'no-parents-no-problem' bash at her place. But as much fun as that would have been, TJ was looking forward more to his hockey team's party the next night - Matty Dixon's older brother said they could go to his apartment on West Ninth and Fifty-First in Manhattan and make use of his condo's pool and games room.

Plus he was looking forward to seeing his sister. He was perfectly fine with the teasing he took from the unenlightened in his class; they didn't know that when Robina and Gil had told him Robina was pregnant, the only person who could have been happier than TJ about that news had been Gil himself. Being a big brother was not a duty he took lightly - he knew he had to be the good role model for his little sister.

TJ looked at the picture of him and Kelley taped to the inside of his locker and grinned at it before collecting his books for English literature. He was going to surprise her tonight - since she'd been so patient with him when he'd been studying for the previous day's chemistry quiz he was going to make his super awesome Mayan hot chocolate which he knew Kelley loved in any season. Then they'd watch _Grimm_ together after their parents had ostensibly gone to bed for the night. TJ knew better, being a 'man' now, he knew why they'd sneak off like that but it was okay with him, since it meant no chance of getting busted for letting his sister watch something they thought she was too little for.

'Wish me luck, Kell-Bell,' he told the photograph. 'Getting back my first composition today and I need at least an B on it.'

'Talking to your girlfriend?'

TJ closed his locker, glanced sideways to see Matty Dixon's cousin Varley Wheeler standing beside him. They took chemistry together and Varley was forever 'volunteering' to be TJ's partner in the lab when what he really wanted was to just copy TJ's work all the time. 'My sister, Varley,' he replied. 'She's my good luck charm.'

'You coming to Carol-Ann's tonight?' Heard Elisa Russell's going to be there. You know she likes a good...party.'

TJ shook his head. 'Can't do it, have plans tonight with my family, and I have to be up early tomorrow, and I'm going to a hockey thing tomorrow night too.'

'Family again? Man, you never go out anymore.'

'Not true, I just have friends outside the people I see all the time at school.'

'Yeah, sure, you probably-'

TJ's ringing cellphone cut him off and he picked up the call, confused when the Caller ID said 'Home'. 'Mom? You okay?'

'Hi big bro!' Kelley's voice was sunny as a bluebird's song.

'Kell-Bell, why are you home?'

'I have a teacher-development day, and Mom and I are in the kitchen, and I just wanted to say good luck on your English composition and your chemistry quiz! You will be great!'

'Ah thanks, baby girl. I've got a surprise for you when I'm home tonight, okay?'

'Yea! Love you big bro!'

'Love you too, little sis!'

He hung up, heard the snort beside him and turned to look at Varley. 'What?'

'Man, Mazzara you need to quit being such a little bitch.'

'Loving my sister makes me a little bitch? That makes no sense. No one gives a damn when Scott McClellan goes soft on his cousin Cooper.'

'That's because Cooper's got Down's Syndrome, he's had it rough enough. You're just a pussy.'

TJ stopped in his tracks, looked at Varley and shook his head. 'You know what? No more science treats for you.'

'What?'

'No more copying off my homework, no more using me as a lab partner and goofing off while I do all the work. Not when you talk about my sister like that.'

'Not talking about your sister-'

'Yeah, you are.' TJ started walking again. 'You talk about her like she is a disease, and she's not, she is my number one cheerleader so you can shut your fucking mouth.'

With that, TJ turned on his heel and walked away.


	94. Trying to Keep Up

'Daddy?'

Dave glanced up from his spot on the couch where he was reading, saw Finn there tugging his throw blanket along with him while he knuckled at his eye. 'Hey buddy,' he said softly. 'Why are you up from your nap?'

'I can' suh-leep. Duh-reamin' 'tuff.'

'You're dreaming stuff?'

'Uh-huh.'

Dave sat up, book-marking his spot in the latest Lady Hawk graphic novel. He patted the space beside him on the couch in invitation and Finn clambered right up, snuggling close. 'What bad things are you dreaming?'

'Cah-wee an' Vi'let no wanna be my fin no mo'.'

'You dreamed that Carey and Violet don't want to be your friend anymore?'

'Uh-huh, ah-cause they big an'...an' I 'till 'mall. They go 'chool, no mem'er me.'

'Oh, Finn, that's just not true, buddy.' Dave picked Finn up so he was properly sitting in his lap, held him close and rocked him a little. 'They're going to school to be smart, and learn things that Mama and I just don't know how to teach.'

'You an' Mama way 'mart, Daddy,' Finn said, pokering up defensively. 'You see-us-lee 'mart.'

'Aw thanks buddy, but I'm not a teacher and neither is Mama, and teachers are great people, they know a little of everything.'

'Like Mer'det'?'

'Kind of like Meredeth.'

'Mer'det' way 'mart, like tee-sher,' Finn decided, though it did little to make him feel better right now. 'When I go 'chool?'

'Not for another year or two, you have to get bigger so you can keep up with all the learning you're going to do.'

'But...but, how Cah-wee an' Vi'let mem'er me when learnin' lossa?'

'Because you are Finn Parrish-Robbins and they love you, and just you wait, when they come home from school today, I bet if you ask them what they learned in class today they can't wait to tell you.'

'Oh.'

Finn thought this over awhile, thought of Dell always say he read something in a book or learned it at school. He looked up at his father, his hero who had never steered him wrong, especially when it came to matters of his older siblings. Maybe it was because his daddy was the youngest boy too, only instead of one of each older, he had _tia_ Fabi and _tia_ Gia. 'Okay, Daddy, when Cah-wee an' Vi'let home, I say how 'chool a-day.'

'Good plan, for now, naptime though because once Mama's home, she and I are going out tonight and I just finished working nights this morning.'

'Oh, yes, Daddy. No suh-leepies on 'pishal nigh'.'

'I'm sure you're mama will agree with that.'

'We nappin on coush?'

'No,' Dave decided, knowing Finn needed a hug tonight. 'No, we'll hang out in my room for now, buddy.'

Finn nodded; he took his father's hand and they wandered down the hallway to the master bedroom, where Finn climbed in on Lanie's side breathed deeply.

' 'Mell like Mama,' he sighed contentedly before putting his little head against Dave's chest. ' 'Lemo's an' jus-iss.'

'Lemons and justice.' God what a character his boy was, Dave thought with a low chuckle. 'Do you know what justice means, Finn? That's a big word.'

'Mama say mean do bes' fo' odders ah-cause it righ'.'

'That's very close to it.'

'Shh, Daddy.' Finn patted his belly, wiggled as he closed his eyes. 'It nap-time now.'

He closed his eyes and the next thing Finn was aware of was the sweet, gentle touch of his mother's hand on his cheek. 'Finneran,' she crooned to him, 'come on, sweetie, wake up. We're having Nona's recipe for stuffed shells for dinner.'

'Mama?' Finn asked sleepily, then sat up like he'd been shot from a cannon. 'Mama! Where Cah-wee an' Vi'let, home now?'

'Yes and they are in the kitchen doing their homework,' Lanie replied gently, watching Finn try to untangle himself from the blankets.

'Haffa go see'um, haffa know wha' learn in 'chool a-day.'

He marched into the living room, looking around for his brother and sister, saw they were putting away their schoolbooks and getting ready to set the table for dinner. 'No!' he howled, making his siblings look his way.

'What's wrong, Finn?' Carey asked. 'Did you have a scary dream?'

'Those are never fun,' Violet added in sympathy.

'No, no fi'shin' 'chool 'tuff!' Finn protested. 'Haffa ask, wha' learn in 'chool a-day?'

'Oh, Finn, it's okay,' Violet reassured her little brother, coming over to give him a hug. 'We're going to talk about that at dinnertime. Can you help us set the table?'


	95. Big and Little Bro

'Come on Mumum!'

'Yeah, 'mon Mumum!'

'Alright, already,' Beckett laughed, slipped her cuff bracelet on as she heard the voice of her children coming from Jojo's room. It was an important day for their family and she could completely understand her excitement.

She stopped short when she saw RJ and Jojo on the floor, RJ in his dress clothes and Jojo still in her Pull-Ups, with RJ looking like he was trying to wrestle her to the ground with some sort of disturbing judo hold. 'Richard James, what are you going to your sister?'

'I'm helping her, Mumum,' he replied with a little grunt, and gave a jerk of the wrist, which had Beckett seeing what he was really doing - he'd found Jojo's stockings for her and was trying with all his almost-six year-old might to inch them up her little legs. 'It's not working,' he decided after a few moments of fruitless effort.

'I'll help her, you go find your shoes and your jacket, and ask Daddy to help with your tie.'

'I don't wanna wear a tie!' RJ groused. 'That's only for fancy stuff at church.'

'No shursh, Ah-Shay,' Jojo reminded him. 'It a nina-gog.'

'That's very good Jojo!' Misery over the tie forgotten, RJ tapped his fingertips against Jojo's. 'That's a very big word for you.'

'I big now too. Be tuh-ree soon.'

'Yes you will, but you know what today is?'

'Sha-na-na?'

'Rosh Hashanah,' RJ corrected her as their mother fixed Jojo's toddler-sized pantyhose. 'That means for Jewish people like Shane it is religious New Year's. It's very important to him.'

'An' we be 'por-tif?'

'Exactly, we're going to be supportive because we love Shane and Alexis very, very much.'

* * *

><p>RJ hadn't understood the entire ritual of it, but he liked the sound of the funny little horn thing being blown; Shane told him it was the 'shofar'. Now came his favourite part of any of Shane's traditions - the food. His brother-in-law had made a special point of telling him to bring something, and it made RJ very proud Shane didn't always treat him like a little boy. He liked their special relationship, something that was just theirs.<p>

When they arrived at Shane and Alexis' apartment after a quick trip home from the synagogue to pick up RJ's contribution to the dinner, he frowned in deep thought.

'Daddy? How long have Shane and Alexis been a couple, Daddy?'

'Why do you ask?' Castle replied.

'Because I can't remember Shane never being around.'

'That's because they started dating about a week after you were born,' Castle replied, thinking back to how Alexis had been so nervous to tell him she was seeing the handsome and kind pathologist. 'You were born on December second. They had their first date on December eighth.'

'Oh.' RJ nodded. 'Daddy, were Shane and I buddies right away?'

'Yes you were. He loved cuddling with you, and he'd even babysit you when Mumum and I wanted to.

'Why wai'in', Mumum?' Jojo asked from her stroller, looking over at her mother. 'No-one home?'

Beckett studied the door, pursed her lips; she had a good idea why no one was answering yet. Pulling out her cellphone, she sent Alexis a text. _Knock-knock red-hot lovers. _'Give it a moment.'

Sure enough, about two minutes later, the door was opening to Alexis with a happy relaxed face. 'Hey guys! Come on in!'

'Shana Tova, Alexis,' RJ replied jovially, holding up the container with the apple-honey fritters. 'I remember that from going to the synagogue.'

'Shana Tova to you too. Shane's just getting a shower, he wanted to freshen up after being in the synagogue.'

'Sure he did,' Beckett murmured, and Alexis fought the blush; it wasn't a total lie. Shane really was in the shower because he was all sweaty but not from the jam-packed synagogue.

RJ eyed his sister, pursing his lips. He had a sneaking suspicion, as any good brother should in his mind, why his sister was so smiley. Walking with her into the kitchen, he poked her in the hip with his finger tip.

'Alexis, I have to ask a question,' he told her seriously, 'but it's a private question.'

'Okay.'

Alexis crouched down so she could be at ear level with him, giggling when RJ put his hand to her ear and whispered, 'Were you and Shane practicing to have a baby?'

'RJ we've talked about that,' she whispered back, 'that's something private between me and Shane.'

'No, I just want to know if that true, because I want to know when you're really going to have one. I'd be a great uncle, just like me and Shane are great bro-in-laws.'


	96. First Date

Tessi tried to not fidget with the hem of her shirt as she waited for Dell and Ryan to arrive. She was so excited, and nervous at the same time - she was getting to go to the movies with Dell, her daddy and Detective Ryan, but the best part was that Dell had told her they would get to have their own seats in the movie theatre, just like when they were in the Chinese restaurant.

She wondered if he was going to buy her something at the snack-bar. Her mami never let them do that, and not because it was so expensive - who thought popcorn should cost six dollars? - but because it just tasted gross. Popcorn was supposed to be light and fluffy with a hint of butter and salt, or maybe powdered cheese. Tessi thought the stuff she'd tasted once from a friend's bucket of popcorn had accidentally been dropped in the vat of fake-butter. No, she'd stick to the stuff in her little tote-bag her mother had made for her.

'Daddy,' she asked, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal, 'are you sure they said they'd be here soon? Maybe there was a power outage on the train or something.'

'They'll be here, Tessi-boo,' Esposito reassured her, unsure if it was good or bad he wasn't terribly worked up by the idea of his firstborn baby girl going on a modified junior date with the little boy who'd been in love with her since she was a foetus and he was in diapers. Esposito was fairly certain it was because he'd be there to keep an eye on them, an option not available to him once Tessi turned thirteen according to Meredeth.

Fortunately that was still another six years away and tonight, they were going to enjoy a limited-time engagement of _DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp_ and enjoy the night out.

There was a knock on the door and Tessi felt a little hitch when Arturo wasn't there to bark at the intruder. It still ached when she thought of him too much, so she did her best to remember him happy instead of him not being here. Fortunately, when Esposito answered the door, her sadness vanished when she saw Dell and Ryan there; her seven year old heart flip-flopped in her chest when he smiled at her.

'Hello my angel,' he greeted her, giving her a big hug. 'Are you excited for tonight?'

'Very excited. I have our snacks.'

'Just snacks, not drinks?'

Tessi nodded, then looked at him. 'Uh-huh, why?'

'Just asking.' Dell grabbed her hand, tugged her towards the door. 'C'mon, we don't wanna be late.'

* * *

><p>'How is your drink, Tessi?'<p>

'Very good, gracias.'

'You're welcome.'

Tessi smiled, slurping up Doctor Pepper through her straw. Dell had saved some allowance money and had bought her a soft drink from the concession stand, and one for himself too - diet root beer since it was sugar free. She put the paper cup carefully into her holder on her left-hand side so Dell wouldn't mistake it for his, then reached for her bag of dark-chocolate pretzels. When Dell leaned over in his seat and sniffed at them like a puppy, she giggled.

'These aren't for you, Delaney,' she reminded him. 'They are sugary and I don't want you to get sick.'

'Dad?'

Dell looked over his shoulder, to where Ryan and Esposito were seated directly behind them in the stadium-style theatre. 'Can I have some pretzels?'

'Are they dark chocolate?'

'Uh-huh,' Tessi nodded. 'They taste better.'

'Five, Dell, that's all.'

Dell nodded, and dipped his hand into the bag just as the lights dimmed. 'Oh, cool, it's starting!'

The bright colours of the film splashed across the screen and Tessi grinned around her straw as she sipped her pop, giggling at how ridiculous Dijon was. 'Who steals feta cheese tickets?' she whispered to Dell and he giggled along with her.

'People who really like cheese I guess. Can I have another few pretzels?'

Tessi held the bag out of his reach. 'No, you're not getting sick, so you can have some of my popcorn instead.'

'Okay.'

Dell munched away, offering the bag to Tessi every now and then, glanced sideways to make sure she was still enjoying the movie he'd picked out for them. His attention was torn away when the characters on-screen found themselves at the mercy of gigantic scorpions. 'So cool,' he breathed, then heard a whimper beside him. Alarmed, he looked over at Tessi and saw she'd clamped her eyes shut.

'Tessi?'

'No.'

'Tessi, it's just me. Here.' Dell picked up her hand, clenched into a white-knuckled fist, and held it tightly in his. 'It's okay, no need to be afraid. I'm right here.'


	97. Canadian Thanksgiving in the Hamptons

'Mama?'

'Yes Mallory.'

'Do vegetarian Canadians have Thanksgiving too?'

Honey-Milk had to laugh as they drove out the winding Hamptons road; it looked so different in the fall with all the colours of the leaves. She glanced at Mallory and Dell in the backseat in the rear-view mirror. 'I'm sure they do, sweetie.'

'Carey said they don't have any vegetarians at his bisnonna's in Montreal, and they even eat things like deers and bears, too.'

'That's because in Quebec they do a lot of hunting of wild animals and eat the meat and make mittens and hats and coats from the skins,' Dell explained to her, waiting for the onslaught of panicking about Bambi getting shot. Instead he watched his sister poker up her little mouth in confusion.

'What's Kay-Beck?'

'That's the province where Montreal is. See, up in Canada, they don't have states, they have ten provinces and three territories, and Montreal is in the province of Quebec.'

'Oh, like how New York City is in the state of New York?'

'Something like that.'

'Neat.'

The rest of the trip out to the Hamptons house was peaceful and without incident; Castle had offered up the space to accommodate their ever-growing family to add a new tradition, or at least something Mallory hoped would be a tradition. Since Carey and Violet and Finn's bisnonno had to have surgery on his knee, they couldn't visit him in Montreal like they usual did for Canadian Thanksgiving so they'd instead decided to have one here. Mallory was especially looking forward to the desserts, after hearing Carey and Violet talk about something called 'butter tarts', little personal sized tarts full of butter, brown sugar, maple syrup and raisins.

She wondered if they made a sugar-free one Dell could have too.

Since their mama had had to work until three, just after they were done school, they were the last ones to arrive; when they got out of the car Mallory sniffed the air like a little bloodhound, then gave her brother a look as he laughed. 'What?'

'Nothing, Mally, just you sound like Arturo used to.'

'I know, I know, he's not here anymore, so someone has to fill in the job.'

Grabbing her backpack, Mallory leaped out of the car, waiting for her brother before heading to the house; their daddy had already brought up their overnight bags with himself, Alexis and Shane so they just had to worry about getting themselves inside. She looked around the hallway, heard the sounds of people and laughter and music, the smells from the kitchen rich and inviting. Then there was the distinct giggling gurgle of a baby and Mallory smiled when she saw Jeremy with baby Nate on his hip.

'Hi Jeremy! Hi Nate! You're getting so big already!'

Nate cooed and grinned in his daddy's arms, his smile a perfect match to Jeremy's, and Jeremy grinned. 'Hey you guys, how was your trip up? Where's your mom?'

'Locking the car and getting her purse to take pictures, I think,' Dell replied, toeing off his sneakers. 'Mama likes to take pictures and scrapbook, she's really good at it.'

'That's good, maybe she'll get one of Nate here, he's already rolling to his back on his own.'

'Wow!' Dell stepped over, tapped his fingertips against the baby's chubby little hand.

'Blb,' Nate joined in and Mallory wrinkled her nose at him, then looked over when she saw Violet flying out of the kitchen wearing a blue shirt with a funny looking crest on the front in white.

'Mally, you're here!' Violet threw an iron-lock hug on her friend, then grabbed her arm to drag her to the kitchen. 'You gotta see this!'

'What?'

'This!'

Violet hauled Mallory over to the table where she saw bowls of sliced potatoes, and some weird looking rubbery white bits. 'Look! We're having poutine!'

'What's that?'

'It's Frenchie-fries with cheese curds and gravy, and Mama and Daddy said that they are making a special gravy just for the vegetarians!'

'What are cheese curds?'

Violet pointed to the bowl of white rubbery bits. 'These things! They are like mozzarella only much better. And Daddy is also making these awesome crunchy garbanzo beans, and Shane made pea soup, and Meredeth made tor-tee-air with mushrooms instead of pork for the vegetarians. And there's going to be stuffing and sweetcorn, and onions and yams!'

'Wow!'

'But here is the best part.' Violet moved like lightning over to the dining room, where all the deserts were being stored, and she pointed to a three-tiered cake-plate piled high with what looked like little personal sized pies. 'These are the butter tarts.'

Mallory leaned forward, sniffed. They smelled liked heaven, all butter and sugar and maple goodness. 'I like Canadian Thanksgiving.'


	98. Topsy Turvy Tummy

Leo was nervous as he'd ever been in his life, pacing back and forth in his bedroom, trying to debate whether he was going to be brave enough to go back downstairs. He was so anxious he didn't know which way to turn.

'Leo?'

The voice on the other side of his closed door had him jumping, along with his stomach, and he had to fight for a moment to have his words come out in something other than a squeak. 'Yes, twin, what do you want?'

'TJ wants to know if you are going to come downstairs for pizza, or if I should just slide a slice underneath the door here.'

'Oh, um-'

'Relax, they haven't even gotten to Mami's category yet!'

At this news, Leo's tension lessened a micro-fraction, and he opened the door to see Trini on the other side, half-amused and half-worried. 'Are you okay twin?' she asked him, studying his face.

'I am just so nervous for Mami.'

'I know, but she will win and if not she tried her best. The end,' Trini declared, then grabbed Leo the Worry-Wart's hand. 'You need pizza, stat.'

'What does 'stat' mean.'

'I don't know, but all the nurses and Shane and Lanie and Dave use it when they have an emergency. I think it means right away.' She tugged him out of their room, towards the stairs. 'Let's go.'

Leo let his twin steer him downstairs, where TJ, Kelley and the rest of his siblings were sitting, staring at the broadcast of the Scream Awards where Meredeth was nominated for Best Miniseries for co-writing the previous summer's third installment of the _Lady Hawk_ television series. It had already won special awards in January and September - something called a Golden Globe and another thing called an Emmy - and both times, Leo had been so stressed out he hadn't eaten in nearly a day.

But he would do his best tonight, just like he had those other times, not to get too nervous for his mami, the best writer ever beside Mister Castle. It was hard to compare them, in Leo's mind, since his mami wrote one kind of book and Mister Castle wrote another.

Trying to push his nerves aside, Leo focused on Trini; she put two slices of plain cheese pizza onto a small plate and thrust it at him. 'Thanks, Trini.'

'Leo, why are you so nervous?' Tessi asked him, nibbling on her slice of pepperoni pizza from the couch beside TJ. 'Mami has a very good chance of winning her award.'

'But there are other people they might like better, and no-one is better than our mami,' he insisted, looking over at Tessi. 'She is the best. The Globe-y people and the Emmy people said so, too.'

'It 'tar-tin' now?' Max asked, already finished his own snack and curled up in a ball beside Tessi. 'See Mami soon?'

'Yes, we get to see her soon, but you'll be in bed when her award comes around,' TJ told him. 'It's not until later.'

'I no' suh-leepy,' Max protested, yawning already. 'I big, I gonna be tuh-ree soon.'

'Yes you are, and big boys know when it's time to go to bed, right?' Kelley reminded the little boy, which had Max nodding.

'I 'pose. Hey! There Mami!'

All eyes glued to the screen, they watched as Meredeth sashayed across the stage to the microphone in a short black dress with funky silver and orange accents. Without even realizing it, Leo lifted his cheese pizza to his lips and began to eat, mowing through both slices by the time Meredeth had finished her speech and opened the envelope. He looked at his plate, frowning. 'I'm still hungry,' he decided, making TJ lift an eyebrow.

'Take it easy, big guy, maybe wait until after her category comes up.'

'Oh, right. Good idea, TJ.'

The pizza churned away in Leo's little gut as each award was presented until finally they'd reached the category he was most anxious to hear - Best Miniseries. He held his breath, hands over his mouth while he sat still as a statue and stared at the screen.

_And the winner is...Lady Hawk: Little Sister__, Meredeth Esposito, Bonnie Schaffer, Mark Upperton and Geoff McGuire producers._

The living room erupted in cheers, all except Leo, who just looked shell-shocked; Tessi saw his face and gave him a concerned look. 'Leo! Aren't you happy? Mami won!'

'Very happy,' he said in a distant voice, added, 'Excuse me,' before heading for the bathroom.

Leo closed the door carefully, and crouching forward, threw up both slices of pizza he'd so eagerly scarfed down until his little stomach was completely empty. He flushed the toilet, rinsed his mouth and grinned in the mirror.

'Yea Mami!'


	99. Sugar and Spice

Heddie stood in front of her mirror, twisting back and forth in her pretty princess dress. She was so excited for tonight - she loved Hallowe'en, getting to dress up and get sweet-treats. And she was big enough now that she could say 'trick or treat' on her own. But of course Nessa would be there with her, so would her best buddy Finn.

'Daddy!' she called out, and grinned at Daniel when he came in. 'Look Daddy! All ready! Say tick-oh-tee!'

'Nice job, sweetie,' Daniel chuckled as he swirled his cape; he'd decided to go as The Opera Ghost. In honour of the most recent Nikki Heat book being released Hallowe'en was a literary characters theme this year. 'Who are you?'

'Sippin' Boo-tee, Daddy. Bes' pin-cess ev-ah!'

'She is a good one.'

'She pidy, Daddy,' Heddie said on a little sigh. 'Wanna be pin-cess, too.'

'You are my little princess.'

'Me an' Nissy?'

'You and Nessa, which makes Mama the queen.'

'Mama bes',' Heddie decided, toddling into her sister's room, calling for Nessa. 'Nissy! Nissy! Lookie! See me!' she hollered from Nessa's doorway as Nessa tugged on her black knee-high boots to complete her Dread Pirate Valentina look. 'Wow, Nissy!'

'You think so?' Nessa stood up, did a twirl. 'You think I look just like her picture?'

'Jus' piff-eck! Me piff-eck?'

'You look great, Heddie.'

'Hey!' Andrea came in, and both Heddie and Nessa gasped in delight - Andrea was wearing a beautiful silvery gown with beading all down the front and her already-impressive cleavage hiked up so every eye male and female would stop, stare and drool. On her chin-length bob of red hair was placed a wide brimmed hat tied at the nape of her neck with a wide silvery bow to match her gown. 'What do you think?'

'Oh, Mama, _you_ a pin-cess,' Heddie breathed. 'You Sinna-wella?'

'No, I'm not Cinderella, I'm Madam de Tourvel from _Dangerous Liaisons_. It's a book for grown-ups, honey,' Andrea replied, not missing for a moment the lax, lustful look in Daniel's eyes. 'And I think it is time for us to go to Kate and Rick's.'

* * *

><p>'Oh boy! Tinks!'<p>

'You're welcome, sweetheart.'

Heddie smiled winningly as Castle's downstairs neighbour deposited mini-Tootsie rolls into her plastic trick-or-treat pumpkin. With her goody stash clutched hotly in her hand, Heddie looked back at Carey, Nessa, Violet, Finn, RJ and Jojo. 'So mush fun!'

'It is fun,' Carey agreed, adjusting the cape on his head; he'd decided to go as the Headless Horseman, which had made RJ pipe up and say he could be Ichabod Crane, Finn could be Bram Bones and Trini could be Katrina van Tassel since they already shared a name. 'But you know not to eat anything until we're back, right Heddie?'

'No.' Heddie shook her head solemnly. 'No geddin' sick.'

'That's right.'

Their haul complete, they all climbed into the elevator and headed back upstairs to the Castle Haunted Library, where Heddie went with her sister over to their daddy who was talking to Meredeth; she was dressed in the swirling green leather frock-coat and pantaloons of her own heroine Lady Hawk.

'Hi Daddy! Hi Mee-wee!' Heddie sang, holding up her pumpkin. 'Look! Teats!'

'Excuse me?' Meredeth asked, pressing her palm against her low-cut blouse beneath her jacket.

'Teats! La-la-wee teats! Pops an' ships!'

'Oh _treats_,' Meredeth laughed. 'That's a very important R, Heddie.'

'Say it with me, Heddie,' Nessa told her sister. 'Tuh-reats.'

'Tah-weets.'

'That's very close. Tuh-reats.'

'Tah-weets.' Heddie smiled again. 'Tah-weets good. Daddy, you haffin' tah-weets?'

'Yes, but Mama and I are having ours later. Once you've had your fill of sugar,' Daniel told them, 'I get my sugar.'

'Daniel, you're bad,' Meredeth murmured, and Heddie looked at her father.

'Daddy bein' bad, Me-wee?'

'I think he means that he and Mama will have grown-up romance time later, right Meredeth?' Nessa asked with such aplomb that Daniel choked on his drink.

'These kids are way too well informed.'

But Heddie and Nessa didn't hear it, because they were off and running to find RJ and Max, their resident gurus on such matters; they found them hanging out together by the punch bowl.

'Ah-Shay!' Heddie called out to him. 'Ah-Shay, haffa ki-shun.'

'Sure Heddie!'

Nessa explained what Daniel had said, and RJ's eyes twinkled in glee. 'What does that mean, RJ?' she asked.

'That means they want to have a night of romance, but asking about it is very rude, so we play nice and don't ask that question.'


	100. Family Times

_Well here we are! The end of Little Kids, Big Moments! As always, I'd like to take this time to thank every last person who has reviewed and responded and added this story to an alerts list or favourites list. Especially, I must thank **Ariel119, NCISchick, tayababy, Alex Beckett, **and especially **NotJa****na **& **anomalymona** for their constant support even when I'm a right pain the a$$. I love all of you, you are brilliant, gorgeous creatures and I'm blessed to call all six of you my friends. So as always, love and share!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The month of December was always a blur, at least to Dell. Between all the birthdays - RJ, Mallory, and Lindsay all celebrated in December - and then Chanukah, then Christmas Eve and Day with his own family, by the time the annual Boxing Day celebration rolled around at Meredeth and Esposito's house it was almost enough to send him into overload.<p>

Of course, anything involving Tessi couldn't be entirely terrible and Meredeth was the best cook ever so even the most over-partied body would be a fool to pass it up. He and Mallory had even been invited to go early to help Meredeth, Lili, Tessi and RJ finish putting together the meal, although they were doing more watching than participating - Meredeth was slicing peeled potatoes while Tessi and RJ each used their safety peelers to worker on the carrots.

'Meredeth,' Mallory piped up, watching her slice potatoes, 'you're going to need a bigger house soon, I think.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Well, because our family keeps getting bigger,' she decided. 'It's like every year there's another person who's been adopted. And what happens when Lindsay and Adam, and Alexis and Shane start having babies? What if you guys have another puppy soon? What if TJ wants to bring a girlfriend?'

'They they will all be welcome here, and we'll move around some tables,' Meredeth replied with a wink. 'And besides, we've got some great up-and-coming chefs here to help with the food, right guys?'

'Right!' Tessi and RJ chorused, RJ adding, 'But I'm the best baker, Meredeth. I am not so good at other foods but I really like to make cookies and cakes and desserts.'

'And I like the other stuff,' Tessi told her sweetheart. 'It's so much fun to play with things and see how they turn out.'

'Then we are a great cooking match, Tessi.' RJ tapped his peeler against hers. 'And our sweethearts are very good tasters.'

'As long as it's sugar-free or low-sugar,' Dell reminded them, patting the spot on his shoulder where he did his daily injections. 'Otherwise I'm no good to anyone. But I'm willing to try just about anything.'

'So is Leo, he likes everything. He even ate liver at our 'buela's church.' Tessi made a grossed out face. 'That's just nasty.'

'You sound like your daddy, Tessi,' Dell laughed, then looked at Meredeth when the doorbell rang. 'May I answer it?'

'Of course.'

Dell scampered off, still feeling a bit melancholy that his Tessi's puppy wasn't there to sound the alarm. Still he chose not to dwell on it today, not when the air smelled of sage and bread and Christmas tree. He opened the door and smiled when he was it was the Parrish-Robbins clan. 'Hello! Welcome to our ever-bigger Christmas house!'

'Hi Dell,' Violet giggled, stepping in and giving him a hug before taking Finn's hand to lead him inside. 'Come on, Finn we'll get your boots off so we don't get water on Tessi and Dell's floor.'

'Wai', Vi'let.' Finn gave Dell a squishy hug, then sat down beside her on the landing of the stairs. 'Why it Tessi an' Dell fuh-loor?'

'Because they are our hosts, and we treat it nicely.'

'Oh. Hi fuh-loor, we nice,' Finn said directly to the hardwood, making Dell laugh.

'Tessi and RJ are in the kitchen?' Carey asked, and Dell nodded; the boys scampered off in search of possible treats while Violet and Finn went into the living room where they looked at the Christmas tree in the corner.

'Look, Finn, these tell a story,' Violet sighed. 'See? First Married Christmas. First Parents-To-Be Christmas. Baby Girl's First Christmas.'

'It a tuh-till, tha' mean Tessi-boo, righ'?'

'Exactly.'

'Sacky,' Finn echoed, then broke into a grin when he saw Max had come downstairs with the twins and joined them in looking at the tree. 'Hi, Max!'

'Hi Finn. Look, I poh-fiss-ah!'

Max turned back and forth, showing off the glasses his doctor told him he now had to wear all the time instead of just for story time. 'Tessi say poh-fiss-ah have 'lasses. They 'mart.'

'They are very smart,' Leo agreed, coming over to give his princess Violet a hug and a little kiss on the cheek; Violet turned red as the Christmas balls on the tree.

'Ew, Leo, no mooshing, that's gross!' Trini wrinkled up her face and shook her head at Finn. 'Man they are just so weird.'

'Weird,' Finn agreed, making Max pout.

'No nas'y words, Tee-nee,' he admonished his older sister. 'It Kiss-miss, puh-lay nice.'

'We puh-layin' nice, Max, no worry. And look!' Finn pointed to the door being answered by Lili, who welcomed Rosie Duncan and their daddy, along with Jeremy, Sloan Devin and little Nate. 'More fuh-riends!'

'Yea fins!'

Max grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him over, stopping shyly when he saw them. 'Hi-hi, ev-ee-one!'

'Hey Max Power!' Rosie came over and scooped her cousin up for a bone-crushing hug, put him on his feet with a little thump. 'You are getting big!'

'I ah-mos' tuh-ree, Rosie!'

'Stop growing! That's a order, Private,' she teased him and giggled outrageously when Max gave her a little salute.

'Poh-fiss-ah Pi-vate! 'Mon, we washin' tuh-ree.'

Duncan shook his head as their cousin dragged Rosie off to the tree while he stayed with Devon and Nate. They needed a big brother to help them with their winter things. He held out his hand to Devon, gave a little jerk of the head. 'Come on, Devon, let's get you out of your boots.'

'We puh-lay game?' Devon asked as he watched Duncan unlace his winter boots. 'Tanks.'

'You're welcome, and we for-sure can play a game. What do you want to play?'

'I'unno. Fishy car'?'

'Fishy car? You mean Go Fish?' At Devon's excited nod, Duncan nodded back and smiled. 'Sure. We can play Go Fish.'

'Yea! No! Wai'!' Devon looked over to his mother, who was taking off her coat while Jeremy held Nate in his carrier. 'Mama, how Nate?'

'He's just fine, Devon,' Sloan reassured her worrying big bro. 'You go have fun with your friends.'

'Okay.' But he gave his snoozing brother a little peck on the forehead, making Nate wrinkle up his nose. 'Love you, Nate.'

Duncan and Devon had barely crowded around the table with their deck of cards before they were happily interrupted - TJ and Kelley had arrived with their parents, as had Nessa and Heddie with theirs. Duncan didn't miss the look of hero-love on Nessa's face when she looked at TJ; he'd seen it on Rosie's face when she sighed over her movie stars in her girl movies she watched with their mother. He stood up, waved them over.

'Hey guys! Come on over, we're playing Go Fish with Devon!'

'Oh, right on, little bro.' Just as enthusiastic about Go Fish with the under-ten crowd as he would be about poker night with his hockey buddies, TJ sprinted over and gave Devon a tickling hug as the boy climbed into his lap. 'We need some tunes up in here,' he decided and Kelley, who was quickly becoming a small genius with electronics, nodded.

'I've got it covered, big bro.'

'Toos,' Heddie chirped, waddling over with her sister holding her hand and wearing her pretty party dress. 'Wash toos?'

'No, not like cartoons, Heddie, tunes like music,' Nessa explained, then gave TJ a four-year-old version of a flirtatious smile. 'Right TJ?'

'You got it, sweet-pea.'

'Bad word!' Devon gasped, scandalized. 'No pee-pee!'

'It's okay, little bro,' TJ reassured him, then looked around. 'Where's everyone else?'

'Everywhere,' Duncan informed him as Violet, Finn, Leo and Trini joined them at the table. 'You guys ready to play? TJ, you're gonna help out Devon?'

'Me too! Nee' help!' Heddie insisted. 'I liddle!'

'I'll help you, Heddie,' Nessa told her sister, then grinned when the door opened once more. 'Oh, wait, we might have even better help.'

'Hi-hi! Hello! Hello!' Jojo Castle's voice was as bright as her eyes as she came in with her parents, sister and brother-in-law. 'We here!'

'Sho-sho!' Heddie clapped her hands in delight. 'Nissy! Sho-sho here!'

'I see that.'

'Hey, I think we're all here!' TJ looked around. 'Wait, where are Mallory and Tessi and RJ?'

'In the kitchen. They're finishing up helping Mami,' Trini informed him; as if on cue, the trio being spoken of wandered in from the kitchen, perching themselves at various spots around the table. They were their own little family within the larger one content in their own little world.

'Hey, I just thought of something,' Tessi said with a little smile. 'You know how we always take family pictures at the Hamptons and for Christmas? We should make a new tradition and start taking one of all of us together!'

The others lit up with enthusiasm as well, chipping in their own agreement and nods of approval. 'Maybe, maybe we can even have our own special holidays card to send out with it too!' Mallory added, thinking of how her mother always made cards out of their own homemade pictures.

'That's a guh-reat 'dea!' Nessa agreed, and Rosie, ever her father's military child, abandoned the card game.

'We should practice night now, where everyone is going to sit. Oh and we need to get Nate too!'

'I'll do that, Rosie,' TJ offered, giving Devon a loving tap on the rump. 'Come on, big bro, we need to find your little bro.'

'O-kay, Tee-Shay!'

Rosie, true to her word, got them all to line up, and remember who they stood beside by looking to their left, just as she'd seen her daddy do with his Marine friends. She folded her hands behind her back and marched back and forth in front of them.

'Now listen up troops,' she declared in her most authoritative voice. 'This is the first time ever we are doing a picture like this, and we need to show the grown-ups we can do it ourselves, right?'

'Right!' All sixteen voices chorused back.

'We are little kids but we can show them we are big kids too, right?'

'Right!'

Rosie paused, waited as TJ came back in with little Nate in his arms and Castle, the resident photographer of their unusual clan following him; TJ knelt beside Devon on the end row while Castle held up his camera to record it all. 'We may not all be related by blood relatives,' she continued regally, in a way that would make Cam's commanding officer impressed, 'but we are a family and we love each other.'

'Yes we do,' the agreed.

'So, on a count of three everyone say cheese, right?'

'Right!'

Rosie darted inline between her brother and Dell Ryan, her hands resting one on Trini's shoulder, the other on Carey's. 'One two three!'

'Cheese!'

Castle grinned as he snapped three pictures in a row, then raised his voice to get everyone's attention. 'Hey! Come into the living room! You're not going to believe this!'


End file.
